Making Things Right
by inufan-625
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome makes a wish that changes the world and gives everyone a new chance at the lives they were meant to have, including herself, but with a new threat looming she must remember what was forgotten.
1. First Date

**A/N: I am currently doing revisions with my new beat Azelle...So a big thanks to her for correcting my mistakes. t's really big job...**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi sat in her usual seat in the second row of her anatomy class, for her final exam. She expected to do well. 

She didn't know if she wanted to be a doctor, or a nurse, or some other related profession, but she had always been drawn to healing. She supposed it was because of her powers as a miko.

She looked up as the teaching assistant passed out the exams.

He smiled at her.

Kagome didn't know why, but she felt drawn to him. Of course it was just a silly fantasy. She didn't know if he realized that she could see through his concealment spell or not. Since she had never learned to use her miko powers they were not often detected by demons, and he was only a hanyou.

He was about a head taller than she and had the most beautiful amber eyes. She knew many of the girls in her class had a crush on him. They were always asking him for private help after class, but to her knowledge he always declined their veiled invitations.

Kagome glanced up. He was looking at her again.

She blushed a little and smiled, before returning to her exam. She wondered why he didn't also conceal the color of his hair. It was silver and long. Much longer than the fashion of the times.

Kagome shook her head to clear it. She needed to focus on her test. She was only a year away from completing her degree.

She needed to get the best grades or her scholarship could be revoked. It paid for every thing including her housing, which was an apartment off campus, because student housing was full. She paid the rent and her roommate Sango paid Kagome her share in cash, so that Kagome could have some spending money. To earn anyother money she might need, she worked at the on campus daycare two days a week.

_What is it about her?_ he wondered. Sure she was beautiful, but there were a lot of beautiful girls that weren't students in the class he assisted in. InuYasha Taisho couldn't understand why but he was drawn to her. There was no shortage of girls asking him out, but he almost always politely declined their offers, and since he had first seen her almost always had turned into always. He had spent the last four months waiting for the class to end, so he could ask her out without breaking the rules that forbid him from consorting with a student in his class.

InuYasha was more than a little nervous. Four months was a long time to convince yourself that you don't have a chance, and that you're not good enough. However he held out hope that her shy blushes and smiles she directed at him, when she caught him looking at her, meant that she at least felt some manner of attraction for him. She was the best student in the class and he hoped that she would be the last to finish her exam as she usually was.

Now all he had to do was wait.

When she next glanced at the clock, letting her mind wander, she had finished her exam and saw that it was nearly time to leave. Most of the other students had finished long ago, but she liked to be thorough. One day it might be vitally important that she knew the answer to one of these questions perfectly. She got up and placed her exam on the professor's desk.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi it has been a pleasure to have you in my class. I am expecting exemplary work as usual," her professor said.

Kagome blushed. "Thank you, but I fear I owe most of it to having such a good teacher."

Coming from any other student it might have sounded false, but he knew she meant every word. "Thank you as well Ms. Higurashi. I hope to see you next term in my more advanced class."

Kagome smiled and nodded. When she stepped out in the hall she ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said and looked up. At first she was shocked by his appearance before coming to her senses and remembering why he was there. "Mr. Tashio. Excuse me."

He just smiled.

"It was my fault," he said. "And you can drop that Mr. Taisho business, that's my brother not me. We're not in class anymore, so call me InuYasha."

"I always wondered," she said vaguely.

"What's that?" he asked.

Her cheeks flushed. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"It's nothing. I just wondered what kind of hanyou you must be to have those cute ears, but I am assuming from your name that you are Inu Hanyou," she rambled, and then slapped her hand to her mouth. Why was she telling him all these things she never meant to say?

"How did you... It's not working?" he said. "I have to go."

"Wait," she called.

He turned back.

She realized he must have thought his concealment spell failed. "It's working. I can just tell."

"Are you a miko?" he asked.

"I never trained, but I have some spiritual powers," she said. "It was nice talking to you, but I have to go. I am starved and I only an hour before I have to get to work."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked quietly. He had been waiting all semester to ask her out. Of course he hadn't anticipated that she would know he was a hanyou. He braced himself for rejection.

_Is he asking me out? He looks like he's just waiting for me to say no, or laugh or something. _She supposed it was hard being a half demon. She rarely saw any and most often they looked lonely. She suspected they weren't really accepted by human or demons.

"I wouldn't mind at all," she replied.

"Well, okay then I guess..." InuYasha started. He looked at her. She was smiling. "You said it was okay, didn't you?"

She saw his cheeks flush. "Come on. I don't have much time, remember?" she laughed.

They went to a small café just off campus. Once they had their food, they found an empty table by the window and sat down. He seemed to relax a little now that he was sure, she hadn't been teasing him about lunch.

They started talking and both found the conversation pleasant. He was shy and a little awkward around her, but in an endearing way.

InuYasha listened mostly as Kagome carried the conversation. He felt different around her. Since he had first seen her in class he had known she was special. She didn't seem to care at all that he was a half demon.

Kagome looked at her watch. Time had flown by and she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

She got up to leave. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I should have left five minutes ago," she said. "It was nice talking to you."

"Uh, Kagome," he said, "do you think... Well, could I call you sometime?"

Kagome smiled. She pulled a piece of paper out of her notebook, wrote down her number, and handed it to him.

"I'd like that," she said. "Bye."

He waved and stared at the piece of paper in his hand and smiled. He was glad he had decided to put aside his doubts and ask her. Since it was the end of term, if he hadn't, he might not have seen her again for a while.

* * *

Kagome went to work with a smile that no one could ignore. She had gone out with several guys and they were all nice, except Kouga, but this time it had been different. She felt something when she was with him, like she had known him for a long time.

"You look like you've had a good day so far," Yuka said, when Kagome came in.

Kagome shrugged.

"Oh no you don't. I know that look. You met a guy." Kagome didn't deny it and Yuka persisted. "Who is he?"

"Well he was the teaching assistant in my anatomy class," Kagome said.

"You mean the one with those strange eyes and that long silver hair?" Yuka asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Eri said her never goes out with anyone, and she asked around, a lot. What happened?"

"Nothing. We had lunch together and he asked if he could call me. It's no big deal," Kagome told her.

"Sure it isn't," Yuka laughed. "Well I have to go to my next exam. Have fun watching the little monsters."

Kagome went in and sat with her group of kids. Yuka didn't know how close to the truth she really was. Of the six kids in her group three were youkai.

"All right, who wants to read a story?" she asked.

All of the kids jumped to sit in her lap and Kagome laughed.

* * *

Kagome got off work at six and went home. As usual Sango was out, probably at the college. She taught a self-defense class in the evenings. Kagome hadn't gotten around to taking it yet, though Sango kept bothering her about it.

She went to her room and changed into a pair of sweats.

Kagome went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and decided on some left over oden. While it was heating she fixed herself a glass of water.

The phone rang.

"Hello," she said.

"Um, can I speak to Kagome please?" a hesitant male voice asked.

"This is Kagome," she replied.

"It's InuYasha," he said.

"Oh, hi. I wasn't expecting you to call so soon," she said. "Not that I mind. I was about to have dinner."

"Sorry to bother you," he said.

"It's no bother," she told him.

"I was just calling to see if you might want to go out Friday, if you're free. I know it's short notice and all," InuYasha stammered.

It was short notice, but she wasn't doing anything. "Did you want to meet some where?"

"I could pick you up, if you don't mind," he replied. "It's up to you."

Kagome gave him her address. "What time?" she asked.

"How about seven?" he suggested.

"All right," she replied.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your dinner. I'll see you Friday. Bye," he said.

"Bye," she finished and hung up. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

* * *

Thursday morning Kagome got up and dressed to go into work.

The day had been going well, when around lunchtime Kouga showed up. He strolled inside. "Ah, my Kagome, how are you doing?"

"I was doing great until you showed up," she replied, turning away from him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him. "That's no way to talk to your future mate."

"Let me go," she said.

InuYasha was on his way to his car when he saw Kagome through the window. He hadn't known she worked on campus. He wasn't sure he should stop in and see her until he saw that she looked distressed. Some guy was holding her hand and she was trying to pull away. He went inside.

"Kouga, let go of my hand," she said.

"Not without a kiss," he replied.

"She said hands off wolf," InuYasha growled.

Kagome felt relief wash over her at InuYasha's appearance. She didn't know why him being there would comfort her so much. She had dealt with Kouga plenty of times on her own.

"Mind your own business, mutt," Kouga said.

InuYasha stepped between Kagome and Kouga, forcing him to release her hand.

"It is my business. She obviously doesn't want you touching her like that," InuYasha told him.

"Careful who you speak to like that, dog turd. I'm sure no one would care if the world was less one half-breed," Kouga said.

"Ha, I knew wolves were stupid," InuYasha laughed. "If you were with Kagome your own pups would be half-breeds as you so delicately put it."

"This isn't over, mutt," Kouga warned. "I'll be back for you Kagome. You're my woman."

When Kouga was gone InuYasha turned to Kagome. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "He's always like that, but he's been worse lately."

"You need to be careful around him," InuYasha said.

She nodded.

"Well, I won't keep you. I just wanted to stop in and say hi." He headed for the door.

"InuYasha," she called.

He turned back.

"Thanks."

He nodded and left.

* * *

InuYasha drove home. He went inside and sat on the couch. A few hours later Shippou came home. The kid jumped on the sofa beside him.

"Oi, kid easy on the furniture," InuYasha said.

Shippou was an orphan, just like him. The kid's parents had been murdered, just like his own. The young kitsune's parents had been close friends of the family and had named him and his brother guardians for the little boy. InuYasha didn't know why but he had agreed to take the kit in. Shippou wasn't really a bad kid, just a little annoying, but he knew he wasn't always fun to live with, so they got along in a weird sort of way.

"Ken's mom is sick, I can't stay over at his house tomorrow," Shippou said.

"Damn it," InuYasha growled.

"What is it?" Shippou asked.

"I had plans," he said. "I guess I'll have to cancel."

"I'm sorry," Shippou offered.

"It's not your fault his mother is sick," he replied. "I just hope she'll agree to go out with me again after I cancel our first date."

"You have a date?" Shippou asked, and InuYasha nodded. "You haven't gone out with anyone in a long time."

"Rub it in why don't you," he said. "I just haven't met anyone I wanted to go out with."

"Then that means you must really like her," Shippou said. "What's she like?"

"Enough with the questions runt," InuYasha growled. He went to the phone and called Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was in the shower and couldn't hear the phone, so Sango grabbed it. "Hello."

"Is Kagome in?" he asked.

"She's in the shower, who is it?" Sango asked suspiciously. The water stopped running.

"Uh, I'm InuYasha, but I can call back later," he said.

"Hang on a minute," Sango told him. He heard Sango talking to Kagome, "It's an InuYasha for you."

"I'll take it, just a sec," Kagome replied.

"Hello," Kagome said.

"Hi, is this a bad time?" InuYasha asked.

"No it's fine," she said.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our date," he told her.

"Oh..." she said.

He noted the disappointment in her voice. "I don't want to but there's this kid I take care of and he was going to be at a friend's house for the night, but something came up and he doesn't have anyone to watch him," he explained.

"Why don't you bring him along?" she suggested.

"You're sure you don't mind?" he asked.

"Not at all," she replied. "I like kids. I work at a day care after all. So, will I see you at seven?"

"We'll be there," he said. "Bye."

InuYasha hung up the phone.

"Was she mad?" Shippou asked.

"No," InuYasha replied. "You know how you asked what she is like?"

The kitsune nodded.

"Well you'll find out tomorrow. You're coming with us out to dinner."

"Really?" Shippou asked.

"Yeah. It was her idea," he replied.

Kagome didn't know it but she had just made a big impression on both Shippou and InuYasha. The reason InuYasha rarely went out was because most girls couldn't handle him taking care of a kid, or they didn't like Shippou, but Kagome hadn't even asked why he had a kid. InuYasha would never admit it but he liked the kit and if a girl couldn't deal with it then she wasn't the one for him.

Shippou smiled. He had been worried before when InuYasha would go out with girls. They never wanted him around even though he lived here. He was always secretly afraid that one day InuYasha would meet a girl and dump him.

Once InuYasha brought a girl home that he had been seeing a few weeks, which was a record. The first thing she did when she came over was try and boss him around, telling him to be good and go play in his room. InuYasha had gotten angry and taken her home. Shippou never saw her again.

This girl seemed different. She wanted to meet him, and InuYasha seemed to really like her. He seemed to be in a much better mood.

* * *

The next afternoon Kagome spent going through her closet trying to decide what to wear. InuYasha hadn't said where they were going, but since he was bringing a kid with him, she figured it would be somewhere casual. She really didn't mind that he had to bring the child with him. He didn't make it seem like it was his own kid; maybe it was a relative.

She put on a blue skirt and a red short sleeved blouse and decided to leave her hair down.

Kagome was about to put her sandals when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming," she called. She put one shoe on and headed for the door. She unlocked it and slipped on the other shoe. At last she opened the door.

InuYasha stood there wearing khaki slacks and a red linen shirt. Next to him was a boy of about eleven with red hair and green eyes. She recognized him as a kitsune.

Kagome looked at the boy. "Hi, I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

"Shippou," he replied.

"Well Shippou, it would seem that InuYasha had temporarily lost the ability to speak. What do you say, you and I go out?" she said with a laugh.

Shippou laughed with her. He could see why InuYasha liked her. She was beautiful and there was an unmistakable aura of warmth around her.

"I don't think so," InuYasha said. "You look nice."

"Thank you, so do you. So, are we ready?" she asked.

They went downstairs and got in InuYasha's car.

"So Shippou, you're a kitsune right?" Kagome asked.

"It's all right," InuYasha said. "She's got miko powers. She can see through our concealment spells.

"So she knows that you're a hanyou and I'm a demon?" Shippou asked.

"I sure do," Kagome replied. "So how often do you stay with InuYasha?"

"I live with him," Shippou said. "He's my guardian since..." the kit trailed off.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about it," she said.

"No, I'm all right," he told her. "It was a long time ago. When my mom and dad were killed InuYasha became my guardian."

"I'm sorry," she said sadly. "My dad was killed when I was young and it still upsets me sometimes."

Shippou nodded.

"So, where are we going to eat?" She wanted to change the subject.

"You'll see," InuYasha said. "We're almost there anyway."

They parked and walked a short distance to a restaurant Kagome had never been to. It was called Koki's House.

"I didn't know what you liked," InuYasha explained. "This place has several different kinds of food to choose from."

They went inside and were seated immediately. The atmosphere was pleasant. They looked over their menus. InuYasha wanted to see what she would order. He hated girls that always ordered water and a salad and then only ate half of it. He didn't think Kagome was one of those girls.

She ordered chicken enchiladas, Shippou ordered spaghetti and InuYasha ordered a cheese burger. As they ate Kagome spent equal amounts of time talking to both InuYasha and Shippou. She laughed a lot and seemed to understand the teasing between them that was their way of showing each other affection. By the end of dinner, she had thoroughly captivated both of her male companions.

The check was delivered at the table and Kagome went for her purse.

"Don't even think about it," InuYasha said. "I asked you, so I'm paying."

She was about to protest but thought better of it. "Thank you," she said.

It was nine by the time they got back to Kagome's apartment. InuYasha would have like to stay with her longer, but he needed to get Shippou home soon. Shippou stayed in the car, while he walked her to the door.

"Thank you," she said. "I had a really good time."

"Does that mean you'll go out with me again?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. He had his hand shoved in his pockets and was looking at the floor in front of him. "Yes," she said softly.

"Good night and I'll call you soon," he told her. He waited until he heard her lock the door and went back to his car. "Well kid, do I ask her out again or not?"

"You're an even bigger baka than I thought if you don't," Shippou said. "She's not like other girls."

"No," InuYasha said, "she's not. I take it you like her then?"

"Duh," Shippou replied. "She pretty and smart, and funny. She's also nice and we don't have to hide what we are because she already knows, and she doesn't care. It feels like I've always known her."

"You too, huh?" InuYasha asked.

"You really like her a lot, don't you?" Shippou asked.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied and looked back at the apartments before starting the car, "I do."


	2. You Know What Freud Would Say

The next morning Shippou was picked up by his friends to go to a birthday party. He would be gone all day and was staying the night after. InuYasha wished he had a reason to go see Kagome. He couldn't very well ask her out for tonight could he. She might think he was desperate.

Kagome got dressed and was going to go down the street to get some lunch from the deli, but she looked around and realized that she couldn't find her purse. She searched the apartment before deciding to call and see if she had left it in InuYasha's car. She laughed at herself. They say when you forget something like that it means you really want to see that person again. She guessed that it was true.

InuYasha got up to answer the ringing phone. "Hello."

"InuYasha, its Kagome," she replied. "Did I leave my purse in your car?"

"Hang on, I'll check," he said. Sure enough he found it under the seat. He thanked Kami for the excuse to go to her house. He picked up the phone. "Yeah, it's here. I can bring it by, if you want."

"You don't have to go to any trouble," she said.

"I'm not doing anything else," he told her. "I'll be there in about half an hour."

Kagome sat on the sofa to watch TV until he arrived. She wondered if she should ask him if he wanted to go to lunch with her. She got up when he knocked.

He handed her the purse and she asked him to come in when the phone started to ring.

"Just have a seat while I get that," she said.

He nodded.

"Hello... oh, hi... no, I can't. I have plans... all right... bye..." she said and hung up. She gave and exasperated sigh.

"What was that about if you don't mind my asking?' InuYasha said.

"Just this guy Hojo. He won't stop asking me out. I hate having to lie to him but he won't take a simple no for an answer. The worst part is he got my number from my grandfather, who keeps trying to set me up," she told him.

"Well, you wouldn't have lied if you went out with me today," he suggested. "After all, I planned on asking you if you wanted to do something when I got here, but the phone rang first. What do you say?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

They went out to lunch, and once again, Kagome tried to help pay, but InuYasha refused. After they went for a walk in the park. They found an empty bench and sat down together. Right after they sat down a large black bird flew right past them. Kagome shivered. There had been something vaguely familiar about being next to InuYasha and the bird, but she couldn't quite grasp it.

She looked at him. He seemed to be thinking about something. "What is it?" she asked.

He turned to her. "Nothing," he said. "You'll just think I'm crazy."

"I won't," she assured him.

"Well, since we've been spending time together I've been having these strange feelings, like just now when the bird flew by; it was like I'd seen it before with you," he told her.

"You felt it too then?" she asked. "It's not deja vu, but more like a forgotten memory."

"Exactly," he said. "I feel stupid telling you this, since we hardly know each other."

"But it doesn't feel that way does it?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Shippou noticed it too. He told me last night that he felt like he knew you. He really likes you."

"I like him too," she said. "What happened to him?"

InuYasha sighed. "Five years ago his parents were murdered. Two men were after his mother. They killed her. His father came upon them and died protecting Shippou. He was there the whole time. His parents were friends of my brother and they named him guardian, but he didn't want the kid, so I agreed to take him."

"Five years ago... How old were you. You can't be more than 25," she said.

"I'm 23," he told her.

"You were 18," she said. "That must have been a big responsibility for you. Why did you do it?"

A pained look crossed his face.

"You don't have to tell me."

"It's all right. It was a long time ago," he said. "I guess I did it because I didn't want him to end up like me. You probably don't know this, but there are still those among youkai that don't think demons and humans should mix. My father was killed protecting my mother when I was only baby. Mother and I went away. I didn't know but she was hiding us. They found us when I was five and killed her too. My bastard brother had no choice but to let me live with him. My father had put it as a clause in his will. Even though I was provided for, I was always alone."

"That's terrible," she said.

He realized he could smell her tears. "Don't cry," he told her. "It was a long time ago."

"No one should have to be alone," she replied.

"I'm not alone anymore. I have the kid," he told her.

"Well, now you have me, too," she said.

He looked at her. "Do I?"

She smiled. "Of course." She laughed suddenly. "Well I sure know how to ruin a wonderful day, don't I."

"You didn't ruin anything. It is nice to have someone to talk to," he said. "Is there anything else you want to do today?"

"Do you mind if we stay here for a while?" she asked. "I don't come here enough. Something about being under the trees feels right to me."

"We can stay as long as you like," he told her.

They talked for a while and simply enjoyed spending time together. When it got later and they both got hungry they went out to dinner. InuYasha hoped Kagome was enjoying spending the day with him as much as he was enjoying spending it with her.

"Where is Shippou today?" she asked.

"He went to a birthday for a friend and is sleeping over," InuYasha told her.

"So you don't have to leave anytime soon then?" she asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, wench?" he teased. He stopped. "I don't know where that came from."

"What?" she asked.

"I called you wench," he told her.

"You did? I didn't even notice," she said. "I guess it could have been worse though. You could have called me something else." She laughed. He joined her.

"Nobody has ever made me laugh like you do," he said abruptly.

She looked at him and smiled. "I guess you'll have to keep me around then," she teased.

"Count on it," he said.

She blushed. "Well, before you insulted me, I was going to ask if you wanted to watch a movie at my place," she said changing the subject.

He couldn't tell if she was teasing him, until she smiled. "Maybe you are a wench," he said. "A sneaky one. If you're serious about the movie, though, I'd love to."

They stopped and picked up a movie and went back to her apartment. Sango was just about to leave for her defense class, when they came in.

"So you must be InuYasha," she said. "I'm Sango, and if you hurt Kagome I'll hurt you."

"Sango," Kagome groaned.

"What? Maybe if I had said that to that bastard Kouga he wouldn't keep bothering you," she said. "If he really likes you I won't be able to scare him off."

InuYasha laughed. "It's all right," he said. "It's good to know there's someone looking out for Kagome."

"You see?" Sango said. "He's not scared. Well, I'm off, and Kagome, I better see you in my class the next time it starts."

"All right. Have fun," Kagome said and Sango left. "Sorry about that. She teaches self defense."

"Don't be sorry. She's your friend and she's looking out for you," he said. Then his look turned dark. "I think you should take her class, especially with Kouga after you."

"Not you, too," she groaned.

"Kagome I'm serious Kouga could hurt you," he said. "No matter what happens with us. I don't want to see you forced to be with someone you don't want to."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Kagome if he marks you, you'll be his forever," InuYasha said. "Forced mating is frowned on, but it still happens."

"You think he would..." she trailed off.

"I didn't say anything before, but I smelled it on him, and you," he said. "He was scent marking you as his intended when I came in."

"Can we not talk about this now?" she asked. "I'd rather not think about Kouga when I'm supposed to be enjoying my time with you."

"Of course. I'm sorry," he said. "I'll put in the movie."

Kagome got a couple of cokes and turned off the light, before sitting beside him on the sofa.. He had his arms spread out over the back. She leaned against him. He looked at her. She was blushing at her bold gesture. He slid an arm down around her. Half way into the movie Kagome was asleep. When the movie finished, he didn't have the heart to wake her. He didn't think she would be mad of he accidentally fell asleep as well.

_She was standing in front of a tree. There was a bare spot and in the center was a small hole. She recognized it was the tree that stood at the shrine her family lived in as she grew up, but none of the buildings were there. _

_She touched the trunk and a vision flashed in her mind. She was standing a few feet away from the tree and InuYasha was there, pinned to the trunk by an arrow. She went to touch the tree again but it was gone. _

_InuYasha found himself in blackness. Even his hanyou eyes could not discern a trace of light. He couldn't move. It was as if he was suspended in time. Then there was a light it was growing stronger and he could hear a voice. A girl. _

_He opened his eyes. _

_She was there. Kagome. He started to speak but the vision disappeared._

InuYasha woke with a start, and in the process woke Kagome.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"I must have, too," he told her.

She switched on a lamp.

He looked at his watch. It was after midnight.

"Something is bothering you," she said.

"It was just a dream," he said, as if he was trying to convince himself of that very thing.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"It was strange. At first it was dark and I couldn't move, but then I saw a light. I opened my eyes and it was you standing there looking at me. I went to say something and them I woke up," he told her.

"No stranger than mine," she said. "I was standing in front of the sacred tree at the shrine my family lives at, but it was before the shrine was built and when I touched the tree I saw you pinned to it, like you were sleeping. It felt like a memory."

"Maybe it was," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that with Mikos and demons stranger things have happened," he told her. "Well, I should go." He got up and headed for the door.

She went with him. "I had a great time today."

"Me, too," he agreed. "I'll call you. We can go out this weekend if I can find someone to watch the kid, or I guess he can tag along."

She nodded.

"Kagome I..." Just do it, baka. He put his hand to the side of her face and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

He was worried that she'd be mad, but she looked up at him and smiled. She was blushing deeply.

"Good night," she said.

"Goodnight," he replied and he left.

Kagome closed the door and locked it. She turned around and sighed. How could one small kiss make her feel so overwhelmed? It had hardly lasted a second, but it had scent a chill down her spine. She stood up from the wall and went to bed.

* * *

She got up the next morning and dressed for work. Summer classes were starting and she had volunteered to have a rotating schedule at the day care to get more hours while she was on break.

She was working at the front desk when the door opened. She stood without looking up. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"What, no hello nice to see you?" InuYasha teased.

She looked at him. "Oh it's you," she replied.

"Happy to see me then, are we?" he asked.

"Sorry. It's been a rough day. Someone didn't show up, so I've been busy," she told him. "So what brings you here?"

"I was dropping off the graded exams for you class," he replied. "I saw you and decided to say hi. I guess you're too busy for lunch then?"

"Unfortunately," she said. "I doubt I'll even get to take a break before I get off."

"Do you want to know what you got on the exam?" he asked.

"Are you supposed to tell me?" she asked.

"Not really, but no one will know," he told her.

"All right," she said.

"Well, the professor will review the grades I assigned but you scored a 96. The highest in the class. Though, the professor will probably raise your grade. I'm tougher than he is," InuYasha told her. "Well, I'll leave so you can get back to work, but I'll talk to you later."

Kagome went back to work. _Yuka better really be sick._ She sighed, as her stomach growled. _To think I could be having lunch with InuYasha and instead I have to be here, starving. _

She started as a bag landed in front of her and she looked up. "You scared me."

"I thought you might be hungry," InuYasha replied. "I brought what you ordered when we went to lunch that first day. I hope that's all right."

She smiled. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you. I was just thinking about how hungry I was. I almost forgot. I have something for you." She handed him a list of names and numbers. "Everyone on that list came recommended by one of the parents as a good person to watch kids. They might already be busy this weekend, but I thought you might find it useful in the future."

"Thanks," he said. "I'll call you later."

She nodded.

InuYasha found himself no longer disappointed that she couldn't have lunch. She had gone out of her way to find him people who could watch Shippou, which meant that at least some times she wanted to go out with him alone.

* * *

That week she and InuYasha went to lunch twice and made a date for Saturday, on which Shippou would be joining them. They showed up at her apartment at one and went to lunch.

"What do you want to do today?" InuYasha asked as they finished their meal.

"I did need to stop somewhere and get a present for my younger brother's birthday next week," she said.

They went to a few stores so Kagome could find something to get Souta, and she finally ended up getting him a video game that he had been wanting. After that, Kagome finally managed to get to pay for something when she suggested ice cream, though only for her and Shippou. They decided to walk around some more, since no one could think of anything specific to do. Finally they came upon an arcade.

Shippou looked at InuYasha.

"Shippou I don't think..." InuYasha started.

"Why not?" Kagome asked. "It could be fun. I don't remember the last time did something like this."

"Well, can we?" Shippou asked.

"I guess since I don't seem to have a choice," InuYasha grumbled. He handed Shippou some money and the boy ran inside.

"Come on," Kagome said. "I bet I can kick your butt at every game here." She pulled him inside.

True to her word Kagome beat InuYasha almost every time she played him. When Shippou ran out of money he went to watch Kagome and InuYasha. Occasionally Kagome would bump him while they played and InuYasha would say something about her cheating.

"You know, Kagome," Shippou said, "you're pretty good. I get tired of playing InuYasha. He never wins."

InuYasha, defeated again, quit. "Maybe I'm nice and I let you win?" he offered.

"I don't think so, or else you wouldn't get mad and quit all the time," Shippou said.

Kagome tried not to laugh.

"If you're so good runt, you come play with her," he told him.

Kagome and Shippou were about equally matched.

"Souta my brother is really good at these games, maybe you should come to his party with me, if it's okay with InuYasha. He's a little older than you, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Kagome suggested.

"Can I?" Shippou asked.

"You know InuYasha if it isn't too weird for you to meet my family so soon, you could come too," she said.

"When do we pick you up?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "The party is next Sunday at three, but I was going to try and get there early to help my mother. If we could leave by one that would be great."

"One it is," he said.

After the arcade they went to dinner and then back to InuYasha's to watch movies. Halfway through the second movie both Kagome and Shippou were asleep. He looked at them and something tugged at the back of his mind. Shippou had fallen over and his head was in Kagome's lap. One of her hands was laid across Shippou and her head was resting against his chest. He couldn't help but feeling like they had all been together like this before. Shippou started whining softly and Kagome's arm tightened around him, distress clearly written across her face.

"Kagome," InuYasha said softly. He put his hand to her face. "Wake up."

She stirred slightly.

"Kagome."

She opened her eyes. "Did I fall asleep again?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm not very good company," he teased.

She shook her head. "You know that's not it."

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"What?" she replied.

"What you and the kid were dreaming about?" he asked. "You both looked upset, that's why I woke you."

"Have you ever heard of something called Shikon shards?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"I was with Shippou. He was younger - about five - and we were going after two demon brothers who killed his parents. They said something about wanting Shikon shards and they were going to kill us, but we were saved by a blue fire," she told him.

"The blue fire could have been fox fire," he told her. "It's part of kitsune magic."

Kagome looked at the time. "I should go," she said.

"Of course," InuYasha said. "I'll wake the kid and we can go."

"I don't want to wake him," she said. "I'll call Sango and see if she can come get me."

"You could stay in the spare room and I'll take you home in the morning," he told her, "or you can take my car."

"I don't think I can drive," she told him.

"Come on then," he said. He led her to a door across from the living room. "You can stay in here. I'll be back in a minute with something you can change into."

Kagome nodded.

She felt a little uncomfortable staying at his house. They had only been seeing each other a short while. She knew he wouldn't do anything, but it still seemed like she as doing something wrong.

InuYasha came back and handed her a pair of cotton shorts and a T-shirt.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I won't be offended if you lock the door," he told her. "I'm sure Shippou won't mind if I wake him to take you home."

"No, it's all right," she replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said, and she shut the door.


	3. Filthy Wolf

They met for lunch twice during the week and on Sunday at one InuYasha and Shippou showed up to take her to her brother's party. They arrived at the shrine at one thirty. Her mother opened the door to let them in.

"Hello, Mama," Kagome said as she gave her mother a hug.

"Hello, dear," Asami Higurashi said. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Mama this is Shippou and InuYasha." Kagome told her. "Where is Souta? I thought Shippou could get to know him before the others arrive."

"He's in his room," Asami told her.

Kagome followed by InuYasha and Shippou went to find her brother. "Hey sis, you're here," he said pausing his video game.

"Yeah. I want you to meet Shippou," Kagome said. "He plays even better then me."

"Let's see if you are any good," Souta said. He held out a remote. Shippou went and sat beside Souta and they started playing. "My sister is pretty good. I hope she's right about you. I get tired of winning all the time."

Kagome led InuYasha back to the kitchen. Kagome looked at her mother in horror as Asami reached up and rubbed one of InuYasha's ears. His face turned bright red.

"Mama what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry dear. I couldn't resist. They really are as cute as you said," Asami replied.

"Mother," Kagome groaned, blushing furiously. "Come on Inuyasha I'll show you around the shrine." Once outside Kagome stopped. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's all right," he said. "So you think they're cute huh? How come you've never tried to touch them?"

She blushed again. "The tree I told you about is right over here," she said changing the subject.

He looked up at it and felt strangely connected to it. He noted the bare spot where there was also a hole in the trunk. "It sure looks like something was pinned to this tree." he said. He looked down. "What's that?"

"I never noticed that before," she said. She knelt down and began moving the loose dirt off a large smooth stone at the base of the tree. Once it was cleared off she could make out a single word. All the rest had been worn away by the years.

"Purity?" he asked. "I wonder what it means."

"So do I. I think it is important," she said.

She stood up.

He didn't like seeing her so serious, and looking distressed. He decided to change the subject. "You know, you can if you want?" he said seriously.

"I can what?" she replied.

"Come on. You're dying to do it. I can tell," he teased. He leaned his head down a little. He thought that she wasn't going to, but just as he was about to raise his head he felt something tentatively brush across his ear. When he didn't pull back Kagome grew more confident. Suddenly he started growling softly.

She didn't know how she knew, but she understood that it meant he liked it. After a moment she stopped.

When he looked at her she was smiling shyly and blushing a little. "How did you know the best way to do that?"

She shrugged. "I just did," she replied. It convinced him even more that they were supposed to be together. "Let's go back in. The party will be starting soon and I want to see if Shippou managed to beat Souta."

InuYasha nodded and followed her inside.

Kagome was happy to find her brother getting thoroughly crushed by Shippou. Even though Shippou was several years younger she could tell that her brother would be asking for him to come over again. Souta was the type who'd see being beaten as a challenge to get better and win the next time.

The party was a great success. All of Souta's friends seemed to get along with Shippou and were quite impressed that he could beat Souta at his own games. Kagome knew it had been a good idea to invite him. The main party settled down and the boys retreated to Souta's room to have some sort of video game challenge.

"Why don't you two go out tonight?" Asami said. "Shippou will be fine."

"What do you say?" Kagome asked.

"Let's go," he replied.

They went out to dinner. Later that night they picked up Shippou and then went to drop Kagome off at home. Shippou stayed in the car, while InuYasha walked Kagome to the door.

"I hope today wasn't too uncomfortable for you," Kagome said. "I can't believe my mother did that."

"It's all right," he replied. "Shippou had fun and so did I, but I would have more fun if you and I could go out alone on Friday."

"Are you asking me for a date?" she asked.

He nodded.

"What time should I expect you?"

"I'll pick you up at seven," he told her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, lingering a little longer than the last time. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she managed. She went inside and shut the door.

Sango was sitting on the sofa staring at her as she leaned her back against the door. "You really like him don't you?"

Kagome stood up and blushed. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh I don't know," Sango replied. "You go out with him at least twice a week. You're always smiling and a simple kiss leaves you glowing."

"Okay, so maybe I do," Kagome admitted. "I can't help it."

InuYasha met her twice during the week to have lunch. He called her Friday morning to tell her to dress nice and that he would see her at seven.

Kagome went through her closet. How nice did he mean? She finally settled on simple black dress. It was fitted through to the waist and spread out and falling just below the knee. She hoped it was all right, for where they were going. She pulled her hair up into loose twist, and waited for him to arrive.

Right at seven she got up to answer the door. She opened it to find InuYasha wearing black slacks and a red silk shirt. He just stared at her. _I guess he likes it._ "Are those for me?" she asked, pointing to the flowers in his hand.

He shook his head. "What? Oh yeah. These are for you," he said handing them to her.

"Thank you. They're beautiful," she said.

"You're beautiful," he replied.

She blushed. "Thank you. Let me put these up and we can go."

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant. InuYasha gave his name and they were seated at a table by the window. The view was amazing. They finished dinner and he slid his hand across the table to take hers as they talked. He ignored their waiter who was getting annoyed to have his table taken for so long by a single party.

"Maybe we should go," she said glancing at their waiter.

InuYasha laughed. "Do you want to go?"

"No," she replied.

"Then don't worry about it. He'll get over it when I leave the tip," InuYasha said.

InuYasha didn't realize how late it had gotten until they went to leave. He was going to be late picking up Shippou. He let out a soft growl.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as their drove to her apartment.

"I'm going to be late getting the runt," he said.

He pulled up in front of her apartment.

"Since you're late you don't have to get out. I'll be fine," she said. He was about to protest. "It's all right, really."

"Fine, but I'm waiting until you get inside," he said.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you." she said.

"Me too. I'll call you soon." he replied.

He watched her as she opened the door to her building and went inside. He was about to drive off when he heard it. It was faint and he couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard a strangled cry.

Kagome had just closed the door when she was grabbed around the throat. The grip tightened cutting off her cry for help.

"You're my woman Kagome," Kouga said. "I don't want to find that you've gone out with that mutt again. You reek of him and I won't have it."

The door beside them burst open. Kagome heard a snarling growl and felt the hand leave her throat. She looked up to see InuYasha throwing Kouga out of the building. "Stay away from her!"

"I'll go for now, but I'll be back for my woman soon," Kouga said.

A few people opened their doors. "Is everything all right?" A man called.

"Yes," Kagome managed. "I'm fine now."

Slowly the doors closed.

"Are you all right?" InuYasha asked. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head. "He just scared me," she replied. "How did you know?"

"I thought I heard you, so I wanted to check to be sure," he told her. "Come on, let's get you home."

He put his arm around her as they went up the stairs. He took her keys from her shaking hands and opened the door. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the couch. They came up for air when the door opened. Sango jumped to her feet.

"Kagome, what happened?" she asked eyeing InuYasha suspiciously.

"It was Kouga," she said. She told them what happened.

InuYasha's cell phone rang. It was the kid. He answered it. "Yeah, I know... I'm sorry... Something happened... I'll talk to you about it later... As soon as I can... Bye."

"Come on," Sango said pulling Miroku to her room.

"You should go," Kagome said. "Shippou is waiting."

"I want to be sure you'll be all right," he told her. He pulled her into a hug. She was still trembling slightly.

"Sango is here. I'll be fine," she replied.

"Kagome, I know this isn't really the best time, but I was wondering if you might want to... well, I don't want to see anyone else... Not that I was..." he stammered.

She looked up at him. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

He nodded, then so did she. She looked up at him, lips slightly parted as an invitation. He leaned down and kissed her. She felt him hesitantly move to deepen the kiss and she accepted it. When they parted she was smiling.

"I have to go," he said.

"I know."

"I don't want to," he leaned down and kissed her again. "I'll call you."

He stole one last kiss before heading out the door.

* * *

He picked up Shippou and apologized for being late. He gave some extra money to the person who had been watching him and they went to the car.

"What happened?" Shippou asked.

"A bastard wolf demon came after Kagome," he said. "I had to stay and make sure she was all right."

"Was she hurt?" the kit asked. He was very concerned about Kagome. He had become very attached to her over the last few weeks.

"No he just scared her," InuYasha said. "He wants to make her his mate."

"I thought you and she were..." Shippou started.

"You know humans are different than demons," InuYasha said. "They do things a lot slower than we do, but no Kagome doesn't want to be with him."

* * *

He called Kagome in the morning and she assured him that she was fine. They made plans to have breakfast together on Wednesday and he and Shippou would come over and she would make dinner later that night.

They ate breakfast together and Kagome went to work. When she got off, she went home. She was dismayed to find the refrigerator seriously lacking anything she could use to cook dinner. She grabbed her purse and went to the store around the corner. She was walking back, when she felt a familiar presence. She walked faster. Just before she reached her building, she was pulled off the sidewalk. Her bag of groceries fell from her hand.

She went to scream but a hand covered her mouth, another was pressed to her throat.

"I'll uncover your mouth if you promise not to yell." Kouga said. "If you break your promise, you'll be sorry."

She nodded.

His hand went down she flinched as a she felt a slight sting at the base of her neck. In her panic, her powers flared and a jolt of miko energy went into Kouga. He backhanded her hard enough to knock her head against the wall behind her. She struggled against the dizziness that clouded her vision. "That was for using your powers against me."

He dug his claws painfully into her arm and then slid them down, making four deep scratches. "And that is for smelling like that dog turd."

Kagome felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Soon Kagome, I'll be back to finish what I started and then he won't be able to do anything about it. Next time I won't be so nice." Kouga let her go and left.

She wrapped her hand around her arm and ran up to her apartment. Both Sango and Miroku looked her in surprise as he threw open the door. She shut it and engaged all the locks. Then she slid to the floor crying.

They went to her. She had a bruise starting to appear on the side of her face and they could see the blood running down their arm.

"Sango, get her to the sofa and I'll get a towel," Miroku said.

Sango pressed the towel to Kagome's arm. She still hadn't said anything.

"I am going to call InuYasha." Miroku announced.

"Do you think you should?" Sango asked.

"Please," Kagome said softly.

Miroku went to the phone.

"Hello," InuYasha said.

"Hello, is this InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" he replied.

"Miroku."

"That hentai who goes out with Kagome's room mate?" he asked.

"I suppose," Miroku replied. "Listen I think you should come over."

"Did something happen to Kagome?" He asked.

"Yes..." Miroku started.

The phone went dead in his hand.

* * *

Ten minutes later a furious knocking came at the door. Miroku let the irate hanyou inside. InuYasha went to Kagome.

"Damn that fucking wolf. I'll kill him for this," he growled. "Why haven't you two wrapped this?" He asked holding her arm.

Miroku looked at him. "If I am not mistaken, I believed that you wouldn't want me touching her and that you would want to do it. I though it would be best to wait for you since you have already decided."

InuYasha looked at him.

"You know then?" he asked.

"Yes. I was trained by my father as a monk, until I decided that perhaps I was not suited to that particular profession," Miroku said

"Will somebody tell me what is going on?" Sango interrupted. "What wolf is he talking about?"

"Perhaps you should show her," Miroku suggested.

InuYasha sighed and dropped his concealment spell.

"What? How?" Sango managed. "Are you a... What are you?"

"I'm a half dog demon and Kouga is a wolf demon," InuYasha told her. "You explain the rest. I am going to take care of Kagome," he said to Miroku. He picked Kagome up and took her to her room.

Sango started to follow.

"Don't," Miroku said.

"You just expect me to leave her alone in there with a demon," she said. "Who's to say he won't hurt her just like Kouga?"

"Trust me, Sango. She is safe with him. He may be the only one who can protect her from Kouga." Miroku said. "Kouga is trying to make Kagome his mate by force. InuYasha wants the same thing, but he is waiting for her to decide if she wants him too."

"Mate?" Sango asked.

"We better sit down," Miroku said.

* * *

InuYasha grabbed a clean towel and got it wet in the bathroom. He began wiping the blood off her arm. She winced as he touched the scratches.

"Kagome do you trust me?' he asked.

"Yes."

"I can make it stop hurting, if you'll let me."

"All right," she agreed. She tensed when she felt his rough tongue against her skin, but relaxed as the pain slowly went away. "How?"

"I'm half demon. My saliva will help you heal faster and it numbs the pain. Humans even have a small ability to do this. That's why most people instinctively put their finger in their mouth if they cut it," he told her. "Do you have any bandages?"

"In the kitchen under the sink," she told him.

He left and came back with the first aid kit and an ice pack. He wrapped her arm and handed her the ice pack for her face. He looked at a small scratch he hadn't noticed before.

"Kagome, how did this happen?" he asked touching her neck.

"Kouga scratched me," she replied.

"No good filthy fucking bastard." He looked at her and stopped. "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Kagome tell me exactly what happened, what he said to you," InuYasha told her. She replayed the conversation for him. "Damn it. Kagome, he left that as a warning."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He's serious about marking you," InuYasha told her, "whether you want it or not."

"I don't understand," she said.

"When he said that you smell like me, it is because I made sure you did." he told her. "When youkai find a suitable mate they start by leaving their scent to announce their intent. If the female accepts then the male will mark her with a bite, that is only temporary unless it is made permanent later on. If Kouga claims you the only thing I can do to help would be to kill him. I hoped that if I started the mating process with you he would give up."

"InuYasha, when Miroku said you had already decided, did he mean that you have already decided that you want me to be your mate?" she asked.

He nodded. "But I wanted to do things right with you. You're human. Humans don't have the help of instinct and scent to decide. I am more than willing to wait for you to get to know me and decide for yourself."

"Is there any thing you can do to keep Kouga from being able to..." she trailed off.

"Yes, but I really didn't want it to be like this," he sighed. "I could mark you. If he were to take you then, his claim would not be acknowledged, even if it was only a temporary mark."

"So even if he..." she didn't want to finish and InuYasha nodded. "Will it hurt?"

"It's not supposed to," he replied. "Kagome, I'll protect you. You don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"You can't watch me all the time," she said. "I feel something when I am with you that I have never felt before, a connection. Besides you said it would only be temporary, that I would still have a choice, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to?"

"Only if you're letting me because you really think that we could have a future together," he said. "The closer I get to finishing the mating ritual the harder it will be for me to let go of you if you change your mind. Even as things are now, I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

"I want you to," she said softly.

He moved closer to her and pushed her hair back off her shoulder. He slipped his arm around her and nuzzled her neck softly. She shivered as he licked her gently and then kissed the base of her neck.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure."

He bit down on her neck gently and a low moan escaped her throat.

A vision took over her mind.

_She was laying on the ground completely undressed InuYasha was laying over her a question in his eyes ._

"_Are you sure?" he whispered. _

"_Yes" she replied. _

_With that she felt his fangs on her neck and he became one with her. She heard the sounds and felt his caress as they made love under the stars. _

"_I love you," he said. _

InuYasha found a stream of images pouring into him.

_"If we die tomorrow I want you to know that I love you," he said. _

_Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"_

"_I am nothing but a hanyou, you deserve better than me, but I couldn't die never having told you." _

_She started to cry. "I love you too." _

_Her lips pressed to his. _

"_Kagome, we can't," he said. _

"_Why not it may be our only chance?" she replied. "I want to be with you."_

The vision faded and he pulled away.

"What did you see?" she asked him.

"We were together sitting in a tree, the tree from your shrine. I told you that if I died the next day, I wanted you to know I loved you." he told her. "You wanted to know why I hadn't told you before and I said it was because you deserved better than a half demon. You told me you loved me and that you wanted to be with me since it might be our last chance. Did you see something else?"

She nodded and blushed. "I think I must have seen what happened after."

He looked at her.

"You mean you saw us... We..." he started.

She nodded again.

"Why couldn't I have seen that one too?" he teased.

"Hentai," she said with a smile.

He looked at her clock. "Damn it. I have to go get Shippou."

"Can I come with you?" she asked. "Sango and Miroku were supposed to have a date tonight and I know they won't go and leave me here alone."

"You can come with me anywhere," he said. "I'll wait in the living room, while you get changed."

She came out a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and InuYasha could tell she had put on some make up to lesson the appearance of her bruise, even though it was still visible.

They got in his car. "Kagome, I want to ask you to consider something. I think you should come live with me, in the guestroom. I'll be able to protect you better. Just think about it all right?"

"Okay." she agreed..

* * *

They pulled up in front of a nice house. InuYasha got out and went to the door.

"You're late," the woman said.

"I know, I'm sorry," he replied. "Someone attacked my girlfriend on her way home from the store and I had to make sure she was all right."

"Oh the poor girl, is she all right?" she asked.

"She'll be fine," he told her. Shippou appeared at the door. "Let's go kid."

"Did someone really attack Kagome?" he asked.

InuYasha nodded. "It was that wolf. He hurt her, so don't say anything about her face, or anything else you might notice that is different about her."

Shippou nodded and got in the car.

"Hi Kagome," he said in a falsely cheerful tone.

She turned. "I know I look awful don't I?" she asked. "I'm guessing InuYasha told you not to say anything about it though. I also suppose he told you who did it."

"Yeah," Shippou admitted. "He told me."

"InuYasha asked if I might want to come stay with you. I haven't decided but I want to know how you would feel if I did."

Shippou thought about it. He wanted to say it right, so that he didn't mess things up. "InuYasha has been a lot nicer since you started dating him and I really like you," he said. "I think you should come stay with us, so we can protect you from that wimpy wolf."

Kagome didn't think he was just saying what she wanted to hear. She decided to seriously consider his offer. Kagome nodded. "Since you don't mind I'll think about it and tell you both soon," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't get to make you both dinner tonight."

"Am I taking you home?" InuYasha asked.

"Could I stay with you tonight, since Sango won't be home?" she asked. He nodded. "Then let's go by my apartment so I can get a few things."

They went back to his house and went inside. "So what do you want for dinner?" he asked. "I can have almost anything you could want delivered."

* * *

That night Kagome went into the guestroom to sleep. She wasn't sure if she should agree to move in with InuYasha or not. They had only been together such a short time, but on the other hand she felt safer here. For some reason she knew that he would do anything to protect her. And then there were her dreams, his dreams, visions of things she knew were important, things she was supposed to remember.

She sighed. She wasn't worried that he would try to take advantage of her if she stayed. She was more worried about what others, like her mother would think. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

_Something terrible had happened. She could feel it. She looked down and found a shining pink orb in her hand. It was hers to protect, that she knew. She walked toward a small shape lying on the ground. She gasped and turned away at the sight. Her stomach turned. The small body was barely recognizable. It was Shippou the younger Shippou from her dream, and he was obviously dead. She felt like she had lost a son._

_She moved on afraid to see more, but knew that it had to be done. Next she came upon Sango, her dear friend, a sister. A gaping hole went through her chest and abdomen. She could see the blood soaked ground through it. Kagome choked back the retch trying to escape. What has happened? _

_She moved on. She first saw a simple sandal and above it a monks robes. She let her eyes travel higher. This time she was unable to keep the contents of her stomach. She turned and heaved until there was nothing left. It had been Miroku one lifeless blue eyes looking at her the rest of his head missing._

_Then she heard it a soft whisper of her name. She knew who called out to her. InuYasha. She made her way to him. The red of his clothes was covered with blood. His usually silver hair now dark red. The tip of one ear had been severed. She fell to her knees. _

_He reached up weakly. His hand and arm were dripping blood. She took his hand and helped it to her cheek. She could not stop the torrent of tears that coursed down her face. He smiled. She could see the blood on his lips. _

_He tried to speak but coughed and blood splattered her chest as she held him. Once the coughing subsided he found his voice, though it was raspy and weak. "Don't cry, koishii. I love you and I will find you again. Live for me." His hand went limp in hers and she cried out. _

_He was dead. _

_She screamed for him to stay._

"Kagome," InuYasha said urgently. "Kagome, wake up." He shook her gently.

She opened her eyes. When she saw who it was, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. It had been so real.

"Kagome what is it?" he asked gently. She didn't answer as she continued to sob into his chest. He tried to soother her. He growled softly and she calmed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry," he told her. "Are you all right now?"

"I think so," she said.

He got up to leave.

She grabbed his hand. "Stay?"

He nodded.

Kagome lay down and he moved to lay beside her. She moved close to him and he put his arm around her. She saw him dying every time she closed her eyes and saw the bodies of her friends. InuYasha began growling softly again and she drifted off to sleep.


	4. What do you know?

The next morning he woke before her and left her room, to spare her any embarrassment she might feel. He wanted to ask her what she had dreamed that had affected her so, but he figured she would tell him about it when she was ready.

Kagome woke up. Her dream came back to her and she shuddered. She was relieved that InuYasha was gone. She couldn't believe she had asked him to stay with her over a nightmare, a silly dream. But it wasn't a dream a part. It was a warning. She knew it. The same way she knew that something was coming and she needed to remember this other life to prepare her for it. She felt it hanging over her.

She got up and took a shower in the bathroom that was connected to the guest room. She dressed and went to living room, where InuYasha was sitting eating ramen. She wondered if he would say anything about last night, but he didn't.

He took her home, and walked her to her apartment. The door was ajar. He grabbed her and pulled her behind him. "I smell wolf." he said. "Stay behind me." He felt her put her hand on his shoulder and they went inside. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary. InuYasha was sure that he was gone, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He led the way to her room and opened the door.

Her clothes were all over the room and her mattress had been torn open. On top of the mess was a note.

_I will have you. Don't think for a moment that your half dog can keep you safe. You're my woman Kagome. MINE. He can't watch you all the time and then I'll have you. Tell that mutt I'm coming for him too. No one takes what's mine_.

InuYasha shredded the note with his claws. Sango came up behind them. "Kagome, how...What happened?" she asked.

"Kouga." Kagome said. "Sango, I'm going to have to move."

"Kagome, you don't have to leave." Sango told her. "I'm not afraid of that bastard. Miroku can put up some ofudas to keep him out."

Kagome shook her head. "I think I should go live with InuYasha."

InuYasha looked at her in surprise. "You don't have to. Sango is right. Miroku has more than enough power to set up protection from Kouga."

She shook her head again. "Then you and Shippou wouldn't be able to come over and he knows where I'll be. Miroku can't put ofudas around the whole area. Unless you changed your mind." He shook his head. "Then it's settled. I'll start packing now. What's left that is." She sighed.

"You're really going to leave me at the mercy of that hentai?" Sango asked. "With you gone I won't have any reason to tell him he can't move in. Besides I'll need him to make rent."

"I'm sorry." Kagome told her. "But look at it this way. You can keep a closer eyes on him now."

Sango laughed. "I guess you're right about that. Let me help you." Kagome nodded. They packed her things and InuYasha loaded them into his car.

Sango hugged Kagome. "I'll still see you right?" she asked.

"Of course"." Kagome replied.

InuYasha stepped back inside. "Yeah, call us and we'll go out to dinner. If you can get that pervert to behave in public."

Kagome spent a few more minutes talking to Sango. She wanted to make sure that her mother wouldn't find out just yet about the move and what happened with Kouga. Finally they got into the car and drove back to InuYasha's house.

He helped her get her stuff inside and left her to unpack while he went to see his bastard brother. He hoped his brother's vile mate wasn't home. He knocked, which was more courtesy than he thought they deserved. He had to fight the urge to growl when she answered the door.

"Well if it isn't the half breed, come to mingle among your betters?" Kagura asked. "What do you want."

"Listen I'm really not in the mood for your shit right now. I need to talk to Sesshomaru." he said.

"I'll see if he's in for you." she started.

InuYasha pushed past her and made his way to his brother's study. He opened the door and stormed in. "Ah InuYasha." Sesshomaru said. "To what do I owe the displeasure?"

InuYasha hated this, really hated this. He never asked his brother for anything if he could help it and the bastard always made things difficult. "I need to know what you can find out about a wolf demon called Kouga." InuYasha replied.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"None of your damn business." InuYasha growled.

"If I am going to expend my time and resources I want to know why?" Sesshomaru told him.

"He's a bastard, that's why." InuYasha said at last. "He's trying to take something that doesn't belong to him."

"It wouldn't happen to be the human you reek of would it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You asked and I told you. Now are you going to do it or not?" he asked in reply.

"If I do this I will expect you to be attentive to your duties, which you have been neglecting. You will attend the formal banquet and act the part." Sesshomaru said. "Half breed though you are, you are still brother to the Lord of the Western Lands. It is this Saturday night at 7. The dress is formal and you will have a date of appropriate standing. Agreed?"

"Appropriate standing?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes. This pathetic human girl will not be acceptable." Sesshomaru said.

"Fuck that." InuYasha replied. "I can't take anyone besides my mate. Besides she's no pathetic human. She's a miko."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You have not mated." he said. "I would be able to smell it on you."

"She's marked." InuYasha replied.

"Since she is a miko I will allow it." he said. "I will let you know if I find anything about this wolf. Now leave. Kagura hates it when you're here too long. She has to have the whole floor cleaned to get rid of your smell."

"Bastard." InuYasha growled before leaving and returning to his own house, where Kagome was.

She was sitting on the couch when he came in. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I had to go talk to my brother." he said. "Come on. We have to go shopping."

"What for." she asked.

"I'm guessing you don't have anything formal enough to wear at a black tie event, and neither do I." he told her. She looked at him curiously. "I'll explain on the way."

He took her to one of the finest stores in the city. The clerk came up to them and looked them both over. "Are you sure there is something I can assist you with?" she said in a tone that clearly said that she didn't think they were in the right place.

"You can assist me by having someone more important than you come see to our needs." he replied.

The woman looked like she had been slapped in the face. She went to the back and a different woman returned, She took one look at InuYasha and apologized for the clerks behavior. Kagome could tell that the woman was a youkai. "Forgive her Mr. Tashio." she said. "I am Suki. I will assist you personally. What do you need?"

"We are both in need of formal attire for an event this weekend." he said. "I don't need to tell you what is expected."

"Of course not sir." she replied. "If you'll both follow me."

InuYasha noticed Kagome's obvious discomfort. He took her hand. She led them to a special room in the back reserved for their most important customers and made some selections for them to look at. She returned with dresses in a variety of colors and styles. InuYasha watched Kagome for any sign that she might like one of the dresses. When Suki came to a red halter dress with a short train he stopped her.

"Let's see that one." he said. "If it's all right with you."

Kagome blushed and nodded. She followed Suki behind a curtain, where she helped her put on the dress. Kagome looked in the mirror and didn't recognize herself. "Don't worry." Suki said softly. "He'll love it. It looks like that dress was made for you."

Kagome stepped out. InuYasha didn't say anything. "Well?" she asked nervously.

"Do you like it?" he asked. She nodded slightly. "So do I." He looked at Suki. "Well take that one. I want a tux with a vest and tie to match, but not a bow tie."

"Very well sir." Suki said. "I assume you know the measurements you will require."

A short while later they left the store with their clothes and returned to his house. Kagome made lunch for them. "I just realized I never asked if you wanted to go with me." he said. "I don't really want to go but I have to if I want Sesshomaru to find out what he can about Kouga. So do you?"

"I don't mind going, since I 'll get to be with you." she replied. He smiled at her.

"Do you think your mother would keep Shippou?" he asked.

"I don't see why not I'll call and ask her tonight." Kagome replied.

They just hung out until Shippou got home and later they ordered dinner. When it got late Kagome went to her room for bed. She was glad that she had asked for the week off at work to give her face and arm time to heal. She did not want to get up early. She was surprised how tired she was. She guessed it was from all the stress she had been under lately and she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke up sweating with tears streaming down her face. She was glad she hadn't screamed and woken everyone up this time. That same horrible dream haunted her. She laid down, but every time she closed her eyes she saw the lifeless bodies of her friends. She couldn't explain her motivation, but she knew it would all go away if she went to InuYasha. She hoped he wouldn't get mad at her for waking him.

InuYasha heard his door open and a familiar scent crept in. He could soon smell salty tears. He sat up. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked.

"I had that dream again and I can't get back to sleep." she said softly. "Can I...I mean would you..."

"Come here." he said knowing what she wanted. He moved over to make room for her beside him. When she laid down he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead lightly. She cried softly in his arms. "It's all right now." He growled softly and soon she was asleep.

The next night he woke to the same situation as the night before and once again he held her until she fell asleep. The third night when she came in he decided to say something. "Kagome, You don't have to ask if you can come in here with me." he said softly. "Remember to me this is where you belong. It might help if you told me about it."

"I can't." she replied. "Not yet."

"All right." he sighed. "Try to get some sleep."

Thursday was the same as the previous nights, only this time she climbed into his bed without a word. Friday came and Kagome decided that she was being ridiculous. She couldn't go on like this. She had to tell someone and she knew he would understand. She went to his room.

"InuYasha." she said softly. "I want to tell you about it now. If that's all right."

"Of course it is." he replied.

She told him about her dream. How terrible it was to go to sleep every night and see people you care about dead, especially in since they seemed to have died in such a terrible manner. He stroked her hair softly. "The worst part is that it doesn't feel like a dream at all." she cried. "It happened. I know it did and I think I have to remember to keep it from happening again. Something bad is coming. I can feel it."

InuYasha wasn't an expert on Mikos but he knew that a rare few were shown visions to aid them in their duties. He also trusted Kagome. She wasn't the only one who felt like something bad was going to happen. "Everything will be all right." he said, trying to convince both her and himself.

"InuYasha?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

"I just wanted to thank you." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"For being so understanding." she said. This last week had shown her just how much he cared. When she was upset and venerable he never once tried to take advantage of her. He never so much as tried to kiss her when she came to him. During the day he would often come up to her and wrap his arms around her or kiss her, but never when she was upset.

"Keh." he replied. "Go to sleep."

The next afternoon they dropped Shippou off at the shrine. Asami Higurashi had learned of the young fox demon's fondness for pocky and she had a plan. She wanted to know exactly what was going on with her daughter. She led the kit into her kitchen.

"Shippou, I have a proposition for you." she said. "I know that Kagome can't possibly be out every time I call her at her apartment. I also noticed the scratches on her arm and the bite on her neck. I want you to tell me everything you know and I'll make it worth your while."

"I don't know." Shippou said. He didn't want Kagome or InuYasha to get mad at him. To him they were his parents.

"Don't worry about them finding out, I can keep a secret if you can." Asami told him, holding out a box of pocky. Shippou decided that if Kagome was his mother then that made Asami his grandmother and he could trust her, besides he really liked pocky. He took the box and told her everything.

When InuYasha and Kagome got home there was an envelope taped to his door. They went inside and he opened it.

_The wolf demon is the leader of the wolf demon tribe. A weak clan with little power. His claim would have no standing over your own based on youkai rank despite your tainted blood. I am calling him in to my office to see if he can be reasoned with._

_Don't forget your obligation. expect a car to arrive at 6:15 to take you to the banquet, and remember what is expected of you._

It was signed with the seal of his family. InuYasha was not at all pleased that Sesshomaru was bringing that wolf to his house. If he had any kind of nose he would know Kagome was some where close by. He growled.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." he replied more harshly than he had intended.

"Oh, all right." she said softly.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. My brother is a baka. He did something stupid and I was upset about that." he told her. "We have to be ready to go by 6, all right." She nodded.

That night they arrived the banquet at exactly 7. Kagome couldn't help but notice as both humans and demons alike bowed slightly at their approach. She was surprised when InuYasha led her to the head table and they found their seats. She couldn't wait to ask him any longer. It had been bothering her since that day at the shop when they bought their clothes. "InuYasha, why does everyone seem to know you and treat you so formally?"She asked.

"I hoped you wouldn't ask." he replied. "My brother is the demon Lord of the Western Lands. He is the highest ranking youkai in Japan since my father was killed."

"But that makes you..." she started.

"It makes me nothing." he said. "I'm just his half breed younger brother, a worthless hanyou that they are forced to accept. The only reason they act like that is because despite how much he hates me Sesshomaru won't allow anyone to dishonor our family."

She looked at him. She could tell he really didn't want to be here. "Your not any of that to me." she said softly. She smiled. "To me you're just InuYasha."

He looked at her. "I know and I can't tell you how happy that makes me." he told her.

Soon the tables filled. Kagome noticed that most gathered were youkai but that several were humans she recognized as government officials. At 7:30 a tall youkai with silver hair nearly reaching the floor, and InuYasha's amber eyes took a seat in the middle of the table. There was no mistaking him as InuYasha's brother. He gave a short speech about the importance of continued cooperation between humans and youkai and the meal began.

She was more than a little uncomfortable to be sitting in front of everyone else. Sesshomaru was obviously considered the most important person in the room. InuYasha reached under the table and squeezed her hand gently. _At least he doesn't want to be here any more than I do._

After dinner the party moved into an adjoining hall for both dancing and mingling of those in attendance. InuYasha pulled her off to the side. "We have to stay until at least 10 and then we can go." he told her. "I'm sorry to have dragged you here."

"It's all right." she said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

He nodded. "I'll be over by the bar." he told her.

Kagome went to the ladies room. It was empty when she entered. She went into one of the stalls and sat down. She didn't have to go to the bathroom. She just wanted to get away from everyone for a few minutes. While she was there, several women came in. She could tell by their auras that they were demons.

"Did you hear that pompous fool talking about youkai and human cooperation." one said. "As if having to live in hiding should make us happy."

"I know." another said. "And did you see that the half breed actually showed up and with a human no less. Disgusting. Though he is handsome."

The first woman laughed. "You did always like slumming. I suppose he'd be good for a fling. I hear Inu's have great stamina. Though from what I hear, they won't be around much longer for us to try and find out."

"What have you heard?" she asked.

"A powerful demon is organizing. He wants to bring youkai out into the open and he's preparing to fight for it. Soon humans will be no more than house pets. It's a shame he's a purist. I could use a lap dog." the other laughed.

Kagome waited until she was sure they were gone before coming out of the stall. She studied her own face in the mirror. She had a feeling that what she had just overheard was the key to what she was preparing for by reliving the horrible past in her memories. She left the restroom to find InuYasha. He wasn't at the bar.

She started scanning the room when someone grabbed her and pulled her back into a dark corner. The hand over her mouth kept her from screaming.


	5. Surprises

"You aren't going to scream are you?" a familiar voice asked. She shook her head. "Good. Remember what happened last time you made me angry." she nodded and the hand left her mouth.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You." Kouga replied. "I see you've been a bad girl and let the dog mark you to stop my claim, but no matter. I will have you." Kouga leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth, trying to force her to let him kiss her, but she refused. He gave a little laugh. "Soon then."

Kagome stood there leaning against the wall after Kouga left. Once she had composed herself she stepped out to look for InuYasha, and found herself in his arms. He smiled until he caught the lingering scent of wolf and Kagome's fear.

"Where is that fucking bastard." he growled.

"He's gone now, and I have something important to tell you." she said. "Please." She pulled him back out of sight.

"What's so important?" he asked.

"When I went to the restroom I overheard a conversation. Two women were talking about you and your brother. They said he was a fool for thinking that living in hiding should make them happy, and that there is a demon gathering forces. I think they were talking about him starting some kind of war between youkai and humans. They also said he's a purist." She finished quietly.

"Did they say anything else?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but it wasn't important, really." she told him blushing.

"Kagome let me decide if it was important." he replied.

"They said that it was..." she paused. "...Disgusting that you were here and that I was with you, and it was a shame that you and your brother weren't going to be around for them to find out if what they say about Inu's is true."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Uh...something about stamina." she finished, her voice barely a whisper. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

He lifted her head with his finger on her chin. "Nothing is going to happen." he said softly.

"But..." she started, tears filling her eyes.

"But nothing." he told her. He sild one hand up to cup her cheek. He wanted to distract her. He didn't like to distress marring her face. "I don't think I said this earlier, but Kami you're beautiful." She smiled and he pressed his lips to hers. He held her tightly to him. He trailed kissed down her jaw and when he reached her neck he bit down. She sighed heavily against him. He stopped abruptly "Sesshomaru is coming. I have to talk to him." he took her hand and they stepped back out into the open.

"Can't you wait until after to defile your human." Sesshomaru said.

"Not now." InuYasha replied. "I have to tell you something, in private, and no it can't wait."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said at last.

They went to a small room and shut the door. InuYasha told Sesshomaru what Kagome had overheard. He included the part that he and his brother were targets without mentioning the context in which it came up. "Well?" InuYasha finished.

"Interesting." Sesshomaru said. "I will look into it. However it will most likely come to nothing." The taiyoukai turned to leave.

"Oi." InuYasha called. "Why didn't you mention that wolf was going to be here?"

"I didn't think of it. I presume he once again went after the miko?" he said. InuYasha nodded. "Your presence is no longer required here. You may go." Sesshomaru left them.

In truth he was most concerned by the news his brother brought to him. He was aware of the information, but for it to have spread so far was alarming. He would have to delve deeper into finding out who this demon was that would challenge his authority. He was also now more concerned about the wolf demon. A miko would be a powerful ally to have should a war materialize. Despite being tainted with human blood he had no doubt that his brother would fight on the side of his family, and the miko should she mate with his brother would be bound to do so as well. He knew that many demons would remain neutral. They were satisfied to live in relative peace with humans.

InuYasha and Kagome wasted no time exiting the building and summoning their driver. They climbed into the back of the limo and left. He instructed the driver to simply drive around until their time for the evening was nearly up. InuYasha could tell that Kagome was still worried about what she had heard. He looked inside the limos refrigerator and found it stocked with champagne. Maybe a glass or two would settle her nerves.

Of course with his demon metabolism alcohol went through his system very quickly. It tended to provide a short head rush that lasted a few moments before subsiding. He found himself wanting that small break from thinking, so he poured two glasses. He handed her one. She just looked at it.

"Try it." he said. "You might like it."

"I've never...I don't." she started.

"One drink won't hurt." he told her. "It might help you relax." He drained his glass in one drink and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. When the rush faded he looked at Kagome and found her finishing the glass he had given her.

"It's not bad." she said softly. "I do feel a little better."

He poured himself another and smiled when she held out her glass as well. Once again he downed his in a single drink and relaxed as his body rapidly processed the alcohol. When he at last looked at Kagome he noticed a slight flush to her cheeks. She was reaching for the bottle again.

_She can't be. She only had two glasses_. He intercepted her attempt and pulled her back up as she slipped off the seat onto the floor. Instead of being content to sit side him she swung a leg across his lap and straddled his body, facing him. "Uh Kagome..." he said gently.

She smiled and a small giggle escaped her. "Such a cute puppy." she said. She reached up and rubbed his ears. He couldn't hold back his contented growl. Her hands left his ears and went to his shoulders. "Are you my puppy?" He was too stunned to say anything. Soon tears welled up in her eyes. "You don't want to be my puppy? You don't like me?" She started crying.

He wiped away her tears as they fell. "Don't cry." he said softly. "I like you."

Her tears stopped abruptly and she smiled. "So you will be mine?" she asked. He nodded. She kissed him on the nose. "I want to tell you a secret." she said giggling softly.

He was amused by her childlike behavior. "What?" he asked.

She raised herself up so that her lips were almost touching his ears. Then in a voice so soft his hanyou ears barely heard, she whispered. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She sat back down and laughed. He stared at her. He wondered if she meant it. He hoped that she did. He also hoped she wouldn't be upset in the morning when she realized what she had done. He didn't know what to say. Before he had more time to think she had pressed her lips to his.

He didn't mind kissing her or that she rubbed his ears. She had done those things before and so he didn't feel guilty about doing them as she was now, but as her hands started to wander he stopped her. He grabbed both of her wrists. He didn't like the hurt look on her face. He moved them back up to his ears. "Please." he said softly. He was relieved that his distraction worked and she seemed content. Soon he could see she was tired and he pulled her to his chest and growled softly. Once she was asleep he told the driver to take them home.

He gave the driver some extra money and carried Kagome inside. He put her on his bed and took off her shoes. Once she was settled in he stripped down to his usual sleeping attire, his boxers and laid beside her. He had considered putting her in her own room, but to be safe he wanted to keep an eye on her. He had never seen someone get drunk after two drinks and didn't want to take any chances. She rolled over and snuggled into his chest. He draped and arm over her and went to sleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning. She didn't feel sick, just a little groggy. She thought back to last night and it suddenly occurred to her what she had said. She groaned.

"Good morning." InuYasha said. He was sitting up beside her watching tv. The volume so low only he could hear.

She felt her cheeks heat. "InuYasha I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't worry about it." he told her.

"I don't want you to think that I feel that way." she started. "I don't think you are mine like some kind of animal that I can own. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I know you don't think that, but I am yours." he said softly. "For as long as you want me to be. Besides it was my fault. I should have paid more attention to the effect it was having on you. Now go take a shower."

"You trying to say I stink?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe a little." he teased. She punched him softly in the arm, but got up and headed to the bathroom.

InuYasha wasn't in the room when she got out of the shower. She got dressed and found him sitting in the living room, eating ramen. Of course, she thought, as if he'd take the time to make himself anything else. She went to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. When they were done, they left to go get Shippou.

It was getting late that evening when Kagome decided to make dinner instead of letting Shippou and InuYasha eat pocky and ramen. She looked in the refrigerator and found it seriously lacking. She looked at InuYasha. "I need to go to the store." she announced.

"What for?" he replied.

"I want to make dinner and I need to get a few things." she said.

"What's wrong with ramen?" he asked seriously.

She groaned. "You can't eat ramen all the time and besides you only have two bowls left." she told him.

As if this was the worst news he had ever received, he jumped up and opened the cabinet to see for himself. "Well, what are you waiting for." he said and thrust his keys into her hand. He also handed her some money.

Kagome laughed. She went to the store. It took longer than she expected. The store was crowded and traffic was terrible. It didn't help that she was anxious to be driving InuYasha's car. She decided to consider finding a way to get a car of her own. By the time she got back to the house the sun had set. She struggled with the two large bags of groceries. Once inside she set them on the counter and called out to InuYasha and Shippou.

"Hello?" she called.

"We're in here." came InuYasha's reply from Shippou's room.

"Yeah." Shippou called. "I'm busy kicking InuYasha's butt."

She started putting the groceries away and making dinner. She felt the familiar touch of two arms circling around her waist. She put her hands over his and realized that something was different. She turned in his arms. Her eyes opened wide. "What...Who...?" she started. She tried to pull away from the man holding her.

InuYasha didn't have to have his hanyou senses to tell that she was scared. "Kagome?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"InuYasha?" she said softly. She looked into the violet eyes before her, so filled with concern. _How can this be? He looks human. _"Why do you look like that?"

Realization dawned on him and he cursed himself inwardly for scaring her. "Damn it." he said. "I'm sorry. I forgot you didn't know about tonight. I'm just so used to you being here that I didn't realize that you have never seen me on the new moon." He saw the confusion still in her eyes.

Shippou came running out of his room. "What's going on?" he asked, looking at InuYasha and Kagome.

"I forgot to tell her about my human night." he said.

"Figures you'd be a big enough baka to do that." Shippou said before returning to his room.

"Human night?" she asked.

"Every hanyou has a night of weakness, a night were their demon blood wanes and they become human. Mine is the night of the new moon." he told her.

"So, you'll change back then?" she asked, one hand absently reaching up to where his ears would be if he was in his hanyou form.

He smiled at her unconscious gesture. "Yes." he replied. "At sun rise. I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's all right." she said softly. "It's just with Kouga... I just..."

He pulled her to him. "I know." he replied. He made her look at him. He had a serious expression in his eyes. "Kagome you can't tell anyone about this. There are only three people, well four now, that know when my human night is. If it got out..."

He didn't need to finish. She understood. It would make him too vulnerable, especially with the threat that was looming. "I understand." she said seriously. "I swear, no one will ever learn about it from me."

He smiled at her. He had know even without her telling him that she wouldn't betray his secret. "Now, are you going to cook dinner, or do I have to starve." he teased.

"Hey." she said slapping his arm playfully. "You're the one who came in here and distracted me, and in case you haven't noticed, you are the one with your arms wrapped around me so I can't move."

"So I am." he said softly. One of his hands went up to the side of her face, but he didn't back up enough to let her body have room to move from where he had her pinned to the counter. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away they were both breathless.

"I thought you were hungry." she managed.

"I am." he replied, moving to kiss her again.

They broke apart quickly as they heard Shippou clear his throat. "What's a kid have to do to get something to eat around here?" he asked.

Kagome blushed. "I'm working on it now." she replied.

"That's not what it looked liked to me." Shippou said.

Kagome was sure that if he had been in his hanyou form InuYasha would have growled. Instead he took off after the kit chasing him into his room. She shook her head, and set about preparing dinner. In truth a part of her was glad for Shippou's interruption. The shy part of her that felt overwhelmed by the feelings she had when he was near, the part that was afraid of how easy it would be to get lost in him, breathed a sigh of relief. However there was another part of her that growled in frustration. That part wanted to get lost, so caught up in him that they stopped being two separate individuals, to be lost in the kind of sensation that left her feeling weak and yet somehow exhilarated. Yes, part of her wanted to give in to her body as it demanded that she let him consume her completely. She wondered if he felt the same.

The next morning she woke to find a note on the kitchen counter.

_I had to go to a meeting with my bastard brother. I don't know how late I'll be. I left you the car to get to work. I'll see you tonight._

_InuYasha_

She sighed, a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to him until later today. He last vision of him had been in his human form. She wanted top reassure herself that he was back to his hanyou self. She knew he wouldn't have left the house otherwise, but she still wanted to see for herself. She was about to leave for work when the phone rang, hoping it would be InuYasha she picked up.

"Hello." she said.

"Who the hell is this?" a female voice asked.

"Uh.." Kagome started. Whoever this was sure was rude. Maybe they had the wrong number. "Maybe you should tell me who you are calling for."

"Is InuYasha there?" the female voice replied.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"This is his girl friend. Is he there or not?" she asked in reply.

"No, he's not." Kagome said, too shocked to say anything else.

"Fine. I'll call back and you'd better not be there when I do." The woman told her.

The phone went dead in her hand. _That was odd_. Kagome decided to dismiss the call. She would tell InuYasha about it later. Surely it was some kind of joke, or misunderstanding. If she really had been his girlfriend wouldn't she have called before now, or known that another woman was living with him. Kagome shrugged it off and left for work.

Kagome had just finished dinner when InuYasha came in. She could tell he was in a foul mood. He didn't even say anything to her as he came in. He went straight to his room and shut the door. She looked at Shippou.

"Don't worry, he always acts like that after he goes to a meeting with his brother." Shippou said. "He'll come out in a few minutes."

Kagome could only nod. Sure enough a few minutes later InuYasha came out. He had changed out of his suit and into clothes more befitting his usual style. The first thing he did was come over to her and hug her. She heard him breath deeply as he buried his face in her hair.

Kagome didn't know, but her scent had an almost intoxicating effect on him and it was just what he needed after what he learned today. He looked at Shippou. "Go eat in your room." he said.

Shippou didn't say anything and picked up his plate. When the door to his room closed, InuYasha sighed. He still hadn't released her, but she didn't mind. "What is it?" she asked.

"Other than the fact that I had to spend all day cooped up in an office with my brother and countless other demons who all think it is beneath them to talk to me, I also found out how Sesshomaru's meeting with Kouga went." he told her. At the mention of the wolf demons name Kagome scent became tainted with fear. It only served to upset him more.

"What did he say?" she asked, not really sure if she wanted to know.

"He won't give up." InuYasha said. "Sesshomaru even offered to pay him, or give him more standing among the youkai. He still refused. In face he seems more determined than ever." Kagome paled at the news. InuYasha noticed her distress. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." She nodded.

They were eating when she remembered that she hadn't told him about the phone call. "You had a call today." she said casually.

"From who?" he asked.

"A woman." she told him. "She said she was your girlfriend."

He laughed. "Well unless you called yourself I don't see how that's possible." He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "It was probably just another girl who managed to get my number. I had to have it changed twice last year."

Kagome couldn't help but feel a surge of both relief and pride. She as relieved that he so easily dismissed the call and though she didn't know where the thought came from she was proud that such an attractive and strong male wanted her above all other females. Kagome shook her head to clear it. _What was that?_

She was washing the dishes when the phone rang. With out really thinking she turned and answered it. It was that woman again. She looked at InuYasha and held out the phone. "It's her." she told him.

* * *

**A/N: Sesshomaru isn't a purist. It is the demon plotting against him that is. Also someone is probably going to ask how Kikyo and Kagome ended up alive in the same time. Kikyou is one person who couldn't be her own reincarnation, so to speak, so she has a different soul and is a different person as you will soon see. She is a catalist in this story and a connection to another character who will be revealed. I didn't intend for her and Kagome to have a connection or for her to be competition for Kagome. I think we have seen enough of that in the anime. I was also don't really like inventing my own characters too often, though I will have to at some point. I figured with Kikyou available I should use her. Thanks to those who reviewed and I promise the real story is coming but I still have to finish the set up. Chapter 9 or 10, I think, Will be where all is reavealed and we getentire story about the jewel and her wish and what happened.**


	6. A promise is a promise

He took the phone. She could tell by the look on his face that he knew who it was on the other end.

"Oh, hi Kikyo." he said.

"Who was that?" she asked

"Nobody." he replied, not wanting to go into it just yet.

"Yashy, I need you." she replied.

He winced. He really hated it when she called him that. "Now's not really a good time." he told her.

"I had a really bad fight with my boyfriend and I need someone to talk to." she explained. "You promised."

He sighed loudly. A promise was a promise. "All right." he replied.

"When will you be here?" she asked.

"As soon as I can." he told her.

"Oh Yashy I've missed you." she said.

"Yeah...uh...me too." he finished and hung up.

Kagome was looking at him waiting for an explanation. She hadn't heard both sides of the conversation, but was trying not to jump to conclusions. "I have to go." he said at last. "I shouldn't be too late." She nodded. She didn't want him to think that she didn't trust him. He had never given her a reason not to. He hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Kagome sighed when he was gone and finished the dishes. She refused to let herself get upset over nothing. She tried watching a movie but found it hard to concentrate. She kept looking at the clock. She had also played a few games with Shippou but quit when she noticed that he was letting her win.

"I think I'm going to bed." she said to Shippou when nine o'clock rolled around. "I have a bit of a headache. Will you be all right?"

"Don't worry about me." he said. The young kitsune frowned as he watched Kagome go into the guest room and shut the door. This was InuYasha's fault. He just knew that baka would find a way to mess things up.

It was almost midnight when InuYasha came home. He really hadn't meant to be gone so long, but he had lost track of time. After Kikyo finished her rant about her boyfriend who InuYasha thought sounded like a bigger jerk than Sesshomaru they had spent the time catching up. What's worse is he couldn't help but feel like he had betrayed Kagome. He didn't know why but he hadn't mentioned her to Kikyo.

He was surprised to find Shippou up on the couch waiting for him. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

Shippou looked at him for a moment before moving closer and smelling him. At least InuYasha didn't smell like he had done anything wrong, yet. "I was waiting for you." he replied. "I wanted to tell you that you better not mess things up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha asked. "And where's Kagome?"

Shippou shook his head. "She said she had a headache and went to bed." Shippou told him before going to his own room and shutting the door.

InuYasha opened the door to his room quietly, so he wouldn't disturb Kagome, but soon realized that it was unnecessary because she wasn't in there. He was tempted to go check on her, but he didn't want to risk waking her. At least it would be a while before Kikyo called again and hopefully by then he and Kagome would be mates. He hoped she wasn't upset with him.

Kagome heard InuYasha come in. She had decided that no matter what she wasn't going to make any assumptions about what had or hadn't done on tonight. She pushed all the bad thoughts away and concentrated on the good ones. How it felt when he kissed her, the way he looked at her. Surely he could fake those things.

* * *

In the morning Kagome was up making breakfast when InuYasha came out of his room. She didn't seem upset. He came up behind her and kissed her neck as he had grown accustomed to doing over the last couple of weeks. She turned to him and smiled. 

He was eating when the phone rang and so she answered it at his request. _See you have nothing to worry about. If he had another girlfriend surely he wouldn't want you to answer the phone for him._ She picked it up, feeling better about the whole thing.

"Hello." she said.

"I wish to speak to InuYasha." came the cold voice of Sesshomaru.

She held out the phone to him. "It's your brother."

He groaned and took the phone from her. "What?" he asked. "You have got to be kidding me...All right damn it...Fine..." He hung up.

"I have to go to a meeting with him again today." he said with a slight growl. She nodded.

As her went to change an idea formed in Kagome's mind. He would be in a bad mood when he got home and she decided to do something special for him. She also thought it couldn't hurt to remind him what he had here, just in case. Once he was gone she called her mother to ask her to pick Shippou up from school and then went shopping.

InuYasha called Kagome shortly after five to tell her that he would be home within the hour. It was perfect. When InuYasha came in the lights were low. He was so curious about what was going on his bad mood slipped away. He entered the living room and caught sight of the dinning table. It was set for two and throughout the kitchen and on the table there were candles. The he saw Kagome. She was wearing the black dress she had worn on their first real date. She had her hair down and she wasn't wearing any shoes. The candle light danced in her eyes. She had never looked more beautiful.

Kagome smiled as she watched the stress leave his features, and saw something entirely different appear behind them. "Are you hungry?" she asked. She went to him and led him to the table. She brought over the first part of the meal.

She set it in front of him and he looked at her. It was ramen. He knew she had made it only because it was his favorite and not because she particularly cared for it. "Kagome this is..." he started. He wasn't sure what to say. She had obviously spent a lot of time and energy getting this ready for him. "Thank you." She smiled.

When he finished his ramen she went to the stove to get the main course. The phone rang and InuYasha cursed. He got up and answered it.

"Hello." he said. He heard female sobs coming over the line._ Oh kami, not tonight, please. I can't leave her tonight, not after she did all this for me. _

"He broke up with me." Kikyo sobbed. "Please come over."

"I can't." he replied.

"You have to. I don't know what I'll do if you don't." she told him.

_Damn it, Damn it all to hell. Kagome is going to be upset, but what else can I do. _"All right." he said at last. "I'll be there in a few." He hung up the phone and turned to Kagome. When he saw her face he never regretted anything more in his life than he now regretted answering the phone.

There was no masking her pain this time. It was all she could do to keep from crying. She looked at the food in her hand and set it on the counter. She then started clearing the table. She had to keep her mind occupied to keep from crying in front of him. He came up behind her.

"I have to go." he said. She simply nodded. "I'm really sorry." She nodded again. "I promise I'll make it up to you." He wanted her to do something to say something, to ask him, tell him not to go, but she remained silent. "I'm sorry." he said again and then left.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, she let herself cry. She didn't want to believe he was seeing someone else, but she knew he was hiding something. Why didn't he just tell her where he was going, if nothing was going on? She finished cleaning up and as soon as she was sure she could control her voice she asked her mother to bring Shippou home.

She was watching TV as the exuberant young kit came bounding in. He had known about her dinner plans. "Where's InuYasha?" he asked. Kagome looked at him and he could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she was upset. "You're going to leave us aren't you?"

She wished that for once Shippou wasn't so perceptive. "I don't know." she replied.

He went to her and hugged her. "I don't want you to go." he said softly. "I finally feel like I have a family again."

"Hey." she replied wanting to cheer him up. "No matter what I'll still come see you okay."

"You promise?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm going to go ahead and go to bed, but I don't want you staying up like last night." she told him.

"You were awake?" Shippou asked She nodded. "All right." he went to his room mumbling something Kagome could have sworn was InuYasha no baka.

* * *

Kagome laid in bed, waiting, hoping that he would come home soon and tell her it was all a big misunderstanding. At ten she could wait no longer and went to sit on the couch. She had the tv on but the sound was turned off so she wouldn't disturb Shippou. At ten thirty the front door opened. She tried not to cry, but a few tears made their way down her cheeks. 

The first thing InuYasha smelled as he entered the house was the slaty scent of tears both old and new. How was he ever going to explain this to her. She'd never believe him especially since he hadn't explained things from the beginning. "Kagome?" he said softly as he approached. He sat beside her. "I am sorry."

She looked at him. "Sorry? For what? For the lipstick on your face, for the makeup on your shirt, or for the smell of cheap perfume?" she asked. She stood up and went in her room. She fell on the bed and sobs wracked her body. She hadn't wanted to believe but the proof was there and it was more than she could ignore. On top of it all he looked so guilty.

He followed her into the room. "Kagome..." he started.

"Go away." she interrupted. "I'll pack and be ready to leave tomorrow so you can be with her." _Say something baka, or you'll lose her_. He went and sat and the floor beside her bed. He put a hand on her back. "Don't touch me."

He removed his hand. "I'm sorry for hurting you." he said. "I want to explain and then if you still want to leave I'll even help you pack." She didn't say anything, so he took it as a sign to continue. "Kikyo was my high school girlfriend. The night we graduated I finally told her what I am. She broke up with me, calling me a freak and said she never wanted to see me again..." Kagome had to steel herself against the pain in his voice that made her want to comfort him. "...I told her I didn't care and I promised that no matter what I would always be there for her, always come when she needed me. For two years I didn't hear from her, but one day her sister was in an accident and lost an eye. She called me. Yesterday she called because she had a fight with her boyfriend and she wanted someone to talk to. She usually calls me once or twice a year when something really bad, or really good happens. I really did lose track of time last night talking to her."

"Did you tell her about me?" Kagome asked.

It was the one question he hoped wouldn't come up. "No." he said. "But tonight I did. When she called she was crying. Her boyfriend dumped her. I went to see her, and at first things were fine. She cried on my shoulder, that's where the makeup came from I guess. When she stopped crying I told her I had to leave. She stood up and grabbed my arm. When I turned around she had open her robe. She asked me if I wanted her and she kissed me. I pushed her off of me and told her that I found someone else, someone who accepted me for who I am and that I wouldn't ruin what I had with you for a single night that would mean nothing to either of us. She got mad and started throwing things at me. For the last two house I have been driving around trying to think of what to tell you, of how to make you believe me. I'm sorry."

She heard him get up to leave. She looked at him and thought she saw tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry too." she whispered. She didn't know what to think or if she should believe him. She laid there thinking about it and decided that maybe if she looked at him she would be able to tell if what he said was the truth. She got up and went to his room. When she opened the door he was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. At her approached he hastily drug the back of his hands across his eyes and looked up at her. Now she knew he had been crying.

"Tell me again." she said softly. "Tell me that nothing happened."

He looked directly into her eyes. "I swear to you Kagome, nothing happened." he said.

She studied him intently. She saw hope and pain in his eyes but no sign of deception. She wanted to believe him. "I want to believe you." she told him. "Inu...."

She was interrupted by the phone. This time InuYasha didn't bother not to keep his curse silent. "Damn it." he growled. The caller ID said it was Kikyo. With fresh tears in her eyes Kagome turned to leave. InuYasha suddenly had and idea. He would get Kikyo to talk about tonight and prove to Kagome what he had said was true. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him. "Please stay."

He picked up the phone and held it between them. "What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"Has your little bitch left yet?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Are you really that clueless?" she asked. "Surely you didn't think I really wanted you. I was supposed to get that little miko bitch of yours to leave you. For some reason my boyfriend doesn't want the two of you together and he is also looking for the favor of the wolf demon tribe, so he decided to kill two birds with one stone so to speak. I'll be sure to tell Kouga to be ready for her."

"What is going on?" he asked.

Kikyo laughed. It was a cruel sound. "You did think I was coming on to you." she laughed again. "Didn't you ever wonder why I really broke up with you?"

"I know why." he replied. "I'm a freak."

"You really are a baka." she said. "I knew what you were all along. In fact it was the only reason I agreed to go out with you. I broke up with you because while you talked about commitment and love I got tired of waiting for you to start acting like a real man. You wanted a relationship and all I wanted was to be bent over a table and taken like your bitch. It seems that you still haven't changed in that area."

InuYasha growled into the phone. Kagome snatched it out of his hand. "How could you do that him, you bitch." she said.

InuYasha looked at her in shock. He took the phone back from her. "Hear that Kikyo." he said. "Kagome heard the whole thing and know she knows I never touched you. Thanks. Oh and tell your boyfriend and Kouga that if they ever try to come between me and Kagome again, I 'll hunt them down and have them begging me to kill them." He hung up the phone.

Before he could say anything Kagome put her arms around him and knocked him back onto the bed. She kissed him. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything from the beginning and trust that you would understand." he replied. "Does this mean you aren't leaving?" Her smile was answer enough. He sat up and pushed her off of him. She looked at him, confusion clearly evident on her features. "I _need _a shower."

Then she understood. She was already in bed with the lights off when she heard the water turn off. A soft light washed over her as he opened the door. With her back to him she could hear him opening the drawers of his dresser. When it closed she turned over to face him. She felt heat rising to her cheeks as his towel fell away. She knew she shouldn't be looking at him, but she couldn't not look. What was worse is that just before he reached into the bathroom to turn off the light he had turned and seen her looking. His hair was obscuring his face and she couldn't see his reaction. She put her head under the pillow.

She felt him lay down beside her. "I'm sorry...I didn't..." she mumbled under the pillow.

He had to fight not to laugh. "It's all right." he said. "If it makes you feel any better I peeked at you in the shower."

In her anger she forgot to be embarrassed and sat up in bed. She punched him in the arm. "Hentai." she yelled.

"Ouch." he said in mock pain. "I was only teasing to make you feel better, and you're one to be calling me hentai."

This time he couldn't hide his laugh as she one again buried her head under the pillow. "I'm sorry." she said.

He laid close to her and lifted the pillow. He face was nearly touching his. "Don't be." he whispered pressing his lips to her ear. "I like that you looked."

InuYasha was having trouble controlling his instincts, all of which were screaming at him to make her his. He held them back, but couldn't keep from kissing her neck. She really was driving him crazy. It didn't help that she had started to moan softly at his touch or that she had moved to willingly bear her neck to him. He forced himself to kiss her one last time on the mouth, before pulling her into his arms. He heard a soft whine of disappointment. He kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep." he said softly. He was relieved when she didn't protest.

* * *

The next day InuYasha woke her earlier than she expected. "Come on." he said. "I want to take you somewhere before work." 

Reluctantly she got out of bed. When she was ready they left. She was surprised to find that the place he wanted to take her was a store, so she could get a cell phone. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I want to you to have a way to reach me at all times. I'll be damned if that bastard hurts you because you couldn't call me for help." he said. She knew he wouldn't let her argue and honestly she really didn't want to.

She picked out a phone and much to InuYasha's dismay a cover. It wouldn't have bothered him if it hadn't had a picture of a little white dog on it. "Did you have to get that one?" he complained.

She laughed. "What? It's cute and I can't help it if it reminds me of you." she said. He shook his head.

He dropped her off at work. She went inside to find Yuka working at the desk. "So,." she started not wasting anytime. "How are things with you and your boyfriend?"

"Fine." Kagome replied.

"Just fine?" Yuka asked. "You know I stopped by your apartment last week to make sure you were okay. Funny how you don't seem to live there anymore." Kagome felt herself blush.

"It's not what you think." she said.

"Sure it isn't." Yuka came back. "You're living with a total babe and you expect me to believe that you and he aren't..."

"Yuka." Kagome said loudly. "We're not."

"Did I detect a trace of disappointment in your voice?" Yuka teased. "At least tell me you've kissed him."

"Of course I have." Kagome said.

"And?" Yuka questioned.

"And it's amazing." Kagome told her with a blush.

"What else?" she asked.

"Nothing." Kagome sighed and this time she realized that she was disappointed.

"I could always give you some tips that will having him begging." Yuka offered.

"No thanks." Kagome said. "I'm sure I can handle it." Kagome shook her head. She didn't know how Yuka did it. She was so open about these things. Sure it was nice having a source of information in that area, but sometimes it was embarrassing. Maybe she would have to see what she could do about inciting InuYasha to be a little bit more forward. They had been together for months, not to mention the fact that she was living with him. Just because she wasn't ready to become his mate didn't meant they couldn't do anything else. She blushed at her own thoughts. _You are a hentai_. _Miroku must have rubbed off on me._ She sighed and put those thoughts aside in favor of reading a story to the kids in her class.


	7. Decisions

**A/N: This chapter contains a situation of a sexual nature, though acording to rules there are no graphic discriptions and is more ilusory in nature. I am also going to post the unedited version of this fic on media miner and will put the link in my profile. So be warned...**

* * *

Kagome was strangely quiet when InuYasha picked her up. He wondered what to make of it. She didn't seem to be distressed, just overly pensive. "Something wrong?" he asked.

The sound of InuYasha's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Wrong? No." she replied. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

He couldn't help but notice the blush that spread across her face. "Nothing." she stammered.

He wondered what she could have been thinking that embarrassed her like that. As cute as she was when she was embarrassed he decided not to press her about it, yet. They drove the rest of the way home in silence.

She continued to act strangely most of the night, and he often detected the faint and all together too enticing scent of her arousal. Now he had to know what she was thinking about. Once they were alone, he decided to ask her, but she beat him to it.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" she asked.

He looked at her in mild disbelief. "I think you're beautiful." he replied.

"And do you want to be with me?" She asked.

"Of course I do." he told her. "Where is this coming from?"

"It's just...Oh never mind." she said turning away from him.

He grabbed her and pushed her on to her back. "Oh hell no." he said. "You aren't getting off that easy. What is it?"

She reached up and rubbed his ear. "Kiss me goodnight." she said softly.

He gladly complied. He was surprised to find that when he tried to pull back, she gripped him more tightly too her. Then he understood what she wanted. She wanted him. He was powerless to deny her even though he was sure that he was going to regret it later, when he was stuck with the unpleasant ache that had already begun at his understanding.

His hand settled just under her breast. She whined softly and he took his cues from her. Kagome couldn't quiet the heat that was burning with in her. She needed his assurance that he thought she was desirable and he was giving it to her. It spurned something inside her that she had never felt before.

With gentle hands and wet lips he explored her body. She stiffened slightly as he slid on hand along the inside of her thigh. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked. She could only shake her head in response.

When she was satisfied, he pulled her head onto his chest. He fought back the urge to groan. He wouldn't ask her to return the favor. Then a thought occurred to Kagome. She realized that she had really left him in what was probably an unpleasant situation. She slid a hand across his chest and kissed him softly where her head rested.

She ignored him and instead leaned up so that she could press his lips to his. "InuYasha, can I....can I touch you?" she asked in a whisper.

_Yes, Kami yes, please_. He took her hand and moved it to the area that so desperately craved her attentions. Her hesitance only made him want her more, but he forced himself to lay still. His desire too was soon sated, and they slept.

* * *

InuYasha woke in the morning happier than he could ever remember being. It wasn't so much the nights activities, though they were part of the reason, but more what it had meant. He was now one step closer to having Kagome as his mate. He watched her sleep for a few minutes. At last he got up and headed out to the kitchen. Shippou as usual was already gone.

InuYasha didn't like to make it known, but he wasn't actually a bad cook. He decided to make breakfast for him and Kagome. She didn't have to work today and he had something special planned. After last night he had stayed up for a while thinking and wanted to share something with her. He was sure she would like it.

Kagome was surprised to wake to the smell of food. She was even more surprised to find that it was InuYasha cooking it, though she wasn't sure who else she thought it could be. He turned at her approach and smiled at her. He dished out the food he had prepared and set it before her at the table.

Kagome started to eat. "This is really good." she commented. "You should cook more often."

"Why cook, when you can do it, or better yet I can have ramen." he replied. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You didn't have any plans today did you?"

"No, why?" she asked.

"I have a surprise for you." he told her.

Kagome wondered what it could be. When she went to dress he told her to wear something comfortable. He himself had on jeans and a red t-shirt. She took her cue from him and found a pair of jeans and green tank top. He was waiting for her by the door. They got in his car and left.

Kagome noticed before too long that they were heading out of the city. "Where are we going?" she asked at last, her curiosity getting the best of her. He just shrugged. _Oh well, I guess I'll see soon enough_.

The trip took just under an hour. InuYasha pulled the car into a parking lot at the entrance to an area of hiking trails and campsites. He took her hand. She had to admit that she enjoyed walking with him under the trees. It felt like they belonged there, together. "This is nice." she said, not sure if this was all he had planned or not.

Once they were a good distance away from the car he pulled her off the trail and into the woods. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied, not sure where this was going.

"I want to show you something, so get on." he told her. He bent down and waited for her to climb on his back. She just looked at him.

"InuYasha, I..." she started.

"Please." he said. She did as he asked. "Hold on." She tightened her grip and with that he started to run.

Kagome was amazed by how fast they were going. Then without warning he jumped into the air. She couldn't hold back the small scream that escaped her, but it was followed by a laugh. It was amazing. She had always wondered what it would be like to fly and she supposed this was about as close as she would ever get. She felt so comfortable like she had done this with him a hundred times. As soon as she thought it everything around her changed.

_She was still on InuYasha's back and he was running, but he was now wearing the red clothing she had seen him in twice before in her dreams. There was a sword at his hip bumping against her leg. She looked to the right only to see Miroku and Sango, along with a much younger Shippou riding what looked like a giant cat with fire at its feet and two tales. _

"_Do you sense it yet wench." came InuYasha's voice._

"_Yes." she replied. "It's there." she found herself pointing straight ahead. Her hand free caused her to start to slip, in both her vision and reality._

"Hold on." said InuYasha snapping her out of her vision, or whatever it was. She felt his hands tighten around her legs. She felt him slowing down and they came to a stop. He set her on the ground and turned to face her. He looked at her expectantly.

She pushed her vision out of her mind for a moment and smiled. "That was amazing." she said.

"I knew you'd like it." he replied, looking quite pleased with himself. "I come out here when I need to get away from the city. I wanted to share it with you." Kagome saw the slight blush that crept into his cheeks.

"Thank you." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt his arms circle around her as well. "I had another one of those visions."

He pushed her back a little without letting her go. "What was it?" he asked.

"You were carrying me the same as you were just now, only you were wearing some sort of red haori and hakama and you had a sword. Miroku and Sango were riding on a giant cat and we were searching for something." She told him. "You called me a wench."

He pulled her back to him. "At least is wasn't something bad this time." he said. He found it curious that he had referred to her as a wench in her dream/vision, especially since he had unintentionally called her that on one of their dates. He didn't want to let it bother him. They were obviously meant to be together. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Let's stay a little longer." she replied.

He put a hand to her chin and lifted her head. She smiled softly at him. He captured her lips in his own and kissed her. She parted her lips wanting him to deepen the kiss and he gladly complied with her unspoken request. For the longest time they allowed themselves to indulge in their desire to remain exactly as they were. When they stopped InuYasha was surprised to find how long they had actually been like that, together outside of time. "We should get back." he told her. She nodded and returned to her place on his back.

* * *

They got back into the city and picked up Shippou, so that they could all go out to dinner. InuYasha noticed that Kagome had been quiet since they had left the woods. He didn't want to press her about it. Most of dinner was spent listening to Shippou talk about school. Kagome really tried to pay attention to the conversation, but she was too busy thinking about how drastically her life was changing and what it could mean.

Knowing that InuYasha wanted to be with her brought a smile to her face, but was she really ready for the kind of commitment he wanted from her. She didn't question her own desire to be with him. It just seemed to be so fast. How could all these feelings she had for him be developing so quickly and how exactly did she feel?

InuYasha looked to Kagome and noticed she wasn't really paying attention and she seemed to be distressed about something. He reached over and took her hand squeezing it gently in his own. When Kagome felt his hand in hers it snapped her out of her own thoughts. He looked at her. She could tell he was trying to see if she was all right. She returned the gentle squeeze and focused her attention back on them and the meal.

When Kagome got ready for bed her thoughts returned to those at dinner. She couldn't understand why it was so hard for her to figure things out. She felt comfortable enough with him to sleep in his bed after all. She felt InuYasha lay down beside her and drape his arm across her stomach. He nuzzled her neck softly and kissed her.

"Goodnight." he said.

"Goodnight." she replied.

She forced herself to think about her own feelings. _What does InuYasha make me feel. _She decided to make a list in her mind of things she associated with him. _Safe...protected...wanted... Loved? Do I really feel like he loves me? Yes I suppose I do. I guess the real question is do I love him. _She thought about it a long time. In her dreams she knew she loved him in a way that she never knew love could be. She sighed.

"Why aren't you asleep?" InuYasha asked softly, his voice clearly showing he had been sleeping. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry I woke you." she replied. "I was just thinking."

"Is it something I can help you with?" he asked.

She smiled. "No I'm fine, really." she told him. He buried his face deeper against her shoulder and she could tell he was going back to sleep. _Just admit it you do. You know you do. How can I, it hasn't been long enough? Damn it Kagome stop being so rational all the time. Since when has love been rational. You can accept demons, sleep in the same bed as one, but you can't accept that you love InuYasha when every part of you except your head is all but screaming it. _She shook her head. It wasn't good to argue with yourself. _But what will mama say, and everyone else? _She decided to put her thoughts aside. She needed to get some sleep. She had to work in the morning.

* * *

The next morning she woke up alone. She got dressed and went into the living room to find InuYasha on the couch eating ramen. She shook her head, not knowing why she had been surprised. He looked at her. "Are you sure you should go to work today?" he asked. "You look tired."

As if on cue she yawned. "I am tired, but I'll be fine." she said.

After breakfast they got in his car and he took her to work. She started to get out and he grabbed her hand. He had a bad feeling. "Do you want me to walk you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." she replied.

He held out her phone. "Don't forget this." he said. "Remember press and hold one and it will call me." She took it, putting it in her pocket and nodded. "Be careful."

Why is he so worried? "I will." she told him. "I'll see you this afternoon."

He watched her walk away. He could tell that his paranoia was getting to her, so he had let her go despite the fact that everything in him was telling him to make her stay with him, where she would be safe. When he couldn't see her anymore he left.

Kagome was walking to the daycare when she ran into Eri. She hadn't seen her for a while, since they were now taking different specialized classes for their degrees. They talked for a few minutes and Kagome gave Eri her new number, so they could talk more when she wasn't going to be late for work.

The further she got away from Eri the more she felt like someone was following her. She pulled out her phone to call InuYasha, hoping the sound of his voice would drive away the unreasonable fear that she was experiencing. She dialed and waited.

InuYasha looked a the ringing phone on his console. He pressed the speaker phone button. "Hello." he said.

Just as she heard InuYasha she felt the presence of a youki that she recognized and feared. "Inu..." she started. A clawed hand on her throat cut her off. She struggled not to drop the phone as she was pulled back into a narrow walkway between buildings.

"Hello?" InuYasha sad again. He had heard Kagome's voice. He waited, until he hear a muffle cry. He didn't hesitate. He spun his car around in the middle of the street and headed back to the university. He ignored the squealing tires behind him and when the sirens joined, he ignored those too.

Kouga didn't need to cover her mouth because it was all she could do to breathe as her hand put pressure against her windpipe. He knocked the phone out of her hand. "Your dog won't be able to save you this time." he said.

She felt the grip on her loosen enough for her to speak. "Kouga why are you doing this?" she asked. "Let me go."

"You're my woman Kagome." he said. "You belong to me. We'll just see if that half breed wants you once I'm through with you." His free hand grabbed her arm tightly. She whimpered as his claws pierced her skin. He pressed his mouth over hers and kissed her.

InuYasha was having a hard time staying in control. He pulled his car into the parking lot and jumped out, leaving it running.

Kagome tried to bite Kouga and he tightened his grip on her throat, clouding her vision. It was hard for her to breathe. She could feel his other hand tugging at the button on the front of her pants, growling. It finally came free.

InuYasha had her scent in no time and raced in her direction. He saw red for an instant as he watched Kouga tugging at her pants. He threw himself at the wolf demon, snarling and clawing at him.

Kagome had been on the verge of losing consciousness. She had fought hard, knowing what Kouga would do if she stopped resisting. The suddenly a flash of silver crossed her vision and air rushed back into her lungs. She leaned against the wall, gasping. She looked beside her. InuYasha was on top of Kouga.

He turned his head toward her. "Run." he said. "I'll take care of him." She just stood there. He growled at her. "Go."

She turned and started away. She didn't want to leave him. While his attention was on her Kouga saw his opening and slashed at InuYasha's ribs. He cried out in pain and frustration. Kouga threw him into the wall.

Kagome turned at InuYasha's cry only to see Kouga headed for her. Faster than she thought possible InuYasha was standing in front of her, knees slightly bent hands out at his sides. He was growling low in his throat. Had it not been coming from him, the sound would have frightened her.

Then she noticed that they weren't alone. "Nobody move." a man yelled. Kagome eyes opened wide. There were no less than ten police officers all with guns drawn standing a short distance away. All the weapons were aimed at InuYasha ans Kouga. She was horrified. What if they went after each other? What if someone got overly excited and shot InuYasha?

The police didn't seem to think she was a threat, so she ran to InuYasha and put her arms around him. He hugged her to him, letting the anger at Kouga fade, so he didn't do anything stupid. "Let the girl go." a man called.

InuYasha took her shoulders and looked at her. "I'll be all right." he said. She looked at him and started to protest. "Go on."

Kagome walked over to the officers who were motioning for her to come to them. The police yelled instructions at both Kouga and InuYasha who complied, and were cuffed and taken to separate cars.

Kagome was led to an ambulance that had just arrived, but she refused to let the paramedics touch her. InuYasha sat in the back of a police car and waited. He had no doubt that a special detective was being called in. Soon the door beside him opened and a neko youkai was standing before him.

"I am Special Inspector Ito." he said. "What is your name?"

"Tashio, InuYasha." he said.

The Inspector did a double take. What was the brother to the Lord of the Western Lands doing in a fight with the leader of the wolf demon tribe, and in public at that. He would have questioned his identity if the resemblance wasn't so obvious. "What happened?" He asked.

"That bastard wolf went after my mate." he growled.

The Inspector looked at him skeptically. "I may not have your nose, but you don't smell mated to me, and there has been no announcement in youkai circles attesting to that fact."

"What do I care about youkai circles?" InuYasha growled. "She's marked as mine and that bastard went after her."

If that was truly the case then it changed everything. His right to defend her could not be questioned. "I'll have to talk to the girl and confirm your story." Inspector Ito told him.

"Fine, but done scare her." InuYasha said. "She'll see what you are."

Inspector Ito made his way toward the ambulance. He didn't have to get closer than 15 feet to know that this girl belonged to an Inu hanyou. He was surprised that the girl couldn't smell it even as a human. Leave it to an Inu to be possessive, Inspector Ito mused.

Kagome stiffened at the approach of the neko youkai. He didn't feel threatening, but Kouga hadn't at first either. He stopped a few feet away. "I am Inspector Ito. I need you to tell me exactly what happened today."

Kagome relaxed. He was a police officer. Now was her chance to help InuYasha. She told the Inspector everything about how Kouga had been coming after her, how she had called InuYasha, and what Kouga had been trying to do when InuYasha showed up to save her.

"I see." he said. "I have one last thing I must ask so that I can document it for my report. Did you willingly consent to be marked by either Mr. Tashio, or Mr. Ookami at any time?"

She nodded. "Only InuYasha."

"Very well." he told her. "Thank you."

"Wait." Kagome called after the retreating Neko. "What about InuYasha?"

"Don't worry." he said. He pulled out his phone and began making the necessary calls. By the time he reached the car holding InuYasha it was all taken care of. He opened the door and let him out. "You're free to go. You will have to come to the station at some point, but since no one was injured and you didn't even cause any traffic accidents you have not broken any youkai laws. In light of the situation your traffic violations will be excused."

"And the wolf?" InuYasha asked.

"You know the law." the inspector said. "He won't be coming near you or your mate again, but his fate has yet to be decided. I suggest you go to your mate. She won't let the paramedics treat her." InuYasha nodded and set off to find Kagome.

Kagome looked up when she felt the comforting youki of InuYasha coming. She jumped up and ran to him. She wrapped his arms around him and he groaned. She jumped back and saw the blood on his shirt. "You're hurt." she said.

"It's nothing, just some scratches." he told her. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'll be fine." she said burying her face in his chest. "I was worried about you."

"Let's get out of here." he said. She nodded and he took her hand and led her to his car. Neither said anything on the ride home.

* * *

He led her straight to his room and set her on the bed. He took off his bloody shirt and went to the bathroom to wash off the blood. She heard the water running in the bathroom. He came out and she was surprise to see that the only trace of injury on him was four light claw marks that were no longer bleeding. He put on a clean shirt.

"Go take a bath." he said. "You 'll feel better." She nodded. He went into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello." a woman's voice said.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi." he replied.

"Yes, who is this."

"It's InuYasha." he told her. "I think you should come over to my place. Kagome is pretty upset and I think she'd like it if you were here."

"What happened?" Asami asked.

"Kouga attacked her. She's not hurt, just upset." he replied.

"I'll come right over." she told him. "How do I get there?"

InuYasha gave her directions and hung up the phone. He waited on the couch for Kagome's mother to arrive. When she knocked he let her in and showed her to his room.

Kagome got out of the bath when the water started to cool. She looked at her arm in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as last time. She took InuYasha's robe and put it on. She was sure he wouldn't care. She stepped out and was surprised to see her mother sitting on the bed waiting. She fell into her arms and cried.

Asami did what she could to sooth her daughter. When Kagome stopped crying she let her pull away. "So, when were you going to tell me you were living here?" she asked.

Kagome's cheeks turned red. "Mama I...I mean...It's not like that." she stammered.

"Relax." Asami said gently. "I'm not upset. A certain young man told me all about what happened. I'm glad that InuYasha has been taking care of you. I just wish you would have told me these things."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. "I didn't want to worry you."

"I understand. Why don't you tell me now?" her mother asked. Kagome told her mother about Kouga, and what happened earlier that day. She was relieved not to be hiding things from her mother anymore. She also told her about her dreams and about how InuYasha had taken care of her then too. "Kagome, it is your life, but I would like to share something with you that might help you understand things more clearly."

"Please, mama." she said. "I could use some advice."

"I'm not sure you understand exactly how much InuYasha must care about you." she started. "Perhaps you have wondered why I was so accepting of you dating a half demon, besides the prospect of fuzzy eared grandchildren?" Kagome blushed but nodded. "Before I met your father, I was approached by a demon who wanted to get to know me better. He had told me that he was interested in courting me. Naturally I was shocked, but I did go out with him on a couple of occasions. Before we both decided that it wasn't right I had a chance to learn a little of demon customs. I know that you agreed to let InuYasha mark you sometime ago, but that you have not consented to be his mate."

"Mama." Kagome groaned, blushing again.

Asami ignored her daughter. "For him to have you so near all the time and to have his mark on you and still not pressure you is remarkable. He must have enormous control and love you very much. Kagome how do you feel about him?"

"I'm not sure I guess." she said.

"Kagome, do you love him." Asami asked.

"I think I do. It just seems to be too soon to feel this way, to care so much." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, do you know how many times I went out with your father before I realized that I wanted only him?" she asked. Kagome shook her head. "Three dates."

"Three dates?" Kagome asked in shock.

Asami nodded. "Kagome love doesn't go by a timetable. It happens when it happens and you have to be willing to accept it when it does. Not everyone gets the chance to be with someone they truly love and that loves them in return. Don't let you head keep you from realizing what is in your heart."

Kagome didn't know what to make of her mother's advice. _Is she telling me to mate with InuYasha. This is too weird. As true as that may be you know she's right. You've been too worried about what everyone else will think, when the only thing that really matters is how you feel. _"Thank you mama. I feel much better now." she said

Asami hugged her daughter. _"_That's what mothers are for." she replied. "Why don't I go make some oden?"

"Oden?" Kagome asked perking up at the mention of her favorite food.

Asami went out into the living room and found InuYasha in the kitchen. She went over to him and hugged him. "Thank you for protecting her." she said. He just nodded. "I am going to make something for you both to eat and then I'll go pick up Shippou for you, so you and Kagome can spend sometime alone."

Kagome came out of the bedroom still in InuYasha's robe, but her hair was dry. She smiled as her mother set a bowl of oden in front of her. "Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome dear." Asami replied. "I am going to leave now." She turned to InuYasha as she headed out the door. "Just call me sometime Sunday about picking up Shippou." She winked at her daughter and Kagome blushed furiously.

When they finished eating Kagome started clearing the table. "Leave it." InuYasha said. "You should rest." He was surprised when she didn't argue.

She turned to him. She didn't raise her eyes to meet his. "Would you come lay with me?" she asked softly. Instead of answering he put his arm around her and led her to the bedroom.


	8. Finally Mine

**A/N: This would be a lemon chapter but to abide the rules of it is not. Be advised though an actual discription is left out it is plainly obvious that this is a sexual situation. If you don't like it then skip the second section ...Also I am posting this story on mediaminer and it will be the uncensored version. I will be working to have all the current chapters posted there by christmas...**

**---000---000---000---**

**I try very hard not to put in anything that goes against the rules and you have been warned...**

* * *

He took off his shirt and was surprised to turn and find her standing right in front of him. "Kagome?" 

"I talked to mama and she made me realize some things." Kagome started gathering her courage. "For a long time now I've been too worried about what other people think and because of it denying what is in my heart." He was staring intently into her eyes and the caring look he was giving her calmed her fears. She untied the belt of the robe and it fell open. "I want to be with you." She shrugged off the robe. She tried not to embarrassed and was sure her entire body was covered in a blush, but she forced herself not to look away.

InuYasha swallowed hard, as his eyes left hers._ What was she doing? Could she really mean it. Is she agreeing to be mine forever_?

Kagome's discomfort grew when he didn't say anything. Maybe she had made a terrible mistake. She moved her arms to cover herself, but a pair of clawed hands on her wrists stopped her. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her. She relaxed against him.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You really mean it?" he asked. "You know this is forever?" She nodded.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He stood over her only long enough to finish removing his clothes. He leaned over her and kissed her. He pressed his lips to her wear. "Kami you're beautiful" he said softly.

* * *

His warm breath scent a chill down her spine. A small moan escaped her. He growled softly at her response. He took his time kissing her, exploring her body with his lips and hands. It was wonderful torture. Kagome was content to let him do with her what he would. Every touch, every flick of his tongue, or soft scrape of his fangs across her skin, sent waves of pleasure through her, but he avoided touching her in the one spot her body craved. 

InuYasha had been waiting so long to find her, and then to be with her. He wasn't about to rush this. It took all his control to shower her body with the love and affection that she deserved. Her soft sounds of pleasure excited him to no end.

"Please." she whispered.

He moved his lips to hers and kissed her. "Soon, my koishii." he replied. "Let me love you."

"Please." she moaned again. "Make me yours."

Her plea was too much to ignore. He was shocked to feel his youki surge to the surface, and he could do nothing to prevent it. "Mine." came a low visceral growl.

Kagome's eyes snapped open locking onto his. Instead of finding herself looking into the amber orbs she was accustomed to his eyes were red and he had a purple slash across cheek. "InuYasha?" she said softly.

In his mind it registered that she was afraid, that she didn't understand. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. His mate should not be afraid of him. For some reason Kagome knew that the gesture was meant to reassure her to relax her. He looked different but it was still InuYasha. She let her fear slip away.

Any pain she might have felt masked by the pleasure that washed over her when he bit down. InuYasha used a claw to draw his own blood and let a few drops fall on her between the marks of his fangs. He lightly made his crest in his blood barely piercing her skin. When it was done he bit down on his own lip and pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome was surprised to taste blood in her mouth. She felt his youki urging her to accept it, so she did. He pulled back. Kagome couldn't suppress the urge that came over her to lean up and lick the blood off his chin. He growled. She recognized it as a sound of approval. His touch was rougher than before, more wild. She reached out to him with her own aura hoping to soothe him, to calm the demon within. InuYasha felt his demon blood receding and was a little surprised to find that he had already claimed her. He knew he must have transformed.

"Kagome?" he said softly.

She looked into his eyes, relieved to see them once again amber and gold. She put a hand to his cheek. "You're back I see." she said softly.

"I didn't hurt you?" he asked. She shook her head. He smiled.

He was glad his demon blood had accepted her. _I guess my demon side didn't want to give me the chance to mess this up. _He nuzzled her neck and gently licked his mark. She shuddered beneath him. "I love you Koishii." he whispered.

"I love you too." she replied.

He pressed his lips to her ear. "Please touch me koishii." he said.

Kagome hadn't noticed before but her hands were gripping the sheets tightly at her sides. She responded to his request by wrapping her arms around him, earning another approving growl. As he made love to her she felt a shift in her aura as well as his own. No longer where they two separate things, but one, tightly wrapped together.

Neither noticed as the room fell dark, but they wouldn't have cared if they had. She found herself wanting to stay with him like this forever.

InuYasha was amazed how perfectly they seemed to fit together, like they were made only for each other. He couldn't imagine how he had lived before her now that she was really his. She was what he had been searching for all his life. It was almost too much to take in. He was afraid it wasn't real.

* * *

It was well into the night when he finished and moved to lay beside her. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. He soon felt a dampness on his chest and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, praying that she wouldn't say that she was sorry about what happened and that she thought it was a mistake. 

"Nothing." she replied. "I just never expected to feel so complete. I was thinking back to how I was before and wondering how I managed to live with part of myself missing. You probably think I'm crazy."

He shook his head. "I don't think you're crazy, because that's exactly how I feel."

She smiled at him. "So are you going to live up to your reputation?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"I seemed to have heard something about Inu Youkai having great , what was it they said...stamina, I believe." she teased. He looked at her a shocked expression on his face. "What? Not up to it?" He growled, and showed her that he was in fact more than up to it.

* * *

Kagome woke up and looked at the clock. It was only ten. They hadn't actually gotten to sleep until after four. She cursed herself for not being able to sleep longer, but her body was so used to getting up about this time. She looked at InuYasha who was already awake beside her. 

He leaned over and kissed her. "Tired?" he teased.

Kagome made a sound suspiciously like a growl an got out of bed. She headed for the bathroom. The slight soreness she felt made her consider the fact that maybe it hadn't been the greatest idea to tease him, but then she remembered how she felt during and decided that it had been a good idea after all. A smile played on her lips. InuYasha heard the shower come on. He decided that now would be a good time for him to get in a shower as well.

At first Kagome was surprised when the shower door opened. She jumped and covered herself. InuYasha laughed. "Believe me you don't have anything I haven't seen." he said.

She scowled at him. "You didn't have to scare me like that."

He stepped in the shower and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck. "Forgive me?" he asked. She didn't try to get away, so he took that as a yes. As fun as it could have been to have a repeat of the previous night he restrained himself. He did actually want to get some things done today outside of the bedroom.

She left the shower first and was getting dressed when she heard him yelling. "What the hell?" he yelled.

"What is it?" she asked returning to the bathroom.

What do you mean?" he asked. "Look at my face. You don't notice anything different."

"Oh you mean those stripes." she said. "I though it might have had something to do with youkai mating. I didn't know I was supposed to tell you. Besides I kind of like them. Are they not supposed to be there?"

"Kagome only full youkai have markings like these. In fact these are exactly like my father's" he told her. He growled. "I'll have to go see Sesshomaru."

They got dressed. He led her out the front door which surprised her. The walked down a long path and came out in a driveway in front of a huge mansion. "Where are we?" she asked.

"My brother's house." he said. "I live in the guest house. It's mine, even though it's on his property."

He knocked on the front door and as usual Kagura answered. She didn't take much of a look at him, which wasn't surprising since she never did. "Can't you beg for scraps at the back door mutt." she said coldly.

Kagome felt her anger rising in a way she hadn't experienced before. This woman, demon, was talking down to her mate and it infuriated her. "Save it." he growled. "I need to see him."

"Make it quick, so I can have the maids come and clean up after you." she said.

Kagome pulled away from him and walked up to Kagura. "Listen bitch, I don't care who you are, if you talk to my mate like that again I'll purify you." Kagome told her and a burst of miko energy hit Kagura in the chest.

Kagura fell to the floor . Kagome looked at the fallen demon in horror as her anger abated. What had she done? InuYasha took her hand. "I don't know what came over me." she said softly. "I never.. I don't understand."

"It's all right." he assured her. "It's about time someone taught her a lesson. I guess I should have warned you that after we became mates we'd become more protective of each other."

He was going to barge into the office, but Kagome stopped him and knocked. "Enter." came Sesshomaru's voice. He looked up when they came in and his normally impassive countenance showed a trace of shock. "Father?"

"Not quite asshole." InuYasha said snapping Sesshomaru out of his daze.

"What is the meaning of this half breed?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." InuYasha replied.

Just then a small man entered the room and cowered before the demon lord. "My Lord, your mate has been injured, by that miko." he said softly.

Sesshomaru came to his feet and approached Kagome he grabbed throat. "Is this true miko?" he asked, his voice deadly calm.

Kagome heard a low growl and felt both the comforting youki of InuYasha and the angry one of his brother. InuYasha's should have been weaker but it was the same. "Let her go." InuYasha said.

"Yes, but it was an accident. She was saying bad things about InuYasha and I couldn't help it." she told him, without fear.

Sesshomaru released her. "Why do you not fear me?" he asked.

"InuYasha would not let you hurt me." she replied.

"As if a pathetic half breed could stop this Sesshomaru." he told her.

Kagome glared at him. "But that's not exactly true anymore is it." she said. Sesshomaru face betrayed nothing, but his eyes did. "He's not a pathetic half breed anymore at least not as far as strength is concerned. His youki rivals your own."

"Kagome what are you talking about?" InuYasha asked.

"Quiet half breed. Careful how you speak to me miko." Sesshomaru warned. "You will show me the respect I deserve."

InuYasha growled. "I will be more than happy to show the respect your position deserveswhen you maintain with InuYasha the civility that it accords." Kagome said

"Very well." Sesshomaru agreed. "Perhaps it is for the best that we put aside our dislike for each other."

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" InuYasha yelled.

"Your mate is correct when she said your youki is as strong as my own. It would seem her Miko powers allow your demon blood to come fully to the surface without destroying your soul." Sesshomaru told him. "As for the other, I have learned that there is a real threat to the peace we have shared with the humans for so long. Our dislike for one another is well know. If we were to put on a unified front it might give those considering opposing us pause."

InuYasha couldn't disagree with his brother's assessment, and the truth was he never really wanted to fight with Sesshomaru in the first place. He only acted the way he did because Sesshomaru hated him. "What do you mean?" InuYasha asked.

"You will come to the semi formal dinner I am having here tomorrow night." he replied. "Many important youkai leaders will be there to discuss the possibility of allying themselves with us."

"Fine." InuYasha said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

At the door Kagome stopped and turned to Sesshomaru. "Please extend my apologies to your mate. It was not my intention to dishonor you in your own home. I am sorry."

Sesshomaru took in the miko and could tell she was sincere. He gave a slight nod to note his acceptance. This human was a puzzle to him. She had honor and strength he doubted even she was aware of. "InuYasha." he said. "I grant my approval of your mate."

"Come on." he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." he replied. He was going to take her to where he had planned before the change in his appearance had caused this little detour.

Sesshomaru left his office and went to his mate. She was laying in bed. Her youki was so diminished it was nearly non existent. His mate was strong and to think that the miko could have done this unintentionally showed her true power. He was now certain that she would prove a useful ally. He reached out to his mate with his own youki to boost her own and give her strength.

"The miko wanted me to send her apologies." Sesshomaru said. "And you will accept it. Is that clear?" Kagura nodded. "I have arranged for a truce of sorts with my half brother and you will honor that as well." She nodded again. "Good, now rest koi. I will stay with you."

* * *

So far she had enjoyed his surprised, so she followed him to the car. She was content to sit quietly as he drove. It wasn't like he'd tell her where they were going if she asked. He parked and led her a short distance down the street. She looked up and noticed that he had stopped in front of a jewelry store. 

He held the door open but she just stood there. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"What are we doing here?" she questioned.

"I can't marry you and not get you a ring, can I?" he replied. "Now come on."

Kagome watched the sales person run to the back at their approach. He didn't return but in his place another man approached. He was a youkai but she didn't know what kind. "Mr. Tashio, I am Mr. Sato the store manager how can we help you today?" he said with slight bow. The youkai looked at Kagome for a moment. "A ring perhaps?" InuYasha nodded. "Come with me and I will have a selection brought to you."

The were led to a small room with a table and three chairs. InuYasha and Kagome sat down and soon Mr. Sato returned carrying a tray of rings for them to look at. "Pick one." InuYasha said. Kagome looked at him. He just nodded for her to go ahead.

She just stared at them for a moment. He couldn't really be serious. He eyes settled on a ring with a large round diamond that had a small pear shaped diamond on either side. She reached for it but stopped. The sales man picked it up for her and held it out to them. InuYasha took it and looked at it.

"We'll take it and a set of matching bands while we're here." he said.

"Of course." Mr. Sato replied. He signaled to an associate to bring in some bands. Once they were selected and the needed sizes were noted InuYasha went to handle the paper work and pay. "I will have these ready for you in a few hours. "

InuYasha nodded and he led Kagome outside. They walked down the street holding hands. Kagome stopped at a window and looked inside. "Go in if you want." he told her. "I'll be in there." He pointed to an electronics store a short distance away.

She went inside. It was an antique store and it had a lot of unusual and interesting items. Many had small cards beside them detailing their history and origin. She had always like hearing her grandfather's stories, well she liked them the first time he told them anyway, and it made her enjoy learning about the history of things.

Inside one of the cases she saw a rosary. It looked really old. The beads were dark blue and every so often it looked like a fang was placed. They were worn, but looked like they had been cared for. The shop keeper noticed her interest.

"They say that served to subdue a violent half demon over five hundred years ago." he told her.

Kagome was going to dismiss the mans story wondering exactly who 'they' were but then a vision flashed in her head.

"_You aren't going, wench." InuYasha yelled. He was wearing those odd clothes again. _

"_I have to." she said. "I have a test."_

"_I said you ain't going and that's final." he yelled._

"_Am too." She said_

"_Are not." he told her._

"_Oswari!" she yelled. InuYasha fell face first into the ground and struggled to get up._

"Are you all right?" the man asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Fine." she replied. "How much is it?"

"It's quite a bargain at 10,000 yen." he said.

_Who did this old man think he was kidding_? "Do you have any proof about the history of this rosary?" she asked.

The old man shook his head. Kagome took it as his answer, but she didn't know that it was because he was disappointed by her unwillingness to pay his price. _Pretty and smart, too bad_. "No. I acquired it at a shrine auction many years ago, they had no record of it." he admitted. In truth he had only paid 1000 yen for it.

"Would you be willing to take any less?" she asked. "I'm afraid that without proof the price is more than I am willing to pay." Kagome thought about how much money she had with her.

"Since you seem to be so interested in it I would be willing to part with it for 5000 yen." he said.

_Just as I thought_. Kagome opened her purse and got out all her money. She handed it to the man who in return gave her the rosary. "Thank you." she said. 5000 yen still seemed high but she was willing to pay it for something that seemed to be a part of her past. Once she had it in her hand she could feel what she hadn't noticed before. The rosary did indeed have a spell on it., and the energy felt remarkably like her own.

She went outside putting her new acquisition in her purse. A man bumped into her. "Excuse me." she said.

"There's nothing to excuse." a man's voice said. Kagome didn't like something about his tone. "You sure are a fine young thing. You should come out with me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." she said trying to get past him.

He grabbed her arm. "You should reconsider or you will be sorry." he whispered. She looked around hoping to see InuYasha but he was no where to be found. Then she felt it. There was a knife pressed into her side. "Come on." He dragged her around the side of the building. "Now have you changed your mind."

InuYasha stepped out of the store he was in and looked for Kagome. Surely she would be done by now. He made his way back to where he had left her. He was halfway there when a feeling a dread washed over him. He felt fear, but not his own.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go." she said.

"What's a girl like you going to do about it?" he asked, pressing the knife against her. A small yelp escaped her, though she didn't know what had cause her to make such a sound.

InuYasha was made his way through the people on the street and then he heard it. Kagome was in trouble. She had called for him. He noticed a few youkai turn and look at a place between the buildings, recognizing the call for what it was.

He heard the man's taunting question to Kagome. "Not her." he growled. "Me." Kagome looked at InuYasha with relief in her eyes.

The man looked at InuYasha. "Mind your own business boy." he said.

"She is my business." he said, keeping an eye on the knife. He didn't notice the youkai that were nearby moving to shield what was happening from people on the street.

"So this is your bitch then?" he asked with a laugh. "You don't deserve a girl as fine as this one. Why don't yet let a real man..."

Before the man could finish InuYasha was on him. He grabbed the hand holding the knife and bent it back until he heard a bone snap. The man fell to the ground clutching his wrist and screaming. InuYasha pulled Kagome to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Excuse me." a man said. "What is going on here?" A police man stepped through the crowd. "What has happened here?"

"That psycho attacked me." Kagome's abductor said.

"That bastard attacked my fiancé." InuYasha growled.

"Who else saw what happened?" the police man asked.

Several youkai stepped forward and assured the officer that the injured man had attacked the woman and that InuYasha had only been protecting her. The officer took down the information from InuYasha and the witnesses and took the man away.

InuYasha approached the youkai. "Thank you." he said.

They all bowed slightly. "It was our pleasure to assist the brother of the Inu no Tashio." a neko youkai holding the hand of what must be his daughter offered. Kagome could tell that she was a hanyou.

"What's wrong?" she asked abruptly. She could sense an overwhelming sadness from both and that the father's youki was diminished.

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with ." he said respectfully.

"Please." Kagome insisted. "Maybe we can help. It is only right for what you have done."

"Mommy's sick." the little girl spoke up.

Kagome looked at the man and realization dawned on her. His youki was diminished because his mate was dying. She shot a pleading glance to InuYasha. He sighed and stepped closer to the man. "What is wrong with your mate?" he asked.

Looking and seeing that Kagome was distracting the girl he spoke. "She is dying. It won't be long and then..." he didn't finish.

Kagome stood up. "Please let me see her." she said. "I really think I am supposed to help you."

"How can you?" he asked. "She has seen the best doctors. Nothing can be done."

"Daddy please." the little girl said. The man looked at his daughter and nodded.

They arrived a short while later at a fairly large house. The man led them inside. InuYasha had to resist the urge to put his hand over his face. The house smelled only of death. It touched everything inside. The man went to tell his wife they had visitors.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. She could see his distress.

"I don't know what you can do. This whole place smells of death and sickness." he told her softly.

"I don't know either, but were supposed to be here." she said. He nodded, trusting her in this.

The neko youkai came back and led them to his mate. She was sitting up in bed. "Can I speak to her alone please?" she asked. The woman nodded and the men left them. "What is your name?"

"Kimi." the woman said.

"I am Kagome. I think I can help you, but first I must know what troubles your heart." she told her.

"Taka is dying with me." she replied, tears in her eyes. "I can feel it. Our daughter will be alone. I fear for her. There are those who will hurt her for what she is and we won't be there for her. I fear if my husband dies the rest of his family will cast her out."

Kagome held her hand. "I swear to you that she will be taken care of, but I hope that will not be necessary." Kagome reached out to the woman's aura trying. She wasn't sure what she was doing. She was simply letting her heart guild her, giving in to her natural ability. "I can help you, but it will be painful for us both."

"How?" she asked.

"I don't really know, but I know I can." she told her. "Please let me try."

Kimi considered her words. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain by allowing the woman before her to try to help. "All right." she said at last.

Kagome smiled. "I must speak to them first." she said. The woman nodded. When she came out InuYasha went to her. "I know I can help her, but I'm going to need your help too."

"What do you need?" he asked.

"You have to keep him from coming in no matter what you hear." she said. "And you have to promise to stay out too, until I call you."

"Kagome..." he started.

"Please this is important to me." she told him. He reluctantly agreed.

Kagome went back in the room. She placed her hands across the dying woman's stomach and closed her eyes. It was only a moment before the pain hit. Both women screamed.


	9. So it Starts

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out than I planned. I got busier than I expected over the holiday. I should have the next one out faster. I alsodidnt get a chance to post theunedited version on mediaminer yet, but I will be working on that later today.**

**Warning...This chapter did have a lemon in it but it has been edited though you will still know that a sexal situation is taking place though there are no specifics...Be warned and skip thesection just before the last if you don't want to read it...**

**I have now posted the first four chapters on mediaminer I hope to have all of them done by tomorrow. So for the unedited version of this fic you can look under the same title or inufan625...**

* * *

InuYasha wasn't expecting it but he felt like someone had driven a knife into his gut and he doubled over. Then he heard Kagome scream along with the other woman. He watched as the neko came from the other side of the house running for the door. InuYasha pushed aside the pain and stepped in front of him. 

"Move." the neko hissed. InuYasha growled. He had to protect Kagome. The neko slashed at him, but he dodged it. "I will see my mate."

"Wait." InuYasha said. "Give her time."

"Time to what, kill her?" he said. The wrestled for a few moments and then the screaming stopped. InuYasha heard Kagome softly say his name. He let the neko go and opened the door. The woman was out of breath but sitting up, trying to keep Kagome from falling out of the chair.

He went to Kagome and took her in his arms. He growled. "What happened to her?" His eyes flashed red.

The woman smiled. "She healed me." she said. "She told me to tell you that she'll be fine. She seemed to think you wouldn't let her do it if you knew what it would do to her."

The neko went to his mate and sniffed her. "She really is better." he commented. The little girl came running into the room and jumped on the bed. Her mother hugged her.

"Tell her I am forever in her debt." the woman said to InuYasha. He nodded. He carried Kagome toward the front door, nuzzling her neck the whole way trying to get her to stir.

The neko helped him put her in the car. "I'm sorry for what I thought." he said. "Thank you." InuYasha just nodded.

* * *

He parked in front of his house instead of in the back because it was close to the entrance to the main house. He carried Kagome up to the door before kicking it open. He went straight to the office and kicked that door open as well. 

Sesshomaru was expecting him. He had received an unusual phone call from the leader of the neko clans. Though they had never challenged his power or authority they had never gotten along and he wasn't expecting their support. They had declined attending the dinner he had arranged, but because of something the miko had done they would be attending.

"Can you help her?" InuYasha asked.

"What happened?" he replied.

"She healed the mate of a neko youkai and them passed out. She won't wake up." he told him.

Sesshomaru pulled a book off the shelf and opened it. He called in a servant and instructed him to make the tea exactly as prescribed. He handed the book to InuYasha. It was a recipe for a restorative tea to be given to a miko who has over extended her powers.

"Are you aware that the woman your miko healed was the mate of the younger son of the leader of all the neko clans." Sesshomaru asked. InuYasha shook his head. "How did you become acquainted with this youkai?"

InuYasha told him about the man who attacked Kagome and how the youkai had stepped forward to back him up. He also told him how Kagome had insisted that they were supposed to help them. "Why do you care?" InuYasha asked.

"This Sesshomaru cares not. I simply like to be informed." he replied.

The servant returned with the tea and InuYasha held Kagome as he slowly poured the mixture into her mouth. With the cup emptied he waited to see how long it would take. Less than a minute later he got his answer. Her breathing lightened and he could tell she was starting to stir. He nuzzled her cheek softly encouraging her to wake.

"InuYasha?" she said questioningly.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded. "Good." He stood up with her in his arms.

"I can walk you know." she told him.

He ignored her and headed for the door. On his way out he turned back. "Thanks." he mumbled to his brother, and left. He took her back to his house and sat her on the couch.

"That woman, Kimi, was she all right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. You healed her." he told her. "Are you sure you are okay?" Kagome nodded. InuYasha pulled her to him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't like it, but I had to do it." she told him.

InuYasha sighed. "I know." he replied. Then the sound of the ringing phone grabbed their attention. He got up and answered it. "Hello...Something came up.... That would be fine... Thank you."

"Who was it?" She asked.

"It was the jewelry store." he said. "But don't worry about that. You should be resting."

"But I'm fine." she protested.

"Consider it payback for not being completely honest with me about what was going to happen earlier today." he told her.

She sighed. Honestly she was still a little tired and really didn't mind being told to rest, but she couldn't let him know that. "All right, but only because I should have told you." she said. "But don't get used to me doing whatever you tell me to." She went to their room and shut the door.

* * *

A short while later the store owner arrived with the rings. InuYasha thanked the man and promised that any future needs he had would be brought to his store. He went to the bedroom and found Kagome sound asleep._ Ha, I knew she was tired_. He laid down beside her. 

"InuYasha?" she said softly as he put his arm around her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." he replied.

She turned to him. "That's all right. I feel much better now." she told him.

"If you're up to it I have something I want to give you." he said. "That is if you want it." He held the ring out to her. "So, will you marry me?"

She smiled and nodded, holding her hand so that he could put the ring on her finger. Once it was done she leaned over and kissed him. "You didn't have to do this." she told him.

"I wanted to." he replied.

"Would it be all right with you if we asked may family and Miroku and Sango out to dinner tonight, so we can tell them about us?" she asked.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." he replied.

"InuYasha?" she asked.

"What?" he asked in return.

"Well, I spent all my money today and well..." she started.

"Kagome if you are asking me if I will pay for the dinner tonight don't." he interrupted. "All that I have is yours. You don't even have to ask." She nodded. "So what did you spend your money on. I didn't see you have anything earlier."

"It's in my purse." she replied. "Come on I'll show you."

In the living room she took out the rosary she had purchased. "What's that?" he asked.

"The man in the shop said it was a subduing necklace for a hanyou a long time ago. I had a vision of you wearing it when he told me the story." she told him. "Maybe you should hold it and see if anything comes to you." He took the beads from her and as soon as he did he was overcome with images.

_He was chasing someone. Then he realized the someone was Kagome. She had something he wanted, the Shikon no Tama. He needed it to become a full demon. She was running from him and he slashed at her, just missing._

_As she fled and elderly miko sent out the beads and they reformed around his neck but he ignored them continuing to pursue Kagome._ _Then she dropped the jewel and he had it in his grasp._

"_Say the word to calm his soul." the elderly miko called._

"_What?" Kagome asked._

"_Hurry." the miko replied._

_He watched as KAgome studied him intently for a moment. He watched her eyes flick up to his ears. "Oswari." she yelled and he went crashing face first into the bridge and through it, dropping the jewel._

He shook his head and his eyes met Kagome's. "Oswari, huh?" he asked.

She blushed "So you saw it then, what the beads do?" she asked. "You're not mad are you?"

"Well I was trying to kill you, so I guess it's only fair." he replied.

"You tried to kill me?" she asked.

"I thought you had a vision." he replied.

"I did but mine was you trying to stop me from going home to take a test and I used the beads so I could get away." she told him. "What did you see?"

"You had the shikon no tama and I wanted it to become a full demon, so I tried to get it from you. An old miko sent these beads to my neck and you used them to keep me from getting away with the jewel." he said. "I don't think I was really trying to kill you though, just scare you. It does make me wonder how we ended up together though."

Kagome laughed. "I thought the same thing." she replied. "The way we yelled at each other it seemed like a common thing. Maybe it was an act."

He shrugged. "I don't care what it was as long as I have you now." he told her.

"Neither do I." she agreed. "So do you want to see if they still work?"

"Hell no." he said looking horrified.

"I was only joking. I have much better ways to subdue you and bend you to my will." she told him.

"Is that so?" he asked. She only nodded in reply, leaning closer to him. "I'd like to see that." She reached up and started rubbing his ears and she moved to trail kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. He growled softly.

Kagome pulled away and waited for him to open his eyes. "See." she said with a laugh. "Now I am going to call everyone and see if they can come out with us tonight."

"I hope you realize that you're going to pay for that later." he called after her.

"I'm counting on it." she replied.

* * *

Kagome called Sango and as it would turn out she and Miroku had been planning to go out to dinner, but were more than happy to go with her and InuYasha. They arranged to meet at the restaurant at 7. Next Kagome called her mother and arranged to pick up her, Souta and Shippou at 6:30. 

That night they arrived at the restaurant to find Miroku and Sango already waiting at their table. Once they were all seated and their drinks served Kagome got ready to announce her news. She looked at her mother. Kagome could tell that her mother had a pretty good idea why she had called everyone to dinner. Kagome released InuYasha's hand and set it on the table. "We're getting married." she announced.

The table broke out in sincere congratulations from all gathered. Miroku raised his glass. "Let me propose a toast to InuYasha and Kagome. May they be blessed with happiness, love and good se..." Miroku groaned as Sango elbowed him in the ribs. "Love and Happiness for all of their days."

They enjoyed dinner and when it came time to leave Sango hugged her. "You'll have to call me later, so we can talk about last night." Sango whispered. "I want details."

Kagome blushed. "We'll get together later this week. I promise."

Miroku hugged Kagome. "You will make a beautiful bride. I'm sure." he told her.

"You know Sango would make a beautiful bride as well." she whispered. Miroku blushed and Kagome heard InuYasha laughing softly beside her at his reaction.

They dropped Kagome's mother and Souta off a the shrine and continued toward home. When they drew close to Miroku and Sango's apartment they were stopped and traffic was redirected. Kagome had a bad feeling and asked InuYasha to pull over. She saw a column of smoke filling the sky. She found Miroku and Sango a short distance away watching the flames shoot out of their window. She ran to them.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she approached. "What happened?"

"We were about to go in when Miroku said he sensed a youkai. We decided to leave and before we could even get down the stairs we heard a small explosion." Sango told her. "There is no doubt the fire started in our apartment, or that it was intentional."

"Come with me." Kagome said. "You can stay with me and InuYasha tonight."

Miroku and Sango followed her to InuYasha's car. He was standing a few feet away waiting for her to return. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Someone set their apartment on fire." Kagome told him. "It..."

InuYasha held up his hand. His ears twitched and he sniffed the air. In less than a second Kagome found herself laying on top of Miroku and Sango on the ground with InuYasha doing his best to cover all three of them. Behind them his car exploded.

After a few moments he climbed off of them. Kagome jumped to her feet. "Shippou." she yelled. "Shippou, please can you hear me."

"I'm over here." he called.

She found him beside a dumpster a few feet behind the burning car. She saw a small cut on his face but otherwise he looked unharmed. She hugged him. "You're all right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I smelled something funny and got out of the car." he told her. The he sniffed again and his eyes found InuYasha leaning heavily on his shoulder against the wall beside him. "Kagome... InuYasha."

She went to him, and noticed what she had missed when she went to Shippou. A rather large sharp piece of metal was embedded in his back. "InuYasha, oh my god, we have to do something." she cried.

He pulled out his phone. "Call Sesshomaru Hold two." he whispered as he slid to the ground.

Kagome looked in horror at the blood that had pooled at his feet. She called his brother.

"Hello." came a clearly annoyed male voice..

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Who else would be answering my emergency line?" he asked in reply. "Who is this?"

"Kagome." she told him. "It's InuYasha. I think he's dying." She started to cry.

"Where are you?" he asked. She told him. "You must get him away from there. The police will no doubt soon be arriving. I will find you." He hung up.

They moved InuYasha away from the street and between some buildings. She took off her light jacket and wrapped it around the outside of his wound to try and slow the bleeding. Sango and Miroku stood by watching, wishing they could do something. Soon Kagome felt the approach of a strong youkai.

Sesshomaru took in the sight of his brother. He reached down and pulled the metal from Inuyasha and the blood now flowed freely. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "Are you just going to stand there?" she asked.

"There is nothing to be done until he dies." he replied coldly.

"He can't die." she said. "I won't let him." She covered his body with her own as sobs over took her. Soon both Kagome and InuYasha were surrounded in a soft pink glow. Miroku said a quick prayer at what he was witnessing. Sango and Shippou watched with wide eyes, while Sesshomaru tried to appear uninterested.

In truth he was very interested in what was taking place. Could it be done? Could a miko heal a youkai without killing it? Of course despite his new power InuYasha was still a hanyou, but would her healing him turn him human? If she could heal youkai without purifying them completely she would be even more remarkable.

The light faded and Kagome didn't sit up, though her tears had stopped. InuYasha groaned loudly and opened his eyes. The first thing that registered on his mind was Kagome laying on top of him. He tried to lift her but found he didn't have the strength. He could feel his youki was greatly diminished. He doubted his own ability to walk.

Sesshomaru bent down and picked Kagome up. He looked at InuYasha who was unchanged but clearly weakened. He turned to Sango and Miroku. "Bring him to my car." he ordered, and left for his car not waiting to see if they were following.

Sango and Miroku exchanged curious glances before doing as instructed. Shippou climbed in the limo and sat at Kagome's feet. They helped InuYasha in and he pulled Kagome's head into his lap. Sango and Miroku filled in and sat down.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked, as they drove away.

"Your miko healed you." Sesshomaru replied. "This does not bode well that they would strike so soon. From now on you will be escorted by members of my security team at all times."

Though Sango and Miroku wanted to know what was going on they both felt it best to wait and ask InuYasha and Kagome later. Obviously someone had tried to kill InuYasha and Kagome. What they didn't know was why.

They exited the car. "I will have the tea sent over for your miko." Sesshomaru said and he left them.

As much as InuYasha hated it he had to let Miroku carry Kagome inside and he had to let Sango help him. He directed them to his room and Miroku laid Kagome on the bed. InuYasha sat down beside her.

"What is going on?" Sango asked. "Why is this happening and what's wrong with Kagome?"

"Kagome is exhausted." Miroku told her. "Healing expends more energy than any other task she can preform as a miko. I am still at a loss as to how she managed to heal him without purifying his youki."

"What about everything else?" Sango asked.

"There is a demon out to start a war." InuYasha told them. "He wants youkai to rule humans and to do that he knows he had to get rid of the clan that rules the western lands. You both got dragged into this mess because you know me."

"Are you telling me that your brother is the demon lord of the west?" Miroku asked. InuYasha nodded. A knock at the door prevented further discussion.

Sango left and came back with a cup of tea. InuYasha gave it to Kagome and she soon started to stir. "InuYasha." she said. "Where is he...Is he all right?"

He reached out to soothe her. "I am here koishii." he told her. "Relax."

She sat up and threw her arms around him. "I was so worried." she said softly. "I thought you were going to die."

"It takes more than that to kill me." he scoffed. He turned to Sango and Miroku. "The room next door is the guest room. It has a separate bathroom. Make yourselves at home and I'll get you both something to wear." They nodded and left. He stayed for another minute in her arms. "Let me take care of them and then I'll be back to take care of you." She nodded.

A few minutes later he returned. The first thing he did was removed his blood soaked shirt and pants. Kagome went to him and wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her tears on his chest. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died." she said.

He raised her head. "Don't cry." he told her. "Let's take a shower. I'm sure we'll both feel better after that and then we can talk. Okay?" She nodded and let him lead her into the bathroom.

They got in the shower and InuYasha began to rub the now mostly dry blood from his body. Kagome took the rag he was using from his hand and started working to clean his back. He felt her hand run across the place where his wound used to be, briefly, before continuing to remove the blood. His body clean she set to work on returning his hair to its natural silver color. When she was finished he did the same for her, though she didn't have nearly as much blood on her.

He got out of the shower and handed her a towel. She sat down to dry her hair and he left the bathroom. The noise from the dryer hurt his sensitive ears. She came out still wrapped in a towel and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat down beside her. She was trembling and he could smell her tears. InuYasha put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "This is all my fault. You shouldn't have to deal with stuff like this. Maybe you should leave."

Kagome looked at him, something akin to panic in her eyes. "You don't want me here?" she asked.

He hadn't expected her to take what he said in that way. "That's not what I meant." he replied. "I just thought it might be best if you left until all this is over and then we can be together."

"I don't want to go." she told him. "What if something happened to you and I wasn't here. Please, let me stay with you."

"Of course you can stay. I want you with me always." he said. "I just wish there was something I could do to make this better."

"There is." she replied. He looked at her expectantly. "Make love to me InuYasha."

* * *

Even as the words left her lips he was moving closer to her. As soon as she said his name he kissed her. Their towels fell away as they moved as one further onto the bed. He felt her hands slide up into his hair and then move to rub his ears. He trailed soft wet kisses down her collar bone. His efforts were rewarded with a soft moan. He moved his attention to her neck, and whispered soft I love yous.Already she knew she would have no life without him. She was afraid to let go of him and find that this was a dream. 

InuYasha seemed to sense the quiet desperation in her grip. He moved slowly and kissed her willing her to understand. He needed her as desperately as she needed him. "I will always be with you." he said gently. Hoping to at least temporarily drive the fear from her mind.

"InuYasha." she cried. "Oh Inu..."

He silenced her cries, by pressing his mouth over her own. All he could think about as she called his name was how he loved her, how she made him feel whole in a way he never had before. He knew she was where he was supposed to be. Nothing else mattered. That one day she would give him his own family, something he had always longed for. Finally he kissed her one last time.

* * *

InuYasha moved to lay beside her and pulled her against him. "I love you ." he said. 

"I love you too." she replied. They lay for sometime content in each others arms. "InuYasha?"

"Yes." he said.

"Well, I was just thinking about tonight." she told him. "When I saw the car and thought Shippou had been inside, and then well we just you know and well we haven't been using anything. He could have been killed."

"Are you telling me you are worried about getting pregnant and that it might be dangerous?" he asked. She nodded her response. "Don't worry about it. It won't happen."

"How can you be sure?" she asked. Kagome found herself secretly afraid that he meant he couldn't have children and though she would still love him, it would hurt her that he hadn't told her before she consented to be with him.

"The only times I can conceive are on the new and full moon and even then you have to be in your fertile time as well." he told her. "So don't worry. All right?" She nodded again and he kissed her forehead. "Good, now get some sleep my koishii."

"Goodnight InuYasha." she said as she let herself drift into sleep.


	10. A Tratior Among Us

The next morning Kagome woke in an empty bed. She heard voices in the living room. She got dressed and went out to join them. She was surprised to see InuYasha once again cooking, but she guessed it was for the best since Sango's cooking was terrible.

He didn't turn when she entered the room. "Good morning sleepy head." he said.

"I must admit I rather expected both of you to sleep in." Miroku said. "After last nights activities that is." Miroku let out a loud groan as Sango elbowed him. Kagome was blushing furiously.

"Mind your own business, hentai." Sango told him.

"My dearest Sango I was referring to the accident, but it seems both you and Kagome thought of something else. It seems that I am not the only hentai here." Miroku said in his defense. He was pleased to have garnered a blush from Sango and to have deepened Kagome's.

InuYasha went to Kagome and hugged her. "Ignore him koishii. He's probably just jealous since Sango made him sleep on the floor last night." InuYasha told her.

This time it was Miroku's turn to blush. "How?" he asked.

"I'm a hanyou. I hear everything. She's right. You never should have suggested that." InuYasha replied.

Both Sango and Miroku averted their eyes at his statement. "What did I miss?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." InuYasha told her. The pressed his lips to her ear. "I'll suggest it to you later, when we're alone." He growled softly as Kagome shivered slightly at his touch and at his implication. "Now let's eat."

Kagome cleared the table as they finished. InuYasha went to her and handed her a credit card. "You need a dress for tonight and Sango and Miroku need some clothes." he told her. Kagome started to protest. He put a finger over her lips. "Remember, what's mine is yours. Go have fun."

"Thank you." she said and kissed him softly. She left the sink and went to Sango. She held up the card. "Are you up for some shopping?"

"Kagome I can't..." she started.

InuYasha groaned. "Not you too. It's the least I can do. Please go, spend as much as you like. I have more money that I know what to do with and up until recently no one to spend it on. Besides you can't go around naked. If it make you feel better you can pay me back someday."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Miroku asked.

"Make sure you get the pervert some clothes too, though I don't think he'd be opposed to going around naked but that is something I definitely don't want to see."

"Come on Sango. It'll be fun." Kagome pleaded. She was pleased when her friend reluctantly agreed.

InuYasha called Sesshomaru and had a car readied and soon Sango and Kagome were off to spend what he hoped would be a lot of his money. Shippou came out of his room shortly after Kagome and Sango left.

"Did you have to be so loud last night?" he asked a trace of a smile on his lips.

"My sentiments exactly." Miroku agreed.

"Keh." InuYasha replied, unable to come up with a real response. "If either of you tease Kagome about it I am going to skin you both."

InuYasha was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed the company of Miroku. He hadn't had many friends, but since he met Kagome he seemed to suddenly be surrounded by people who he felt he belonged with.

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat down to have lunch. Both were having a great time on their shopping trip. Though Sango had been hesitant at first with a little convincing Kagome got her to loosen up and enjoy the chance to shop without worrying about the money. 

"I believe you owe me a little talk." Sango said. "So tell me all about you and InuYasha. I gather from last night that he's pretty good."

Kagome blushed. "More than good." she replied.

"And?" Sango asked.

"And nothing if you aren't going to spill about you and Miroku." Kagome told her. "So?"

"All right, but you first." Sango agreed.

Kagome thought for a minute. "What can I say...InuYasha, he's just so different than what I expected. He's amazing, so gentle and attentive. When I am with him I feel complete somehow. I was worried because he's a half demon, but it has it's benefits."

"Benefits?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed again. "I don't have anything to compare it too from experience, but he has a certain stamina and is a little larger than I expected." she said quietly. "Your turn. Have you and Miroku..."

"No." Sango said. "Almost, but I just can't until I know for sure that he is serious about us." Kagome nodded. "But we have done other things."

"And?" Kagome prompted.

"I guess him being a pervert has some advantages." Sango admitted reluctantly.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Sango and Kagome returned with several bags each, and both looked to have had a very good time. Kagome went to their room and put their things away. She had something special she didn't want InuYasha to see until the right time. She didn't want him to see her dress until they had to leave either. 

"Have fun?" InuYasha asked when she returned from their room. She nodded and leaned down to hug him, only to find herself pulled into his lap. "We have to get ready soon." Kagome nodded.

Once they had showered Kagome ushered InuYasha out of the bathroom. She wanted to get ready without him seeing her. He was sitting with Miroku and Sango on the sofa when she came out of their room. InuYasha couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kagome had chosen a red dress because she knew he favored that color, and it contrasted beautifully with her light complection and raven hair. "Do you like it?" she asked.

He went to her ignoring the others in the room and wrapped his arms around her. "You're perfect." he whispered. They headed for the front door. "Don't let the runt stay up too late and if you need anything just walk up the path to the right of the door." Sango and Miroku nodded and they left.

Kagura opened the door when they knock. "InuYasha, miko." she said shortly. "Please come in." Kagome couldn't be sure but she thought Kaugra backed up a little as she passed. Almost immediately Kagome was greeted by a familiar face.

She was pulled into a warm embrace. "I didn't get to thank you before." Kimi said. "I owe you my life."

"I am just happy that I was able to help." Kagome told her.

Sesshomaru came over when he noticed InuYasha. "Leave the women to talk." he said. "We have business."

All the men gathered in Sesshomaru's office. InuYasha recognized a few of the demons gathered, one of which was the neko whose mate Kagome had saved, but most he did not. "Now that all are present I wish to start this meeting. First let me address the issue of my brother. I am sure many of you have noticed the change in both his appearance and his youki. I assure that what you are feeling is indeed true. He is now as powerful as any full youkai including myself. It is my intention to formally name him second only to myself and my heir should I be killed before conceiving a child of my own. If anyone wishes to oppose me do so now." Sesshomaru waited but no one spoke up. InuYasha simply sat in stunned silence. "Very well. I am sure you wish to know how this is possible." Many heads nodded. "It has not been announced yet but my brother has taken a miko as his mate and somehow she had allowed the full power of his demon blood to surface without taking him over."

"You would approve a human mate and a miko no less for your brother?" An older Inu Youkai asked.

"This is no ordinary miko." he said. "She could prove a useful ally. I myself have witnessed her power on several occasions. She almost purified my mate unintentionally as well as healed my brother after an attempt on his life."

"It's true." A neko youkai spoke up. "She brought my son's mate back from certain death. The neko clans are prepared to offer their support against the one who would threaten our way of life."

"A miko healed a half demon without purifying his youki?" the same inu asked.

"Though it was greatly diminished you can see that he sits before you still as much a demon as he ever was." Sesshomaru told him. Then he looked to the neko. "We are most grateful for your support. Your skills of stealth will prove most useful." The neko bowed his head slightly. "Now we must discuss what we know of this threat."

For the first time InuYasha found he had something to say. "I do not know much, but I may know someone who does." he said. "I didn't think of it until now but this demon in trying to ally himself with the wolf demon tribe set out to keep my mate and I apart using another woman. She spoke of her boyfriends connection to this demon."

Sesshomaru nodded. "See what you can find out from this woman.." he instructed. The discussion went on but no one seemed to know anything more than they already had. The only good thing to come of the meeting was that all in attendance had pledged their support.

There was a short break between the meeting and dinner and InuYasha took advantage by dragging Kagome outside so they could be alone. He pulled her against his chest. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"That's just it." he told her. "Since meeting you nothing has been wrong. Sesshomaru named me his second tonight. How do you do it?"

"Do what ?" she asked.

"That you don't even realize makes it more amazing." he replied. "You make everything better without even trying. You gave me the power I always dreamed of having. My brother is actually starting to accept me. Because of you we gained the neko clans as our allies. You make everything seem possible. All my dreams have come to life right before my eyes and it's all because of you."

Kagome didn't know what to say. "I didn't do anything, really." she said softly.

He shook his head. _Does she really not see how incredible she truly is. Even Sesshomaru sees it. _He leaned down and kissed her. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them out of the moment. InuYasha turned without releasing Kagome.

"Dinner is about to be served." a woman said.

As she and InuYasha took their seats to Sesshomaru's right she began to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't that most of the table would occasionally stare at her with looks impossible to read, though that was part of it. The real reason was that she had the distinct feeling that someone at the table wished her harm. She managed to relax a little when InuYasha's hand gripped her knee and he gave her a reassuring smile, but the feeling remained. Through the meal it got stronger and unconsciously her miko powers began to flare. The table fell silent.

"InuYasha, calm your miko." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Kagome, Kagome, look at me.." InuYasha whispered. He put his hand to the side of her face and turned her head. Her eyes were vacant and he wondered what was happening. Slowly she blinked. "Kagome what is it?"

She looked around and noticed everyone was staring at her. "I'm sorry." she said. "Excuse me." She got up and left the table followed closely by InuYasha. She went back outside to where they had been earlier.

InuYasha grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome what is it?" he asked.

"Someone at that table is a working for the other side. He is planning on killing me to earn favor." she told him.

"How?" he asked.

"I had a feeling and then a vision but not really. It is hard to explain." she told him.

"Do you know who it is?" he asked.

"All I saw were golden eyes and I got the feeling that this person is more than a spy. He is a traitor to his own kind." she paused. "He is an Inu."

"You're sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Don't worry koishii, I won't let anyone hurt you. You have to tell Sesshomaru. I'll go get him."

InuYasha returned with his brother and Kagome explained to him what had happened. "After dinner, there will be drinks. I want you both to go to each of the guest individually and see if you can figure out who exactly this traitor is." He looked at Kagome. "Can you do this without revealing your intentions?"

"Yes." she replied.

"Very well. Once you are certain come to me and I will handle this matter personally." he told them.

They all returned to the table and finished the meal, though Kagome did more pushing her food around her plate than actual eating. When it was over they adjourned to another room. Kagome with InuYasha by her side made their way around the room talking to those who had come to the meeting.

They approached the female Inu Youkai first Kagome was almost certain that she wasn't the one but they still had to be sure. They exchanged polite bows. The females aura was not threatening though she was projecting something Kagome sensed to be jealousy.

The two male Inu Youkai were standing together talking away from the rest of the guests. As they drew near Kagome felt the same malice that had caused her so much distress before. _InuYasha is right beside you. He won't anything happen. You can do this_. They were still several feet away when Kagome stopped.

She turned to InuYasha. "I know." she mouthed silently, knowing that her whisper would have been heard by the youkai. He nodded and led her to Sesshomaru.

"What have you discovered?" he asked.

"It is the older Inu Youkai." she told him. "The one with the single star on his forehead."

"You are certain?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Very well. You will both follow me." Sesshomaru approached the Inu Youkai. "Kenomaru, I give you one chance to confess your betrayal."

Kenomaru narrowed his eyes at the miko. That bitch was indeed troublesome. "Surely you would not doubt my loyalty on the word of human miko, no better than a whore. She who would consort with one demon and mate another."

InuYasha started growling loudly. He grabbed the offending demon by the throat, ready to rip it out, but Sesshomaru's voice broke through the haze of red InuYasha was seeing. "InuYasha release him." Reluctantly InuYasha let him go. "I warn you Kenomaru speak ill of my brother's mate again and the words will be your last. The fact that you would speak of her association with another demon before my brother proves you to be a traitor. I dare any to question that I Sesshomaru could not detect whether or not the miko was indeed pure when my brother mated her. Now speak and perhaps I will spare your life."

Kagome was more than a little embarrassed to have them making announcements about her "purity" but she guessed she should be glad that Sesshomaru was protecting her honor. "It is not too late." Kenomaru said. "You could still join with us. Your power is great and would be a valuable asset. You would be rewarded greatly."

"You would think to bribe this Sesshomaru into bending to the will of a demon so low as not to make himself known to his enemies." Sesshomaru scoffed. "Tell me what you know."

"I will tell you nothing." Kenomaru replied. "Kill me if it is your wish

When Sesshomaru spoke next his voice was like ice and it sent a chill along Kagome's spine. "You will tell me all that you know. There are fates far worse than death reserved for those who would betray their own kind." He turned to Kagome. "You must subdue him to ensure he does not escape before he is taken to a secure location for questioning."

"I don't know that I can." she said.

Sesshomaru moved beside her and leaned down. "This demon would kill you." he said. "He would kill InuYasha. See how he looks at you even now. Feel his youki." Kagome opened herself to the youkai before her. "You see he wants to destroy you. He cannot stand InuYasha. He sees only a worthless half breed." Sesshomaru began to back away from her and the power she was projecting. "You know the truth of my words. He would revel in the blood of your mate. You must stop him."

That was all it took and suddenly Kagome was surrounded by a bright pink light. All the youkai in the room moved away from her, except InuYasha. She threw out her hand and the light extending striking Kenomaru in the chest. InuYasha caught her as she started to slide to the floor.

If any of the demons in the room had doubted the power of the miko before them, none did now. Kenomaru was on the cusp between life and death. This young woman had nearly purified a very powerful full youkai on the word that he was a threat to her mate. A few who had been contacted by this unnamed demon and had been unsure in their choice to side with Sesshomaru were now glad they had. It became clear that this girl had been able to detect a traitor among them.

Guards came an took Kenomaru away. Kagome may have had an idea of what fate awaited the demon, but most of the youkai knew for certain and all were thankful not to be the ones facing the demon lord's considerable wrath.

Kagome was weakened by the use of her powers, but still conscious and InuYasha helped her return to her feet. Sesshomaru stood before them. "Your presence is no longer required." he told them. He then looked exclusively at InuYasha. "You are to find out what you can before the end of the week." InuYasha nodded.

* * *

They left and returned to their house. He was glad that Kagome was too tired to ask him what Sesshomaru had been talking about. He was sure she would only be upset.It seemed that everyone else had already gone to bed. 

As Kagome laid beside InuYasha she found herself wondering how her life had managed to start spinning so terribly out of control. On the surface it seemed to have started with InuYasha coming into her life, but in truth it went back much further.

She hadn't even realized she had spiritual powers until her fifteenth birthday, but since that day strange things had started happening around her. She had started feeling like something was missing in her life, like there was something she was supposed to be doing. Then she had started to notice youkai. She probably would have thought she was going crazy if her mother hadn't stepped in and assured her that youkai did exist.

InuYasha could feel Kagome's unrest and knew after using her power she needed to sleep. He pulled her against his chest and started growling softly, helping her find sleep. Kagome drifted off only to be greeted by an unknown voice.

'_Child of light, pure in both heart and spirit, it is time to awaken the past.'_

'_What? How? I don't understand.' Kagome called._

'_Destiny awaits you and those that have bound their souls to yours in love. You alone carried them with you.'_

"_I still don't understand.' Kagome replied._

'_When you return to the beginning with those who bore witness to the end then you will find the answers you seek. Go to the Goshinboku with those who were once the exterminator, the monk, the orphaned kitsune, and the betrayed inu hanyou. Only together can you re-find the past.'_

'_Why is this happening?" Kagome asked._

'_That too will be revealed. Go soon before it becomes too late.'_

With that the presence around her faded and she jerked herself awakeShe hoped that she hadn't woken InuYasha but of course that was wishful thinking. She found herself being pulled back to his chest.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"It's all right." she replied. "I was dreaming."

"Was it..." he started.

"It was nothing bad." she interrupted. "But I'd rather wait until morning to talk about it."

"All right." he said. "Then go back to sleep."

"Goodnight InuYasha." she whispered.

He responded with a soft kiss. "Night."


	11. Reviving The Past Pt 1

**A/N: This would be a lemon chapter, but there are no lemons here as always. The unedited version can be found on mediaminer and a warning to those faint of heart still reading a rated R story...Though toned down this chapter has a mild citrus flavor, but I think it is well within the R rating**

* * *

When Kagome woke she found herself surprised that she had so easily fallen back asleepInuYasha as usual was already up, since he never slept much past dawn. Once dressed, she went out to the living room to find that she had been the last to wake.

"InuYasha told us about last night." Sango offered.

Kagome nodded. "I guess there's no point in putting it off." she sighed. "I have to tell all of you something about last night as well."

"Is it your dream?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes." she replied. "I was told that we all need to go to the shrine if I want to find out what happened and why I am having these dreams."

"Well that seems easy enough." Miroku interjected. "When should we go."

"Today." Kagome replied. "We have to go today."

The journey to the shrine was a quiet one. Miroku of course understood that a miko's visions were to be taken seriously and Sango was not one to doubt her friends, so they both trusted that if Kagome thought this trip was important that it must be.

Kagome went inside to explain to her mother why they had come and the others gathered under the goshinboku. "This tree is very old." Miroku said. "It has a connection to all things. I have never felt an energy quite like it."

InuYasha turned at Kagome's approach. "What are we supposed to do?" he asked.

Kagome walked up to the Goshinboku and kneeled. She placed her hand on the stone a the base of the tree. She motioned for the others to do the same.As soon as they were all touching the smooth surface of the stone a torrent of visions of the lives of her friends flashed through her mind, culminating in the final battle against pure evil and the wish on the shikon no tama that changed everything.

While the others didn't see the things Kagome saw each was granted a vision of who they once were. Miroku saw himself in the robes of a monk and around one of his hands were a sealing string of prayer beads. Sango saw herself in the clothing of a demon exterminator holding a giant bone boomerang. Shippou saw a much younger version of himself and InuYasha saw himself wearing a red haori and hakama holding a sword that looked like a giant fang. The beads Kagome had purchased were around his neck.

They all pulled back and looked at Kagome. Her hands were trembling and her eyes were filled with tears. InuYasha went to touch her but Miroku shook his head. "Wait." he said. "She is still being shown what she needs to see."

Finally after a few tense moments Kagome leaned back and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath trying to keep from crying and trying to process several lifetimes worth of memories. Her head hurt, but the core of her pain came from her heart. What could these wonderful people she was so close to have done to have deserved the suffering inflicted upon them and could she bear to inflict it upon them again.

"Kagome, are you all right?" InuYasha asked.

"Not really." she replied. "But I'll deal with it."

"Kagome, have you found the answers you were looking for." Miroku asked.

"Yes and more." she replied. "And then there were some things I wish I'd never had to know, that I'd never seen." She looked at each of them in turn. "Long ago there was a great warrior priestess. In a battle with several youkai she found herself with no hope of victory. She used the last of her energy to cast out her soul and trap the youkai with her inside, thus creating the shikon no tama. The battle would rage on in the jewel until it was purified. The jewel was protected for many years by powerful mikos and at last came to rest in the hands of the priestess Kikyou. Kikyou sought to purify the jewel so that she could free herself from her life of service. When she met the hanyou InuYasha she saw her chance. Both InuYasha and Kikyou felt a terrible loneliness and were drawn to each other. InuYasha hoped to steal the jewel and become a full demon so that he would no longer be an outcast among both demons and humans, but instead he ended up caring for Kikyou. She said that if he were willing to use the jewel to become human that she would be with him. Willing to do anything in order to no longer be alone InuYasha agreedbut they were never meant to be together. Kikyou had as a miko taken on the care of a thief called Onigumo and he in turn came to desire her. When he learned of her and InuYasha he offered his soul to demons and became the hanyou Naraku. On the day Kikyou was meant to bring the jewel to InuYasha Naraku laid a trap. Posing as InuYasha he mortally wounded Kikyou, who sought out InuYasha in her final hours to repay him for his suspected betrayal. When Kikyou attacked InuYasha he went to the village and stole the jewel. While trying to escape Kikyou shot him with a sacred arrow pinning him to this sacred tree, sending him into an eternity of darkness where he was neither alive or dead. KIkyou in her last breath asked that her body be burned with the jewel so that she would carry it into the next life."

"So they never knew that they didn't betray one another?" Sango asked."

Kagome shook her head. "Kikyou held in her heart a deep hatred for all youkai. Though her soul was the one destined to bring peace to InuYasha she was not ready to be with him as she was. She could not trust or truly him as he was. It was that lack of trust that allowed Naraku to trick them, and had InuYasha made his wish it would have meant their destruction, since Kikyou's hatred of youkai would have tainted the jewel. For the next fifty years InuYasha remained pinned to a tree, until the reincarnation of Kikyou was pulled into the well on her family's shrine because of the sacred jewel inside her body and found herself 500 years in the past."

"And you are that reincarnation are you not?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded. "This is where it gets confusing. I now have two sets of memories for the same time in my life.In the new ones, on my fifteenth birthday I was pulled into the well by a centipede demon who wanted the jewel. I met InuYasha that day wrapped in vines and pinned to this very tree. He appeared to be sleeping. Then I met the village miko Kaede and found out that I was her older sister Kikyou's reincarnation. The centipede demon came after me in the village so I ran into what was called the forest of InuYasha to lead it away. I once again found myself before the strange boy with the cute dog ears, only this time he was awake. It seems my soul simply reached out and grabbed his recognizing it breaking part of the spell that had held him so long. He thought I was Kikyou at first. The demon came after me and I grabbed onto InuYasha. He offered to save me if I could free him so I pulled on the arrow and it disappeared. He destroyed the demon and I retrieved the jewel that had been ripped from my body. " Kagome lifted her shirt to reveal a scar. "Until today I always thought I got this scar when I fell down the stairs in the well house and was cut open on a jagged piece of wood. I remember it clearly, but I also remember the feeling of Mistress Centipede's claws."

"What does this have to do with Miroku, Shippou and I?" Sango asked.

"I'm getting to that." Kagome replied. "InuYasha wanted the jewel and he tried to kill me to get it."

"I thought we agreed that I was missing you on purpose." InuYasha said.

"So we did." Kagome agreed. "Anyway InuYasha tried to get the jewel and Kaede sent a rosary around his neck that would give me the power to subdue him with a word."

"Don't say it." InuYasha said blushing.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The first word I thought of was 'oswari'" she told them. The others started laughing. "When I said the word he would be pulled face first into the ground. As it was though InuYasha wasn't the only one who wanted the jewel and demons began to come for it. InuYasha fought to protect me since I had the jewel and he was trying to find a way to steal it. Then a crow demon stole it and I managed to shatter the jewel with a sacred arrow scattering to across Japan. So InuYasha and I set out on a quest to gather the shards and in our travel we discovered Naraku's deception and met an orphaned kitsune, a proud demon exterminator, and a lecherous monk. The monk, exterminator and hanyou had a common enemy, Naraku, so they banded together to form an unlikely group of friends. That friendship is what allowed the wish I made to purify the jewel to be granted. It is hard to explain this clearly. I'm not even sure I understand exactly what happened."

"We understand Kagome." InuYasha prompted. "Just do your best." The others nodded.

"InuYasha already knows some of what happened when we finally came face to face with Naraku when I told him about a dream I had." she started. "My wish bound our souls together so that I could bring you with me into this time. I am Kikyou's reincarnation, but I am not Kikyou. I am Kagome. I had a life in this time and so when I was born as myself all of you were reborn with me, only you are not reincarnations. Sango you are the demon exterminator Sango, only without memory of your first life. Miroku you are the same lecherous houshi Miroku. Shippou you are the same orphaned Kitsune and InuYasha is the same hanyou that was pinned to this tree. It is in all of you to be the same people you were before as well as the people you have become after leading a different life. I have been granted the power to show you all what happened when you lived before. The reason for this is my wish had an unexpected side effect. So many things had to change for this to happen and slowly over 500 years these changes took place. I was reborn with more power and since I brought with me more good than was originally intended to exist in this time I was forced by the youkai in the jewel to bring more evil as well. Before I went through the well there were far less demons in this time than there are today, those both good and evil. Now it is up to all of you to decide. I can show you the past and you can join me in fighting against the rising evil or you can continue as you have been. Before you decide I must warn you that each of you have painful memories. Some things occurred in both lives that were necessary to bring us together but others were changed, lives were spared."

For what seemed like and eternity no one spoke. InuYasha being central to the fight had of course already had things decided for him and everyone knew without it being spoken that he and Kagome were in this together. Surprisingly enough Shippou was first to speak.

"I want to know." he said. "Since I had that dream I can't help but think about it. I know I won't be able to help fight, but I want to be a part of anything that will effect you and InuYasha. InuYasha took me in and you have been so nice to me, accepting me and treating me like family."

Kagome smiled at the kit. "If it's okay with InuYasha. Your memories, at least the bad ones are going to be almost the same as they are now."

"I want to know to Kagome." Sango said. "You're my best friend and have never let me down when I needed you."

Kagome turned her eyes on her friend. She knew what Sango was referring to. Sango's brother Kohaku had always been troubled and had once even tried to kill Sango. That incident had prompted them to get him serious help but Sango had faced severe depression as a result blaming herself for her brother even though it had nothing to do with her. She had even tried to kill herself. Kagome had been the one to find her and eventually Sango had worked through her issues. Most of their friends had turned against her and considered her crazy, but not Kagome. She had stood beside Sango and helped her recover. It had taken a long time but they came out of it closer than ever. Kagome gave Sango a knowing smile.

"I would choose to know as well." Miroku told her. "I may be a hentai but let it never be said that I would abandon my friends or my darling Sango. Also my spiritual energy is urging me to open myself to my other life."

"If you're sure." Kagome said. "I am going to show you each what happened up until the night before we faced Naraku. That I have to show you all together. I guess I'll start with Shippou since he has the fewest memories." Kagome put both hands to the sides of Shippou's head. "Are you ready?" The kit nodded.

Kagome gave in and let her instinct guild her and before she knew it she could see the memories as they rushed through her and into Shippou. She saw a small kit playing with his parents. There was the attack of the thunder brothers and the day the met. She saw all the battles they fought from Shippou's point of view and last she saw him saying goodbye as they left him with Kaede the night before they would face Naraku. She dropped her hands.

Shippou had his eyes closed still trying to process all the new memories he had now. "When you said some things changed and some had to stay the same, you meant my parents didn't you?" he asked at last.

She nodded. "Not just yours though." she told him looking at InuYasha. Shippou nodded but remained silent.

"Still up for this?" she asked Sango and Miroku. They both nodded. "I just wanted to apologize in advance Sango. He may be unbearable after this. Ready Miroku?"

"Yes." he replied.

Kagome repeated the same process she had done with Shippou., showing Miroku his life as a houshi. He saw his father sucked up into his cursed wind tunnel, a gift from Naraku and his training with Mushin. He saw his meeting Kagome and InuYasha and how they became friends and fought together. He saw himself falling in love with Sango and that he was even more of a hentai them than he was now, but it was the last memory, the one the night before the battle that caught his full attention...

_He was sitting beside a small fire and Sango was across from him. She looked like she was thinking about something very serious and he supposed she was worried about her brother and what the fight tomorrow might mean for him. She glanced up and saw him watching her. He noticed a slight blush in the fire light. _

"_Do you think Kagome and InuYasha are all right?" she asked suddenly._

"_I am sure they are. They both simply wanted to be alone with the person they love most on what could be their last night on this earth." he replied. _"_As did I."_

"_H-H-Houshi -sama?" She stammered._

"_I thought we agreed my dearest Sango that when we were alone you would address me by name and not by title." he said sounding a little hurt. He got up and went to sit beside her. He put a hand to the side of her face. "Sango despite your promise to bear my children should we live I find myself wanting more. I know I have made it seem as thought that was all I desire but I have simply been too afraid to voice my true wish for fear of what effect it would have if I were to die. I love you Sango and wish to have you as my wife."_

_Tears shone brightly in Sango's eyes. "Miroku..." she breathed. "I...I love you too."_

_He found himself smiling brightly and could no longer contain himself. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her mouth. When she didn't resist he pressed onward and his tongue bade entrance into her mouth, which she granted. Finally after a long moment he pulled away._

"_Sango marry me, here ,now before they eyes of the spirits. I know it is not the same, but let us pledge our lives to each other this night, so that if I should die it will have been as your husband and you my wife." Miroku said. "Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes." she replied._

_He pulled her to her feet and took both of her hands in his own. "My dearest Sango here before the eyes of the heavens I, Miroku wish to pledge my, life to you. I give my solemn vow from this day forward to love you, care for you and provide for you in all the ways a husband should, you and only you Sango for the rest of my days." His hands went to her cheeks and wiped away her tears._

"_I Sango pledge my life to you Miroku and promise to love you, care for you, and bear your sons as your devoted wife without fail until the day that I die." She replied._

"_I pray that the good spirits bless our union." Miroku finished. He leaned down and kissed Sango once again. He decided to risk a slap by sliding his hand down and cupping her bottom gently in his hand. He waited for it but no slap came._

_He acceptance emboldened him. He hadn't only asked her to marry him so that he might touch her more intimately but he was looking forward to it. His other hand joined the first and he pulled her tightly to him. She moaned softly into his mouth._

_He was surprised when one of her hands came up from the place at her sides and gripped his robes. Could he dare dream that she would agree to be with him as his wife now, before they were properly wed. He relished the thought. Boldly he slid one hand into the front of her yukata and cupped her breast, squeezing it gently. She stiffened at first but relaxed almost at once, giving into the sensations he was causing._

_He tugged her shirt out of the wrap like skirt she wore and it fell open, so that the only thing covering her chest was the simple cloth she used to bind her breasts. Her lack of protest spurned him onward and he began puling at the tie of her skirt. She stepped back. He saw a trace of what he thought was fear in her eyes._

"_Miroku?" she asked softly._

"_Forgive me Sango. I got carried away." he said softly._

"_I am afraid." she whispered. "I have never..."_

_He stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "Would it comfort you to know that this is a first for me as well?" he asked._

_She looked up at him disbelieving. "Surely you have...With all the women that...." she started._

_He shook his head. "It may have seemed so, and though I am not completely innocent I have never been with a woman my darling Sango. If you would permit me I would like to experience that with you, but if you are not ready then I will understand."_

_Sango sighed. He could tell she was considering it. "I would like that very much." she whispered not meeting his eyes. "We may not have another chance, but I do not know what to do."_

_His lips sought hers. "We will learn together."_

_When it was done he moved to lay beside her and they fell asleep in each others arms. _

Kagome dropped her hands a dark blush shading her cheeks. Of course Miroku didn't help matters. "I must thank you Kagome for such a wonderful memory." he said. "Of course there were some that I could have done without, but the last one was one I can't believe I ever forgot."

Kagome groaned. "Uh. Ready Sango?" she asked.

"Kagome what were you apologizing for?" Sango asked in reply.

"You'll see." she said placing her hands on the side of Sango's head.

At one Sango was shown her past as a demon exterminator. She saw her brother kill her fellow villagers and wound her. The she was given the discovery of Naraku's trickery. She saw the day she joined InuYasha and the others on their quest, all their battle and finally that night with Miroku.

When Kagome dropped her hands Sango understood why she had apologized. Now the hentai would definitely be harder to deal with. It was hard to process all the memories when the last one had been something wonderful and amazing, but slowly it started to sink in and she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She looked to Kagome.

"Do you think Kohaku's problems in this are because of his problems in the last?" she asked.

"Yes." Kagome said softly. "Kohaku was tied to the jewel for so long I fear that some of its taint may have followed him into this life as well. I'm sorry I couldn't save him for you."

"It's not your fault Kagome." Sango told her. "You have always done everything you could to help."

"So are you ready to see what happened with Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Oi Kagome, aren't you forgetting someone?" InuYasha asked.

She shook her head. "I didn't forget you InuYasha. I could never forget." Kagome said with a shudder. "I'm not going to show you. I refuse to."

"Uh, Miroku, perhaps you and I should take Shippou with us to get something to eat." Sango suggested.

He looked at Kagome and InuYasha. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Let's go." He agreed. Miroku led the way down the main stairs to the shrine followed closely by Shippou and Sango.

"Now Kagome." he said. "I want you to show me."

"I won't." Kagome said softly. "And you can't make me." The tears that had been threatening to escape now made their way down her cheeks. "Please don't make me."

InuYasha couldn't bear to see her cry. He pulled her to him. "All right Koishii." he told her.

"Would you do something for me?" she asked. "Would you take me into the Goshinboku and sit with me?"

In reply he grabbed her more tightly and jumped. He leaned against the trunk as they sat together on the lowest branch. She leaned her head against his chest and let him soothe her. She hadn't expected the effort it took to return her friends memories to be so tiring. Kagome lost herself in his strong steady heartbeat and fell asleep.

_She found herself in an unfamiliar place. Off in the distance there was a large group of buildings that in the distant past would have been a palace. She found herself standing beside a small steam. Then she felt it, the approach of a strong youki and the warm aura of a loving soul. She turned unafraid._

_Standing before her was the tall and imposing figure of a man she knew without a doubt was InuYasha's father. It wasn't just the single purple slash across the taiyoukai's face, the silver hair, or even the amber eyes that betrayed him as such. His youki was so similar to InuYasha's, comforting and warm, it spoke to her. Beside him was a beautiful hime with warm smile and kind eyes. She had to be InuYasha's mother. Kagome bowed deeply in respect._

_She felt a soft hand urging her to raise her head. Slowly she stood erect. "You need not bow before us, dear one." Izayoi said. "It is we who have come to pay our respects to you and offer the small help we are able."_

"_Me?" Kagome asked. "What have I done?"_

"_More than you will ever know." Izayoi replied. _

"_You our daughter have given new life to so many and asked nothing in return." The former Inu no Tashio told her. "We have watched you over both lifetimes and seen the sacrifices you have made for everyone, and most especially for our son. Our debt to you can never be repaid."_

"_I didn't do anything." Kagome insisted._

"_But you did. You have loved him as he was. You freed his heart and saved his soul." Izayoi told her. "Now you must return to him what was lost."_

"_I can't." Kagome said softly. _

"_You must." he told her. "He will need to remember to face the times ahead, to give you both the chance a the life you were meant to have."_

"_I know you wish to protect him, to spare him the pain of reliving the life you spared him from, but it is what must be." Izayoi said. Izayoi went to Kagome. "It will give him the strength he will need to protect you both."_

"_I will show him." Kagome replied. Kagome took comfort in their words. "I wish he could be here. I know he misses you both. I think he wonders because of Sesshomaru, if you would be proud of him." Kagome told them._

_Kagome watched as Izayoi gave her mate a playful poke to the ribs and smiled at him. "Yes, you were right." he said. "You are always right."_

"_You have the power to bring him here." Izayoi told her. "But you must hurry. Our time is short."_

_Kagome closed her eyes and called out to InuYasha. When she opened them he was standing in front of her. "Kagome?" he asked._

"_There are some people here who want to see you." she said gently. "Turn around."_

_InuYasha turned around. "Mother? Father?" he asked._

_Izayoi smiled and nodded at her son. She opened her arms to him and he went to her. She hugged him tightly. "My sweet koinu." she said softly. "You have become such a fine man. I am sorry I had to leave you." She release him and he stepped back, only to be pulled into the arms of his father._

_After moment his father released him as well. "We have watched you in both lifetimes and in both you have made us proud to have you as our son. You carry with you all the strength of the Inu Youkai. You have lived with honor and found your aite. She is truly the one with which you belong." he said._

"_Protect her, and treasure her. She is more valuable than you will ever know." Izayoi told him. _

"_I have only one request for you my son." his father said. "There will come a time when your brother realizes the mistakes of his past and seeks to make amends. I ask only that you give him that chance. He never understood that his mother was not my true aite."_

"_I will do as you ask." InuYasha replied at last. He felt Kagome come up beside him and take his hand._

"_We have to go now." his mother said. "We love you both." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and they faded away._

_Soon the world around them changed and they were once again sitting in the Goshinboku. "We have to wake up now." Kagome told him. "We have things to discuss."_


	12. Reviving The Past pt 2

**A/N: I hope you will forgive the delay but this was a long and difficult chapter. The unedited version has a LEMON and is on media miner is also has slightly more graphic descriptions of violence. I really think that some thing is lost in the editing but it has to be done for **

**As a warning there is violence and sexual content so be warned.**

* * *

Kagome came out of her sleep to find herself still in InuYasha's arms. "InuYasha?" she asked. His response was to start kissing and nuzzling her neck softly. "I never realized until today that there is so much we haven't talked about."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like your family, like our family." she replied.

"What's really bothering you?" he asked.

"Your parents convinced me to return your lost memories." She told. "I still don't want to, but they said it was important."

"Is it really that bad?" he asked.

"Worse." she told him. "All along I knew that you had suffered through horrible things, but you never talked about it. Now I have all these horrible images in my head of how they hurt you. It's all I can do not to cry."

"We can wait." he said

"No, let's get down so I can show you while the others are still gone." She told him. They jumped down and she had him sit across from her on the ground as she had with the others. She put her hands to the sides of his head. "Forgive me." With that she released the memories.

_It was all there, things he had told her and the things he had kept locked away. One image of his father as he saw him after his birth. Images of his mother of the tears she shed when the other children refused to play with him, when he asked her what a half breed was. The memory of hearing her impassioned pleas for the life of her son as he hid outside in the bushes. Her last words to him. "Run koinu!" _

_Flashes of different times when he was forced to run for his life, from youkai. Times where he was only saved because he had been small enough to hide where others couldn't go_. _Worst though were_ _during a famine_. _He was half starved and alone though still no more than a child. Visions of him stealing food of running when he was caught, and one horrible memory of a time when he hadn't managed to get away, and the villagers had beaten him with in an inch of his life. They had left him to die or to be killed by animals or the youkai in the surrounding woods, but he had managed to drag his broken body away and had hidden until he was healed._

_All the while the cries of both human and youkai sounded in their ears. "Half breed! Abomination! Worthless! Kill it! Kill it!" As he grew all his memories remained of both violence and cruelty. Of watching children play and wishing he could be among them. Of fighting and killing lesser youkai. Of blood and of death. _

_Then of Kikyou and their past together. His quest for the Shikon no Tama and of her presumed betrayal. Then blackness. He saw Kagome how she had freed him and their journeys together. The slow formation of his pack with the monk, the demon slayer, and the orphaned kitsune. His battles with Sesshomaru and Kagura. His fights with Kouga. He also saw the resurrection of Kikyou and the truth about Naraku. Then he saw the memory he knew he cherished above all others._

_Kagome was sitting with him cradles in his arms among the branches of the Goshinboku. He would have been happy to stay exactly as he was at that moment forever. He had spent countless hours arguing with himself about whether or not to tell the girl in his arms that he loved her, that she was the one thing that made his life worth living. He had decided not to, but he found himself unable to stick to his decision now that the threat of death was real and so near._

"_Kagome, I have to tell you something." he said._

_She turned slightly to face him. The seriousness in his voice gripped her and she looked into his eyes. "What is it InuYasha?' she asked. "You know you can tell me anything."_

"_If I die tomorrow I want you to know that I..." he started. He swallowed the lump in his throat that at formed as he tried to utter the words he had never said since his mother was alive. "I love you."_

_He saw the tears in her beautiful brown eyes. "Why?" she asked. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"_

_He had known she would ask, that she wouldn't understand, but wasn't that why he loved her after all. His beautiful Kagome whose heart was so loving, so pure that she could never understand why he had thought he could never love her, that he didn't deserve her. He knew that she didn't see him for what he was but instead saw only the good in him. "I am nothing but a hanyou, you deserve better than me, but I couldn't die never having told you." he replied._

_She started to cry freely. "I love you too." Then with a boldness he hadn't known she possessed she pressed her lips to his, and kissed him. _

"_Kagome we can't." he said sadly._

"_Why not?" she asked through her tears. "It may be our only chance. I want to be with you. Please InuYasha. I want to share myself with you in a way that I never have before. Don't you want me?"_

"_Of course I do baka." he replied. "But you don't understand. To be with you is to make you my mate. Our lives would be bound together and if I die, I'm afraid you would die as well."_

"_I don't care." she pleaded. "Don't you understand I have no life without you." With that she kissed him again. "Please Inu, make me yours. If I am to die then I want it to be as your mate."_

_Her pleas were too much for him to ignore and he gathered her up tightly in his arms and took off into the woods, to a special place known to very few. It was where he would hide on the nights of the new moon before he met Kagome. When they stopped he laid her gently on the ground. She smiled softly as he looked down at her. He felt her small hands gently tugging at his haori and undershirt until they came free and she pushed them off his shoulders. _

_She sat up and pulled off her shirt and reached behind her to unhook her bra. She took her bra off and placed it beside her. She blushed as he looked at her with and expression of awe but made no move to cover herself. __With her encouragement he leaned down and kissed her deeply. He looked into her eyes and saw her complete trust in him and her love. He trailed kisses down her jaw and began to lavish attention on her neck most especially on the spot that would soon bear his mark, proclaiming to all that she was his. Her soft noises of pleasure gave him courage. Her hands came up and began to rub his ears gently, setting off a deep satisfied rumbling in his chest._

"_Are you sure?" he whispered looking in to her eyes._

"_Yes." she replied without hesitation. _

_It was a reverent joining as he made love to her under the stars. He had never felt anything so right, so perfect. For the first time in his life he felt like he was exactly where he belonged. The found their release together and as they laid together he once again professed his love._

_Then he was shown memories that were not his own but those of his mother and father. He witnessed how they had fallen in love and the happiness they had shared, during both lifetimes. Then he finally understood that even though they had died neither would have changed a single thing about their time together. He knew that because it was exactly how he felt about Kagome._

With that Kagome pulled her hands away. It wasn't time to show him the rest. That was something they all needed to see together. She looked at InuYasha who had tear stained cheeks. His defenses had not been as well built this time around and he was unable to mask his emotion.

"I'm so sorry." she said softly.

InuYasha didn't look at her or say anything. First because he was too ashamed of the way he had treated her and second because it was simply too much to take in. He was soon assaulted by the scent of her tears.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't want to. I ..."

He turned and grabbed her roughly, pulling her into his arms. "Don't be stupid." he said. "This is not your fault and you have nothing to be sorry for. I just need some time alone."

Kagome looked at him and did the only thing she could to help him. "All right." she told him. "I'm going to find the others and go inside for some tea. When you're ready let me know. There is still one more thing I have to show all of you." He nodded and she watched him jump into the Goshinboku.

Kagome walked for the steps that led from the street to the shrine. Since she wasn't sure where the others had gone she figured she should just wait at the base of the stairs until they returned. There she could sit and think about everything she now knew and try to sort through some of the feelings that plagued her.

InuYasha watched Kagome walk away. He could tell that she was upset, but how could he comfort her when it was all he could do to try and process what he had been shown. He understood why she had been more than reluctant to show him his past. While it was true that half demons were still not totally accepted, they were seldom hunted, except by the most extreme purists. They had protection, a right to exist under both human and youkai law. In his other life he had barely survived, but that part of his life he could distance himself from.

He sighed. His life had been one of loneliness, pain and suffering. He had been angry and lost for so long and then he had met her. The guardian of an item of great power that could have given him a place to belong among youkai and perhaps with his brother, but there had been something about her and he had not been able to harm her. She too was a creature of such supreme loneliness, an outcast because of her power and duty. Perhaps he should have seen that being so similar they couldn't offer each other what they really needed but her soul had drawn him to her and he couldn't ignore it.

Gradually he had felt some manner of belonging and it bound him to her, but then his world had come crashing down and he had been unable to see through the web of betrayal being spun by another. It had been a hard truth coming to see that his first love had not been love as would come to know it, but a mere shadow compared to what he would come to feel for the one with which he truly belonged.

She had come to him and freed him in ways that he had never expected. A young girl from a different world had taught him trust, and given him complete understanding, true acceptance, and most importantly unconditional, all consuming love. When he considered how he had repaid her for the gifts she offered him without asking anything in return shame swept over him and weighed down his heart.

He had berated and belittled her at every turn. He had run off to the memory of a pale shade of the real love before him and in doing so time after time broken the heart of the one woman who could bring him some measure of peace. He had been a fool, a blind, stubborn, undeserving fool and in doing so he had lost precious time he could have spent repaying her for all that she had given him. Only barely had he begun to correct his wrongs when everything was lost. The only question that remained was what had happened so that he would have this chance to atone for the crimes he had committed against her.

A quick sniff to the air told him that soon his mate and their friends would be appearing at the top of the shrine steps. He was ready to finish this, to find out how it had happened and why it was so important now. He jumped down and went to meet them.

Kagome looked up to see InuYasha waiting for her at the top of the shrine steps. A soft wind blew past and his hair fanned out caught in the breeze. One word snaked into her mind as it always did when she would see him standing alone like he was now, _beautiful_. He still looked upset and she sensed a deep sadness within him, but he was obviously doing a little better than before.

The first thing he did when she was close enough was sweep her up in his arms. "Thank you." he whispered. She wondered what he was thanking her for but when she went to ask he simply shook his head and took her hand to lead her back to the sacred tree. He leaned against in and held her back against his chest. "I'm ready now." he told her.

Miroku, Sango and Shippou stood before them forming a semi-circle. "If you are all ready we should sit down and join hands. Then I will show you what happened in the battle with Naraku and after." Kagome said softly. When they were ready she let the visions overtake her once again.

_It was dawn as InuYasha and Kagome stepped out of the trees and back into the village that had been their home. Miroku and Sango were waiting for them outside of Kaede's hut. Shippou was perched on Miroku's shoulder with tears barely contained in his usually bright eyes. Soon they were all standing together._

"_Why can't I go with you?" Shippou cried._

_Kagome gathered the kit into her arms. "I'm sorry Shippou_. _I know you want to come and try and help, but you have to stay here.." Kagome told him trying her best not to cry._

"_Yeah runt." InuYasha said. "We need you to be here to protect the village for us while we're gone."_

_Kagome smiled gratefully at the usually gruff hanyou beside her for coming to her aid. "Don't worry Shippou. Things will work out exactly how they are supposed to." She added. It didn't escape anyone's notice that she had not mentioned anything about whether or not they would be coming back, not even the young fox demon's. "Please Shippou stay here, for me."_

_The kit didn't answer. He ran into Kaede's hut where they could all hear him crying. "Let's get moving." InuYasha said. "We don't want that bastard coming too close to the village." He took Kagome's hand and led the way toward the bone eaters well. If Sango or Miroku thought it was odd that he had done so they didn't comment on it._

_They knew he was coming for them. He wanted Kagome's two shards. The last two that kept him from having the complete jewel. For days they had felt him drawing near and now they were going out to meet him. Kagome came to a stop in front of the well that had allowed her to journey here in the first place. She had already gone home and said her goodbyes in case she never returned. Of course she hadn't actually said the words but she could tell her mother had known._

"_I just wanted to say something incase..." she started but she didn't let herself finish. They all knew why, and they didn't need to be reminded. "I just wanted to say that no matter what I wouldn't change coming here and meeting all of you." Kagome hugged Sango tightly. "I always wanted a sister and now I have one." She turned to Miroku to hug him as well before looking back at InuYasha._

"_Go ahead. Sango would kill him if he groped you now." InuYasha said with a knowing smirk. "Even the monk isn't stupid enough to give his mate an excuse."_

_Kagome's eyes opened wide as she took in Sango's blush, and her soft smile. She hugged Miroku. "I can't say you've been like my brother since he never groped me, but you have been a very dear friend." _

"_You honor me." Miroku said. "I for the first time in my life can honestly say that I am grateful for this curse placed upon my grandfather because it is the reason I met my brother, my wife, and a miko who taught me much about what it is to love."_

_Both Sango and Kagome were of course in tears and though they refused to fall all could see the dampness in InuYasha's eyes. Kagome knew that it was because Miroku had referred to him as his brother. _

"_Keh." InuYasha said his voice think with emotion he couldn't express. "Enough of this mushy stuff, we have a demon to kill. We'll teach that bastard to mess with my family." Before they could react he walked on ahead. Kagome and the others shared a smile before she ran to catch up with him._

_They stopped in a clearing not far from the well and waited. It wasn't long before Kagome felt several demons approaching, though they didn't feel threatening. First to arrive was Kouga. InuYasha started growling, clearly not in the mood to deal with the cocky wolf demon. Kouga stood before Kagome and looked at her a hint of sadness in his gaze._

"_Relax mutt face." He said. "I'm not here to fight over..." Kouga paused as if the next part was causing him great pain to say. "...your woman. I'm here to help get rid of that bastard, so what do you say we put aside our dislike for each other until after we send Naraku to hell."_

"_Fine." InuYasha growled. "But only because you finally admitted that Kagome belongs to me."_

_Kagome elbowed InuYasha in the ribs. "Be nice. He came to help." she scolded._

"_Shit." InuYasha growled. "Not him too."_

"_Who?" Kagome started to asked._

"_I believe my baka brother is referring to me." Came the voice of the taiyoukai, Sesshomaru._

"_What are you doing here bastard?" InuYasha growled._

"_This Sesshomaru has come to seek his final revenge on the one who thought to force me to do his bidding by taking what is mine." He replied._

"_Still mad he took that human girl." InuYasha smirked. "Or perhaps a certain wind sorceress."_

"_I see though you have finally gained enough sense to make the miko your mate and at last abandoned your hopeless pursuit of the dead one you still haven't gained enough to keep your mouth shut." Sesshomaru said. "I shall over look this for now, but should you somehow manage to survive I will teach you some respect."_

_InuYasha opened his mouth to goad Sesshomaru some more but one thing stopped him. "InuYasha." Kagome said in a tone most often followed by that dreaded word. "Don't make me say it."_

_InuYasha crossed his arms and pouted, but remained silent. If he had looked he would have seen a small smile turn up the corners of the taiyoukai's lips. "You should take care to learn from your mate brother." Sesshomaru commented quietly._

_Then there was nothing left to do but wait. They didn't have to wait long. Soon they all felt it, am aura of overwhelming evil. Kagome could sense the almost complete jewel as it drew near. It was time. _

_The cruel laughter of Naraku soon reached their ears. InuYasha grabbed Kagome suddenly and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her deeply and with an unspoken desperation. When he pulled back she stared into his eyes. She touched his cheek. There was nothing they could say that hadn't already been said. Somehow Kagome knew that his kiss had meant goodbye._

_Then it began. A hoard of lesser demons came at them and met with both the Tokijin and Tetsusaiga as for once the brothers stood together fighting side by side. Sango's Hiratkotsu also joined the fray. Kouga stood in front of Kagome killing anything that came close to her. All were so engrossed in the battle that none took notice of the small fox demon that had joined then and was currently hiding nearby in the brush._

_Some much larger demons joined the lesser oni and Kagome began using her arrows to defend her friends. She used them sparingly. She knew she would need to have some left when Naraku came out into the open. She was surprised when arrows coming from another direction joined her own. She looked towards the trees where Kikyou was standing, bow drawn back choosing her target. Their eyes met for a moment before they both returned their focus to the battle at hand._

_Occasionally they would hear the familiar cry of Miroku unleashing his wind tunnel, but only for brief amounts of time since Naraku's poison insects were near. At last as the youkai diminished the hideous form of Naraku came toward them from beyond the horizon. _

_They were all surprised that Kikyou was the first to fall. Naraku had once again obtained a giant soul stealing youkai. InuYasha leapt into action trying to slay the beast but by the time he had killed it the only soul remain in Kikyou was the part that had been stolen from Kagome. Kagome fought back her jealousy and her tears as she watched InuYasha kneeling beside his former love. She couldn't blame him for wanting to say goodbye._

"_Kikyou..." he said sadly. "Hold on."_

"_InuYasha." she replied weakly. "We were never meant to be together. I know this now. My soul was simply not ready to love you as you deserve. She is the one you were meant to be with. I must return the rest of her soul. She will need the strength to defeat him. Be happy."_

_With that Kikyou turned to dust and the missing piece of Kagome's soul was returned to her. Her hand went to her chest where it had entered her. "I am whole again." she whispered. She turned her gaze to InuYasha. She could feel his fury. He threw himself back into battle._

_Kagome was first to notice Shippou, but the was probably because he was yelling her name as he ran out in front of her, only to be ripped apart right before her eyes by one of Naraku's tentacles that had been intent on grabbing her. Kouga had been distracted by one of the various oni coming for them and hadn't seen the tentacle. Kagome's scream as she watched the life fade from the little fox demon garnered that attention of all and the fighting stopped momentarily._

_She fell to her knees and held the little fox demon. "Okaa I did it." he whispered. "I protected you like I couldn't protect my real Otou and Okaa."_

_Kagome cried freely. "Yes you did." she replied as he slipped away. She set him on the ground and came to her feet. Naraku was laughing. She readied an arrow. "Bastard. I will see you in hell." The malice in her voice caused Naraku's laughter to cease._

"_We shall see miko." he replied sending a tentacle out at her. _

_She ignored InuYasha as he yelled her name and concentrated on hitting her mark. Just as she was about to release her arrow Kouga pushed her out of the way and was impaled on a deadly spike meant for her. Her arrow hit Naraku but missed where she had been aiming and merely severed several of his limbs._

_In his distraction Naraku sought to strike InuYasha only to be thwarted by Sango's giant boomerang. In his rage Naraku lashed out at the demon exterminator, knocking her from Kirara. As she fell helplessly through the air He impaled her and flung her away. She landed at Miroku's feet._

_Miroku didn't utter a word. He opened his wind tunnel. He ignored the poison insects as they were sucked into his hand along with countless other demons. Sesshomaru and InuYasha barely managed to move out of the way. Slowly Naraku was bing dragged into his own curse. He lashed out and removed the top half of the houshi's head along with the curse in his hand. Kagome looked away. She couldn't believe what was happening. They were losing. He friends were dead. How long would it be before InuYasha was killed._

_Kagome didn't see the demons Naraku sent at her. She didn't see anything until a flash of red appeared in front of her and let out a familiar cry. "Wind scar." InuYasha called unleashing the power of Tetsusaiga. _

_He had to protect her. There was no one else left. When ever he could he sent the various attacks of his sword at Naraku. Sesshomaru continued to fight directly with Naraku. Thus far his speed had protected him, but now Naraku could focus almost completely on him. Naraku had gotten stronger as the jewel had grown. Sesshomaru had spared a glance at his brother and had called out a warning, saving Kagome's life. In that moment Naraku managed to remove Sesshomaru's remaining arm. Kagome and InuYasha both watched in horror as the last of their allies was absorbed._

_Recklessly InuYasha charged at Naraku only to meet several of his spiked tentacles. He wildly swung his sword cutting himself free. He unleashed the diamond spear blast but to no avail. Kagome fired arrow after arrow, but couldn't focus. She couldn't seem to hit the place where he carried the jewel within him, to free it from his body. She ran forward as InuYasha fought against being absorbed. She couldn't lose him too._

_Naraku looked directly into her eyes as he sent one final spike through InuYasha's body and then dropped him to the ground. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and was soon face to face with the demon who had ruined so many lives. "Now I have killed all that you love." he said. "Give me your shards and I will spare you."_

"_Kagome." she heard InuYasha whisper. "Do as he asks. Live."_

_Kagome closed her eyes, and held her two shards tightly in her hand but instead of giving him the shards she concentrated on directing her power into her hand. She plunged it deep into Naraku's chest ignoring his anguished scream and pulled out the sacred jewel. "Die you bastard." she said softly. "Die not for what you have done to me but for what you have done to so many others." A burst of power shot forth as she drew on the jewel in her hand. She flew backwards as her world went black._

_Kagome opened her eyes. She prayed it had all been a dream, even though she held the now whole Shikon no tama in her hand. Naraku's evil energy was completely gone and she knew he had been destroyed. Slowly she came to her feet and walked across the battle field._

_She walked toward a small shape lying on the ground. She gasped and turned away at the sight. Her stomach turned. The small body was barely recognizable. It was Shippou. She had lost a son._

_She moved on afraid to see more, but knew that it had to be done. Next she came upon Sango, her dear friend, a sister. A gaping hole went through her chest and abdomen. She could see the blood soaked ground through it. Kagome choked back the retch trying to escape. She moved on. She first saw a simple sandal and above it a monks robes. She let her eyes travel higher. This time she was unable to keep the contents of her stomach. She turned and heaved until there was nothing left. It had been Miroku one lifeless blue eyes looking at her the rest of his head missing. _

_Then she heard it a soft whisper of her name. She knew who called out to her. InuYasha. She made her way to him. The red of his clothes was covered with blood. His usually silver hair now dark red. She fell to her knees. He reached up weakly. She took his hand and helped it to her cheek. She could not stop the torrent of tears that coursed down her face. He smiled. She could see the blood on his lips. He tried to speak but coughed and blood splattered her chest as she held him. Once the coughing subsided he found his voice, though it was raspy and weak. _

"_Don't cry koishii. I love you and I will find you again. Live for me." His hand went limp in hers and she cried out. He was dead. _

_She screamed for him to stay._ _As she wept the heavens opened and wept with her. Her screams reached the village, they drove both animals and youkai alike out of InuYasha's forest. A sense of profound grief settled over everyone and everything that heard her cries. _

_The villagers all ran to Kaede's hut looking for an explanation. The old miko looked at them with sad eyes. "I fear much has been lost this day." she said. "I need the men of the village to come with me. I believe I will need ye to dig several graves this day." _

_Kagome ignored the villagers and Kaede as thy approached. Kaede took in the scene before her. Kagome sat with InuYasha's head cradled in her lap rocking gently. As she knelt next to the devastated young girl she began to hear the words that she was softly muttering. _

"_Don't worry InuYasha." she whispered. "I'll take care of you. You'll be fine. Sleep as long as you want. I won't leave you. That's right. Just rest and get well and then we can be together. I know. I know it's just a scratch."_

_Kaede stood and moved away. She directed the men to dig a grave at the base of the sacred tree, and to take to bodies of the demon exterminator, the monk, and the little fox demon to be placed there._

"_What of the hanyou InuYasha." one asked._

"_Take care of the others first." Kaede said. They nodded and set about the task the old miko had given them. Kaede returned to a spot beside Kagome. " Child ye know he has passed on. Ye must let him go."_

_Kagome looked at Kaede. Kaede could see that Kagome knew the truth of her words. "I know." she whispered. _

_When the men returned Kaede signaled that it was all right for them to take InuYasha. Even as they carried him Kagome never left his side. She kept his hand firmly grasped in her own. Only when they laid him in the ground did she release him. She stood there looking at the bodies of her friends, her family and clutched the jewel tightly in her hand. She closed her eyes and made her wish._

_The villagers watched as the young miko fell to the ground and the sacred jewel hovered overhead. A small white orb rose up from Kagome and entered the jewel causing it to glow more brightly. Kagome opened her eyes and saw and expanse of soft light and in the center was a woman with the manner of a warrior and the aura of a priestess._

"_Midoriko?" Kagome asked._

"_Yes Kagome." she replied. _

"_What is going on?" she asked._

"_Your soul has joined mine in the sacred jewel." Midoriko told her. "Before I can grant your wish I must determine if you are certain in your choice. What you ask is great but it can be done if you are willing to pay the price."_

"_Anything." Kagome said. "I will do anything."_

"_Very well, but before You aid me in purifying the youkai that I have battled so long I find I am able to give you a gift." Midoriko said._

"_Kagome?" came a familiar voice._

_Kagome spun to see InuYasha standing before her. She fell into his arms. "What? How?" Kagome asked._

"_It seems his soul was very determined not to leave yours behind. I have never seen someone bind their soul so tightly to another. He refused to move on." Midoriko replied._

"_InuYasha?" Kagome whispered._

"_Don't look so surprised wench." he said. "I told you I'd never leave you. That's what forever means." He leaned down and kissed her._

"_I was worried his presence would hinder my ability to grant your wish. That his demon blood would make it more difficult to win this battle, but it seems the opposite is true. Your spiritual powers are stronger when he is near." Midoriko said. "Which is good since I doubt I could make him leave."_

"_Damn right you couldn't." InuYasha replied. "What was your wish?"_

"_I wished that everyone who's life was ruined by Naraku would get the chance to live the lives they would have had if he had never interfered." she replied._

"_What?" InuYasha yelled. "How could you?"_

"_What do you mean?" she asked. "I just wanted everyone to be happy."_

"_If Naraku hadn't killed Kikyou, I never would have met you and I'd be a human. I would be with her, not you." he said._

"_I never thought of that." she whispered. "But that's okay if it means you'll get to be happy."_

"_I think you are both over looking something important." Midoriko interrupted. "InuYasha you were never meant to be with Kikyou. Onigumo would have killed her after you died. When you wished on the jewel it would have been tainted by Kikyou's hate for all youkai and destroyed you. You would have been born again and eventually met Kagome."_

"_So this wish won't make it so that I never get to be with Kagome?" InuYasha asked._

"_On the contrary. It will almost ensure that one day you do, but when you find each other it will be up to you both to recognize that you belong together. You won't remember anything about this life." Midoriko told them._

"_I will find you Kagome." he said with a certainty in his voice that gave Kagome hope._

"_Now, the time has come to end this." Midoriko said._

_The villagers gasped as the jewel above them glowed white and then turned clear before showering them in a layer of crystalline dust, but not before giving Kaede the first and only vision of her life._

"_What do we do Kaede?" A man asked._

"_Place her with InuYasha." she said. "Then find a large stone and polish it smooth. We must care a marker so that their sacrifice is never forgotten."_

Kagome released the hands she had been holding and everyone awoke as if from a dream Everyone seemed to be at a loss for words. Kagome turned and began sweeping the dirt off the stone that now only bore the single word as a testament to what had occurred.

She felt the others come to look over her shoulder. "Is that..." Sango asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied. "Now I'll show you what it said." She ran her hand across the stone and in the pink light of her miko energy words appeared.

There were five columns each with a name above it.

The first said...

_InuYasha mate to Kagome_

_A powerful demon and an honorable man_

_A brother, a father, and a friend_

_He fought with unmatched bravery_

_to protect those he loved_

Next...

_Kagome mate to InuYasha_

_A powerful miko from another world_

_A sister, a mother, and a friend_

_She gave all of herself_

_And asked for nothing in return_

Then...

_Shippou_

_The bravest of all kitsune youkai_

_An adopted son_

_He brought us happiness_

_during times of great peril_

Then...

_Sango wife to Miroku_

_A proud demon exterminator_

_A sister, a woman, and a friend_

_She avenged her family bravely_

_and fought with honor until the end_

Last...

_Miroku husband to Sango_

_A powerful cursed houshi_

_A brother, a hentai, and a friend_

_He taught us all to live each day_

_as though it was our last_

Underneath it all was a single passage...

_Let these five stand for all time as an example that purity is found not in the body or in the blood but in the heart and in the spirit. Their sacrifice rid the world of a great evil that threatened to consume us all. Let us never forget_.


	13. The Swords of Our Father

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I know it isn't very exciting, but I am almost positive that the next chapter will be the introduction of the nameless demon and some insight into his plan. Thanks for those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When she was sure they had all finished reading it she removed her hands and the words all faded away once again. Kagome didn't know what she expected them to say but anything would have been better than the silence that now hung between them. She knew it was a lot for them to take in but it was for her as well.

InuYasha watched Kagome as she looked to each of them. He could tell she wanted someone to say something, anything to let her know that it was all right, that she hadn't scared them all away, but as much as he wanted to he couldn't think of anything to say to her that would make it better.

Kagome came to her feet. "Uh... Well I'll just go make some tea and if you want you can come inside." she said softly.

InuYasha jumped up beside her and put an arm around her waist. "I'll come with you koi." he told her. He held her tighter as she leaned into him.

"Me too." Said Shippou, who hurried off after them.

Kagome's mother was in the kitchen. She looked at Kagome. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Would you mind making some tea?" InuYasha said. "I think I need to talk to Kagome alone for a minute and Miroku and Sango will be coming in soon."

"Sure, no problem." Asami replied.

InuYasha led Kagome to her old room and Shippou went to play video games in Souta's room. Once inside he shut the door and Kagome started to cry. He held her close to him until her tears slowly subsided. "What's the matter koi?" he asked gently.

"What if they hate me for changing everything, or for showing them things they were probably happier not knowing?" she replied.

He raised her head forcing her to look him in the eye. "Do you really think that they might hate you? Kagome, you gave up your own life to give them another chance at theirs." he said.

"But they didn't say anything." she cried. "They wouldn't even look me in the eye."

"I didn't say anything. Do you think that I hate you?" he asked.

"No." she admitted.

"Everything is going to be all right." he told her. "I promise and no matter what you'll always have me by your side." he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

Kagome relaxed into his arms and into his kiss. She could feel it as his youki reached out to her, wrapping around her, through her, in an attempt to comfort her and assuage her fears. She welcomed it. Her legs collapsed beneath her as she let him shelter her completely in his arms. He held her to him, supporting her as she accepted his strength and his love for her, showing him her complete trust in his ability to make everything all right once again.

He broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck softly. When he felt her take her weight back onto her own legs he released her. "Better?" he asked. She nodded. "Good. I hate to see you cry. Now let's go downstairs."

Sango and Miroku entered the kitchen and were greeted by Asami. She told them that Kagome and InuYasha had gone upstairs for a moment to talk and set the tea on the table. She then left them alone in the kitchen.

"Do you think everything's all right?" Sango asked.

"Kagome did seem upset when she left to come inside." Miroku replied. "We forget that just because she is the one who knows what is going on that it might be just as difficult for her to accept as well."

Sango nodded. "You don't suppose she thinks that we will be upset with her do you?" she asked.

Before he could answer Kagome and InuYasha appeared in the doorway. Kagome looked around the room nervously. It was obvious that she had been crying. Sango got up and went to pulling her into a hug. "Are you all right?" she asked. Kagome nodded. "I don't like to see my best friend so upset."

When she heard that Kagome finally found it in herself to smile. InuYasha put his arm around her and led her to a place at the table. "I guess we all have some things to discuss." he started. "I think it should be obvious that Kagome and are in this together but you both have a choice. We would love to have you with us, but we will understand if you'd rather not get involved considering the danger."

"I don't know how I am going to get another hiratkotsu but I do know that I'm going to do whatever I can to help." Sango said. "I would rather be helping that sitting by hoping that this demon doesn't manage to take over."

"Getting the weapons of my trade should be a simple matter." Miroku said. "I dare say my father will be pleased to see me taking a renewed interest in becoming a monk."

"In that case I think you both should continue to live with me Kagome." InuYasha told them. "It will be safer that way since Sesshomaru has his own security team on the property. We will also need to arrange a meeting with him. I know you both already have jobs but Sesshomaru may want to hire you for your unique skills. So what do you think?" Sango and Miroku shared a look coming to a silent agreement and nodded.

They left the shrine and headed home. Miroku and Sango went inside, but Kagome stopped InuYasha. "We have to go see Sesshomaru." she said. "He has something that belongs to you and I am supposed to show him something." InuYasha nodded and they made their way to the main house.

Kagura let them in and they went to Sesshomaru's office. He looked up when they entered. "Did you need something?" he asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied. "InuYasha needs his fang."

Sesshomaru stopped feigning disinterest and focused all of his attention on the her. "What fang do you speak of?" he asked.

"The fang or your father. A blade made to seal the youkai blood of you brother though he no longer needs it for that purpose. A sword capable of slaying 100 demons in a single stroke." she replied.

"The Tetsusaiga?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded. "It exists in this time?"

"Yes." Kagome said. "And it's somewhere close by. I'm sure you can sense it if you try. It's yours and it longs to wielded."

"How do you know of the sword?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The same way I also know of the Tensaiga. The sword your father left to you. The one you were going to use to revive InuYasha had I not healed him that night." she replied. "Though I didn't know that at the time. In exchange for the Tetsusaiga I can offer you a deeper insight in to the true strength you possess that has been damped by your life in a less trying time."

Sesshomaru considered the miko's words. _She must possess a knowledge of things outside her own life to know about father's swords. She is also offering an exchange out of respect instead of simply demanding the sword though it is my brother's to claim if he desires_. "Very well." he said at last. "Tell me what you know."

"I have to show you." she replied moving to stand beside him. Kagome reached out slowly to place her hand to Sesshomaru's head. He nodded slightly giving his permission. As with the others she gave him aback his memories from the life he lived before.

Sesshomaru said nothing once Kagome removed her hands. He went over to the bookcase and moved several books. A few seconds later the case swung open and a vault was revealed. Sesshomaru opened the vault and stepped inside. He came out with a long narrow box which he held out to InuYasha. "Here is your sword." he said. "I will meet with your houshi and demon exterminator tomorrow. I also expect you to have gotten what information you are able before Friday. You will need to come downtown with me and share what you learned with the other clan leaders." InuYasha nodded. "If that is all…"

InuYasha and Kagome returned to the house. Shippou was sitting on the couch. "Miroku and Sango went to their room." he said.

"I think I'm going to lie down as well." Kagome said. She went to their room and shut the door.

"So kid are you all right?" InuYasha asked. "I know we've never really had the sit down and talk kind of relationship, but if you needed to or something I want you to know you can talk to me."

"I know." Shippou said. "I'm really fine though. Kagome was right when she said the things I'd see weren't really that different and in the end I made a difference even if it was a small one. Besides I think Kagome need to talk to you more right now anyway."

InuYasha reached over and ruffled Shippou's hair. "When did you get so smart." he said. InuYasha got up and headed for his room. "Oh, and what you did was as important a part as any of us played that day. Without Kagome we would have lost and you saved her. Your parents would have been proud of you. I was. Don't stay up too late."

Kagome was curled up on their bed. She wasn't crying but he could tell she was thinking about all that they had learned. He stripped down to his usual bedtime attire and laid down beside her. He rested his head against hers. "I love you ." he said softly.

She turned in his arms. "I love you too." she said. "I'm still sorry I showed you all those terrible things."

"Please koi, you have to stop blaming yourself for things you couldn't do anything about." he told her. "Besides along with all the bad memories you gave me gifts as well. I couldn't even remember my father and now I got to talk to him and hear him say he was proud of me. I can't tell you what that means to me. My mother was always so sad in my memories and now I have ones where she is happy and I know that she and father are together again."

"But is that really enough to make up for everything else?" she asked.

"Yes," He replied. "But even if it wasn't I have all my memories of you. I didn't deserve you. You gave me everything and in return I hurt you over and over again. Every good memory I have is because of you. I mean how many men get to remember making love to the woman of their dreams for the first time, twice." InuYasha leaned closer and nipped her neck softly.

"I guess you and Miroku would be the only ones." She replied with a soft laugh. "If he ever manages to convince Sango this time around."

The next day InuYasha took Sango and Miroku to see Sesshomaru. The meeting went well. Sesshomaru after testing Miroku's powers asked him to work for him and offered Sango a job as well as long as she could demonstrate proficiency with a true exterminators weapon, one which she would have as soon as he acquired the materials she needed to construct her hiratkotsu.

As the days passed InuYasha's sense of dread grew. He had to go talk to Kikyou and he could only think of one way to convince her to meet him. He also dreaded telling Kagome what he was going to have to do. He knew she wouldn't like it.

Wednesday evening came and Sango and Miroku went out. He figured that it would best to take care of this while they were gone.

InuYasha waited until the Kagome went to their room after dinner before picking up the phone. He hoped she would call back quickly. He wished he had some other way of contacting her, but she never gave him her home number so her boyfriend wouldn't get suspicious. He waited by the phone for it to ring. When it did he picked it up quickly hoping that Kagome was still in the bath and wouldn't pick it up.

"Hello." he said.

"You wanted something InuYasha?" came a female voice.

He waited a moment to make sure that Kagome hadn't also picked up the phone. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I miss you, Kikyou." he said softly.

"Isn't that sweet." she said with a cruel laugh. "What is it Yashy, life with you little miko bitch not turning out to be what you expected?"

"No." he replied, adding _better_ in his head. "I just can't stop thinking about that night and how good looked." he told her. "I made a mistake Kikyou."

"Yes you did." she said.

"You aren't going to make this easy for me are you?" he asked.

"Not a chance." she replied.

"Please, let me make it up to you." he said.

"Tell me you love me." she ordered.

That however was the one thing he wouldn't do. "How about you let me show you?" he suggested. "I'll come over."

"Can we meet somewhere?" she asked.

"I'll get us a room at the Westin." he said. "You will come won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it." she said and hung up.

InuYasha laid the phone in the cradle and took a deep breath. Now it was time for the really hard part. He had to go tell Kagome. He went to their room. When he opened the door he nearly passed out. Kagome had sprayed their room with some sort of perfume. He put his arm over his face and noticed that the bathroom door was shut and inside he could only hear the sound of the radio blaring.

He knocked on the door. "Kagome, let me in." he shouted, but got no answer. That's when he became certain that she was hiding from him and he prayed that he was wrong about why. Instead of knocking again he simply threw his shoulder into the door and knocked it open.

The radio was so loud and combined with yet another round of her perfume it was making him dizzy. He shut it off. He could now hear her crying from the other side of the door that separated the toilet from the rest of the bathroom. Of course it was locked as well, but to break this one down would mean he might hurt her, so instead he tried talking to her again. "Kagome, please open the door." He said.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked.

"Damn it Kagome, open the fucking door." he replied. "Won't you at least let me explain things to your face."

He heard the door unlock . He pushed it open and when he saw her, the look on her face sent a stab of pain right through his heart. "What's to explain?" she said softly. "This is how things have always been with us. I try to hide my feelings when you run off to Kikyou."

He fell to his knees before her. _How could I have been so stupid? I should have talked to her first. I should have remembered about Kikyou._ He tucked his head under her chin and whined softly.

_He's sorry, really sorry_. Kagome didn't know how she knew, but she understood his gesture. "InuYasha, why?" she asked softly. "I though...I thought..." she couldn't finish as she started to cry once more.

"Koishii, it's not what you think. I promise." he told her still on his knees, looking up at her. "I should have explained first, but I didn't want you to have to hear the things I was going to say."

"But I did hear." she replied.

"I know. I'm an idiot." he said. "I had to convince her to see me. Remember what she said about her boyfriend not wanting us together and about Kouga." Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru wants me to see what information I can get from her and it was the only thing I could think of to convince her to meet me. We think they are connected to whatever demon is causing all the trouble. I'm so sorry." He lowered his head again and whined softly.

She pulled him up so that his face was even with hers and leaned forward so that she could nuzzle his cheek with her own. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed with relief. "I want to come with you." she told him.

He pulled back. "Kagome, I don't think...." he started.

"InuYasha, I'm coming with you." she said firmly. "If you think I am going to trust her alone with you, you have another thing coming. Who knows what she has planned."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't come." he explained.

"That's exactly why I should and you know it." she said. "So let's go."

He sighed in defeat. There was no use arguing with her and he knew it. "Fine. I'll get connecting rooms and you can wait in the other one in case I need you." he told her.

They went to the hotel and he got the rooms. While Kagome went up to unlock the connecting doors he went to the phone and paged Kikyou. Soon the hotel was paging him. He grabbed the phone.

"Kikyou?" he said.

"Who else?" she asked.

"You're are coming right?" he questioned.

"I'm in my way now." she told him. "I should be there in ten minutes."

"I can't wait." he said. "We're in room 513."

"You better make this worth my time InuYasha." she warned. "I want you ready and waiting when I arrive."

"Trust me." he said. "This is going to be one night you never forget."

InuYasha went upstairs and knocked on the door to 515. Kagome opened it and he went inside. "Well?" she asked.

"She's going to be here soon." he told her. "Promise me you won't come in unless I call you."

"All right." she agreed.

"I'm going to have to do something you aren't going to like." he told her. She waited for him to explain. "Well, you know why she thinks we're here..."

"She thinks that the two of you are going to..." Kagome trailed off. "InuYasha if you're telling me that you are actually going to do something with her then it won't be demons you have to worry about."

He took a step back from her. She really could be kind of scary when she wanted to. "No..." he started. "I was just going to tell you that I think I should take my shirt off, so when she gets here she won't suspect anything, but I can't promise you she won't try to touch me."

"Oh." Kagome said. "Well, I don't like it but I'll deal with it. Just promise me you won't let it go any farther than it has to."

"I promise." he replied. He grabbed her roughly and kissed her. "I know you'll be listening, so please try not to get upset by anything you hear. I love you."

She nodded. "Go on, before I change my mind."

InuYasha went to the other room to wait, but didn't have to wait long as a knock came to the door. He looked out and saw only Kikyou, so he let her in. He tried to keep his expression neutral as she let her eyes roam across his exposed chest.

She slid one hand across his abdomen. "I'm glad to find that you were serious." she said in what InuYasha guessed was supposed to be a sexy voice. "Let's get started. I've waited years for this and find myself impatient." Kikyou stood by the bed and took off her coat.

InuYasha was a little surprised to find that under it she was wearing next to nothing. She had on a sheer black nightly. "Uh... Listen Kikyou before we do this, I wanted to ask you something." he said trying to stall.

"Fine." she said.

"Did you mean that stuff you said on the phone?" he asked.

"Well not all of it obviously." she told him. "I was more than a little upset that you rejected me and believe me you are going to pay for that, tonight."

"What about your boyfriend?" he asked as she led him to the bed.

She pressed her body against his. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." she replied. "Onigumo wants you and your brother dead, but if you prove yourself worth keeping around I'll convince him and his boss to let you live. Of course that little bitch will still have to go."

InuYasha felt himself losing control at her threat toward Kagome but he managed to stop himself from reacting to her threat. Luckily Kikyou took his heavy breathing to mean that he was turned on. She bent down in front of him. "Kikyou..." he started.

She stood up holding something in her hand. "Now remember what I said about you paying for rejecting me. Well it starts now." she said. Suddenly she pushed him onto the bed and he felt her press something over his mouth and around his hands. Then she bound his hands over his head to the headboard. He pulled against it and was shocked by what he recognized to be spiritual energy.

_Shit, shit, shit. Think baka._ This was definitely not what he had in mind when he came here and now he couldn't call Kagome. He let her get the drop on him and now he was in trouble. Kagome was going to kill him for letting this happen.

"Now." Kikyou said. "That's better. I can't have you getting away, or crying out while I do to you what I will."

Kagome stiffened. _Did she mean that? Has she done something to him? If he doesn't say anything in two minutes I am going in there. He'll forgive me for breaking my promise._ She listened more closely to what was happening in the other room.

Kikyou pulled open the button of his jeans and moved to straddle him. "You look so good I am almost tempted not to teach you a lesson first...Almost..." She laughed. She opened a small knife that she had tucked beside her leg. "First I want to make it clear exactly who you belong to." She took the knife and began carving her name across his chest. The cuts weren't deep but they weren't shallow either and blood began to run across his chest.

InuYasha winced. The pain was bearable but the thought of what Kagome was going to do to him wasn't. "Fmmkmng Wmmme." he cursed through his bonds.

Kikyou laughed loudly and Kagome decided that was it. Kagome was sure she must have done something to him. She threw open the door to find Kikyou straddling his hips. She saw the blood on his chest and the soutra over his mouth. She could also see that his hands were bound by some sort of spell. His eyes met hers.

She turned to glare at Kikyou. "Get your hands off him now whore." she yelled.

Kikyou got off the bed. "Jealous?" she taunted. "Or did you want to join? I hate to admit it but you are quite attractive. We could share." Kikyou approached her until their bodies were nearly touching. Kagome felt a hand gently squeeze her breast.

Then Kikyou found herself unconscious on the floor. Kagome was a little surprised too, seeing how she had never punched anyone before. She shook her hand. It really hurt, but she didn't dwell on that. She had to help InuYasha.

First she removed the seal on his mouth. "I didn't... I tried..." he stammered.

"It's all right." she said. She went to the bathroom and got a couple of towels. She assumed the position Kikyou had been in moments before and cleaned his chest. The cuts had already started to heal. "I'm glad you don't scar." She told him remembering the scratches from Kouga. "That would be a real turn off."

He flushed. "Are you going to untie my hands?" he asked.

"I don't know. I kind of like having you at my mercy." Kagome replied.

"We can do this anytime you want, but I really would like to get up now." he told her.

"Admit that I was right for insisting that I come." she said.

"You were right." He said.

Kagome untied his hands. The power on the beads was stronger than she expected but not stronger than her own. InuYasha hugged her once he was free. He glanced at Kikyou as she laid on the floor. "That really was a nice punch." he said.

She blushed a little. "I never hit anyone before." she admitted. "I think I hurt my hand."

He took her hand in his own. Her knuckles were swollen and one was bleeding a little. "I'm sorry. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me." he said. "And I really am glad you were here."

"I know." she replied. Kagome got up and grabbed Kikyou's coat and put it on her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Help me get her on the bed." Kagome told him.

He did as she asked. Kagome went to the bathroom and returned with the belts from the two robes that had been inside. She used them to tie Kikyou up. "Kagome?" he questioned.

"After what we both went through, we aren't leaving without some information. We should have just done this in the first place." Kagome said. She put her hand on Kikyou's forehead and sent just enough healing energy into her to wake her up.

Kikyou's eyes shot to Kagome as she struggled to free herself. "You bitch." she hissed. "He was mine before he was yours. You'll pay for this."

Kagome glared at her. "He was never yours." she said. "You couldn't even begin to understand exactly what that means. Now, you are going to tell us what you know about this demon who is after InuYasha."

"Or what?" Kikyou asked.

"Or we'll hand you over to Sesshomaru." InuYasha told her. "He doesn't have the same fondness for humans that I do. I doubt you would survive the encounter."

Kikyou paled a little at InuYasha's words. "If I tell you then what?" she asked.

"Then we let you go." Kagome replied. "But if I find out you tell anyone what happened tonight or that you try anything like this with InuYasha again I'll hand you over to Sesshomaru myself."

"Fine." Kikyou said at last. "I've never met the demon behind all this. My boyfriend Onigumo just reports to him and carried out his orders. I think they met at the research company he used to work at. The wolf demons have agreed to work with him because you got their leader arrested. They are out for revenge."

"Who planted the bomb on my car and at Kagome's old apartment?" InuYasha asked.

"Your car was done by the wolves. I don't know about the other." she said.

"Do you know anything else that has been planned?" he asked.

Kikyou took a deep breath. "You promise to let me go?" she questioned.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"I was able to come tonight because Onigumo was going to be on an errand. I heard something about destroying the Higurashi Shrine." she said softly.

Kagome shot InuYasha a look of panic. "Call them." he said. He went to Kikyou and untied her. "Get out of here before I change my mind." he growled. Kikyou ran out of the room without looking back.

Kagome turned to him with tears in her eyes. "There's no answer." she said softly. "Why aren't they answering?"

InuYasha went to her and pulled her into his arms. "Come on. We'll go there right now." he said. "Everything will be all right." She nodded and let him lead her away. They only stopped long enough to check out.

They were in the car headed toward the shrine when InuYasha's cell phone rang. "Hello." he said.

"You two need to get to the hospital." came Miroku's voice.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked.

"There was another fire, at the shrine." He said.

"Mama, Souta, Jii-chan, how are they?" Kagome asked through her tears.

"I don't know." Miroku said. "It was you mother who called, so I'm sure she's all right. She just said to come as soon as you could."

"Thanks Miroku." InuYasha said.

They made their way to the hospital in silence. InuYasha knew that nothing he could say would make her feel any better and he couldn't help but blame himself for what was happening. He wondered how long it would be before she decided she was sorry for agreeing to be with him. The thought that she might leave him crept into his heart and it terrified him.

Just before they reached the hospital Kagome became aware of InuYasha's fear. It was projecting off him in waves and it was making her even more upset to think that he was worried about something.

They went inside and were directed to the third floor. She was greeted at the elevators by bother her mother and her brother. Souta, Kagome saw with much relief looked no worse for the wear. Her mother she noted had both hands bandaged. She hugged them both.

"Mama, what happened? Where's Jii-chan?" she asked.

"I'm afraid the fire was started at his end of the house." Asami said softly. "He was burned and inhaled a lot of smoke. It doesn't look good."

Kagome burst into tears. "I'm so sorry mama. This is all my fault." Kagome cried.

Her mother's arms enveloped her. "Kagome this is not your fault." she said.

"You're right.." InuYasha interrupted. "It's mine."

"Both of you come with me." Asami said in a tone that brooked no argument. She led them to the waiting room which was empty. "Sit." They did as they were told. "Now I don't want to hear anymore from either of you about whose fault this is."

"But it is my fault." InuYasha protested. "This never would have happened if I hadn't dragged Kagome into my life."

"First of all no one drags my daughter into anything. Second how do you know this wouldn't have happened?" Asami asked. "Kagome has gifts of her own. Who's to say that whoever is doing this wouldn't have found out about her any way and then you wouldn't be around to protect her. You already saved her from Kouga. I prefer to place blame on the one who committed the crimes. To blame the good for the acts of the evil is in itself a crime. Can either of you honestly tell me that you would change what is between you?" They both shook their heads. "And that is the way it should be. I don't know everything about your situation, but I know enough to realize that you two belong together. Since we all agree, please stop blaming yourselves for things that neither one of you can change and instead focus on what is important." She leaned down and hugged them. "Now let's go see your grandfather."

Kagome followed her mother to her grandfather's room. She went to stand by him and he looked at her from behind the oxygen mask and through heavily medicated eyes. "Jii-chan, I can help you." Kagome said softly.

"No child." he rasped. "The kamis have come to me. It is my time to pass into the next life." Tears started to pour down her cheeks. "Don't cry child. I have lived a long life. Use your gifts to protect those you love." Kagome nodded. "I have said my goodbyes, now I can rest."

Those would be her grandfather's last words. While she and her family did grieve the loss of the old man it was true that he had indeed lived a long and full life and it was a blessing that he had been granted the chance to say goodbye.

InuYasha and Kagome both insisted that her mother and brother come home with them at least for the night. Souta went to sleep in Shippou's room. InuYasha insisted that Kagome and her mother take their room and that he would take the couch.

InuYasha was trying to fall asleep when the bedroom door opened and Kagome came out. "What's wrong?' he asked.

"I couldn't sleep without you." She said. "Is there room for me out here?"

He smiled at her and opened his arms. "Of course." he told her. She went to him and aid down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep together.


	14. Origins

**A/N: Once again sorry for the delay in posting. This chapter was really wierd for me things needed to happen but I couldn't seem to get it the way I wanted. I am still not totally happy, but I am ready to move on. **

**A small warning... Semi lime content, not described, but you know what is happening and it is only like two lines, but still you can't say I didn't warn you.**

**Honestly I was hoping to get a few reviews for the last chapter as I have for other chapters so if you enjoy it please review, but if you don't review I will still post because I really don't like when people say I must have "x" reviews to post. I will try to have the next chapter out faster than this one, but I am getting awfully close to delivering my baby so in a week or two my posting might be delayed for a short time. I will be sure to let you know...**

**Also as to why Kagome didn't give Kikyou her memories is because she's not really the same Kikyou, since Kagome is the original Kikyou's reincarnation. **

* * *

Kikyou left the hotel as quickly as she could. Her head hurt and things had not gone at all as she had planned. She drove home and entered her apartment. She leaned against the door as she shut it behind her. For some reason she hadn't at all been worried when InuYasha said that he would give her to Sesshomaru. She didn't really believe he would do it, but there hadn't been a doubt in her mind that his miko would. She overheard what the taiyoukai did to those who opposed him. Most recently she had learned some of the more gruesome details of what had befallen a inu youkai spy that had been uncovered. She shuddered at the thought.

Kikyou suddenly found herself pinned to the wall by her throat. It was an all too familiar feeling since she had started seeing Onigumo. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"I went to see InuYasha." she said. "I hoped to get some information to make up for screwing up before."

"And did you?" he asked.

"I had him right where I wanted him but he had that little miko bitch hiding in the next room and she hit me. I think I was knocked out. When I got up they were gone." she lied.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "So I guess that explains what happened to your face." he said. She nodded and he let go of her throat. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "I have to go see the boss in an hour to give a report on tonight's job. Come make yourself useful until then."

She watched as he unbuttoned his jeans and waited. As she knelt on the floor in front of him, she wondered why she put up with him in the first place. She fought her tears, but she didn't dare stop or complain. Last time she had done that she ended up in bed for days recovering.

Onigumo pulled Kikyou to her feet. "I'm leaving." he said. "Put some ice on your face. You look like shit." With that he grabbed his keys and strode out the door.

* * *

He drove to the outskirts of the city to what appeared to be nothing more than an abandoned warehouse, but was in fact far from it. It was actual a heavily guarded and secured building, shielded by both youkai magic and that of humans with spiritual power. It was a delicate balance designed not to attract the attention of those who would seek them out. 

Onigumo opened the concealed key pad beside the door and entered the code as well as gave the required thumb print to unlock the door. He was escorted through the building to the rear offices. Onigumo entered the dark office. He hated coming in and reporting directly to the creepy bastard he worked for, and usually he just phoned in the results of his various errands, but this time he had been told to come in person. He stood in front of the large desk and stared and the back of the chair that was occupied by his employer.

"Sit." he said. It was an order not a request as were all the instructions he chose to give to those beneath him.

Onigumo sat down in one of the two chairs available and waited. The chair at the desk turned. Onigumo shivered as the burning red eyes with their white pupils bore into him. Even when he had worked at the research facility he had never seen eyes like those. Of course he had been a janitor and his duties had not involved areas where the more secret experiments were being conducted.

On the outside it had been a government research facility, used to study demons. There was a lot of interest in demon anatomy, most especially their remarkable healing and reproductive ability, mainly the ability of youkai to consciously chose to conceive. The participants in these government sanctioned tests were volunteers and well compensated, but there were other programs of a less well known nature.

A few were still for the government, the possibility of using demons as weapons and their ability to be controlled. The study and uses of the internally produced youkai poisons and of the life extending nature of the mixing of youkai blood with humans during mating. Theses programs though less ethical and talked about were still conducted without violating the rights of the participants.

Then there were private experiments of a far more sinister nature where the willingness of the participants was often over looked. It was strange how modern technology combined with a demon's youki, the very essence of what protected them, could be harnessed and used against them. New methods of genetic manipulation had been developed to be used specifically on youkai to allow the powers of one to be combined with those of another.

Researchers saw the many youkai deaths that resulted as sacrifices for the greater good of humanity, that's not to say some youkai weren't involved as well, but most were hanyou who had a fear or were jealous of pure demons.

Now sitting before him and waiting for him to speak was one such experiment. One of the first "successes" and greatest failures. One who had escaped control of his captors and was now filled with hate for all human kind and ready for retribution which he planned to visit upon humanity as it was, extending far beyond those who had committed crimes against him.

Both chance and by Onigumo's assessment luck had brought him to the side of this demon. He had been at the facility that late night and had been given a choice when he came upon the slaughter that had taken place in a secure lab that whose door was standing open, serve and aid in the escape or die. The choice had been clear. He had chosen to serve and no one tried to hard to find and question him about that night since technically it never happened.

Onigumo tore his gaze from those disturbing eyes. "I did the job." he offered. "I set the fire and made sure it was going good before left."

"What of the family?" he asked.

"I don't know the cops showed up so I split. I did see and ambulance taking someone away though." Onigumo replied. Something was wrong. He could sense it. All of this could have been handled over the phone. This was all leading up to what he really wanted to know.

"Why was your bitch seen meeting InuYasha Tashio earlier tonight?" he asked.

Then it all made sense. "She said she went to try and get information from him to make up for her failure before." he replied. "She told me that the miko was there and knocked her out before she could find out anything useful and that they were gone when she woke."

"Strange my sources say that not only did she leave before the half breed and his miko, but that she was wearing only a coat to cover almost nothing underneath. What would have been her purpose in that?" he asked.

Onigumo thought back to Kikyou and her dress when she had come in. She had been wearing a long coat though the weather was not in the least damp or cool. She also hadn't removed the coat while he was present. _That bitch. She lied. The whore went to fuck him_.

"I see you have come to the same assessment as I as to her intentions." he said. "Now on your life tell me what she knows of my plans and how much the half breed and the miko could have learned."

His voice was even but his tone made it clear that his life did indeed depend on his answer. "Nothing really." Onigumo said hastily. "I don't tell her anything she doesn't need to know. She knew I had a job tonight at the shrine and that you are working with the wolf demons but that's all."

"You do realize that she is rapidly becoming more trouble than any woman is worth." he said. "Soon if you are not able to remedy the situation I will take it upon myself."

"Don't worry I'll make sure that bitch doesn't mess up again." Onigumo assured him. "She'll know her place once I'm through with her."

"Very well, but be warned if she disrupts my plan once more you will both be held responsible." he told him. "Now leave."

Onigumo nodded and left the office. He became more relieved with each step he took that led him further away from his demon master. He let his thoughts turn to Kikyou and his anger grew. She knew better than to lie and she would have to pay. She was going to get both of them killed.

Red eyes closed and the knuckled of a pair of clawed hands cracked. Every day his plan was put in danger by the incompetents that served him. He picked up the phone and called his contact at the hospital. He was displeased to learn that the girl's mother and brother had both managed to escape unharmed. The only positive was that the old man was now dead, so it had not been a total loss.

* * *

As a demon sat in a dark room across town coming up with another plan to drive the miko and her mate apart. Kagome began to enter a deeper sleep locked in InuYasha's embrace. A vision over took her and she gripped him more tightly. 

_Fierce red eyes with white centers stared at her from the darkness. A youki unlike any she had felt before surrounded her trying to get a measure of her power. She repelled it. Slowly the demon's form became more clear. He had black hair streaked with silver and red. His fangs and claws were long, longer than those of InuYasha when he transformed. She felt from him a hate so burning and so strong that she wanted nothing more than to escape its crushing weight. As she tried to pull back she felt one thing more something buried deep inside, sadness and pain…_

Kagome jerked awake. She would have fallen off the couch had it not been for InuYasha holding her tightly. He sat up so that she was sitting in his lap. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I saw him." she replied.

"You mean this demon that's behind all this?" he asked.

She nodded. "His youki is so strange.' she said. "I felt it. He is so angry, so full of hate." She shuddered.

InuYasha hugged her to him and nuzzled her neck. "Don't worry koi." he whispered. "I wont let anything happen to you." He laid back down pulling her with him and growled softly to sooth her. "Try not to think about it anymore just now. We'll talk more about it in the morning, after you've rested." He stroked her hair and soon she was sleeping once again.

Asami woke early as she always did. It never failed that she wake at exactly 7 in the morning no matter how late she had been up the night before. After so many years of getting up to send the kids off to school her body was simply too set in its routine to do otherwise. The first thing she noticed was that Kagome was not with her. She got up and looked out into the living room to find Kagome sleeping with InuYasha on the sofa. She smiled and closed the door. She would wait a little longer before disturbing them.

At half past eight she left the bedroom and went into the kitchen. She started to make breakfast. The routine comforted her and it gave her something to keep her mind off the situation at hand. Despite her best efforts to remain quite she woke InuYasha.

"Sorry to wake you." she whispered when she noticed him watching her.

He shook his head dismissing her apology as unnecessary. As gently as possible he removed Kagome from his chest and slid out from under her. She whined softly at his absence, but a soft growl and a kiss to her forehead calmed her and she remained asleep. He joined Asami in the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that." he told her.

"I know." she replied. "But I feel like I need to be doing something." He nodded. "I would have slept on the sofa and let you and Kagome have the bed. It is your house after all."

He shook his head. "It wouldn't have even been an issue as to where you were going to sleep if it hadn't been for me." He replied.

"I thought we talked about this last night." she scolded. "The only people to blame are those who committed the crime."

"Still I can't help but feel a little responsible and that is why I wanted to talk to you." he said. "I haven't spoken to Kagome yet but I'm sure she would agree. I want to send you and Souta away. Anywhere you want to go, just so that you are both away from here and to ask if you would allow Shippou to go with you. I'll take care of everything."

"I don't know." she said.

"Will you at least consider it?" he asked. "Later we can all talk it over again."

"I guess there is no harm in thinking about it." she replied.

"Think about what?" Kagome asked sitting up on the couch.

"Did we wake you dear?" Asami asked.

"No." Kagome replied. A blush crept across her cheeks. "I missed InuYasha. I knew he wasn't beside me anymore and I wondered where he went."

InuYasha crossed the room and gave her a hug. "Sorry koi." he said. "I wanted to talk to your mother."

"What were you talking about?" she asked.

"Let's go get dressed." he replied. "I'll tell you about it after." Kagome nodded and let him lead her into their room.

About half and hour later InuYasha and Kagome came out of their room. Breakfast was ready and Shippou who had woken at the smell of food and roused Souta with him were at the table. They all ate breakfast together and when they finished Kagome helped her mother clear the dishes.

"Mom." Souta said. "Where are we going to live now? Are we going to stay here?"

"I don't know yet Souta." she replied.

"Mama, I think you and Souta should do what you and InuYasha talked about this morning." Kagome offered. "I'd feel so much better knowing that you are safe."

"What's that sis?" Souta asked.

"That you, mama, and Shippou should all take a trip somewhere, anywhere you want to go, like an extended vacation." Kagome replied.

"Anywhere?" Souta asked. Kagome nodded. "Mom, I agree with Kagome and InuYasha."

"I just don't know if it's a good idea." Asami said. "I mean you have school…"

"Mama, I don't think that's really what you're worried about." Kagome suggested. "Come talk to me in the other room." They went to the bedroom and shut the door. "Mama, it's the money isn't it?"

"I just wouldn't feel right." she said. "What you are suggesting will likely cost quite a bit."

"Mama trust me, you could go anywhere and stay in the most expensive hotel, eat at the finest restaurants and go shopping everyday for a year and InuYasha would still have more money than he could spend." Kagome told her. "It has been hard for me to get used to as well. I mean I never dreamed to be handed a credit card and told to have fun. He would rather know you are safe and be broke than have all his money and something happen to you when he could have stopped it. Besides you always said that family takes care of each other and protects each other, that is all he's trying to do."

"I know, but this is different." she insisted.

"Is it really?" Kagome asked. "Can you honestly tell me that if you had more money than you could spend and it was InuYasha's home that was destroyed that you wouldn't make sure he had a place to stay and more than that anything he needed? Could you say that even as things are just being a simple shrine family that you wouldn't have offered your home and anything you could spare? You can look at it this way if it make you feel better, by taking Shippou you are doing something for us in return. Please mama. I couldn't stand it if anything were to happen to you or Souta."

"All right Kagome, but I don't want anything extravagant. " she agreed.

"Thank you mama." Kagome said giving her a hug. They went back to the kitchen and were met by several expectant faces. "It's all settled."

"Good." InuYasha replied. "As for school I'm sure something can be worked out so Shippou and Souta won't fall behind." Both boys groaned. InuYasha laughed. "Hey you can't win them all and school is important."

Kagome took her mother shopping for some clothes and other things they would need for their trip, while InuYasha set up all the arrangements. They would be leaving the following day. He managed to get both Souta and Shippou permission to turn in their homework and take test via the internet. He also gave Asami a credit card with no limit since he knew she would be the one paying for the necessities and since he knew she wouldn't take advantage of it as hesitant as she was to go in the first place. He then secretly gave cards with a weekly limit to both Souta and Shippou in case they saw something they wanted to buy.

That night they all ate dinner together and after InuYasha took Shippou aside. "I wanted to see how you felt about going with Kagome's family." he said.

"I would rather stay here with you and Kagome, but I understand why you want me to go." Shippou replied. "I mean I can't really do anything to help and more than likely I'd just make things harder since you both would be worried about me."

"Going with them is helping." InuYasha said. "It is true that the main reason we want you to go is so that you'll be safer, but you'll also be there in case some thing happens. They're humans and you're a youkai. Just like with my car you'll know if something is wrong and be able to tell Kagome's mother and brother so they can get away. So can I count on you to look after them for me?"

"I guess I can do that." Shippou said.

Shippou went inside and Kagome came out. She put an arm around InuYasha's waist. "You know you really are good with him." she said. "Our children are going to be lucky to have such a wonderful father."

"Our children huh?" he asked. "How many?"

"Oh I don't know." she replied. "Three at least."

"Sounds good to me." he said. "Let's go inside. I'm sure you want to spend some time with your family before they leave tomorrow." Kagome nodded and let him lead her inside.

The next day they saw her mother, Souta, and Shippou off. Kagome of course cried, but she was also relieved that they would be less likely to be harmed. Unbeknownst to all of them was that they were safer than they realized since Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to make sure someone would be keeping an eye on them, both for their safety and on the off chance that he might get some information if anyone were to go after them.

Since it was Friday both InuYasha an Kagome went from the airport to Sesshomaru's downtown office to tell him what they learned for Kikyou. It wasn't much but at least now they had a hint about where to start looking for their unnamed foe.


	15. UFO's, Curses, and Shopping Oh My!

**A/N: As a warning there is a very small limey bit at the beginning of this chapter. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

* * *

As usual Kagome was still asleep when InuYasha woke. He knew she liked it better when he was still beside her when she woke so he turned on the television keeping the volume at a level which he could hear but she wouldn't be disturbed by. He didn't make it a point to watch the news on most days but the story that was on caught his attention before he could change the channel.

In an undisclosed location on the outskirts of the city there had been some kind of disturbance. The nature of the event was unknown but it had been reported to all the news stations and was currently being heralded as UFO activity due to the strange glow that had filled the sky.

"Ha doubtful." InuYasha scoffed.

"What?" Kagome mumbled rubbing her eyes.

InuYasha turned to the slowly waking woman beside him. "Sorry, koi." he said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She sat up and little and leaned into his chest. He responded by putting his arm around her. "What is it?" she asked.

"A news report on what they are calling possible UFO activity, but I'd say more like possible demon activity." he told her. "I expect Sesshomaru will be calling soon." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I better get up. Go back to sleep. It's still early."

InuYasha got up and headed for the bathroom and a few seconds later Kagome heard the shower come on. She turned in the bed. Truthfully she was a little tired but didn't think that she'd be able to go back to sleep. A grin crept across her face. She climbed out of bed. He had surprised her in the shower before, maybe she should pay him back.

His head was under the water when she opened the door masking the sound of her approach. He was leaning his head against the wall and had his eyes closed. She noticed with amusement that he wasaparently attmpting to relieve some tension.She opened the shower door.

"I thought I might join you but since you seem to have things so well in hand I guess you wouldn't be interested." she teased.

His eyes shot open and he growled softly. "Get in here wench." he replied. She giggled as his arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into the shower with him. He nipped her neck softly. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

The water was cold when they finished their shower but neither noticed. InuYasha left her to dry her hair and went to get dressed. He left their room a few minutes later to find a very amused looking Miroku sitting on the couch. "That must have been some shower." he said with a laugh. 

"Jealous are we?" InuYasha asked with a smirk.

Miroku gave a long suffering sigh. "Perhaps, but I am still holding out hope that soon my beautiful Sango will allow me the privilege of joining her in what I'm sure would be a mutually enjoyable shower." he replied. "But unfortunately I don't have time to try and persuade her this morning. I have an assignment from my employer."

"So Sesshomaru did call." InuYasha said.

"Yes, while you were otherwise occupied I spoke to your brother and he seems to think that it would be advisable to investigate the 'UFO's'." Miroku replied. "I was hoping you might accompany me."

"What exactly are we supposed to do?' InuYasha asked.

"Basically the plan is to drive around outside of the city and see if we can detect the presence of any significant amount of youki or spiritual energy and determine if it is related to this demon in any way." Miroku replied.

Kagome came out of the bedroom in time to hear Miroku's reply. "So you two are going somewhere today then?" she asked.

"Yes." Miroku said. "That is unless you will be needing further assistance from InuYasha this morning. I'm sure he'd much rather spend his day taking care of you, shall we say, than in a car with me."

Kagome felt her face heating. "Ignore him." came Sango's voice from behind her. "He's just upset that at the rate he's going he may as well become a true monk." She cast a dark glare at him. "If you get my meaning."

InuYasha laughed loudly from his place at the stove where he was currently making himself some ramen for breakfast. "I'll go with you bouzo." he said when he was able to get his laughter under control. InuYasha took his bowl and sat at the table.

Kagome grabbed a yogurt and sat beside him. "Why do you insist on eating that when you are more than capable of cooking something better?" she asked.

"Well, if my wench wasn't so lazy she would have made me breakfast and I wouldn't have had to fend for myself." he replied.

"Why you…" she growled. She smacked him on the arm. "I'll remember you said that next time you want to engage in activities similar to those of this morning. I might be too tired since I am after all 'so lazy'."

"I was only teasing koi." he said gently. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, it will be awfully boring here without you all day." she started. "Maybe if I were to go shopping I might forget that I'm supposed to be a lazy wench."

InuYasha pulled out his wallet and set his credit card on the table. "In that case go have fun." he said. "Just call Sesshomaru for a car when you are ready to go and make sure you take your phone." InuYasha turned to Miroku. "Are you ready to go?"

Miroku nodded and he got up. InuYasha kissed Kagome on the top of her head on his way to set his bowl in the sink. "Sango my darling, how about a kiss goodbye?" Miroku asked giving her a dazzling smile. Sango leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. His smile fell and he sighed. Both Sango and Kagome laughed.

InuYasha grabbed Miroku by the sleeve. "Come on lover boy." he said. "The sooner we go the sooner we can get back."

InuYasha drove as they headed out of the city. They didn't have an exact location only a general area. As it was it would take at least an hour to get out of the city and then who knows how long to search such a wide area.

"I have been meaning to speak to you about something." Miroku said suddenly.

"What's that?" InuYasha asked.

"Were you concerned that Kagome would reject you when you asked her to become your mate?" he asked.

"Are you fucking kidding?" InuYasha replied. "Things may be different this time around, but I'm still a hanyou and she's still a hell of a lot more than I deserve." Miroku just nodded. "Was there a point to your question?"

"I have been considering asking Sango to be my wife for quite some time, but I fear in light of my perceived lecherous ways she may refuse." Miroku admitted.

"First those lecherous ways you're talking about aren't perceived." InuYasha said.

"I am so misunderstood." Miroku sighed. "Anyway, fearing her rejection aside I am wondering if perhaps I should ask her anyway, since if I learned nothing else from my previous life, I learned that if I wait too long I might not get the chance to be rejected. What do you think my chances are?"

"I think as long as you are willing to promise to stop groping anyone but her then you don't have anything to worry about." InuYasha replied.

"Which brings me to another problem." Miroku said. "The symbol of my promise. Though your brother is a generous employer I have not been in his service long enough to have the means to obtain a suitable ring. I do have some savings but…"

"If you are trying to ask me if I'll lend you the money to help you get a ring for Sango then don't worry about it." InuYasha said. "Depending on how long this takes after we can go somewhere and I'll cover you. Just be sure and let me know when you plan to do it and I'll make sure Kagome and I won't be home."

"Thank you." Miroku said.

"Hey consider it my way of making it up to you for being an ass and not appreciating my friends until it was almost too late." he replied.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were trying to decided if they wanted to go to the mall or if they wanted to go to some smaller shops around the city when someone knocked on the door. Kagome got up and looked outside to find someone she never expected to see standing at her door. She opened it. 

"Has something happened to InuYasha or Miroku?" Kagome asked, not wanting to get upset without reason.

"No." Kagura replied. "I come on my own behalf."

Kagome let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Uh, would you like to come in?" she asked.

Kagura gave a slight nod and Kagome stepped to the side to let her enter. Sango looked at their visitor with mild surprise. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Sango said and left.

Kagome took a seat on the sofa and motioned for Kagura to join her. "This is… awkward." Kagura offered.

Kagome felt like she should try to do something to make peace with Sesshomaru's mate since they were after all family now. "I suppose part of that is my fault." Kagome started. "I should have come to you before now and apologized personally for certain unpleasant events."

Kagura held up her hand. "Sesshomaru relayed your apology and you were not the only one to blame." she said. "I should have known better than to provoke a newly mated female. I myself was one once. I came to ask for your help as a miko."

"Well I'm not exactly a miko since I never trained as one, but I will help if I can." Kagome said. "Just tell me what you need."

"I don't know if you are aware but youkai choose when to conceive their offspring." Kagura started. "Most youkai due to how long they will live wait many years before deciding to have children. In youkai standards the twenty years Sesshomaru and I have been together is considered brief, but this new situation has changed things slightly and Sesshomaru is concerned about having a heir should something happen to him." Kagome nodded to encourage her to continue. "He has come to me and asked me if I would be ready to bear him an heir. Of course I am more than willing but that is not the problem. I fear that I am unable."

"Have you been to a doctor, or is there another reason you would feel that way?" Kagome asked.

"You are not youkai, but perhaps being a miko you can understand." Kagura told her. "Since he brought it up my youki has been speaking to me vaguely of something I don't entirely understand, but I feel it is trying to tell me that I will not be able to conceive. I can't go to a doctor. If the wrong people were to find out that I could not give my mate and heir it would embolden them to take action against him. This is a matter that can only be trusted with family especially since being an Inu Youkai Sesshomaru would never be with another simply to have a child unless I was no longer living."

"So you want me to see if I can find anything that might be causing you to feel this way?" Kagome asked. Kagura nodded. "All right, but first I have to ask you to reveal to me the true extent of your distress. I have to know so that I can get past the emotional disturbance in your youki to the physical one, if it exists."

Kagura looked at her hands as they were clasped in her lap. "I may be a demon, but I am also a woman." she said softly. "This is a thing I know you can understand. Were InuYasha to ask you to give him a child and you could not how would you feel?"

"Like I failed him." she replied. "Like I had ruined his chance to have the life he wanted by agreeing to be with him."

Kagura nodded. "If I cannot do this I am not just failing him but more than that. He is the eldest son. He had a duty to his father to carry on his family line. I will be failing generations of the great dog lords of the west. Not to dishonor your mate but it would be the end of one of the oldest pure demon lines."

"I understand." Kagome told her. Kagome led her to the bedroom left empty by Shippou's departure. "This is probably going to be uncomfortable for both of us since your youki will fight against the spiritual energy I will have to use."

Kagura nodded. "I am ready."

Kagome closed her eyes and focused her attention on Kagura. She was careful to make sure and control the amount of power she used. She clenched her teeth as Kagura's youki lashed out at her, but she could tell that the wind sorceress was trying to control it so that it would not injure her. Then she felt it, a dark presence, that didn't belong within the demon before her. She pulled away.

Kagura sat up. "I felt something." she said.

Kagome nodded. "I think someone has cursed you." she replied. "I can remove it but I don't know how to protect you against it happening again. I think we should go to Sesshomaru. He probably knows someone who can."

Kagome told Sango where she was going and then followed Kagura to Sesshomaru's office. She saw a rare smile that quickly vanished when Sesshomaru realized his mate was not alone. "I expected you to be gone all day." he said.

"Forgive for deceiving you." Kagura replied. "I did not want to worry you without reason. I wanted to be sure before I came to you with my concerns."

"And what does my brother's miko have to do with this?" he asked.

"She has confirmed my concern and agreed to help." Kagura told him. "As things are I cannot give you a child."

"You are certain?" he asked softly coming to stand before Kagura.

"Someone has cursed her." Kagome interjected. "I can remove it but I can't stop it from happening again, so we thought it best to make sure she would have protection from being cursed again before I did anything."

"And with this curse removed?' he asked.

"Everything should be fine." Kagome assured him. "So do you have someone working for you who can place protective spells?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer her but instead went to the phone. A few moments later he hung up. "He will arrive in fifteen minutes." Sesshomaru informed them. "Will you require anything to remove this curse?"

"I don't think so though I may need some of that tea for after." she told him. He nodded. Exactly fifteen minutes later a man that Kagome could tell had spiritual powers arrived. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Before I do this I have to warn you that it will be painful for both of us and if you can't control your desire to protect her then you need to leave."

"I will maintain my control." he replied.

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. Once again she closed her eyes, only this time her focus was specific. She knew the feeling of the curse now and hopefully would be able to do this quickly. She didn't think Sesshomaru would lose control and hurt her, but she couldn't help but remember how strong the desire to protect your mate was and would have felt more confident if InuYasha were there just in case. As it was he was likely to be a little upset with her for not at least calling him before attempting to do this.

She found the curse immediately and sent some of her own purifying energy into the core of the growling darkness. She then felt the hidden purpose. The curse was intended to do more than prevent a child, but undiscovered would have grown and consumed her draining her youki and along with it her life. When she was sure there were no lingering traces of the curse Kagome pulled back and slumped down onto the floor.

The man who had come to do the protection was in awe as well as Sesshomaru, though it was not evident on the taiyoukai's face. What Kagome and Kagura hadn't seen since they had both closed their eyes against the pain was the dark cloud that Kagome had lifted from Kagura's body and then proceeded to purify it with and energy so great that Sesshomaru had found himself taking a step back as it crackled against his youki.

"I don't understand why I was called." the man said. "My power is nothing compared to hers or the strength of that curse. I can't guarantee that I can create a protection strong enough to block dark magic of that magnitude. I can't be sure but I believe that your mate would have been killed by that curse eventually."

"She does not know how to establish a barrier of protection." Sesshomaru replied.

"If it were connected to a talisman it would be simple enough for me to show her how to infuse it with her power." the man offered.

Kagome was more than drained but took the cup of tea that was pressed into her hand. She drank it and waited for it to restore her energy. When it did she came to her feet. "Is what he says true?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded.

The man approached her and he held out a talisman. "Close your hands over this. I will guild your power with my own and seal the protection." he said. Kagome did as he asked and felt the flow of power travel between them and into the necklace. He handed it to Sesshomaru. "It is done. As long as she wears this she should be safe from anyone trying to place a curse on her. It would be beyond my comprehension if someone were top have enough power to subvert the charm on this talisman. If there is nothing else I will take my leave."

Sesshomaru stopped the man. "The miko, should she be protected as well?" he asked.

"I would worry more for the one who would try to curse her than for her." the man replied. "I would be surprised if they would survive the attempt. In addition to the protection of her own power wrapped around her more tightly than her own aura is that of a very powerful youkai though I do not know how it is possible for it to exist along side her spiritual powers and not be purified. Had I had even the smallest of dishonorable intentions when attempting to merge our power I dare say I would have been killed."

"Very well. Thank you for your services. Your payment will be sent to your account by the end of the day." Sesshomaru said. The man bowed and left. "Is there anything else you require?"

"I was going to ask for a car so I could go out today." she replied having decided that shopping would be a good way to get her mind off what had happened today.

"It will be ready when you are. There will also be two members of security following you." he told her. "They will introduce themselves before you leave so you will be aware of their presence." Kagome nodded. "And thank you."

She smiled and left. Sango was waiting for her when she came inside and after a brief explanation they left to go shopping.

* * *

"Well this was a colossal waste of time." InuYasha said. "Maybe it really was a UFO because I sure haven't felt any youki or spiritual energy." 

"That in itself troubles me." Miroku offered. They had been driving for hours and had come up with nothing. "We should have at least at some point felt energy from a spiritual nexus if nothing else. It is almost like the balance in this area is too perfect."

"Do you think that could be how he is hiding?" InuYasha asked. "By balancing out the energy around him and last night the balance was upset for a time?"

"That would make sense as well as explain the marked lack of any kind of energy in this area." Miroku offered.

"Well I say let's call it a day." InuYasha suggested. "If that's the case then we won't be able to find anything now anyway." Miroku nodded his agreement and they headed back into the city. Nearly an hour later they were back. "So are you up for a quick shopping trip, or would you rather wait?"

"No time like the present." Miroku replied.

InuYasha drove them to the same store he had gone to get Kagome's ring. Miroku marveled at the amount of bowing a scrapping done when he and InuYasha walked into the store. Miroku looked around while InuYasha spoke to the store manager.

He knew Sango wouldn't want anything too big and bulky and he also knew that he didn't want to get her anything ordinary, since she was no ordinary woman. One ring quickly stood out. He saw it and knew it would be perfect. He called InuYasha over. InuYasha worked out a deal with the manager and they paid for the ring. Miroku was happy to find that he didn't need to borrow as much as he had thought would be necessary. They left the jewelers and went home.

It was late afternoon by the time they got back to the house. InuYasha went inside and immediately he detected a scent that he detested. He ventured inside and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but it was making him crazy not knowing why Kagura had been there and even more so since Kagome wasn't home. He picked up the phone ignoring Miroku's questioning look at his preoccupation.

Kagome was sitting with Sango drinking a coffee when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was InuYasha. "I see you're home koi." she said.

InuYasha relaxed. "Where are you?" he asked.

"We stopped for coffee, but we should be home soon." she replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Other than the fact I come home my mate is gone and she didn't think to leave me some way to know why my house would smell like my brother's mate, no." he replied. "So why is that?"

"I'll explain everything when I get home." she told him. "We'll leave right now. I love you."

"I love you too wench." he replied.

Kagome and Sango arrived home a short while later. InuYasha pulled her to him as soon as she stepped inside. "I thought something might have happened to you since Kagura had been here." he whispered.

"I'm sorry I worried you." she replied. "I forgot all about your super doggy senses. Kagura was here to ask for my help. I'll remember to leave you a note of something if it happens again. Are you hungry?"

"Why don't I order something and then you can tell me why Kagura would ask for your help while we wait?" he suggested. Kagome nodded her agreement.

They called for the food and then Kagome explained the situation to InuYasha. His first concern had of course been whether or not the same thing could happen to her followed closely by his anger at her for not at least calling him and telling him what she was going to do. Thankfully she was temporarily saved by the arrival of the food.

After dinner they once again retreated to their room so he could pick up where he left off, but she interrupted his tirade with a searing kiss. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I promise to call you first next time and I'll try and make it up to you now if you'll let me."

He crossed his arms. "Just how exactly do you plan to do that?" he asked.

She smiled. "I thought you might like to see what I bought today for starters and from there you can use your imagination." she replied. "So, do I get to try?"

He smirked at her. "I won't promise to let you off the hook but I guess it can't hurt to let you try." he said. She leaned down and kissed him and then picked up a small bag and went into the bathroom. InuYasha had a feeling that he was about to be coerced into forgetting all together why he was mad and yet somehow he couldn't seem to make himself mind at all. When the bathroom door opened he knew his feeling had been right since at the moment he was having trouble simply remembering to breathe.


	16. Learning

**A/N: I am sorry this took so long to get out. I had my baby on Feb 25, a little girl. The week before I had here I didn't feel like getting out of bed let alone writing and now after I am just getting back into the swing of things. Subsequent chapters should be out much quicker. I am shooting for once a week and will try my best but a three year old and a newborn make for a lot of work and leave me less time to write, but I will finish this story it may just take longer to get updates.**

**Also this chapter comes with a few warnings. There is a LEMON edited of course that can be found in it's entirety on meadiaminer and an abundance of WAFF or fluff. Blame it on the unbalanced hormones or the frustration that comes just after pregnancy… Either way here it is and I hope you enjoy. This chapter isn't much in the way of plot but there are a few advances and the action is just around the corner I promise…**

* * *

Kagome stood in the door way. She was nibbling nervously on her lower lip. She had one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other behind her back where she was winding one of her fingers around the string that tied her red lace corset bra closed. It wasn't that she thought he wouldn't like it. She bought it because she was sure that he would, but she had never worn anything like this before.

Her nerves eased when she was the expression an his face. He was looking at her with both awe and lust. She smiled when she realized that this definitely meant she wasn't going to be in trouble anymore. "So, am still in trouble?" she asked.

InuYasha swallowed hard. He didn't know what was sexier, what she was wearing or the innocent pose that she had taken. It really was the perfect mix of who she was and how she saw her. "Only if you don't get over here right now." he said. He stood up and took off his shirt.

Kagome giggled softly and crossed the room. She put her arms around his now bare shoulders as he circled his own arms around her waist. "I guess you like it then?" she questioned.

He growled softly slid his hands down pulling her against him. She moaned as he pressed against her. "Did you doubt that I would?" he replied. She smiled and shook her head. "Now I believe you said that this was only the beginning of your apology."

"So I did." she agreed. Whenthey finished he laid down beside her.She kissed him. "Mmm… Inu, that was amazing." she purred.

"I'm glad you thought so koi." he said. Kagome snuggled more deeply into his embrace and was soon asleep.

_

* * *

_

As always he found himself in total darkness and as always he tried to sit up only to find himself bound so tightly and completely that he couldn't move. More than that it was a struggle just to keep breathing. He knew that even if he hadn't been tied down sitting up would be impossible since he was currently shut in what amounted to nothing more than a cell roughly the size of a coffin, and that was what it was supposed to be if you really thought about it.

_He wasn't surprised when the door above his head swung open as it had every morning since he had first awoken to find himself in this position. The familiar face of his tormentor hovered over his own, and by the smile his captor was wearing he knew it was going to be one of the bad days for him but a supposed good day for research._

_The true purveyor of evil in the white lab coat offered a pleasant good morning and smiled as he received the usual glare in reply expecting no other answer since he made sure his subject was unable to give one by the sutras that more often than not prevented his speech. It was probably best that way since had he been able to speak a hearty fuck you would have been his reply._

"_Well K47 I am please to see that you have fully recovered from your last enhancement. I must admit you had us worried for a few days." he said with a laugh. "It is fortunate that you are so strong. You should be proud. You have come further than any previous experiment. It is quite an accomplishment."_

_He wanted to rip the smile off the smug doctor's face. He wanted to use his claws and watch with a smile of his own as the white lab coat turned red with the blood of its wearer. Instead he could only issue a barely audible growl. One day he would escape and when he did he would kill them all and that would only be the beginning. It was that thought that sustained him in the darkness and that thought that would give him the strength to break free when the time came. That and the glorious image of covering the pristine white walls of his prison with their blood. Yes one day he would bathe in the blood of his enemies and laugh to the sounds of their tortured screams._

"_I sense a little hostility from you." the good doctor said. "You should be honored. When we have finished with you, you will be far more powerful and lethal than you ever imagined. You will undoubtedly be quite useful as the governments new killing machine and I will undoubtedly be quite wealthy." _

_He stared at the ceiling as he was wheeled down the hall to one of the sterile rooms. He tried as he always did to prepare himself for what he knew was coming on the others side of those doors, even though he knew that once they started it would do no good. _

_Inside the room he watched as they prepared the various instruments for his torture. All the faces were familiar to him though he knew none of their names. Two male hanyou stood guard by the doors in the unlikely chance that he might manage to free any part of himself. A female hanyou handled the sterilization of the torture devices as well as helping the three human doctors into their surgical gloves. They couldn't have their star victim getting an infection after all. It would be a shame to lose all the work they had done over something so trivial._

_He refused to let himself fear the pain that was coming. It did no good to fear the inevitable and fear was for the weak. He instead spent his last few minutes of peace wondering how any hanyou could be part of something that was a crime against their very nature. After all it could be one of their parents on the table before them. His musing was cut short as they began._

_He clenched his teeth and locked his jaw, but it was no use. The pain only got worse and his mouth opened. A scream tore from him._

The scream ripped him from his nightmare. He lifted his head from his desk, panting and wiping the sweat from his brow and the tears from his face. He cursed himself for succumbing to the darkness. As a youkai he needed little sleep and after his 'alterations' he needed even less, but it seemed that every time he closed his eyes he was to be plagued with his nightmares. Nightmares he thought would end when he had killed those who tormented him.

* * *

Kagome woke suddenly a torrent of pain crashed down upon her and her scream joined the one that tore through her head.

InuYasha sprang to his feet brought instantly awake by Kagome's scream. He looked at her. She was sitting up in their bed, knees pulled to her chest. She was trembling and a few tears coursed down her cheeks. He moved to sit beside her and took her in his arms. A low rumbling growl meant to soothe her spilled forth without thought.

He once again jumped up and took a defensive stance in front of Kagome as their door flew open. Sango and Miroku blanched and stepped back at the warning growl that InuYasha had begun to issue. It died out when he realized who had come barging into the room. He returned to his place beside Kagome.

"Shh." he said softly. "It's all right now koishii."

"Is she all right?" Sango asked. "We heard her screaming."

"I'm fine." Kagome said softly.

"What happened?" Miroku asked looking at InuYasha.

InuYasha shrugged. He was still completely focused on Kagome. He didn't like the smell of fear and pain on her. It was obvious that something had upset her and that she wasn't really fine as he had said.

"It was a dream, I think." Kagome replied. "I don't remember dreaming anything though. The only thing I remember if feeling pain, like I was bring turned inside out and I could hear someone screaming along with me." She shuddered at the remembering.

"Do you think it was someone trying to curse you like they did Kagura?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "It wasn't like it was me being hurt." she replied. "It was more like I was feeling someone else's pain."

"Kagome, if you like I could work with you practicing meditation and learning to control your powers." Miroku offered. "It might help you control your dreams to separate yourself from them. A monk's power is different from that of a miko but the basic training is the same."

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you. I think that would be a good idea." she replied.

Miroku waved off her thanks. "Anything I can do to help." he told her.

"I guess we'll go back to bed if you're sure you're all right." Sango said. "Just don't hesitate to come get us if you need anything." Kagome nodded and Sango and Miroku left shutting the door behind them.

"Are you really all right?" InuYasha asked softly. Kagome nodded reassuringly. "Are you ready to go back to bed?"

"I think I'd rather stay up for a while." She replied. "Something about my dream left me feeling like I really need a bath. It will help me relax too. You can go back to sleep though."

"Keh, not likely." he told her. "Now about that bath. Do you want some company ?"

Kagome could tell by his smile that he was only joking trying to make her feel better. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Next time koi." she whispered.

"Promise?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Promise." she replied.

InuYasha laid back on the bed as Kagome closed the bathroom door. He had noticed that Kagome still wasn't entirely herself. He would stay up and wait for her to finish her bath so that he could make sure she was feeling better.

Kagome settled herself into the hot water that she had filled the tub with. She was more disturbed by what had happened than she had let on though she thought InuYasha probably suspected that already. Maybe if she knew more, if she had been able to tell why she had felt the pain, or whose pain it was she had shared it would not have been so upsetting. At least that way she would have some means of discerning why it had happened to her and perhaps a way to make sure it didn't happen again.

Kagome hadn't realized how long she had been in the bath until there was a soft knock at the door. It brought her out of her thoughts and she realized that the water had cooled noticeably. She stepped out of the tub and grabbed her towel. "Come in." she called.

InuYasha opened the door. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm much better now." she replied. "I was thinking and didn't realize how long I had been in here."

He looked at her for a moment as if he was trying to see if she was being completely truthful. He decided to accept her explanation. "I was just worried is all." he told her.

She smiled and hugged him. "I was a little shaken up but I really am fine now." she said. She raised up on her toes and kissed him. "But I am hungry. I don't suppose I could convince you to cook for me, and not ramen either."

"I don't know." he replied. "I might be willing, that is if you would be willing to give me another kiss."

"I can do that." she assured him.

This time when she went to kiss him he met her half way. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other tangled itself in her damp hair. She sighed softly as his lips met hers. He nibbled gently on her lower lip before entreating entrance with his tongue. He growled softly when she granted him access. Though the kiss had all the potential to lead to something more InuYasha reluctantly pulled away. He nuzzled her cheek for a moment and stepped back.

Kagome watched InuYasha as he left their room bound for the kitchen. She smiled to herself as she took a seat in front of the mirror to dry her hair. _How is it that he can make everything else go away just by kissing me? He's so different this time around, but I love him just as much. I guess it's because it doesn't matter that he acts different, he's still my InuYasha, only now he doesn't hide himself away. I hope he knows how happy I am to have him and how much he means to me. _Kagome finished getting dressed and went out to the kitchen to find that her breakfast was almost ready.

He set her plate on the table and pulled out her chair. Instead of sitting down though she circled her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "You know how much I love you right?" she asked.

InuYasha was puzzled by her actions, not that he minded her telling him that she loved him. He raised her head and looked into her eyes. They were so open to him, so full of emotion. She bared her soul to him. He knew they had always been this way, but in the past he had been too stubborn to see it and too stupid. He gave her a soft kiss. "I know." he told her. "Do you?" She nodded. "Good. Now you asked me to cook you breakfast so sit down and eat it before it gets cold, wench."

Kagome looked at him. She saw the teasing glint in his eyes. "Back to wench are we?" she teased back. "You know in a strange way I have actually missed you calling me that."

* * *

Behind the main house in one of the smaller gardens Kagome sat with her legs crossed and her eyes closed facing Miroku who was in the same position. They had been outside practicing meditation for a little over an hour.

Kagome was surprised how much more open to her power she felt. She could feel the similar tingle of Miroku's own spiritual energy as he guided her. She could also feel the youki of several demons. A few she recognized and several she didn't, though none felt threatening. The most recognizable of course was that of InuYasha. Kagome tried to reach out to him. She was so caught up in the feel of his youki and trying to touch him with her aura that at first she didn't hear Miroku calling her.

"Kagome." he said for the third time. She opened her eyes. "I think we've practiced enough for today. So tell me what you were able to sense during your meditation."

"Well, I felt four unfamiliar non threatening youki and three that I recognized." she told him. "The strongest was InuYasha but I also felt Kagura and Sesshomaru."

Miroku nodded. "I'm impressed. I hadn't expected you to do so well, even if it was with my guidance." he told her. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you always have been remarkable." Kagome blushed at his compliment. "Now I was hoping I could ask your advice about something not related to demons or meditation."

"Of course you can." Kagome replied with a smile. "It wouldn't happen to be about Sango would it?"

"You know me too well." Miroku said. "Do you think Sango would say yes if I asked her to marry me?"

Kagome laughed out loud. "Are you kidding?" she asked. "And here I thought you were going to ask me something difficult. Of course she'll say yes. This is so great. Are you going to ask her soon? Do you have a ring? Does InuYasha know?"

Miroku held up his hands. "Slow down." he laughed. "I can only answer so many questions at once, though it is comforting to know that you are sure that I won't be rejected. I do have the ring and InuYasha knows because he was there when I picked it out, but I haven't decided yet when I am going to ask her."

"She is going to be so happy." Kagome told him. "I probably shouldn't tell you but her biggest fear is that she is only another girl for you, that you aren't serious about her."

"I guess I can't blame her for that." he admitted. "Even if it couldn't be further from the truth. You Won't tell her about any of this will you?"

"Of course not." Kagome assured him. "She deserves to be surprised."

Miroku got to his feet and offered Kagome a hand up. They walked side by side back through the garden and around the paths to the house they all shared. They went inside to find that Sango had been called to see Sesshomaru. He had finally finished acquiring what she would need to construct her exterminators weapon. She had been waiting for him to return so he could go with her, since Sesshomaru had informed her that the demon bones still needed to be blessed.

When the door closed behind Miroku and Sango, Kagome went to where InuYasha was sitting on the couch and sat on his lap. She reached up and rubbed his ears. "Hey." she said softly.

"I felt you, you know." He replied.

"You did?" she asked. He nodded. "I wondered if you would. I could sense you and I wanted to reach out to you. What was it like?"

"It was like feeling you wrap your arms around me." he told her.

Kagome stopped rubbing his ears and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Like this?" she asked.

He nodded. "I think you should practice reaching out to me like you did today in case something happens and I'm not already there." He told her.

"If I agree to do that will you stop talking and start kissing me?" she asked. Kagome moved so that one of her knees was on either side of him.

InuYasha was a little surprised but not at all disappointed with her forwardness. He grabbed her bottom and pulled her closer to him. He smirked when she gasped. Leaving on hand where it was he used the other to cup the side of her face and guide her lips to his own. After several minutes her broke their kiss. "Be careful what you ask for." he teased.

Kagome was breathing heavily. Kissing him always left her feeling light headed and exhilarated. "Take me to bed InuYasha." she breathed.

InuYasha didn't need to be asked twice. He stood up, gripping her legs and carried her into their room, kicking the door closed behind him.

* * *

Miroku watched Sango as she set to work shaping and sharpening the edges of the bone that would be her new hiratkotsu. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail reminiscent of the way she wore it when she was slaying demons in the past. She had tucked the sleeves of her t-shirt up so that the whole of her arms was bare. A sheen of sweat covered her body as she hammered and filed the bone before her. To him she had never looked more beautiful.

In both this life and the last it had been more than her physical beauty that Miroku had been attracted to. Of course at first glance it had been that she was beautiful that drew his notice but once he had spoken to her he sensed a deeper inner beauty as well. As he had gotten to know her what had truly captured his heart had been her strength. She was strong physically but more than that she processed and inner strength that could not be ignored. She was no ordinary woman.

He also had fallen in love with her fiery spirit. He had made inappropriate advances toward more then his share of women and never had one reacted as strongly as Sango, both times he had met her. Not one had ever put him in his place as effectively as her and that as much as anything else told him she was the one. She was someone who could keep him in line and if she had half as much passion to direct toward their love as she did when she was angry, well he was looking forward to that.

Sango raised her head briefly as she used her arm to wipe the sweat from her brow. Miroku was staring at her with a look she didn't quite recognize, but one that stirred something within her none the less. When she first met the former and once again houshi she had laid him out with a single punch. She had cursed him for presuming to touch her without her permission and swore that next time she would break his jaw. She was shocked when he got up smiling and admitted that he deserved that, after which he asked for her phone number. To her own surprise she found herself giving it to him and their relationship had grown from there. She knew that she loved him and the only doubt she harbored came from the fear that she was nothing special to him, just another girl.

Miroku winked at Sango as their eyes met. He couldn't help but smile when she blushed. I have to marry her soon, he thought, before she realizes she could do so much better than a pervert like me.

Sango sighed as she walked with Miroku back to the house. She had finished her hiratkotsu. Thankfully Sesshomaru hadn't wanted to see a demonstration immediately. They entered the house and hear soft laughter coming from Kagome and InuYasha's room.

"That lucky dog." Miroku commented. "I don't suppose you and I…"

"Don't even think about it." Sango interrupted.

* * *

The next day they all went with Sango when she met with Sesshomaru to demonstrate her proficiency with her newly forged weapon. Though she hadn't truly wielded her hiratkotsu in over 500 years she was still every bit as proficient with it as always. Kagome watched Sesshomaru closely and thought that for a moment he actually seemed a little impressed.

After nearly and hour Sesshomaru raised his hand. "That will be enough." he announced. "Exterminator I am willing to offer you a position working for me, on the same basis as the houshi. Your work will be assigned to you as your services are required. Do you accept?" Sango nodded. "Very well. I will have a contract drawn up with the specifics. At that time I will provide you with a number and a location where you will be able to attain proper attire. Now I have other matters to attend. I trust all of you can find your own way out of the gardens."

Sesshomaru left them. " I'm glad to see you haven't lost your touch with that thing." InuYasha offered. "You always were the one I could count on to have my back in a fight."

"Hey…" Kagome and Miroku said together.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"Insensitive baka." Kagome replied. "I can recall plenty of times where Miroku and I saved your butt."

InuYasha started laughing. "Not nearly as many as I saved yours." he said.

Kagome glared at him. "Come on Miroku." she called. "Let's go. We don't need to stand around and let this baka under value our skills. I only hope he wasn't planning on having anything to do with my butt or any other part of me for a very, very long time."

Miroku started laughing as he followed Kagome away, thinking that it served InuYasha right, even if he was only trying to compliment Sango on her skills.

"You really stepped in it this time." Sango offered. "She was pretty mad."

InuYasha sighed. "Yeah. Do you think she would forgive me if I tell her that she was more important than any of our fighting abilities because she was the one who held us all together, that she was the one who made me strong and gave me the will to keep fighting, that without her none of the rest would have mattered?"

Sango smiled. "I think it would be a good place to start." she offered. "Besides you know Kagome never could stay mad at you for long."

InuYasha smiled at the thought. It was true that she never did stay mad at him long even when he had said or done things much worse than he had today. He walked with Sango back to the house. He would just have to let her know how important she really is to him and he was sure all would be forgiven.


	17. Bombarded

InuYasha groaned. As it turned out getting Kagome to forgive him wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Miroku was sitting on the couch waiting when he and Sango returned. He was wearing perhaps the most infuriating smirk InuYasha had ever seen.

Miroku shook his head at the hanyou as he approached the bedroom door Kagome was currently behind. "I wouldn't do that." Miroku offered. "I don't know why since you've said worse, but something about what you said made her as mad as I have ever seen her. Maybe it's PMS."

Sango smacked Miroku upside the head. "Watch it." she said. "Men. They think every time a woman gets mad it had to be PMS. It never occurs to them that they might have actually said something stupid."

InuYasha and Miroku watched as Sango still mumbling to herself about what idiots men were went to her room and shut the door. "Looks like I'm not the only on in trouble now." InuYasha laughed.

Miroku hung his head and sighed. "I truly am cursed."

InuYasha laughed again. He tried the handle of the door only to find it locked. _So the wench thinks she can lock me out of my own room. I'll show her_. He pressed his shoulder to the door and got ready to push it open.

"I wouldn't do that InuYasha." Kagome's voice came through the door. "I may be useless in a physical fight but we both know that isn't where my power lies. I don't want to talk to you right now and if you try to come in anyway you'll be in for an unpleasant surprise."

"Come on Kagome." InuYasha called. "What I said wasn't so bad. I don't see why you're so upset."

"That's exactly why I don't want to talk to you right now." she replied.

"Damn it Kagome. I'm coming in." He yelled. With his shoulder he knocked the door open.

"I warned you." She said with a sigh.

InuYasha went to go into their room only to find himself flat on his back in the living room floor. _That bitch. She put a seal on the doorway. If she thinks that's keeping me out she has another thing coming_. InuYasha got to his feet, ignoring the laughter Miroku was desperately trying to hide. He pushed forward against the seal keeping him out.

He didn't noticed but certain changes were taking place as he pressed forward into the room. Since Kagome had sealed the door from hanyous his youki was slowly being purified as he forced his way in. Once through the seal he fell to the floor human and completely exhausted, but it wasn't enough to temper his satisfaction that he had still gotten in the room. His eyes fell closed.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the satisfied smirk on his face. "Stubborn baka." she chided gently, brushing his now black bangs out of his face. " Miroku could you come help me?"

Miroku appeared in the room seconds later. When he saw InuYasha he shook his head. "He never learns."

"Help me get him on the bed." she said.

Once InuYasha was on the bed Miroku left them. Kagome laid down beside him and rested her head on his chest. She had been upset about what he said, but seeing him as he was dissolved most of her anger. She hadn't really thought he would force his way in but looking back she supposed she should have.

Several hours later a soft groan woke her from her sleep. Kagome sat up and noticed InuYasha coming to. His violet eyes opened and he looked at her. Both his hands went to his head. He had a terrible headache. "Shit Kagome what did you do to me?" he asked.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." she told him. "But it serves you right. I would have let you in eventually. I just wanted some time to myself."

He looked at his claw free hands and his dark hair. "How long am I going to be like this?" he asked.

"I don't know." she replied.

"Why were you so mad anyway?" he questioned.

"I know I might have over reacted, but I couldn't help but think of all the times you called me worthless." she whispered. "I know you don't think that now, but…"

He put a finger over her mouth. "I never thought that." he told her. "Not really. I'm sorry for ever making you think that I did. You were the most important one of us all. You still are. Can you forgive me?"

Kagome had unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Of course I can baka." she replied. She leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Kagome tried to pull away only to fid herself trapped by the hand pressing against the back of her neck. She sighed softly as she opened her mouth allowing InuYasha to deepen their kiss. She didn't offer so much as a whimper of protest as he flipped them over so that he was on top of her.

InuYasha was pleased with how easily she gave in to him. He figured she owed him for turning him into the human form he hated. He felt her hands tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He leaned off of her long enough to pull it off over his head. He groaned softly as her arms came around him and her nails were dragged gently down his back. He wished he could smell her.

Kagome loved the his weight against her. She couldn't help but moan as he slid one hand under her shirt and cupped her breast. She pulled her lips from his and began to kiss and nip his neck. She barely noticed as the nails on his hands turned to claws.

The first clue InuYasha had that his youki was returning came in the form of his heightened sense of smell. He started to growl softly, pleased that he would no longer be human and that he could once again smell his mate properly. He also was glad to have his claws back since he could now make short work of the clothes that were keeping her from him.

Kagome gasped as she felt her clothes being torn away. "InuYasha." she said. "My clothes."

"I'll buy you more." he told her as he nipped at her neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

Kagome moaned loudly as he captured one of her breasts in his mouth. "No…Don't stop…" she breathed. "Please Inu…"

"Anything for you koishii." he whispered ad he continued his gentle assault on her senses, her body, and her soul. He covered her body in kisses as he sent his youki out to wrap around her, through her.

* * *

Kagome looked out the window at the fading light as she traced the lines on InuYasha's bare chest with one hand. "I'm glad I got to see you as a hanyou again before you turn human for the night." she said.

"Shit." he replied. "I forgot that tonight is the new moon. I've been human enough for one day." Kagome giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." she told him. "I'm sorry, but if you weren't such a stubborn baka." He snorted but didn't say anything else. Kagome laughed lightly and got out of bed. "I'm going to go make something to eat. You're welcome to join me if you can stand something that isn't ramen."

InuYasha followed Kagome out of their room and found that Sango and Miroku were gone. Kagome prepared dinner and they sat and ate together. Neither noticed as the sun finished its decent below the horizon. Kagome took their dishes to the sink and looked out the window.

"I wonder where Sango and Miroku went." she said as she washed the dishes. She turned back to InuYasha. "Did you hear them leave?"

"No." he replied with a smirk. "I was busy with other things."

Kagome stared at him for a moment. Something didn't seem right and finally it hit her. "InuYasha, why aren't you human yet?" she asked. "I'm sure tonight is the new moon." She looked out the window and sure enough there was no sign of the moon in the clear night sky.

InuYasha got up and looked on the calendar just to be sure and then he studied his clawed hands. "What the hell?" he questioned. "I should be human, not that I'm complaining. Do you think it could be because when we mated you released my youkai blood?"

"I guess that makes sense." she offered.

InuYasha went to her and swept her up into his arms. "This is great." he said. "Now I don't have to worry about having a night of weakness and it's all because of you."

"We don't know that for sure." she told him.

"Of course we do." he replied. "Everything good that has ever happened to me has been because of you. Why would this be any different?"

InuYasha didn't let Kagome go as the door opened. Miroku and Sango came in carrying a small bag of leftovers from their dinner. "Are we interrupting?" Miroku asked. "We were going to ask you two to join us for dinner but you were otherwise occupied. I didn't think it would carry over into the kitchen though."

"Give it a rest hentai." Sango said giving him a light smack on the head.

"We weren't doing anything." InuYasha said. "We were just celebrating."

"Really?" Sango asked. "What?"

"The new moon." InuYasha replied.

"The new moon but…" Miroku started. "InuYasha shouldn't you be human?"

"That's why we're celebrating." he replied. "It seems when Kagome freed my demon blood she also freed me from my human night."

Both Miroku and Sango looked properly shocked. They both knew how much past InuYasha loathed being human even for a single night and they supposed this InuYasha probably didn't care for it either. "That is quite remarkable." Miroku offered. "I wonder if there were any other side effects we have yet to discover."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." InuYasha replied.

* * *

The next few days were relatively uneventful. No one voiced it but to all it seemed like the calm before the storm though none had any guess as to what was coming. It was late Tuesday night or early Wednesday morning rather when the storm broke.

InuYasha shot up in bed as the ringing of the phone brought him out of his slumber. He reached over a still sleeping Kagome and grabbed the phone. "Whoever this is you better have a good fucking reason for calling me at three am." he growled.

"Wake the monk and meet me in the main drive." Sesshomaru said. "There has been an incident at the main office."

The phone went dead in InuYasha's hand and he growled, but he knew he needed to get up and meet Sesshomaru. He dressed quickly and quietly. He went to Kagome and kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaving their room. He knocked softly on Miroku and Sango's door before stepping inside. He found Miroku easily enough and woke him.

"Get up." he whispered. "Sesshomaru wants us to meet him. While you get dressed I am going to leave a note for the girls."

Miroku nodded as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Right behind you." he replied.

InuYasha scribbled out a note to Kagome and Sango as he waited for Miroku. When Miroku joined him they went outside and around to the front of the main house where a car was waiting. InuYasha and Miroku climbed inside.

"So what the hell happened?" InuYasha asked once they were on their way.

"I do not have all the details." Sesshomaru replied. "There was a bomb planted in my office and apparently the cleaning crew activated it. It seems whoever placed the bomb did not anticipate anyone entering my office before me."

"What was the cleaning crew doing there so late?" InuYasha asked.

"Our offices are not the only ones they attend to each night." Sesshomaru replied.

The rest of the journey to the offices of the Tashio Corporation was spent in silence. It took an hour to reach the building. The first thing they all noticed was the broken glass littering the street and the sidewalk. They entered the building and took the elevator to the top floor where the offices were located.

Coming off the elevator they were met by several youkai. All but one were temporarily dismissed. The one that remained reported to Sesshomaru while InuYasha and Miroku headed down the hall toward the corner office belonging to Sesshomaru to survey the damage.

As soon as he had stepped off the elevator InuYasha had caught the scent of many things, the strongest of them unpleasant and growing stronger as they approached the area of the explosion. Most prominent was the smell of blood, death and burnt flesh, followed closely by whatever incendiary had been used in the explosives. There was also an altogether too familiar stench he despised.

As he took in the damage, what struck him the most odd was that there was no way anyone who had any knowledge of demons could have honestly expected a small blast of this type to kill a demon of Sesshomaru's powers. The two humans who had been unfortunate enough to be caught up in the blast had been burned, but not badly enough to have died. They had been killed by the flying debris. The size and force of which would have injured his brother but would most definitely not have been enough to kill him.

InuYasha didn't turn at his brother's approach. "I don't like it." InuYasha offered. "There is no way they expected this to kill you."

"Do either of you know who did this?" Miroku asked.

"It was wolves." InuYasha replied. "And we can't even call them into account, at least not the ones who did it."

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

"Because the bastards all stink the same." InuYasha told him.

Sesshomaru didn't comment but was in agreement even if it was beneath him to say anything so crass, no matter how true it was. "Perhaps there is something that can be done." Sesshomaru said.

"What's that?" InuYasha asked.

"Keep in mind that this is merely one option and I will respect your decision in this." Sesshomaru started. InuYasha was sure he wasn't going to like where this was headed. "The leader of the wolf demons might be willing to barter for his life."

"But…" InuYasha interrupted.

Sesshomaru held up his hand. "As I said the decision will be entirely your own. It is your right to see him dead for attacking your mate. Had it been my mate I would not have hesitated to finish him, that is why I will leave it entirely up to you to decide."

"That bastard deserves to die for hurting her." InuYasha growled. Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly to show his acceptance. "But for the sake of others I will consider it, but I'm not promising anything."

"That is more than I have asked." Sesshomaru said. InuYasha didn't know it but he had just gained a greater measure of respect in his brother's eyes. It showed maturity and leadership that he would be willing to put others before his own desire, even if his desires were more than justified. It solidified in his mind that he had been right in his decision to make InuYasha his second. "Monk, were you able to sense anything?"

"There are no lingering traces of spiritual energy, so I would say the demons acted alone with no help from those of spiritual power." Miroku offered.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well. There is nothing further we can do here. Let us go." Sesshomaru said. They stepped outside to find themselves swarmed by reporters.

* * *

Kagome woke up and rolled over. She had the distinct feeling that something was missing. She reached out for InuYasha only to find him gone. She sat up in bed and turned on the light. A frown creased her brow. She decided to try and see if she could sense his youki nearby thinking maybe he had only gone out into the living room or maybe to make himself something to eat. She closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few moments she heaved a heavy sigh. Either she wasn't doing it correctly, which she didn't think was the case since she clearly sensed Kagura in the main house, or he had gone somewhere.

She got out of bed. _Maybe he left me a note_. She pulled on her robe and went into through the living room into the kitchen and as she had hoped there was note on the counter.

_Koishii,_

_Sesshomaru called around three. There was some trouble at the company offices. He didn't say what exactly so I don't know how long I'll be gone. Tell Sango that Miroku is with me provided we aren't already back before you see this. I love you._

_Yours,_

_IY_

Kagome glanced at the clock. It was four thirty. Kagome considered her options. She could go lay in bed where she would feel his absence the most strongly and try in vain to go back to sleep, or she could sit on the couch and when five rolled around she could watch the news and see if there was any mention or what happened, if he didn't get home before then.

She decided to sit on the couch. She turned on the television and half watched the infomercial that preceded the news while she worried about InuYasha.

The news was just about to start when a sleepy eyes Sango opened her bedroom door. "Kagome you're up." she said sounding surprised. "Do you know where Miroku is?"

"Sango, the TV didn't wake you did it?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head. "He's with InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Apparently something happened at the office. I was about to see if it would be on the news. You want to watch with me?" Sango nodded and came to sit beside Kagome.

The news program started in the usual way listing the stories to be shown and promising traffic and weather updates, then it cut to the anchors. Kagome turned up the volume.

_Breaking news this morning take us downtown to the corporate offices of the Tashio Corporation, where sometime last night a bombing was reported. We now have footage taped only moments ago with Hana Soeki as she spoke to the company president Sesshomaru Tashio and his younger brother and vice president InuYasha Tashio._

Kagome and Sango watched expectantly as the screen cut to a new screen outside the news room. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were standing side by side and just behind them they could see Miroku trying to blend into the back ground his hands together and eyes closed no doubt sensing for any impending danger should any one try to attack at such a moment and reveal their true nature. Kagome had to admire the picture the brothers made as they stood in front of the press, as a united front against the barrage of questions that were no doubt being thrown at them.

"_Excuse me." One female reported said. "Can you tell us what happened here tonight. It is true that someone was killed?"_

_Sesshomaru raised his hand calling for quiet to answer the question. "Someone placed an as of this moment still unknown incendiary device in my personal office. It is with deep regret that I must announce that two members of my cleaning crew were caught in the blast and killed."_

"_Who?" she questioned._

"_I am not free to release that information at this time." Sesshomaru replied ._

"_Mr. Tashio you are here in the company of your brother whom it is well know that you do not get along with, nor does he participate in the day to day running of this company." she said. "Would you care to explain why he is here?"_

"_In light of the current situation both my brother and I feel that is best to put aside past differences and work together to make sure that the criminal or criminals behind this act are caught and punished accordingly." Sesshomaru replied. "Now if you'll excuse us."_

Both Kagome and Sango knew there was much more behind his words than he had said. He was speaking of more than finding who placed the bomb and they also knew when he spoke of punishment he wasn't referring to a jail sentence.

"_Mr. Tashio, perhaps your brother would be willing to stay and answer a few questions." She called._

_InuYasha stopped and turned. "I'm afraid I have to leave as well." he said._

"_Surely you can spare a few moments?" she asked._

"_I don't think so. If I know my wife she is sitting up right now waiting for me." InuYasha replied throwing a smirk in the camera's direction. This revelation caused another rapid fire round of questions from the press._

_Sesshomaru stepped in. "My brother was married several weeks in a very small and private ceremony." he announced. "A larger ceremony and announcement were planned for a later date yet to be chosen."_

_Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Miroku climbed into the waiting car and shut the door._

* * *

The youkai, the hanyou, and the houshii rode made the nearly hour long trip back to the Tashio property in silence. Sesshomaru wasted no time exiting the car and heading into his own house and back inside to his own mate.

InuYasha got out and Miroku followed, as they headed in Miroku stopped. "InuYasha could I speak to you a moment before we go in?" he asked. InuYasha nodded. "Tonight has solidified my decision to ask Sango to be my wife. You told me to tell you when I wished to do this."

"What day did you have in mind?" InuYasha asked.

"I thought I could take Sango out on Friday night and do it then. I was hoping you might be able to secure us a reservation somewhere nice and think of a reason to send Kagome shopping so that Sango will go with her." Miroku replied. "I have told Kagome my plan and was going to have her convince Sango to buy a new dress."

"No problem. I'll talk to Kagome and set everything up." he said. "Now the girls are awake so let's get inside."

* * *

The news broadcast once again switched back to the news room. "So how'd you two like our television debut?" InuYasha asked from just inside the door causing both Kagome and Sango to start.

Kagome got up from the couch and met InuYasha as he made his way to the living room. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad you're home." she said softly.

"So am I." he replied.

"Well, are you two going to tell us what happened or not?" Sango asked as Miroku sat down beside her.

InuYasha led Kagome back to the couch and he and Miroku told them about what happened at the office without going into detail they were better off not knowing. InuYasha also omitted that he was considering talking to Kouga. He wanted speak to her about that privately.

Since it was still quite early they all returned to their rooms to try and get a few more hours of sleep. Once in bed InuYasha pulled Kagome to his chest and held her to him. "I need to ask you something." he said quietly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's about Kouga." InuYasha started. "The wolf demons are becoming a real problem and Sesshomaru thinks that Kouga might be willing to deal with us. Kagome what do you want to happen to Kouga for what he tried to do? I mean youkai law says I can demand death, but I want to know what you would want."

Kagome raised her head and looked at him. "I never thought about it I was just so happy he was gone and wouldn't have to worry about him anymore." she replied. "I… I know I don't want him killed, not for me, but he does need to be punished. He needs to know he can't treat people that way."

"Sesshomaru thinks I should go to him and offer to spare his life if he will try and get his tribe back under his control." InuYasha told her. 'I want nothing more than to see that bastard get what he deserves for hurting you. I hate that he hurt you koi. I would have killed him that day."

The look on his face told her that his admission had cost him something, that he feared she would think less of him for it. "I know, but killing him won't change what happened." she said brushing a hand across his face. "At first I wanted to kill Kikyou for what she did to you, a part of me wanted to turn her over to Sesshomaru, but now I just feel sorry for her."

"Why?" InuYasha asked.

"Because I know how'd I'd feel if I was the one who didn't have you." she replied.

Kagome gladly let InuYasha pull her face toward him and accepted the kiss he offered, returning it with equal fervor. "I love you Kagome." he whispered when she pulled back.

She smiled. "I love you too." she replied.


	18. Free Time

Kagome smiled as she looked at herself in the changing room mirror. She was more than a little excited about the events planned for the following evening. She couldn't help but be happy for Sango and Miroku. They were two of her best friends and they deserved to be happy together. While she was most excited about her friends pending engagement, she was sure her own evening would prove to worth smiling about.

Kagome stepped out of her stall one hand clutched behind her back. "Sango could you come zip me up?" She called. She went to stand between the three, angled, full length mirrors.

Sango stepped out of her own stall wearing a mid thigh length black dress. She tugged at the hem before coming up behind Kagome and zipping her dress. Sango eyes herself warily from behind Kagome. She didn't know why she had let Kagome talk her into trying the dress on in the first place.

Kagome noticed her friends less than enthusiastic expression. She turned around. "Wow, Sango, that looks great on you." Kagome said. "You have to get it."

"I don't know." Sango replied. "It's liable to give Miroku the wrong idea and I really can't afford to spend this much on a dress I might never get the chance to wear."

"Didn't Miroku tell you?" Kagome asked. "You and he are going to dinner with us tomorrow night." It was a lie, but only a little one, and she had to make sure Sango would get the dress. She was sure Sango would forgive her.

"You don't think it's too much, too revealing?" Sango questioned.

"It's perfect. Miroku will love it." Kagome insisted. "Let him sweat for change. You'll not only have his full attention but that of every other man that gets a look at you. Well, except InuYasha of course. He's all mine."

Sango smiled. "You really think so?" she asked. Kagome nodded. "What the hell."

"That's my girl." Kagome said. "Miroku won't know what hit him." _And neither will you if he doesn't chicken out._

Kagome was pleased that things were going according to plan. Now she just had to convince Sango that she couldn't wear just any old thing under such an amazing dress, just in case. Kagome looked in the mirror once more. _Maybe I should get myself something too, just in case. _She smiled at her reflection.

00000000000000000000000--------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, on the other side of town InuYasha was not in such a pleasant mood. While it was true that his position and name held benefits, such as being able to set up a meeting with Kouga on such short notice, it also had its drawbacks. The necessity of dealing with the wolf demon, chained and currently seated across the table from him, being one of them.

"Come here to gloat mutt face?" Kouga asked. "Or have you finally come here to kill me?"

InuYasha bit back his own insult and ignored overwhelming urge to reach across the table and rip the bastard's throat out. He clinched his teeth and took a deep breath. 'Neither. I came here to talk." He replied.

"Go to hell dog turd." Kouga snarled. "Spare me your bull shit. I'm not interested."

InuYasha stood up. "I guess Sesshomaru was wrong about you when he said you might want to live." He remarked casually as he headed for the door.

"Wait." Kouga called, his tone now accommodating. "Let's talk." InuYasha returned to his seat. He Hadn't missed the hint of desperation in Kouga's voice. I guess the wolf has survival instincts after all, mused InuYasha. "You know there's something different about you."

"We're not here to talk about me." InuYasha said. "Let me start by saying if the was only about me then you'd be dead already, but it's not. People are dying and more than that for whatever reason Kagome doesn't want you dead, so I am here to propose a deal. There will be no negotiating. You either agree and swear a blood oath or you can rot away in this shit hole. Is that clear?"

"Let's hear it." Kouga replied.

"Your wolves have joined up with another demon to get revenge against me for you ending up in this place." InuYasha started. "So far two people have been killed. Sesshomaru is willing to forgive their attempt on his life and mine as well as give them absolution for any other crimes up to this point, provided you can convince them to stop aiding out enemy. You will not be expected to join with us. Your only obligation will be to remain completely neutral."

"What's in it for me?" Kouga asked.

InuYasha closed his eyes briefly before he answered. The vision of Kagome's terrified face flashed in his mind. He pushed it away before it caused him to reconsider. "If you agree, you live, and will be released with certain restrictions."

"What kind of restrictions?" Kouga questioned, even though he knew he would likely to agree to almost anything. It didn't do any good to appear too eager.

"First under no circumstances will you ever again come with in scenting distance of my mate. You will also be forbidden from ever attempting to court another human. If by some miracle you ever manage to find a female demon stupid enough to want to mate with you, you will have to get approval from Sesshomaru, so it can be proven that the female is willing." InuYasha told him.

"Anything else?" Kouga asked.

"You lose all your standing among youkai, meaning you will longer be admitted to council events or involved in their decisions." InuYasha replied. "The only standing you will retain will be over your tribe. All of this is, of course, dependent on your ability to control them and your willingness to turn over any who go against your wishes to us."

Kouga didn't need to think before he gave his answer. He wanted to live and he knew this was a one time offer. He didn't have to work with the dogs after all. He just had to agree not to work against them. "I'll take the deal." Kouga said.

"You will swear a binding blood oath?" InuYasha asked.

"On one condition." Kouga replied.

"I said you had to take the deal as it was, no conditions." InuYasha interrupted.

"Just hear me out mutt." Kouga said. "It doesn't go against any of your other conditions." InuYasha remained silent and Kouga took it as a sign to continue. "I don't want future generations of my tribe to be punished for my actions. I want your word that we will be permitted to earn back our standing among youkai."

InuYasha considered it for a moment and then pulled out his phone. Sesshomaru told him to handle Kouga however he saw fit, but what Kouga was asking would require his approval as well. InuYasha stepped out of the room when the phone started to ring.

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm with the wolf." InuYasha replied. "I made the offer and he took it, but he wants us to agree to give his tribe the chance to earn their standing back."

"You would not be calling if you were not willing to entertain his stipulation." Sesshomaru said. "Tell me what you wish to do."

InuYasha thought about what Kouga was asking. He also thought about what Kagome would have anted him to do. He knew that if it meant saving lives that Kagome would want him to agree. "I say we agree but with a condition of our own." He told him. "50 years or a new leader."

"That is acceptable." Sesshomaru replied. "The monk is with you to seal the oath?"

"Yeah and I have the documents that need to be signed with me as well." InuYasha said.

"Very well. See it done." Sesshomaru finished and hung up.

InuYasha went back to where he had left Kouga waiting. "You can start earning back status in fifty years of when a new leader is chosen." InuYasha announced. "Well wolf, what's it going to be?"

"Let's get this over with so I can get the hell out of here." Kouga replied.

InuYasha called Miroku as well as one of Sesshomaru's lawyers into the room. The agreement was signed amended with Kouga's stipulation added and he was presented with a restraining order. Then with his blood Kouga bound himself to Miroku.

"You better keep up you end of the deal." InuYasha said when it was done.

"You think I want to get purified mutt face?" Kouga asked in reply. "I know what the consequences of a blood oath are."

InuYasha left with Miroku hoping that he had made the right decision, but more than that hoping Kagome would think he had as well. He wasn't worried that Kouga would come after Kagome. Part of the blood oath allowed Miroku to sense both Kouga's location and intentions when they went against his promise. He was concerned that he had let the wolf demon off too easy. Appearing weak was something they could not afford, especially not now. Knowing that his decision had been based on what was best for everyone assuaged his doubts somewhat, but he couldn't dismiss his instincts as easily.

0000000000000000000000000---------------------------------------------

Kagome entered the house followed closely by Sango. Before she even had time to utter a greeting or set down her shopping bags she found herself swept up in InuYasha's arms. She dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her. When broke their kiss she laughed.

"Well hello to you to." she said breathlessly. "Happy to see me?"

"Do you have to ask?" He replied.

"I guess not." She said.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Kagome was puzzled by his abrupt change in mood. "Of course." She replied. "What's wrong?"

Just as Kagome asked Sango returned from taking her bags to the room she shared with Miroku. Kagome and InuYasha turned to face her. Sango noted their serious expressions. "Oh, am I interrupting?" She asked.

"No, not at all." Kagome replied. "Did you need something?"

"Not really." She said. "Miroku wanted me to see if pizza was all right for the two of you for dinner, or if you'd rather we get something else."

InuYasha didn't really care. He looked at Kagome and she gave a small nod. "That's fine." he told her. He put an arm around Kagome's waist and led her to their room.

Sango watched them go. She was on the phone with the pizza place when she felt an arm come around her waist. The hand attached to that arm hadn't so much as grazed her backside causing her to turn in surprise to see who the man holding her could be since it couldn't possibly be Miroku. He would never have held her in such a way and not taken the opportunity to grope her, but it was him. The look in his eyes was unfamiliar and she felt her stomach flip. Thankfully she managed to finish the order before she stopped being able to think all together.

Miroku saw his beautiful Sango standing talking on the phone completely unaware that he watching her, admiring her. As hard as it was to resist touching her perfectly sculpted behind he somehow managed and put an arm around her waist. Resisting the temptation had been worth it when he saw the surprise on her face. A strange feeling of calm came over him as he held onto the thought that in a days time he was going to ask her to be his wife.

He reached up and ran his fingers along the side of her face before tucking a stray hair behind her ear. He could see her confusion and knew that she was struggling to understand what had come over him. They were close and had been in significantly more intimate situations, but rarely was he so tender without trying something sexual.

"Where are Kagome and InuYasha?" He asked, his arm still around her waist.

"They went to their room." she managed to reply. "I think InuYasha is upset about something. I heard Kagome ask him what was wrong."

Miroku nodded and noticed that Sango was having trouble holding his gaze. She was even blushing slightly. "We saw Kouga today. It make sense that he would have his doubts about the deal he made with the wolf demon." Miroku told her.

Once in their room InuYasha sat on the edge of their bed. Kagome sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Would you mind if I just held you for a little while?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "You can hold me for as long as you want." she replied.

They laid on the bed together for several minutes. InuYasha held Kagome tightly, her face buried in his chest. He sighed heavily and at last broke the silence. "I saw Kouga today." he said.

"Oh." She replied. "What happened?"

"We made a deal. He is going to stop his tribe from planning anymore attacks and turn in any who go against his wishes" InuYasha said.

"Well that's a good thing right?" she asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you." he replied. "Kagome, I had to let him out." He watched her carefully for her reaction and it wasn't but a few seconds before he scented the one thing he had been dreading, her fear. "Damn it. I knew this was a bad fucking idea. I'm sorry Kagome. Don't be afraid." InuYasha began cursing himself under his breath as he sat up against the headboard.

She had been afraid for a second upon hearing that Kouga was free, but only for as long as it took her to remember that she had nothing to fear as long as she had InuYasha . He protected her in all ways. She knew that he would die before he let anything happen to her. She moved so that she had one knee on each side of his legs and took his face in her hands.

"No InuYasha. I'm sorry." she said gently.

He stopped mumbling and looked at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Because even if was only for a moment I doubted you." she replied. "I trust you to protect me. I always have. You did what needed to be done and I'm proud of you." She began to rub his ears. "So, can you ever forgive me koi?" He leaned up and captured her lips in a kiss. She moaned as he thrust his hips upwards and ground against her. She laughed when his mouth left her lips in favor or her neck. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes." He told her. He groaned loudly as she continued what he had started by rubbing against him. "Fuck, Kagome." He was about to rip her shirt off and move things along when he heard a knock at their door. They both stopped and looked a the door.

"The food has arrived." Miroku called. "Of course if you are otherwise occupied, don't worry about joining us."

"Damn pervert." InuYasha growled. He was all set to pick up where they had left off, but Kagome was already getting up. She straightened her clothes. She looked back at him when he whined softly. "Can't we eat later?"

She laughed softly at his pout. "I'm hungry, but don't worry I won't forget that we have unfinished business." she told him. "Just remember where we were and I'll be more than willing to pick this back up after I've eaten." He scowled and sighed but made no more protest. Instead he got up and followed her out of the room.

Kagome was fully prepared for Miroku to make a hentai remark when she and InuYasha came out of their room and he didn't disappoint. "I wasn't expecting the two of you so soon." Miroku said. "Tell me Kagome do thing between you always conclude so _prematurely."_

Kagome blushed. "Watch it bouzo." InuYasha growled. "Your one to talk since you never even get started."

Sango and Kagome laughed at Miroku's indignant expression. "Serves you right for talking about things that are none of your business." Sango said.

"I am so misunderstood." Miroku sighed. The other three just shook their heads. Some things never change.

The conversation was light as they ate together. It was nice to sit together and eat a meal in peace, not worrying about anything except enjoying each others company. With all that was going on they had far too little time to spend together as friends should. The pizza was gone relatively quickly, due mostly to the ravenous hanyou.

"It has just occurred to me." Miroku started. "Since the four of us have been back together, we have not gone out for the purpose of simply having fun. Tonight would seem like the perfect opportunity. I know I could do with a break from thinking about fighting demons."

There was a moment of silence following Miroku's suggestion. No one could quite believe that he had suggested something that actually might be a good idea, not involving anything perverted. "It is still early." Kagome offered glancing at InuYasha. "Though I don't know exactly where we would go."

"I might know someplace." InuYasha said. "It's a youkai club. Humans can only get in if they have a youkai with them, since you don't have to wear concealments inside. They keep the music at a level that doesn't make my head want to explode. There are also spells that keep fights from breaking out. You get a nasty shock if you start trouble. I've never taken any humans there before, but since you three aren't intimidated by youkai it should be all right."

"Sounds good to me." Kagome said.

"Well Sango, what do you say?" Miroku asked.

Sango wasn't too crazy about gong to a club where there would no doubt be female youkai, since they tended to be both beautiful and exotic and Miroku would no doubt be distracted by them, but he would be distracted by beautiful woman any where they went. There was also InuYasha to consider. The music at clubs was often too loud for her liking. She could only imagine what it did to InuYasha's sensitive ears. "As long as Kagome helps me find something to wear." She replied. Kagome jumped up grabbed Sango's hand.

Kagome bypassed Sango's clothes all together in favor of her own. She found Sango a black skirt that would reach just below mid thigh and a dark pink sparkly tank top and sent her to her room to get ready. Then for fun she picked out a pair of black straight led slacks and a red muscle shirt for InuYasha. She called them into their room and searched for her own clothes.

"I guess I'm supposed to wear this." he called.

Kagome stepped out of the closet wearing a black halter dress. InuYasha debated whether or not he could get away with demanding she put something else on. She looked amazing. "Well?" she said.

He put his arms around her and growled softly. "Do we have to go out?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes. Now hurry and get dressed." she replied. She left him to get dressed and went to the bathroom to do her hair.

Surprisingly they found themselves waiting on Miroku. At last he came out of the bedroom. He had on a dark purple silk shirt and a pair of skin tight black leather pants. "Are we ready?" he asked. Everyone else nodded.

As they walked out of the car Kagome leaned over to InuYasha. "Why don't you have any pants like that?" she asked. "I bet the view would be amazing."

InuYasha coughed a little. "What?" he replied. "I wouldn't be caught dead…"

"You wouldn't wear them, even for me?" Kagome interrupted.

He sighed. "Only for you koishii." He told her. She smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000------------------------------------------

It was nearly nine when they arrive a the club. InuYasha offered his hand to help Kagome out of the car. She looked around and saw that all the people waiting to get in where watching them exit Sesshomaru's limo. She wondered if she could ever get used to this kind of life. She hoped things would return to normal once they didn't have to worry about the demon who was after them.

Miroku followed Kagome out but not before getting slapped by Sango. "What was that for?" he protested.

"For thinking about groping Kagome when she got out, pervert." Sango replied.

Miroku sighed and climbed out offering his hand to Sango. She took it and once she was out they followed InuYasha to the door. As they approached the door Miroku felt a tug on his connection to Kouga. He decided to wait until he could speak to InuYasha alone, since he could feel no threatening intent.

The door man gave a small bow as InuYasha approached. Kagome could tell the man was a boar youkai. He pulled aside the rope to let them pass. InuYasha inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement and ushered Sango and Kagome in just ahead of himself and Miroku. Miroku caught his arm.

"I think Kouga is nearby." he said softly. "But I do not think he realizes that he is too close to Kagome, since I cannot feel his intent."

"Bastard must be here." InuYasha replied. "There's so many youkai here and I can't pick up his scent. Let's fond somewhere to sit and then split up and find him. I don't want Kagome to run into him." Miroku nodded.

Kagome looked back to see InuYasha and Miroku discussing something with serious expressions on their faces. "Come on Sango let's find a place to sit. They'll catch up." Kagome said.

Sango nodded. She had to admit it was pretty nice place and though it was mostly youkai she guess about a fourth of the people must be human. The music was a t the perfect level and no one really paid any attention to them as they walked toward the back of the club. Sango was jerked from her thoughts by Kagome who bumped into her.

"Excuse me…" Kagome started. The man Kagome had run into turned around. Kagome suddenly had a very tight grip on Sango's hand.

InuYasha and Miroku were just heading off to catch up to Sango and Kagome, when InuYasha took off with his youkai speed pushing a few people out of his was. Kagome blinked when all of the sudden she could only see silver and red. She relaxed some. InuYasha was here now.

InuYasha was growling. "Relax mutt." Kouga said. "I didn't smell her until she bumped into me. I was just leaving anyway."

"Damn right you were." InuYasha replied.

Kouga called the female wolf demon he had been dancing with. "Ayame, let's roll. The smell in here just became unbearable." Kouga smirked at InuYasha as he made his way to the door.

"Hella mangy…fucking bastard." InuYasha cursed. He turned around. "Kagome are you all right?"

She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "I'm fine." she insisted. "What did he mean he didn't smell me?"

"He isn't allowed within scenting distance or 500 meters of you at any time." InuYasha told her. "It was part of the deal. He had to leave anywhere you show up. If he doesn't or if he even thinks about hurting you Miroku can sense it and purify him if he needs to."

She frowned. "It would have been nice for you to have told me sooner. I wouldn't have been so worried." she said. "Oh well, enough about Kouga he's gone and I want to have some fun." She grabbed InuYasha's hand and pulled him behind her. "Dance with me."

InuYasha put his hands on Kagome's hips and pulled her against him. Miroku and Sango followed suit. The couples danced and were having a great time unaware that their enjoyment was likely to be short lived.

000000000000000000000000000000------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Boss I have some news." A small raspy voice said. "The younger brother and his mate are here, accompanied by two humans."

"Where is here you fool?"

"Forgive me." the small green demon pleaded into the phone. "They are at Club Youkai."

"You shall be rewarded for this. I am will sending them a surprise to meet them when they leave. You have done well."

"Thank you sir." The toad like creature said, but the phone was already dead.

00000000000000000000000000000-------------------------------------------

**A/N: Now the action starts. (at last I know) I know it is a bad place to stop but it would have been a lot worse for me to leave off after the next scene, so I decided to put it in the next chapter.**

**Note the club they are at is in an a building that most think is abandoned to help it is referred to as club youkai by demons since it has no other name.**

**Sorry for the delay. In honesty this chapter changed quite a bit and I had originally intended to put in some Sango and Miroku fluff along with their engagement but I was otherwise inspired and decided it was time to speed up the story a bit. I am going to start the next chapter now and though I won't make any promised I will try to have it out in less than a week. It is going to be a crazy one so be prepared.**


	19. Best Laid Plans

**A/N: The credit for the fight scene should be given to DarkLessVasion. I supplied the outline and she supplied the wonderful words that constructed exactly what I had invisioned and then some. I claim only of what followsthe phone call.**

**I also warn you this chapter contains graphic violence...**

* * *

The door closed behind the four of them, cutting off the pounding rhythm of the music still playing inside and becoming once more an anonymous building, leaving them in the quiet of the night. Distant streetlights inadequately illuminated the area, keeping the hidden nightclub's facade intact. Wind blown trash gathered against graffitied walls and unpleasant odors drifted through the alleyway.

Inuyasha wrinkled his sensitive nose and tightened his arm around Kagome's waist as they walked toward the street, pulling her closer and leaning down to inhale her much-more-pleasing scent. Her small giggle made him smile and he gave her a squeeze to get her attention, loving the way her dark eyes twinkled up at him. "Have fun?"

She smiled happily and nodded, turning towards him and wrapping both arms around him to squeeze back, "This was a good idea."

The sound of a stumbling step and a muffled hiccup behind them followed by a female voice muttering, had them turning together to watch an irritated Sango supporting a slightly tipsy Miroku, his arm draped over her shoulders and leaning heavily on her.

Kagome smothered another giggle behind her hand and InuYasha smirked, "You want me to carry that stupid Bouzu, Sango?"

The dark haired woman gave him a disgusted glare, "I ought to let you . . . you're the one who goaded him into those extra drinks." She pushed Miroku's face away, grimacing at his alcohol-ridden breath, "Ugh . . . I hope you have one mother of a headache in the morning, you idiot!"

He straightened up, pulling her off balance till they were gabbing hold of each other to keep from falling to the damp pavement. "I never get hangovers, and I'm not dru-ulp" In their struggle to remain standing, one of his hands had strayed to Sango's ample bosom and they both froze, his wide eyes watching the blush flooding her face, visible even in the dim lighting. "Um . . ."

Inuyasha flinched from the loud, resounding crack of the well-deserved smack dealt to his friend's cheek. He shook his head and chuckled, turning Kagome around again to continue walking. _'He'll never learn_ . . .'

As the small group stood waiting at the curb, distant sirens wailed, echoing in the concrete canyons of the city and made the deserted street seem that much lonelier. A single car, the only one since they exited the club, rattled by, spewing fumes and backfiring. From the open windows came nasty laughter and shouted curses till the vehicle carried its passengers beyond sight and hearing.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist to check her watch again with a frown and sighed, "The damn car is late." He glanced up and down the empty street once more and made a growling noise deep in his throat, "Sesshoumaru needs to pay his people more or hire better personnel." His ears twitched nervously and he turned, "Miroku, you got your cell on you?"

Miroku blinked at him, straightening and relinquishing Sango's support to search through his pockets, "I'm sure I have it . . ."

The hanyou's ears twitched again at a small scuffing sound as he waited impatiently, trying to identify it in the back of his mind, trying to figure out why it bothered him. '_Too heavy to be a cat or rodent_ . . .' Another scrape from the opposite direction had him swiveling around to pinpoint the origin.

Kagome watched him, knowing his moods too well, "Inuyasha . . .?"

He put his hand up for silence, his frown deepening as something occurred to him. All the little noises of nighttime in the city, of the small scavengers scurrying about in search of food, of other creatures that hunt in the dark . . . were absent. "I think-"

Sango's gasp cut off what he was going to say, the hot smell of her blood assailing his senses and making his heart pound. He spun in time to see her grab at her side with a confused look on her face before her eyes rolled back and her legs gave out. In a split-second, she was on the ground . . . unmoving.

Miroku's jaw dropped and the hand clutching the small cell-phone went lax from his shock. The phone clattered to the ground and he was on his knees by the fallen woman, lifting her into his arms and calling her name.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him, his golden eyes scanning the dark shadows surrounding them and cursing under his breath, '_We've been set up_.' He flexed his claws and his growl deepened. "Come out and face me Cowards!"

"Oh . . . that sounds like a challenge . . . don't it?" The raspy voice to his left came from the deeper shadows where the angle of the building blocked the streetlight's glow.

"Yeah," Two forms stepped out of the alley across the street, the taller and more bulkier of two was carrying a heavy club and stepping ponderously behind his lithe companion. The shorter grinned with a flash of fangs, glancing up at the gray-skinned hulk behind him with a shrug, "It definitely sounds like a challenge to us."

A hiss announced the presence of yet another, squeezing impossibly from a storm drain under the curb to the right and quickly leaping to his feet, his scaly tail lashing with anticipation. The unshielded serpentine features held no emotion, "Yesss, it hassss chhaalanged usss Hansssshou!"

Inuyasha half-ignored Miroku still bent over Sango and twitched his ears back, picking up Kagome's rapid heartbeat behind him, reassuring him that she was there but not daring to lower his guard enough to look back. He flashed his attention from one stranger to the other, swiftly sizing them up and damning himself for being caught unaware . . . unarmed and already one of them down. '_How did they get so close without me sensing them?_' Their scent was unmistakably youkai, strong and pungent, easily identifying three of them as stone-oni, neko and snake. Also clear now was their youki, flaring bright and brushing against his own. The strongest was coming from the first speaker still hidden in the shadows, a strange earthy smell accompanying it, rotting and damp. '_He's the one I have to beat._'

A sudden flair of youki from above had him reacting instinctively, spinning to grab Kagome and leaping to the side with a shout, "Miroku! _MOVE!_"

Kagome cried out in fear as flames blasted down, enveloping the two humans left behind and obscuring them from view.

Inuyasha landed near the side of a building, pressing Kagome back and standing between her and the five threatening youkai. He bared his teeth furiously and watched helplessly as the hovering hagetaka-youkai laughed raucously, still pouring down the fire. "Damn you!" The smell of Kagome's fear fueled his anger. "You fucking buzzard!" The only thing that kept him from attacking now was the trembling girl behind him. One thought was predominant; '_Protect Kagome!_'

The hagetaka dropped to the ground, still laughing at his pyre of flames dancing hungrily and he watched them die down, wanting to see the charred remains of his victims. His avian eyes widened in disbelief as the fire flickered, trailing down the sides of a shining barrier before dying completely. His laughter turned into an ear-splitting squawk of denial and he flapped his wings angrily. Taloned hands flashed out as he leaped forward to slash at the shield protecting the humans within, his frenzied attacks thwarted again and again by the strength of Miroku's houriki.

Inuyasha felt the knot in his chest ease at the sight of the Monk and Taijiya safe behind the mystical barrier. Kagome's hands fisted into the back of his shirt and her head touching between his shoulder blades revealed her relief as well. Inuyasha watched the approach of the other three demons warily, remaining peripherally aware of the frustrated buzzard-youkai mindlessly trying to break the Monk's defenses. He shrugged under Kagome's hands, telling her silently that he needed to be free to fight, yet a small part of him ached as she withdrew her touch.

"Keh!" He shook his head with a feral grin, "Nothin' but a bunch of amateurs!"

The shadows seethed, rippling agitatedly as Hanshou stepped forward into the yellowed light. "Hmm . . ." His human disguise shifted into the wide faced, mottled features of a Numa-youkai. The Bog-dweller's large black eyes looked angrily from his loud comrade, still uselessly attacking the Monk's barrier, to the confident hanyou glaring back at him. His eyes narrowed malevolently, "You'll see how amateurish we are when we tear you to pieces, Dog, and devour the sweet flesh of your little Miko." Noxious vapors billowed about his webbed feet and he took another step, raising his moss-covered arm in command. "Kill him . . . Kill him _now!_'

Inuyasha didn't wait any longer. Claws extended, he raked them diagonally, "_Sankontessou!_"

The neko dodged the bright slashes that flashed toward he and his cohorts, and the slower stone-oni took the brunt of the attack. Wide gashes tore open his huge body and chunks of gray flesh littered the ground as he staggered back. The weighty club clattered loudly on the pavement and the ponderous creature toppled, slamming hard onto the ground and cracking the concrete.

Diving forward under the deadly blades, the serpent popped up, startling the girl and hanyou, spitting venom at Inuyasha's face. A vicious backhand from the blinded hanyou sent the snake-youkai flying clear across the street, impacting into the solitary streetlight with a metallic clang and snapping the post in two, killing the light and darkening an already dim area.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha rubbed furiously at his eyes, blinking and trying to focus. Squinting, he saw a dark blur just before a body tackled him, forcing him back and down. The neko, his nose tells him. He rolled over, grappling blindly and desperately tried to land a solid blow. Pain bloomed across his chest and arms as the cat's claws found him again and again.

"Hah! Worthless Cur!" The neko took joy in shredding one of the Inu brothers, reveling at the way his opponent's blood covered him, spraying outward with each swipe of his razor sharp claws.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's fear and anger took over and she rushed forward, pummeling ineffectively at the neko's back and head. "Let him go! You _Monster!_"

Gripping one hand around the gasping hanyou beneath him, the neko half-turned toward the annoying distraction and almost casually pushed her away. He watched her stumble, tripping over her own feet and falling back onto the ground, her head just missing the brick wall behind her. "Wait your turn, Bitch!"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open, an enraged snarl crossing his face, "How _dare_ you touch my Mate!" Reaching up with both hands, he grabbed the neko's arm and brutally ripped it from the shoulder, tossing the limb aside as the cat-youkai yowled and leaped away, holding the bloody wound with his other hand. Inuyasha lurched up, still trying to focus and used his other senses to pursue the neko.

The precious weight lying lax in the curve of his arm bolstered Miroku's determination to maintain the shield. The flames returned again as the buzzard-youkai got tired of wasting his time trying to claw his way through the barrier, and Miroku flinched under the renewed assault. Sweating and panting under the strain of casting and holding the barrier without the stored energies in his staff, Miroku's raised arm trembled.

His sober gaze had watched the vicious attack on his friends until he had to look away. Heart pounding and grinding his teeth in frustration, he prayed that Inuyasha's strength and experience would be enough to keep himself and Kagome safe.

' . . . _I cannot leave Sango._' His arm tightened about the limp woman and he redoubled his concentration, using all of his training to reinforce the shield, willing it thicker and stronger, closing his ears to the sounds of the fight and turning his focus inward.

'_Hurry Inuyasha . . . I . . . don't know how long . . . I can keep this up._'

In spite of the loss of an arm, the furious neko took advantage of the hanyou's handicap, harrying him by dashing in close to draw blood before leaping away again. The area was liberally splattered with blood and his luck finally ran out. On one such foray, he slipped and lost his balance, slamming bodily into the hanyou

Inuyasha wasted no time in grabbing his tormentor, twisting them both as they fell and landing on top to wrap an arm around the youkai's neck in a headlock. Growling deep in his throat, he squeezed . . . there was the audible snap of bone breaking and the neko went limp.

Inuyasha dropped the dead youkai and stood, his disgusted snarl echoing between the buildings. '_Where is-_' Kagome's yelp of fear had him spinning about, his ears swiveling madly, trying to pinpoint her direction. '_Fucking son of a bitch! I still can't see!_' His heart pounded and panic flooded his soul. "Kagome!"

The flickering of flames at the edge of his blurred vision and the youkai's loud squawking was interfering with his search, and Inuyasha turned, whipping his blood-encrusted claws in the hagetaka's direction, "_Hijinkessou!_"

Kagome watched Inuyasha fight the neko with her heart in her throat. The blood was everywhere and belonged to both of them. The screeching hagetaka-youkai still stubbornly trying to break the Monk's barrier distracted her for but a moment. She bit her lip, hoping that Sango was not dead, '_She . . . went down so fast! I've never . . . she's always been so strong._'

A loud snap drew her eyes back towards Inuyasha, her breath catching painfully until he stood. Relief made her shoulders slump, she sighed, '_Thank goodness _. . .' She took a hesitant step and stopped, her eyes growing wide and shivers ran down her spine as the evil presence behind her made itself known. Before she could move, a hard, moss-covered arm shot around her, wrapping tightly about her middle and lifting her off of her feet. She involuntarily 'eeped' and kicked at her captor, pushing against the strong arm and in the process lost her shoes.

"Kagome!"

Her head jerked up at Inuyasha's voice and she opened her mouth, only to gasp as all the air is forced from her lungs by the pressure of the tightening arm. Her struggles grew more frantic as her need for air increased. A low rumbling laugh vibrated through her body and she stilled.

The arm eased up a tiny bit and he leaned closer, "That's right, little Miko . . . I have you now."

His putrid breath made her gag and she turned her head away, her eyes straining to keep her silver-haired mate in view.

"_Hijinkessou!_"

The arm about her tightened again as the blades of blood slammed into the bird-brained youkai, slicing the hagetaka to shreds, it's shrill death-cry slowly fading as it's body disintegrated.

"Damn him . . ."

Her eyes flicked upward at the hushed words, seeing fear on the bog-dweller's face. Her mouth opened to call out but she just could not draw enough breath. Inuyasha's searching movements were strange, and more than once he seemed to look right at her before turning away again. '_No . . . he still can't see!_' The pain across her chest could not compete with her aching heart. '_He can't-_' she frowned and glanced at the barrier still protecting her friends, '_Come on, Kagome . . . you have to save yourself this time!_' She closed her eyes to concentrate, trying to remember what Miroku had tried to teach her. Her hands rested on the arm holding her, she ignored her constricted breathing and delved deep inside herself . . . reaching . . .

'_There!_' Now that it was quiet, Inuyasha could finally hear what he'd been looking for, and he dashed forward, all his senses straining to lead him to his target; Kagome and Hanshou!

Burning pain bloomed across his chest but he blocked it out, never faltering his headlong rush.

Kagome, jostled, looked up as the bog-dweller made a throwing motion with his other arm. Her eyes widened and time seemed to slow as her mind took in everything she was seeing

Inuyasha, his eyes wide and teeth bared, charging straight at them . . . the flash of small projectiles . . . the percussive thwaps as each finds flesh but doesn't stop the dog-eared cannonball . . . the tensing of muscle against her back . . . swaying with Hanshou's body as he delivers a great, walloping blow . . . the bottom dropping out of her world as her mate's body is thrown on a long arc, tumbling like a rag-doll, into the building across the way . . . the crashing impact . . . bricks flying and dust billowing . . . Inuyasha, unmoving in the rubble.

"**_NO!_**" Her voice was torn and ragged, full of anguish, "_Inuyasha!_" Her hands tightened on the hateful arm keeping her from her mate and something broke inside, swelling and fighting to get out. Her body felt hot and energy burst forth, bright and pure. Inhuman screams fell on deaf ears as she hung on, her power glowing and filling her with purpose. Her bare feet touched the ground and her damp eyes calmly looked up at frantic black ones, her voice was soft, "No more . . ."

Hanshou shook and tried to pull back, unable to break this small human's grip on him and unable to withstand the burning touch of purification. His cries grew in volume as his life was stripped from him.

With a final, determined flash of light, the bog-dweller was no more. Small, sparkling particles of dust drifted down, landing on congealed blood and Kagome's bare feet. She shook more dust from her empty hands and turned as if in a daze. Her eyes wandered across the dark pavement, over the dismembered neko, the broken serpent, the shredded oni, and the flickering barrier as it collapsed with a strange feeling of detachment. Suddenly, the thought of golden eyes filled with love struck her like a blow and she turned, her heart pounding.

He is still there, amid the broken remains of the brick wall.

One step . . . another. Suddenly she was running, sobs choking her as she threw herself down on her knees, hands desperately tossing bricks and mortar aside to free him. "Inuyasha?" His eyes were closed and he was covered in blood. She shifted around to lift and cushion his head, her heart thumping hard. Kagome's trembling hand brushed his unruly hair off his face. His name fell from her lips with each hiccuping breath as she sat, her whole being focused on willing him to open his eyes . . . to be all right.

She didn't hear the high-pitched tones of the cell-phone buttons being pressed or the low male voice talking urgently behind her. Only when Miroku called her name near panic did she reign in her fear. She remembered herself at last.

"Kagome." he called. "Oh Kami, you have to help her."

She looked over in to a pair of desperate, deep blue eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sango. She's losing too much blood." he replied. "She's dying."

Kagome looked down at the Hanyou in her lap. His breathing was steady. She felt for a pulse and found it a little sluggish, but strong. Upon closer examination she saw he was already beginning to heal. As much as it pained her to leave him injured as he was, she knew Sango needed her more. She didn't have demon blood to aid her healing. Kagome removed InuYasha's head from her lap and returned it, gently, to the ground.

She got up and ran over to where Miroku was sitting with Sango in his arms. His hand was pressed firmly against her side and Kagome could see the blood flowing from between his fingers. "You'll have to help me." she said. "I'm not sure I have enough power left after purifying that demon."

Miorku nodded. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just don't fight me." she replied. She placed her hand over his and called to her power to help her save Sango.

Miroku felt Kagome drawing on his power as well as she sought to heal Sango. He relaxed and gave himself over to her. He would do anything to help Sango. Slowly he became aware that the blood no longer poured from her body. He felt for her aura, her life's energy and found it weak, but no longer weakening. He breathed a sigh of relief.

At last Kagome pulled her hand away. She was exhausted. Her shoulders slumped and her head fell forward. She looked through darkening eyes down at her lap. She fought to stay conscious after noticing then what she had missed before in her haste to help Sango. Her lap was drenched in blood. As she fell back unable to remain awake any longer, her mind cried out in panic. The blood could only have come from InuYasha as his head rested on her lap. He needed her. "InuYasha..." she started.

Miroku reached out to stop Kagome's head from hitting the concrete as she fell over. He began to pray fervently that it would not take long for help to arrive. If more demons were to come they would all surely be killed. He knew he couldn't hope to create a barrier for any length of time, let alone create on large enough to protect them all.

Miroku looked up when the low thudding sound of a helicopter reached him, growing steadily louder. He nearly cried out in relief as what he could now see was a medical chopper landed in the parking lot a short distance away. He waved urgently at the men in their white uniforms ran toward him.

He noticed one of the men sniffing the air. He could of course tell that this man was youkai. The youkai ran to where Kagome had left InuYasha as the other, the human examined Sango and Kagome.

"Get over here now." the youkai yelled. The human didn't hesitate and went to join his partner. After a few moments of quiet conversation the youkai left and returned with a gurney as well as several bags of IV fluids and bandages.

The human returned to Sango and started and IV. "She'll be fine one she gets some fluids." he said. "A ground unit is on the way, but the hanyou can't wait. We have to take him now."

Miroku looked over and saw that the youkai had lifted InuYasha on to the gurney and that InuYasha's head was now wrapped in layers of white. As the two wheel him past Miroku noticed some thing dark red, hanging off the side of the gurney, blowing in the wind from the helicopter's blades. He thought he might be sick when he realized it was InuYasha's hair soaked in blood.

Th minutes ticked by slowly and Miroku cold do nothing but wait. Finally an ambulance arrived and behind it was a limousine. While the paramedics loaded Sango into the ambulance Miroku gave Sesshomaru a brief account of what happened. Sesshomaru carried Kagome to his car and told Miroku he would meet him a the private hospital that InuYasha had been taken to.

Kagome was set up in the room next to InuYasha's. Miroku made sure Sango was resting comfortably and then he went to meet with Sesshomaru and give him a more detailed account of the evenings events. Miroku also suggested that it would be best to let her recover naturally instead of giving her a restorative tea and Sesshomaru agreed. It would be better that she wasn't awake until they learned the details of InuYasha's condition.

Sesshomaru went to speak to the doctors and Miroku went into see InuYasha. He wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited. InuYasha was still unconscious, his bangs were flat against his head, making his ears stand out more, and that effect was only amplified by the marked lack of silver hair that usually cascaded down his back. They had shaved his head and white gauze was wrapped around it.

Miroku looked to the door when it opened. Sesshomaru stepped inside. "I was informed that they were forced to close the wound because it was losing too much blood. There was extensive damage." Sesshomaru told him. "It was however starting to heal when he arrive. I must go. I trust you will be remaining here."

Miroku nodded. He watched Sesshomaru leave. The next several hours were perhaps the loneliest of his life. Sango was sleeping while her body worked to replenish the blood that it had lost. Kagome lay in a similar state as her body worked to regain the energy she had expended, and InuYasha was still unconscious as his body tried to heal the damage it had sustained. He moved between their rooms at regular intervals looking for signs that one of them would be waking soon.

The sun had risen several hours ago and Miroku had hoped that the new day would bring at least one of his friends around. He left Sango's side and went to see InuYasha. He was startled by several obvious changes in the hanyou's appearance.

InuYasha's hair had started to grow back and now reached nearly to his shoulders, but that was to be expected. More curious was the disappearance of the two purple slashes that had come to adorn his face since his union with Kagome. He wondered what it could mean and had the distinct feeling that it couldn't be anything good. He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice the the fevered amber orbs looking at him.

"Where the hell am I?" InuYasha asked. "And what the fuck are you wearing?"

Miroku's jaw dropped. "InuYasha, you're awake."

"Figure that out all on your own bouzo?" InuYasha replied sarcastically. "What the hell is going on?"

"You don't remember?" Miroku questioned. "We were attacked by demons."

"Was it Narkau?" InuYasha asked. "Where's Sango and Kagome. If that bastard hurt them..." InuYasha trailed off as he looked around the room. "Where the fuck are we? This looks like somewhere in Kagome's time. How the hell did we get here?"

Miroku found himself at a loss. "InuYasha what is the last thing you remember?" he asked hoping he was wrong about his suspicions.

InuYasha's brow furrowed as he tried to remember. "Kagome went home for two days to see her family." he said. "She wanted to say goodbye since Naraku was coming."

"Oh boy." Miroku mumbled.

"Listen bouzo I want to know what the fuck is going on and where the hell Kagome is." InuYasha yelled.

"Wait here." Miroku said and he left the room in a hurry. He had to find one of InuYasha's doctors and then he had to call Sesshomaru.


	20. Regression

**A/N: I want to think all who reviewed so far. Anyway here is the chapter, sooner than I expected, and I hope you enjoy. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Wait? Fuck that. I'm going to find out what the hell is going on around here. _InuYasha got out of bed and looked down at himself. _What the fuck am I wearing_? _Where are my clothes? _He searched the room and all he could find were some torn bloodstained clothes similar to those Kagome would wear but larger. He sniffed the clothes but found that his senses were dulled. _They'll have to do for now. I sure as hell ain't going around in this. _He riped the gown off and threw it on the floor. He struggled into the strange clothes, but ignored the shoes that were with them.

He turned to leave and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. _What the hell? Who the fuck cut my hair?_ He pulled the bandages off his head. _I've got to get out of here and find Kagome. She'll tell me what is going on and she might know where my clothes and the Tetsusaiga are. _He went to the room's only window and opened it. He glanced once over his shoulder and jumped out.

Miroku headed straight back to InuYasha's room after speaking to the doctor. He was informed that InuYasha's memory loss was something he had considered as a possible result of the injury. The doctor also said that it would either be permanent or it wouldn't, but that there was no way to tell. He started to go on about how even if InuYasha never fully recovered he could still live a full and happy life, but Miroku was done listening and left him standing there still talking.

Miroku opened the door to InuYasha's room. He took in the missing clothes and the open window. "Shit." He said. _Damn. I should have know he'd take off. _Miroku left the now empty room. He first checked to see if Kagome was awake yet, but found her still sleeping. He decided to see if Sango was awake. If not he would have to leave a message to be given to them when they woke, and then he would go after InuYasha.

He opened the door to Sango's room and found her sitting up. She smiled at him. It was a welcome sight and he rushed to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips. "My darling Sango." he said. "For a moment I feared I would lose you. I have been a fool. I love you. Can you ever forgive me the pain my actions have no doubt caused you?"

Sango couldn't keep a few tears from escaping. "Of course I can." she replied. "I love you Miroku."

He wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. "I didn't mean to upset you." he told her. "I was just so relieved to see you well. I hate to leave you, but I must go. InuYasha was seriously injured last night and has finally woken up."

"Well that's good isn't it?" She asked.

"You would think so, but not in this case." Miroku told her. "His thinks that Narkau is still alive and that he and Kagome still travel through the well. As far as I can tell he has no memory of this life, or of his relationship with Kagome. I have to find him." Sango nodded. Miroku kissed her once more and headed out. On his way out he flipped open his phone and dialed.

The great taiyoukai and Demon Lord of the West answered his phone. "Hello."

"It's Miroku. InuYasha is awake but we have big problem." Miroku said. "He left the hospital."

"I do not see why this is a problem." Sesshomaru inturrupted.

Miroku wanted to tell him that if he hadn't interrupted he would know why it was a problem, but thought better of it considering who he was talking to. "It's a problem because he thinks he's the InuYasha from the Feudal Era. He doesn't remember this life."

"I see who else knows of this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I told Sango and she'll probably tell Kagome but no one else had time to see him before he took off." Miroku replied.

"I assume you know where he is headed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He was asking for Kagome. He would go to the shrine to find her and the well." Miroku replied.

"Good, we are in agreement. Go after him and keep him there. I will send a car to bring you here." Sesshomaru said and he hung up.

Miroku hailed a cab and made it to the shrine in five minutes. He was thankful it was so close to the hospital. As the base of the steps was a large sign. It appeared as if Sesshomaru and InuYasha's company was going to rebuild the parts of the shrine that had been damaged as a service to the community. Miroku briefly wondered why InuYasha hadn't told anyone about it. He put his thoughts aside and raced up the steps.

InuYasha found it difficult to navigate the city without the aid of his nose. He cursed whatever they had done to him to dull his sense so badly. Luckily he could see Kagome's school not to far away and he knew his way to the shrine from there. He was careful to stay out of sight since he didn't have the hat Kagome always made him wear.

When he finally reached the shrine he didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Kagome's house was gone as well as many of the out buildings. The well house was one of the few that remained completely untouched along with the Goshinboku. He sniffed over and over trying to catch some sign, some trace of Kagome or her family to tell him if they were alive or if the fire had killed them but it was no use.

His thoughts drifted back to Miroku. _How is he here? Why is he here? Why wouldn't he tell me where Kagome was. Could it be that she really is... no... fuck that... She's not. She can't be. Not like this. _InuYasha felt the same prickling behind his eyes that he had felt after the fire that had almost killed all his friends. He went to his knees before the Goshinboku. _Kagome can't be... We need her. I need her. _

Miroku was surprised that InuYasha didn't turn at his approach. The hanyou's shoulders were slumped and occasionally a shudder would over take him. _Is InuYasha crying._.. Miroku looked around the shrine. _He must think Kagome's dead. Nothing else could upset him this much._ "InuYasha, Kagome is fine." He called. "I can take you to her."

It took a moment for InuYasha to realize what Miroku had said. He hastily wiped his face and turned around. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you knew where she was when I asked you." he yelled.

"InuYasha, a lot has happened that because of you injury you don't remember." Miroku told him. "For starters Naraku is dead and the jewel no longer exists."

"Yeah right bouzo like I'm just going to take your word for it." InuYasha said. "How do I know this ain't just some sort of spell or trap to trick me?"

"You will just have to trust me InuYasha." Miroku replied. "If you come with me I'll explain everything."

InuYasha approached Miroku and sniffed him. "Damn it." he growled. "I still can't smell anything. I guess I don't have any choice but to go with you, but if this is a trick, you're as good as dead."

"InuYasha will you allow me to conceal your ears so you don't attract so much attention?" Miroku asked.

"How the hell are you going to do that?" he asked. "I know you can't have a hat hidden in those." InuYasha gestured to Miroku's pants.

"It's a simple spell." Miroku told him. "If you prefer I will tell you the incantation and you can use your youki to do it yourself." InuYasha nodded. Miroku told him the spell and once it was in place he led the way to the base of the shrine steps where a car was waiting.

"Hell no. I ain't getting in that thing." InuYasha protested.

"Please InuYasha." Miroku pleaded, but the stubborn hanyou just crossed his arms and scowled. "I thought you wanted to see Kagome and find out what was going on?"

InuYasha glared at the monk and growled a little, but he got in the car. "Now tell me what the hell is going on." he said.

"After what you remember Kagome came back. The next day we prepared for battle and that night you took Kagome off into the woods while Sango and I camped just outside the village." Miroku told him. "You returned the next morning with Kagome, as your mate and we set out to face Naraku."

"WHAT!" InuYasha yelled. The driver jumped and the car swerved a little. "Kagome my mate? Now I know you're full of shit. Why would I want that clumsy wench as my mate?"

Miroku rolled his eyes, and noticed InuYasha was blushing. "Please InuYasha even back then we all knew you wanted to be with her. Not only have I heard you tell her you love her, I have seen you kiss her, and have on more than one occasion heard you 'loving' her in your room at night." InuYasha's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Now I'll continue. We fought Naraku. We all died even Shippou, Kouga, and Sesshomaru. All of us except for Kagome. She killed Naraku and made a wish on the jewel, that everyone who had their lives effected by the jewel would get a second chance at the lives they were meant to have. Since Kagome already had a life in another time our souls traveled with hers into this life, so we could start our lives again. None of us remembered our previous life until Kagome brought us all back together and awakened our memories."

A ringing cell phone interrupted him and he answered it. It was Sesshomaru letting him know that the girls were on the way to his house and would be there when they arrived.

"Anyway." Miroku started. "You and Kagome started dating not realizing that you had been together before. Not surprisingly Kouga found his way to Kagome as well, but just as before she had no interest in him. It took lot less time for you to take her as your mate this time around. You have been mates for several months. I warn you InuYasha you may not remember being with her but she remembers being with you and if you aren't careful you could really hurt her. We're almost at Sesshomaru's and she'll be there waiting."

"What the fuck?" InuYasha yelled. "First you tell me I have a mate, which is impossible since I would know if I did. I would be able to feel her connected to me and I can't. Now you tell me you are taking me to my bastard of a half brother and that Kagome is with him."

"InuYasha you and Sesshomaru have come to a truce in order to defeat a demon who would see all humans enslaved and ruled by youkai." Miroku told him. "I guess I should also warn you that his mate is Kagura."

They pulled through a gate and into a driveway just as InuYasha decided that he had heard enough bull shit for one day. The car was barely stopped when he jumped out. He had only taken a step when someone crashed into him and he felt himself wrapped in a tight embrace.

"Oh InuYasha, I'm so glad you're all right. I was so worried. I wanted to help you but I couldn't." Kagome cried.

InuYasha was blushing furiously as he noticed all the people staring at him. He pushed Kagome away. "Oi, wench, get off me." he yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome looked up at him with wide hurt filled eyes. She blinked and tears began to stream down her cheeks. "InuYasha... I ... I'm sorry." she said before running away toward the house they shared.

Miroku looked at Sango. "What did you tell her?" He asked.

"I didn't have time to tell her anything." Sango replied. "Sesshomaru had to give her the tea to restore her energy and as soon as she woke up she ran out saying she could feel him coming. I'll go explain things to her." Sango left to go find Kagome.

"Baka." Miroku said. "Did you have to be so cruel?"

The truth was he felt like shit after he'd seen how hurt she was by what he'd said. He'd panicked and reacted the only way he knew how and gotten angry. "Keh, she'll get over it." he scoffed. Miroku only shook his head.

A few moments later Sango returned with a red eyes but no longer crying Kagome. She walked up to InuYasha. "Sango explained and I'm sorry I acted that way." she said quietly. "Sesshomaru wants to see you now, if you're up to it." Kagome brushed her hair back off her shoulder and then he saw it. She definitely bore the mating mark of a demon.

InuYasha nodded and followed her. He tried several times to get her scent but he still couldn't smell a damn thing. He watched Kagome walking on front of him. She looked different, older, more mature. Could everything Miroku said really be true. He rubbed his forehead with one hand. He was getting a headache.

As soon as he saw Sesshomaru he started growling and reached for his sword, only to remember that he didn't have it. "Relax little brother I have no desire to fight you." Sesshomaru said. "Please sit."

Kagome sat down. InuYasha glared at his brother but sat down beside her. She reached for his hand and he pulled it away. He barely heard her fight back a sob. "Kagome I..." he started.

She shook her head. "It's all right. I'm sorry... I'll try harder to remember." she said. "I just want you to know that it doesn't matter to me if you never remember. I'll always be by your side and we'll get through this together."

Sesshomaru watched the exchange. Not for the first time he wondered how his brother managed to find such a woman and make her his mate not once but twice. She had just proved that she understood and accepted what it truly means to be the mate of an Inu Youkai. She was indeed a worthy mate for a son of his father's blood. His brother blushed and tried to look unaffected, but as always his eyes gave away what he was truly feeling.

"InuYasha, while I am aware that you cannot control your condition I must ask that you not leave the premises until you are able to at least act as though you are completely recovered." Sesshomaru said. "Our enemies would love to exploit your lack of knowledge of this era and of the situation. It is a dangerous time. I am sure your Miko as well as those living under your roof will be able to tell you all that you need to know."

Kagome stood up. "I'll tell him everything." She offered. "Come on InuYasha. I know this is a lot for you to deal with. I'll take you to your house and then if you want to be alone for a while I'll show you to the gardens."

InuYasha followed her out. She led him down a path to a much smaller but still impressive house. "This is where we live. Sango and Miroku live here to." she said. "Do you want me to show you where the gardens are?" He nodded. She led him down a different path. Spread out before him was a large area with plenty of trees and other vegetation. "I'll leave you now. Just come inside when you're ready and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

She turned to leave but InuYasha grabbed her arm. The sadness in her voice was unmistakable. He pulled her close and sniffed her neck. "Damn it I still can't smell anything." he growled. He released her and she stepped back.

"You can't smell anything?" she asked.

"I can, but it's almost like it's the new moon and I'm human." he told her. "Is tonight the new moon?"

"No." she replied. "I'll try and help you with that later if you want."

InuYasha wondered how she could possibly help him but decided to let it go for now. "Kagome, about what you said in there with Sesshomaru..." He trailed off.

She smiled a little. "I know InuYasha and your welcome." she told him and she walked away.

InuYasha watched her walk away. Even though he couldn't smell her and still wasn't certain that this wasn't some sort of a trick he knew one thing for sure. The girl who just walked away had without a doubt been his Kagome. No one understood him like she did. She knew he needed to be alone and she knew the things he couldn't say. He found a tree and jumped. He settled himself onto one of the branches and closed his eyes.

It was a lot to take in, Naraku being dead, him having a whole life he couldn't remember, and not least of all Kagome being his mate. If he was only to get one memory back mating Kagome would be the one he would pick. He thought about what Miroku had told him. He had resolved not to tell Kagome how he felt, but knew that it was entirely possible that he could have given in and told her, despite his reservations, and according to Miroku in this new life he had told her with absolutely no reservations at all. Was he really so different this time around?

InuYasha woke hours later as the sun was starting to set. He cursed himself for falling asleep. His sense of smell was still dulled. He jumped down and followed the path back to what he supposed really was his house. Hesitantly he opened the door and went inside.

He didn't see anyone as he made his way through the house. There were three doors across the room. One was closed, one was open, and one was cracked. He went to the open door first. It had a small bed and various toys. He recognized one of the things Kagome's brother had called a 'video game'. He wished he could smell who this room belonged to. Did he and Kagome have a pup that he would hurt by not remembering? Miroku hadn't mentioned one...

He skipped the closed door and went to the one that was partially opened. Inside he found Kagome curled up on the bed. She sat up and looked at him. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw her tear stained face. She motioned for him to come inside. He shut the door behind him.

She patted the bed beside her. He sat down. "Kagome, I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"It's not your fault." she replied. "Is your nose working any better yet?" He shook his head. "Will you let me see if I can help you?"

"How?" he asked.

"With my spiritual powers." she replied. He gave her a wary look. When she spoke next he heard absolute despair in her tone. "If you don't trust me to..."

"Do it wench." he interrupted. Things may be different but she was still Kagome and he trusted her with his life. He never wanted her to think otherwise. "I trust you."

"I have to touch you." she said softly. "Is that all right?" He nodded. She put both hands on the side of his face and closed her eyes. With her power she could feel the extent of damage his head had suffered that had yet to heal. It was bad and she knew she couldn't fix it. Her powers were warning her it was dangerous to even examine his head, one small mistake while trying to fix him could kill him. Fortunately restoring his sense of smell was a simple matter.

The first scent to reach his re sensitized nose he recognized as Kagome's but it was different. He breathed deeply as she pulled her hands away. Her scent was mingled with his not only on her but it filled the room around them. The air was thick with it. There was no doubt. She was his mate and they had definitely mated in this room more than once.

"Did it work?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm glad. I know how much you hate being human because you can't smell, so you must have hated it now too."

He reached out and touched the mark on her neck. He heard her moan softly which confirmed again what he had come to accept. Only her mates touch on his mark would evoke such a response from her. Her aroused scent reached his nose and it was all he could do not to groan. He removed his finger and she looked at him. "I'm sorry I can't remember." he admitted quietly.

"Like I said before, it's not your fault. You were protecting me when it happened." she told him. "I know I said I would answer your questions, but healing takes a lot of energy. Would you mind if I took a nap first?"

He shook his head. "Go ahead and sleep wench. I can wait." he told her.

"I guess I'll be in Shippou's room then." she said getting up.

He grabbed her arm. "This is your room too ain't it?" he asked. She nodded. "Then stay."

"You don't mind?" She asked. He shook his head, so she moved around to the other side of the bed and laid down. He was going to ask her about Shippou living here but he noticed she was already asleep.

It was about an hour later when Kagome stirred. InuYasha adverted his eyes unwilling to have her know that he had been watching her sleep. She stretched and when he glanced at her he could see her bare stomach as her shirt rode up. He looked away again.

When she finally sat up she looked at him and smiled. "I don't suppose you'd let me take a bath before we talk." she said.

"I've waited this long." he replied. "But it better be a quick one, wench."

She smiled brighter and suddenly her arms were around him. Almost immediately she pulled back, her eyes cast downward. "I... I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Keh." he replied. "Go take your bath."

Kagome glanced at him and saw the blush he was trying to hide. It made her feel better. _Things will work out. Remember he loved you then too. He just can't show it yet and you loved him as much then as now. It may take time but I can wait. _She found it in herself to smile. On the way to the bathroom she opened the chest of drawers and pulled out pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for InuYasha to change in to.

"You can put these on." she told him. "I am sure they'll be more comfortable and smell better than what you have on." He just looked at her, so she set them on top of the dresser and went into the bathroom.

InuYasha heard running water for a while and then it stopped. He put on the clothes she had set out and then he waited and waited. Time passed and he grew impatient. He knocked on the door, but Kagome didn't answer. He called her name and knocked again. When he tried a third time and still got no answer he decided to force the door open.

He pushed hard and the door swung open. Kagome was stretched out in the water. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. She had something over her ears and she was humming softly. He stared at her taking in every inch of her exposed skin. He didn't feel right looking at her but he couldn't look away. _Kami, she's perfect._

Kagome was completely relaxed and listening to one of her favorite songs when she felt someone's eyes on her. She raised her head to find InuYasha staring at her. When his eyes met hers he blushed brightly and looked away muttering apologies. Kagome got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Kagome I... You didn't answer me... wanted to make sure..." he rambled.

"InuYasha." She said to silence him. "I'm not mad at you. I'm yours. I always have been, and even if you never remember, when you're ready I will be again." She walked past him and into their walk in closet. When she was dressed she came out again.

She sat on the bad and he joined her, though he still refused to meet her eyes. They talked and she answered his questiones about Shippou, the final battle, the jewel, their lives in this time, and this new demon. She told him everything she could hoping that it might help him remember. It was very late, or early when they she was satisfied that she had told him everything.

InuYasha had another headache. He still didn't remember anything, wanted to kill Kouga more than ever, and to top it off they had a new demon to deal with. Kagome yawned beside him. "I'm going to go to bed." she told him. "After I get some sleep I'll start teaching about this time, so that you don't have to stay cooped up in here all the time."

She laid down and this time InuYasha did as well. He wasn't tired but he hoped if he slept for a while his headache would go away. He was just drifting off when he smelt salt and noticed that Kagome's breathing was ragged. "Oi, Kagome what's wrong?" he asked.

She sniffled and cleared her throat. "Nothing." she replied. "I'm sorry. I'm just being silly... I won't cry anymore... I just... it's nothing."

"It ain't nothing or you wouldn't be upset." he told her.

"I just miss you." she whispered and then covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Fuck Kagome." he said. "You think I'm happy about this? It's worse than being fucking human. Nothing feels right. I want to remember. Damn it. I don't know how to make this better or I would. Tell me what the hell I can do to make this better."

"Could you just hold me?" she asked so quietly he barely heard her. He was shocked by her request. When the seconds passed and he didn't say anything Kagome started to cry again. "Forget it. It was stupid of me to ask. You don't have to..."

Kagome cut off abruptly when she felt his arm come around her pulling her close. She cried harder as he stroked her hair. "Don't cry. I fucking hate it when you cry." he said. "I'll fix this I promise." He growled softly in an attempt to sooth her and it worked. Soon she fell asleep in his arms and he let himself follow her.


	21. Progress

**A/N: I really would like some feedback on the interaction between Kagome and InuYasha in this chapter and also what you thought of Sesshomaru. He is so hard to write.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

To say that Kagome had been having a difficult time with InuYasha for the last week would be an understatement. While in the past he had been temperamental and rude a good deal of the time and it was nothing compared to his current state. She knew it must be beyond difficult for him to have been thrust into a life in a time he couldn't remember and knew nothing about without being able to escape from it as before, but she couldn't help but feel that he was making it worse than it had to be.

Since that first night he hadn't returned to the house. He stayed out in the gardens and barely acknowledged her when she brought him food. She refused to make things worse by letting him see how much his actions were upsetting her. She was sure with time he would come around, but it didn't keep her from hurting.

Kagome carried the bowl of ramen she had made for InuYasha's lunch out into the gardens. She found him in the same tree he had occupied for the last six days. "I brought you some ramen." she called. He didn't respond. "Well, I'll just leave it here, and remember you don't have to stay out here all the time. You do have friends who want to see you."

Kagome turned and walked away. After a few paces she started to run. Once she was concealed by the tress and bushes along the path she dropped to her knees and started to cry softly.

InuYasha knew he was being a jerk. There was no doubt in his mind that he was hurting Kagome, but still she came everyday with barely contained sadness in her voice and brought him food. She always tried to talk to him and he ignored her.

Two days ago Miroku had come and tried to talk to him, tried to convince him to come to the house for Kagome's sake. He had said that she was always crying, but he hadn't believed him. She was sad, sure, but she had never cried when bringing him food.

InuYasha watched Kagome take a few steps back toward the house and then closed his eyes. He was thinking about how the air here was so strong that he hadn't been able to smell her coming until she was close enough to see when the branch he was on fell out from under him. He landed on his back hard as he hit the ground.

"Get up foolish whelp." Sesshomaru said from above him.

"What the fuck you bastard?" InuYasha growled.

"Why do I find you sitting in a tree while your mate cries?" He asked.

"What?" InuYasha questioned. "She ain't been crying when I've seen her."

"Of course not baka." Sesshomaru said in a decidedly disgusted tone. "She would not show you her pain. She wishes to be your strength since you are too busy feeling sorry for yourself to be strong for her. Do you not hear her now as she sits only a short distance down the path crying quietly so as not to burden you or her friends with her pain?"

InuYasha turned his ear in the direction Sesshomaru indicated and listen closely. Sure enough soft sobs reached his ears. "I didn't think…" InuYasha started.

"That has always been your problem." Sesshomaru interrupted. "You have never stopped to think about how your actions affect others. You have a mate now and cannot afford to continue to only think of yourself. " Sesshomaru turned to leave. "I trust InuYasha that I will not need to repeat myself concerning this matter."

InuYasha didn't miss the veiled threat in Sesshomaru's tone. What was worse was that he knew his brother was right. Even if he couldn't remember it Kagome was his mate and his responsibility, but more than that as much as he couldn't admit it he loved her. He was supposed to be strong for her not the other way around. When he focused his attentions again he noticed that Kagome had stopped crying and was walking away. He knew he needed to go in and face her, but first he needed to gather his courage.

He looked for his ramen only to find that it had been knocked over by the branch Sesshomaru had cut out from under him. _Bastard who does he think he is knocking me out of the tree like that…Don't kid yourself baka he went easy on you_. _ Keh… _InuYasha found another tree to sit in and jumped up into its branches. _ You really are being an ass you know that right. Keh… You knew Kagome would try to keep you from knowing how upset she was. Keh… Things could be worse, you could be alone again. Shut up I get it all right. I'm a total bastard… It's not like you aren't happy to know she loves you, and you love her so what's the problem. The problem is I'm a fucking coward… _InuYasha shook his head. _I ain't no coward. I'll wait until the monk and Sango go to bed and then I'll go talk to her._

Several hours later Kagome came out once again with a bowl of ramen for him. He watched her approach and jumped out of the tree to meet her. She smiled weakly at him. He let himself notice for the first time how tired she looked. He wondered if she had been sleeping. "Here." she said softly, not meeting his eyes.

He took the bowl from her. "Thanks wench." he muttered.

She looked up at him managing her first true smile in almost a week. His small utterance wasn't much but it was a start, a sign that he was coming around. "Your welcome." she replied. "I guess I should get back inside. Sango and Miroku will be waiting for me to get back before they start dinner. Goodnight InuYasha."

Kagome turned and walked away. InuYasha listened closely for as long as he could and to his relief she didn't stop on the way back to cry. He ate the ramen she brought him quicker than usual since he was hungry from missing his midday meal. He returned to his tree to wait for nightfall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha crept into the house as silently as possible. He was relieved to find the main rooms of the house empty. He carefully opened the door to the room he shared with Kagome and went inside. The scent of her tears permeated the air in the room and a wave a guilt washed over him.

Kagome didn't hear him come in, but she felt him as he entered their room. She knew it would be useless to pretend she hadn't been crying, but she wiped her face anyway. She felt the bed move as he sat down behind her. She didn't move as she felt the familiar heat of his body against her as he laid down and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Kagome…" he started. "Are you… Is this all right?" he asked.

She didn't trust herself to speak so she only nodded. If felt so good to have his arms around her again. She wasn't even conscious of the fact the she was gripping his arm tightly in her hand unwilling to let him go.

"Relax wench and get some sleep." he said gently. "I ain't going anywhere." Her grip relaxed some but she didn't let go completely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha woke up almost certain that he was dreaming. He breathed deeply and was overwhelmed by Kagome's scent combined with is own. He opened his eyes and found her in his arms. The mark on her neck exposed to him. He leaned closer and his breath brushed across the skin of her neck.

Kagome moaned softly and began to stir from her sleep. She turned in his arms and snuggled further into his embrace. "mmm… Inu." she sighed. She lid one hand up and began to rub his ear.

InuYasha wasn't sure what to do. Kagome obviously wasn't completely awake yet. She continued rubbing his ear and it was making it hard for him to think.

Kagome came awake slowly and realized that last night hadn't been a dream after all. InuYasha had come to her and was holding her still as she rubbed his ear. She glanced up at his face and saw a look of surprise and something else she couldn't quite place. She quickly pulled her hand away. "Sorry." she mumbled.

InuYasha didn't like seeing her so unsure if herself, so embarrassed. "Oi wench why'd you stop?' He asked. "It was just starting to feel good."

"You… I mean… You didn't mind that I was doing that?" she questioned.

"Didn't tell you to stop did I?" he replied. "Kagome I…"

Just as he was about to try and talk to her about this feelings for her their door opened and Sango stepped inside. He immediately pulled his arm from around her and he felt his face heating. "Kagome I…" Sango began. Then her eyes fell on the bed. "Oh… Oh I'm sorry… I didn't think… I'll go." Sango hurriedly left the room shutting the door behind her.

Kagome sat up beside him. She could tell he was upset about the interruption. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "I'll make you some ramen if you want."

"Kagome, would you show me how to do it myself?" he replied.

She smiled at him. "Of course I will." she told him. "Just let me get dressed and then I'll show you. If you want to change clothes yours are in the dresser."

Kagome went into the closet and dressed. When she came out she wasn't surprised to find that InuYasha had selected a red t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. She didn't know what had happened to get him to come around, but she was grateful for it. He was back to the InuYasha she knew and loved. The one who would do what he had to no matter how difficult it was for him.

She led the way into the living room where Sango and Miroku were waiting. "Hey." Kagome offered in greeting. "Sango what did you need earlier."

"I was going to tell you that Miroku and I are going out on a job for Sesshomaru." she said. "He may have gotten a lead on this demon and he wants us to check it out."

"Oh. Well just be careful." Kagome said.

"We will." Miroku replied. "I'm not about to let Sango be injured again."

Sango and Miroku left and Kagome noticed the guilty expression on InuYasha's face. "It's not your fault you know." she told him. "None of us sensed the demons until it was too late. Now I believe you wanted to make ramen."

Kagome pulled out a pot and a few packages of ramen. She showed him how to light the stove and then how to work the microwave. Then she sat back and let him do the work himself. She knew he wouldn't appreciate her hovering over him and directing his every move, and that he would probably get mad if she did. She knew he was a lot smarter than her let on and he proved her right. She never had to explain anything more than once.

InuYasha couldn't express his gratitude, but he did appreciate what Kagome was doing for him. She didn't make him fell stupid for not knowing what something was or how it worked. She also let him figure some things out on his own without comment. More than before he felt badly about how he had treated her over the last week. He vowed to himself to make it up to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and InuYasha were both seated on the couch watching television When Miroku and Sango returned. Kagome had her head resting on InuYasha's shoulder and she was explaining things they were seeing quietly enough that Miroku and Sango couldn't make out her words.

Kagome noticed InuYasha stiffen and she raised her head. She looked back and noticed they had returned. "There's leftovers in the fridge if you guys are hungry." Kagome said. "So, how'd it go?"

"Sesshomaru had us pay a visit to a youaki research lab, that could be the one where…." Sango trailed off not sure how to continue. She didn't think mentioning Kikyou in front of InuYasha as he was would be a good idea. "Where an informant said her connection met this nameless demon. We were supposed to be granted full access, but when we got there we were informed that certain areas were under construction and not open to anyone."

"Sounds like bull shit to me." InuYasha interjected. InuYasha didn't need to remember anything else to know deception when he heard it.

"I am inclined to agree." Miroku added. "Especially since I sensed some very unusual youki coming from the areas that were not supposed to be in use. It is my suspicion that there may be some illegal experimentation going on. It could be that this demon we seek was used in an experiment and escaped. It would explain his hate for humans."

"Sesshomaru is trying to find out if an accident that occurred several months ago was really an accident or perhaps was the night this demon escaped." Sango added.

"Well, at least we are starting to make some progress." Kagome said at last. She got up from the sofa and headed into the kitchen. "So do you want me to heat up some food for you both. It's chicken and vegetable stir fry over rice."

"You don't have to do that." Sango replied.

"I know, but I don't mind." she told them. Both Miroku and Sango then nodded their consent. Kagome reheated the food on the stove.

"That certainly smells delicious." Miroku said as she set down a pair of plates on the table in front of him and Sango. They both started to eat. "Kagome this is wonderful. Why don't you cook more often?"

"Because I'm not the one who made it." Kagome replied. "You've both had my cooking and it isn't this good."

"Surely you don't mean InuYasha cooked this?" Sango asked. They heard a snort from the living room.

"InuYasha why did you always insist on ramen when you were capable of preparing a meal like this all along?" Miroku asked.

"Keh. I like ramen." He replied. "And I ain't getting conned into cooking all the time, that's why I never did it before." With that he got up and went to his room and closed the door. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What was InuYasha cooking for?" Sango asked.

"He was practicing." Kagome replied. "He's finally decided to accept the situation and to try and learn to fit in here. I should probably go make sure he isn't too upset. Goodnight." Kagome got up from the table and went to the room she shared with InuYasha.

He was sitting against the headboard watching television. She joined him and leaned her head against his shoulder. She smiled when his arm slipped around her. InuYasha continued to watch long after Kagome fell asleep. Eventually he moved her so that she was laying beside him and put his arm around her as he had the previous night, so that he might again wake with her snuggled deeply against him. He let her soothing scent lull him to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was pleased to wake in InuYasha's arms. She didn't move or opened her eyes, but his keen awareness of her gave her away. "I know you're awake wench." he said.

Kagome frowned before sitting up and facing him. She had hoped to stay as she was a little longer. "Last night I had an idea. I want to take you somewhere I think you'll like." She said.

"Where?" he asked.

"I was kind of hoping it could be a surprise." she told him. "I really think that you'll enjoy it."

InuYasha took one look at her pleading gaze and knew he was going to give in. "Keh, this better be good wench." He told her.

She smiled. "Okay. You can shower first while I call and get us a car and then I'll get ready and we can go." she said.

Kagome called Sesshomaru and asked him for a car that she could drive for the day and she went to select her clothes. She stepped out of the closet when InuYasha called her name. Without thinking she opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. Her breath caught in her throat as he stood before her dripping wet, wearing only a towel around his waist, and absolutely glorious.

She stood transfixed, taking him in. The way the drops of water rolled down the smooth skin of his chest, had her wanting nothing more than to go to him and use her tongue to collect the moisture. They taunted her. At last she managed to avert her eyes.

InuYasha jumped as the door opened and Kagome came in. At first he was thankful that she hadn't seemed to notice. The he saw the way she was looking at him and her sweet scent became tinged with desire. He almost sighed with relief when she looked away.

"I'm… I didn't… What did you need?" she finally managed to say. Her voice was thick. _Get a grip you went 20 years without sex. It's barely been over a week and here you are drooling at him in a towel like some kind of hentai. _

"Um…I wanted to know what I should wear." He said. He turned away from her a bit to hide the growing problem the change in her scent had caused.

"Oh." she chirped in a falsely cheerful voice. "I'll bring you something." Kagome left the bathroom and slapped her forehead. _Baka, baka, baka_. Kagome pulled out a pair of jeans and a red shirt along with some boxers. She thrust them into his chest without looking at him. "Here you go. Just put those on. I won't be long." She grabbed the clothes she had chosen for herself and went into the bathroom shutting the door.

Kagome rested her forehead against the tiled wall of the shower. She let the cool water run down her back. _Kami, he looked so good_. She sighed. Kagome hurried her shower ready to get out of the bathroom that only served as a reminder of just how amazing InuYasha looked half naked and wet. She got out, pulled up her hair and dressed.

When she stepped out InuYasha was waiting for her. _Damn it. Do all his clothes have to look so good on him. He is going to be the death of me. _Kagome groaned inwardly but put on a smile. "Let's go." she said.

They started their drive and Kagome noticed how tense InuYasha looked. "Maybe later today I can teach you how to drive." she offered. "I bet you'd feel better about driving if you were the one in control." InuYasha just nodded.

Kagome pulled the car into a gravel lot and turned of the ignition. "We're here." she announced.

"Bout damn time." InuYasha blurted out. He regretted it immediately when he saw Kagome's smile falter.

"You can leave your shoes in the car if you like." she said quietly. She waited for him to toss the hated shoes into the car before she locked it. "It's this way."

InuYasha followed her walking a step behind trying to think of some way to let her know he was sorry, but found he didn't have to. She slowed a little and when he was beside her she took his hand. He looked around to see if anyone was watching them. When he saw no one he squeezed her hand back. He wondered where they could possibly be going.

Suddenly she stopped. "Is anyone around?" she asked. He scanned the area quickly with his senses and shook his head. She pulled him off the trail they had been following and into the trees. "We're here."

"Where?" he asked.

"You brought me here once." she told him. "You said that this is where you liked to come to escape the confines of the city." She looked down and blushed. "You took me for a ride on your back. I thought you might like it here."

"Well wench you going to get on or not?" he asked.

She smiled brightly at him. He hadn't anticipated her to be so happy with his simple gesture but he was pleased none the less. She climbed on his back and he ran. This was something he could do, something entirely familiar and exhilarating at the same time. It was the first time in a week that he felt at home, and Kagome had given that to him.

After a while he stopped and let her off his back. Kagome looked around and noticed that he had stopped in exactly the same place as the last time he brought her here. She was sure that it was more than coincidence. It proved to her that the other InuYasha was still somewhere inside him. With that realization she looked up at him and smiled. It was only then that she noticed how he was looking at her.

His eyes were bright with unspoken emotions. His attention was focused completely on her as he took a step closer, closing the distance between them. She didn't draw breath as his hand came up to cup the side of her face. He was so close, but not close enough. She heard herself whine softly. She raised herself up slightly onto her toes trying to show him she desperately wanted him to kiss her.

It seemed to be all the encouragement he needed. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. She knew he wouldn't do anything more if she didn't take the initiative. She brushed her tongue against his closed lips and he parted them. She felt his arm come around her waist as their kiss deepened. Her heart was racing. She felt the same as she did when he had kissed her for the very first time. The world around them ceased to exist.

While InuYasha was still able to think he wondered why he had waited so long to allow himself to taste the soft lips of his beloved, to get lost in the sweet essence of his Kagome's tender kiss. If her lips tasted this good he could only imagine how the rest or her might taste.

When at last she stepped away InuYasha noted with some measure of pride that she was panting lightly. "Let's go wench." He said. "I need to burn off some more energy." He offered her his back and they were off once again.

The sun was setting by the time they finally returned to the car. "I guess we'll work on driving tomorrow." She said as they got in. She started the car and they began their long drive back into the city.

"Kagome, we can come back here right?" InuYasha asked.

"Of course." she replied.

"Kagome today…" he started. "Today was…" He growled. He knew what he wanted to say bit it just wouldn't come out. "I… fuck."

"It's all right." she said gently. "It felt right to me too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was practically starving as they reached the city. She turned to InuYasha to ask him if he was hungry only to notice that he looked a little ill. He had his eyes closed. "Are you all right?" she asked, but he didn't respond. "Is it the lights?" He nodded. Kagome opened the window to let some air in and she saw him relax a bit. "Is that better." His reply was another nod. "Don't worry it will just take some getting used to." She reached between the seats and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

InuYasha practically jumped out of the car when they arrived at the house. Once he was back on his feet he felt much better and by the time they reached the door he was hungry. They each fixed themselves something to eat.

"I wonder here the monk and Sango are?" InuYasha said between slurped bites of his ramen.

Kagome got up and went to the kitchen. In her haste to eat she had missed the note on the side of the refrigerator. "This says they went on a job for Sesshomaru and that they won't be back until late." she told him.

Kagome returned to the table and finished her meal. She yawned as she carried her plate to the sink. "What are you so tired for wench." he asked. "I'm the one who did all the work today carrying you."

"I'll have you know driving long distances can be very tiring especially if you don't drive that often." she replied. Kagome took his now empty bowl from in front of him and placed it in the sink as well. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight InuYasha."

Once she was in their room InuYasha got up and put the dishes from the sink in the dishwasher. Once he was sure he had given her enough time to get into bed he entered their room. He found a pair of the more comfortable pants Kagome had told her were called sweatpants and went to the bathroom and changed. He joined her in bed. She raised herself onto one elbow and looked at him.

"InuYasha I was wondering…" she said softly. "Would you … Could I kiss you goodnight?"

"Stupid wench." he said with a shake of his head. "Thinks she has to ask."

Kagome's jaw dropped slightly. She hadn't expected him to be so willing. InuYasha took the opportunity and moved in to kiss her. Kagome responded as soon as she felt his lips against her own. Her hands against his chest clenched into fists gripping his shirt tightly. After a moment he pulled back and Kagome looked into his bright amber eyes.

She sighed. "You know how much I love you, right?" she asked. InuYasha wasn't sure what to say so he said nothing. She ran a hand down his chest. "I love you InuYasha." The entire time their eyes had remained locked. "I want us to be together always. Do you want that too?"

InuYasha swallowed hard. He gave a small nod. He felt like he should say something, but his throat felt clogged and his mouth was dry. Kagome's gaze was so intense, so penetrating, and he could clearly see her love for him displayed within. He hoped she could see that same form him, since he couldn't seem to make himself speak.

Kagome smiled, content for now to know that he wanted to be with her always. She brushed her lips lightly over his. "Goodnight InuYasha." she whispered. She rolled over pulling arm across her as she did so.

InuYasha pulled her more tightly against his chest and heard her sigh contentedly. He was actually quite proud of himself for not messing things up by running his mouth. For once he seemed to have conveyed the right message to Kagome about his feelings for her. He buried his face in her hair and let it's soothing scent carry him to sleep.


	22. Kousotsu

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but that's because I didn't want to split up the next two sections. Sango and Miroku fans will be happy since they are finally going to ge ttheir moment and I am planning a little InuYasha and Kagome fluff as well.**

**Here are the translations for the names I used in this chapter.**

**Taiteki-great enemy**

**Kousotsu- armored warrior**

**Kouhei- armed warrior**

**Yurimei- dark Lily**

**Hyouken- fierceness**

**Jinsoku- swift**

_

* * *

__It was dark. The only light came from a small crack under the door but he wasn't afraid. He watched the door. It was almost time. Soon the door would open. He pulled the covers over his head when he heard footsteps. He tried not to giggle when the door opened._

"_Oh no where is my Kousotsu." A laughing female voice called. "I hope he has not gone. What will I do without him to protect me?"_

_He popped out from under the covers. "Here I am mama." he said. _

"_Ahh." yelled the woman in mock fright. "You scared me my little warrior." She was tall with long black hair and sparkling greens eyes. Even as she smiled he could see the sadness in them. "Are you ready for me to tuck you in?"_

_He nodded happily. "Please mama will you tell me a story about you and papa." he asked._

"_Of course." she replied. She pulled the blankets up to his chin and tucked them around him. "It was raining when I first saw your papa. He was tall and I could sense the power of his youki as it flared at my approach. Something about him called to me. When he raised his gaze to meet mine I knew then we belonged together. He was a powerful youkai and an honorable man and he loved you very much."_

"_How did papa die?" he asked._

_His mother stroked the hair back off his forehead. "You papa worked for the Inu no Taishou who ruled over all the demons in the West. The great dog general had many enemies because he took a human mate and had a son, who is close to your age. It was his own mates people working that killed him and your father as well. They very nearly caused a war between youkai and humans, but the new Inu no Taishou, Lord Sesshomaru stepped in and prevented it. Your papa wanted a world where youkai did not have to hide from humans, where we could all live together peacefully. Now sleep my son…"_

_He drifted off into peaceful darkness…_

The demon once known as Kousotsu awoke better rested than he had been since he was taken from the youkai orphanage at 17, only weeks shy of his eighteenth birthday, and freedom. He had not dreamed of his mother since that day, until now. He was not the same melanistic leopard youkai he had been, and no more was he the little boy who marveled at his father's dream. He no longer went by the name his parents had bestowed upon him. Nor did he go by the moniker issued him at the lab in which he was "enhanced". No, now he was called, by the few who he allowed to address him informally, Taiteki, and it was his goal to be just that to the sons of the former Inu no Taishou.

He didn't dwell on his dream, but he did wonder what could have caused him to think of such things after all this time. It had been years since he slept without reliving his time as a captive.

* * *

Kagome woke up. She tried to sit up but it was impossible since InuYasha was holding her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was just after five in the morning. If InuYasha had his memory she would simply wake him and tell him about it, but as it was she would need to speak to Sesshomaru to confirm that it had been more than a dream. He could tell her the circumstances of his father's death, thought it wasn't a subject she was happy to have to bring up. She didn't think it would be wise to call him at this hour even if there was a good chance that he was already awake. She decided to try and sleep a little longer, enjoying the comfort of InuYasha's embrace.

The next time she stirred it was because InuYasha was nuzzling her neck his lips resting over his mark. She wondered if he was awake. "InuYasha?" she asked softly.

InuYasha woke at the sound of his name with the most wonderful taste on his lips. When he opened his eyes he realized that it was Kagome. "Kagome?" he questioned in reply.

She let a soft moan escape as his breath caressed the sensitive skin of her neck. "MMM…Good morning InuYasha." she said. She sat up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she climbed out of bed. She didn't want to give him a chance to be embarrassed. She wanted to make it clear that any physical affection he wanted to show her would be welcomed. She had been hoping that he was awake and aware of his actions but the blush staining his cheeks told her otherwise.

She came out of the bathroom and found him sitting on the edge of the bed. She sighed not looking forward to the conversation they were about to have. "InuYasha I have to go talk to Sesshomaru today." she said casually.

"What the hell do you need to talk to that bastard for?" he growled.

"I had a dream last night and only he can tell me if it means something." she replied. "You don't have to come with me."

"Like hell I'm letting you go see him without me." InuYasha told her crossing his arms.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk. He did not look up when his brother came in with his mate. He noticed the miko was first to sit, followed with her urging, by his brother. He could hear the faint growl from InuYasha and ignored it. He noticed the miko take his brother's hand and the growling ceased. A blush adorned InuYasha's cheeks but he didn't pull away. Sesshomaru looked up at last and saw InuYasha raise his head, set his jaw, and glare defiantly as if daring him to say something. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You had something you wished to discuss with this Sesshomaru." He said addressing Kagome.

"Yes, I had a dream last night and you are the only one who can tell me if it has any significance, though I am afraid what I have to ask you is likely to cause some unpleasantness." Kagome replied.

"Ask what you must." He told her.

"I need to know if there was another youkai with your father the night he was murdered and I need to know who killed him." she said.

For a brief second a flicker of emotion crossed Sesshomaru's gaze, then it was gone. "There was another youkai with my father that night. He was a leopard youkai called Hyouken Kouhei and they were murdered by a large group of men led by a corrupt houshii and Lady Izyaoi's father."

InuYasha did not have fond memories of his grandfather. From what Sesshomaru was saying it was obvious that the man was no different this time around except that this time he had killed his father instead of his mother. He felt Kagome squeeze his hand gently.

"Did he have a son close to InuYasha's age named Kousotsu?" She asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied.

"I think that the demon we are looking for is his son." Kagome offer. "In my dream he was still a child and he was asking his mother about his father. He asked how his father died and she told him. I don't know how much help that is but I thought I should tell you."

"This may be more useful than it seems. Hyouken Yurimei was murdered ten years ago by a gang of men and her son with no living relative was sent to a youkai orphanage." Sesshomaru told her. "I should be able to find out which one and find out how long he was there. Was there anything else?"

Kagome shook her head. "That's all for now." she told him standing up.

"Very well." he said. "I will inform you if anything comes of this information." Kagome led the way to the door just as they were leaving Sesshomaru spoke again. "InuYasha I am pleased to see you heeded my advise and that a repeat of our conversation will not be necessary."

"What conversation?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha growled loudly. "Bastard." Kagome hurried to keep up as InuYasha headed for the front door.

Kagura stopped her as she was leaving. "Sesshomaru and I would be pleased if you and InuYasha would join us for dinner tomorrow evening at 7:00" She said. "There is something we wish to tell you both."

"We would be honored." Kagome replied.

"I will expect you then." Kagura said inclining her head slightly as she shut the door.

Kagome didn't find InuYasha in the house so she went to the gardens and found slashing at a tree with his claws. "InuYasha, what's wrong?" she asked. "What was Sesshomaru talking about?"

"None of your fucking business." he replied.

Kagome flinched at his tone and cursed the tears that sprang to her eyes. "Oh." she said quietly.

InuYasha regretted his harsh words as soon as they left this lips but there was no taking then back. He regretted them more when he heard the hurt in her voice. He was mad as Sesshomaru for not keeping his mouth shut, not at her, but as always she had been the one he had taken it out on her. He didn't want to have to admit to her his weakness. He went to her and put his arms around her before she could leave. "Fuck Kagome I didn't mean that." he said. "It just ain't nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I know how hard this must be for you and I'll do anything I can to make it easier for you."

"You've done more than enough wench." he replied.

"Come with me." she said suddenly. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before." She took his hand and led him back to their house and into their room. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"What for?" he asked.

"Please." she said.

"Fine." he grumbled. He supposed he should be a little nicer to her to make up for earlier and she wasn't asking for much. He could hear her digging around in the closet. Then he felt something long and cool placed in his hands. _No fucking way… It can't be._

"You can look now." she said.

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at the sword and sheath resting across his hands. He freed the blade and it transformed. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Just as before your father had it made for you from his fang." she replied. "I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner."

He sheathed the sword and dropped it on the bed behind him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Keh, don't apologize." he told her. "I can't very well expect you to remember everything can I?"

Kagome looked up and saw him smiling and realized that he had just made a joke about this memory loss. She giggled softly. InuYasha was pleased that he was able to make her laugh, after all the tears he had caused her lately. She deserved to be happy.

"Oh, by the way we got invited to dinner tomorrow night." she said. "Kagura asked me on the way out."

"Did you tell her to fuck off?" he asked.

Kagome stepped back. "InuYasha." she exclaimed. "Of course I didn't. I told her we would be happy to join them."

"I ain't going and neither are you. I've seen enough of that bastard and his bitch to last me a good long while." He said.

Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at him. It was a pose he knew too well. He said a silent thank you to the Kamis that he no longer wore the subduing rosary. Then as if she had read his mind Kagome said. "I have the rosary InuYasha don't make me put it on you."

"You could try." he scoffed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "We are going and you are going to act civilized. I know I can't expect you to be polite." she said. "Your father asked you to give him a chance to make up for the past and even if you can't remember you should still try and honor his request, unless of course you think I was lying about that." Her tone all but dared him to say that he hadn't believed her.

InuYasha knew Kagome wouldn't have lied to him. He also knew that if he pressed her any more she would find a way to put another rosary around his neck. "Just don't expect me to be happy about it." he said crossing his arms.

Kagome sighed but nodded. "I am only asking you to try and see that he isn't the same as before." she told him. "Now how about some breakfast and after I'll start teaching you how to drive."

* * *

Kagome pulled the car over and turned off the engine. She switched places with InuYasha so that he was in the drivers seat. She saw him gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Relax, you'll do fine." she offered gently. "Just start by doing what you remember seeing me do, but first let's scoot the seat back a bit."

That done InuYasha secured the seat belt and adjusted the mirrors just as Kagome had done. He looked to her and she nodded. He turned the key and the car started. "Now what?" he asked.

"Turn on the signal." she said and directed him to the lever. "Put your foot on the brake and put the car in drive. When there are no cars coming take your foot off the break and ease out into the road."

Kagome had driven them out of the city so that there would be very little traffic. She watched as he did exactly as she had instructed. "Now the gas?" he questioned.

She nodded. "But remember not to much pressure." she instructed.

As Kagome maneuvered the car through the city she thought about how well InuYasha had done driving as well as his over all progress in adapting to this time. She wasn't sure she would do as well as he was in his place.

She startled when a clawed hand gripped her wrist. "Kagome, let's go there." he said pointing out the window at a ramen vendor.

She sighed. "All right. I have to find somewhere to park first." she told him.

"Make it quick wench. I'm starving." he told her.

Kagome rolled her eyes but refrained from commenting. She parked the car and InuYasha all but dragged her back down the block. She noticed just as before they sat down that the stand was run by a rabbit youkai. She grabbed InuYasha's arm. "No matter what don't act surprised." she whispered.

Just then the rabbit youkai came to get their order. He all but started hopping up and down when he saw them. Kagome put an a warm smile. "Oh my." he exclaimed. "This is an honor. Lord InuYasha. Oh and this must be your mate. I saw you on the news. Please my name is Jinsoku How can I serve you? You meal of course will be on me."

"What the…" InuYasha started, but stopped abruptly realizing what Kagome's warning had meant.

"Did I displease you my Lord?" Jinsoku asked.

Kagome quickly covered. "Oh no. It's just that we prefer to be addressed less formally." Kagome said. "There is no need to make a fuss over us." Kagome order for both herself and InuYasha and the rabbit youkai hurried to prepare their meal.

"Sorry." InuYasha mumbled.

"What for?" she asked.

"I almost screwed up." he replied.

"It's not your fault." she told him. "I should have prepared you better. Besides no harm done." He nodded but she could tell he was still upset with himself. They ate quickly and left.

By the time they got home InuYasha had yet to say as much as a single word. He got out of the car. "I'll be back later." he said.

Kagome watched him head off for the gardens. She wished not for the first time that he would talk to her about what was bothering him. She knew he couldn't be that upset about almost saying something stupid when they stopped to eat. It had to be something more. She would give him some time to come back on his own. If he didn't return before dinner she would go and find him and try to convince him to talk to her.

As it would turn out she wouldn't have to go after him. An hour later he came through the front door. Kagome figured that maybe he had just needed some time alone to think and clear his head. That or he wanted to spend some time in a place that looked more like the time he remembered. She decided to ask him about it later to see if he would tell her.

* * *

That night Kagome laid down to go to sleep. Once InuYasha was laying beside her she spoke. "So, what was bothering you earlier?" she asked. She didn't really expect him to tell her but at least wanted to make and effort, to remind him that she cared and would listen if he ever wanted to talk.

He sighed softly, so softly that she hadn't heard it, but instead felt his breath on the back of her neck. "Things are so different." he said quietly. "Just when I think I'm getting used to this time something else happens that makes me think I'll never fit in."

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.

"Don't be." he told her. "You're they only thing I can count on. I don't know what I do if it weren't for

you. I'd probably go fucking crazy." Kagome couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. InuYasha smelled Kagome's tears. "Oi wench. Why are you crying?"

She wiped her cheeks. "I'm not upset." she told him. "I'm just happy you feel that way about me. I'm sorry for crying. Goodnight InuYasha."

Kagome knew that InuYasha wasn't good with words. He used his actions to show what he was feeling. What had just said to her was probably about as close to a declaration of love as she would be getting from him for a long while, if ever. It made her happy to know that he felt he could depend on her, that she gave him at least some measure of comfort in and unfamiliar time.

The next morning Miroku approached Kagome while Sango was in the shower. "I need a favor." he said. "Tonight I need you to get Sango out of the house for a short while."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I want to set things up for our evening together." he replied. "I was going to ask her tonight…Unless you think I shouldn't, that she won't be as happy if I ask her here instead of taking her out somewhere."

"It doesn't matter where." Kagome assured him. "Only that when you do ask, you speak from your heart. I think I have an idea. Leave it to me."

* * *

InuYasha crossed his arms and scowled. "Why the hell can't I just wear this?" He asked.

"Because it won't kill you to wear something besides sweatpants and a t-shirt." she replied. "Now put on the clothes I gave you and stop complaining." Kagome heard InuYasha growl through the door. She shook her head. It wasn't like she was asking him to wear a suit, just some khaki pants and a red dress shirt.

When he finally came out he was wearing the pants and the shirt but it was unbuttoned. He was blushing. "My fucking claws keep getting in the way." he said.

Kagome took a deep breath and went over to him. She reached out and began buttoning the shirt. It was all she could do not to run her hands across his chest. She left the top two buttons undone and rolled the cuffs up twice so that he wouldn't feel constricted. "There." she said smoothing the front of his shirt with her hands.

He caught then just before she pulled them back. He held them over his heart as he leaned down and kissed her. "Only for you wench." he told her. "Now lets get this over with already."

Sango was in the living room when they left their room. She didn't see Miroku anywhere. It was perfect. Suddenly Kagome gasped. "Oh no." she said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"I told Kagura I would bring some wine to go with dinner and I forgot." Kagome replied. "Would be willing to run to the store and pick some up while I finish getting ready, please?"

"Of course." Sango agreed. "What should I get?"

"Just get something you like. I'm sure it will be fine." Kagome told her. Sango called and had a car brought around and left. Miroku came out of their room. "All right Miroku that should give you about twenty minutes. Good luck."

"Thanks." Miroku called as Kagome drug InuYasha behind her and out the door.

"What the hell was that all about?" InuYasha asked.

"Miroku is going to ask Sango to marry him tonight and he asked me to help him get her out of the house long enough for him to set up whatever he has planned." she replied. They walked together up the path to the main house. "Remember I don't expect you to be nice, just don't start a fight or anything."

"Keh." he scoffed. "I remember."


	23. Congratulations

**A/N: There is both a lemon and a lime in this chapter (Heavily edited-fullversion on mediaminer)I don't think there is anything that would put this above and M. I was very careful and non descript All you hentai out there enjoy and all non hentai I hope you enjoy it too…**

**Oh an for those who are impatient to know I am anticipating that chapter 25 or 26 will have the Kag/Inu lemon... That will be a very citrus chapter. I couldn't resist... That chapter will be very short on this site...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome knocked on the tall carved doors of the large house Sesshomaru and Kagura shared. She stepped back beside InuYasha who was scowling and growling softly. Kagome took his hand. The growling ceased but the scowl remained. The door opened.

Kagura stepped back to let them enter. "Please come in." she said.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you." she replied.

Kagura shut the door behind them. "Dinner won't be for a few minutes. Would either of you like a drink?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Not from you bitch." InuYasha growled.

Kagome's smile fell. "InuYasha." she said. "I'm sorry." Kagome felt her face heating. _I can't believe he said that. _InuYasha noted Kagome's embarrassment and regretted his rudeness but he wasn't about to apologize.

"Sesshomaru informed me of our past. I would say his reaction is understandable if not expected." Kagura told her. "Why don't we go into the dining room. It shouldn't be much longer."

They followed Kagura into the dining room and found Sesshomaru already waiting. He pulled out the chair to the right of the table for Kagura. Though his face remained as impassive as ever Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru gave a small nod at his mates smile. InuYasha she noticed had already slumped down into a chair. She looked back toward the head of the table and she thought she might actually see a bit of sympathy in Sesshomaru's eyes, that or pity. She forced herself not to sigh and sat down.

Thankfully the food was served and there was no need for conversation. Kagome noticed to her great embarrassment that InuYasha was sniffing everything he was presented to eat as if he was sure that it would be poisoned. Thankfully neither Sesshomaru of Kagura commented on it. Silently she prayed for a quick end to the evening and that InuYasha would just stay quiet.

When the last dishes were cleared Sesshomaru spoke. "Now, for why have asked you here this evening."

"Bout fucking time." InuYasha mumbled. Kagome gave an apologetic look to both of their hosts.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's rudeness. "We thought it only fitting since you are family as well as the fact that without you it would not have been possible that you be the first to know… Kagura has conceived my heir." He said choosing to speak directly to Kagome.

"Congratulations." Kagome said sincerely. She looked at Kagura who was giving her a soft, thankful smile. "I really am happy for you both and honored that you invited us here to share in this moment." Both Sesshomaru and Kagura gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Can we get the hell out of here now?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome couldn't keep from sighing this time. "Yes, I think we should go." she said coming to her feet. "Thank you again. Dinner was wonderful."

Kagura got up to show them out. Kagome didn't even look back to see if InuYasha was behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango came through the door. "Kagome I…" she started. She looked around the room. The lights were low and the table was set for two. She could smell the delicious aroma of her favorite meal. Seemingly out of nowhere Miroku appeared and took the bottle of wine she had purchased. "Miroku what…"

He smiled. "My beautiful Sango, would you join me for dinner?" he asked.

She could only nod as he took her hand and led her across the room to the table. He pulled out her chair. She watched him retrieve a serving dish from the oven and he served them both before sitting down. He didn't attempt to say anything as they ate, but Sango caught him staring at her several times with a strange look in his eyes. When they finished eating Miroku cleared the plates and brought two crystal goblets of chocolate mousse.

"Miroku why?" she asked.

"Are you not enjoying your meal, my love?" he questioned.

"No, everything is wonderful." She replied. "It's just obvious you went to a lot of trouble. I'm surprised as all." Sango didn't miss the flash of emotion in his eyes, but couldn't place it.

Miroku quickly masked his regret that Sango would not expect him to do something special for her for no apparent reason. _I really haven't been very good to her. I don't deserve such an amazing woman, but if she accepts me I will spend the rest of our days together making it up to her. _Once again when their dished were empty Miroku removed them but this time he did not return to his seat.

Sango heard her own gasp but somehow felt completely detached from the body that had made it when Miroku kneeled before her. _He isn't… He can't be. Not to me. _"Miroku…" she started.

"Please Sango." he interrupted. "There are many things I wish to say to if you'll allow me." He paused and Sango nodded. He took a deep breath. He speak to her from his heart as Kagome instructed and then accept her decision without question. "My darling Sango, I have not treated you as you deserve. I have made many mistakes and done much that I regret. I have no right to expect you to accept me after all the times my actions have hurt you, but I swear to you if only you would consent to become my wife I will love you and only you for the rest of my days and spend everyone of those days trying to make it up to you. Please Sango will you marry me?" He opened the small box holding her ring and held it out to her.

She looked from the box into hopeful deep blue eyes. Moments passed before she could find her voice and he waited unmoving to hear what he response would be. "Yes." she whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

Miroku blinked once and then again. _Did she say yes? _"Did you say yes?" he asked.

She smiled through her tears. "Yes I said yes." she replied. "Now are you going to put that ring on my finger or not?"

Miroku fumbled with the box and nearly dropped it before managing to remove the ring. Sango noticed as he slipped it on her finger that his hands were trembling. _Could he have really been afraid that I would say no? Does he not realize how much I love him?_ Once the ring was on her finger she stood up and pulled him to his feet. "You may be a hentai, but I love you." she whispered and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Only for you my love." he replied as he brushed his lips against her own.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Her face heated. "Show me." she said softly.

"Sango… I did not ask so that you would offer yourself…." he started.

Sango cut him off with a demanding kiss. "I know." she told him. "I want to be with you."

Sango walked ahead of him into the bedroom. She stood with her back to him and did not turn when he shut the door. He watched enrapt as she pulled her shirt off over her head and slid down her jeans. She stepped out of them and walked toward him. His own breathing was harsh and ragged as she unbutton his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She was comforted that he seemed as nervous as she felt in spite of her bold actions.

Miroku was no innocent but he had never waited so long for a woman or wanted one so much. He and Sango had of course been involved with each other in intimate ways but she had always objected to taking the last step. As she stood before him removing his clothes he knew that this night would be different than any other.

Sango forced her hands to steady as she unbuttoned his pants and slid them off his hips. Once they fell he stepped out of them an took her in his arms. His lips fell over hers roughly and she moaned into his mouth. She barely noticed as his skilled hands deftly unhooked her bra, or when he backed them over to the bed.

Miroku urged her onto the bed with his body and laid partially over her. He trailed soft wet kisses along her jaw. He raised himself off of her and slowly removed her underwear. He took a moment to admire her. "Such beauty should not exist outside of the heavens." he whispered as he ran his hand along the curve of her breast and across her stomach. Before he returned his body to hers he removed his own under garments.

Miroku returned to worshiping her body with his lips and tongue. Sango reached for him and pulled the tie out of his hair. He moved up to placed a kiss on her lips. "Are you certain, my love?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to be with you." she replied. She did her best to relax.

Miroku felt her tense under him. He leaned down and began to kiss her neck softly. Slowly he felt the tension leaving her and he continued. "Kami Sango." he breathed.

Sango smiled at his exhalation. Her fears that she would not be as pleasing to him as some of the other women he had tried had been erased. She felt a sense of rightness of completion now that they were one. It was as she remembered and as she had hoped it would be. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her in hope of urging him to continue.

Miroku had to struggle to maintain his control. For a brief moment he felt guilt that he had not saved himself for her, because he knew that she was where he was meant to be. She was the one woman made just for him. None of his other experiences could compete with what he felt in her arms. Her body responded to him. As his paced increased she rose to meet him with equal fervor. Every time he rasped out her name it sent a shock through her body and soon she came to her release and exhaled his name. Miroku joined her as his name fell from her lips.

He rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sango, my love, you are an amazing woman." he said.

She smiled. "Yes, you are very lucky to have me." she teased.

He looked at her. "I know." he replied seriously. "Now, how long before you will be ready again?"

Sango laughed softly. "Ready when you are my hentai houshii." she replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked ahead of InuYasha as they left Sesshomaru's house. She couldn't believe the way he had acted. She had trusted that he would at least be civil. She heard him hurrying to catch up with her. "Oi, wench wait for me." he called.

She didn't slow because she knew he could catch her easily. She was pulled to a stop when he grabbed her arm. "Let me go." she said.

"No." he replied. "Not until you tell me what the hell your problem is."

Kagome gaped at him. She could not believe him. "You know what my problem is." she said. "You didn't even try not to be rude. It would have been better if you didn't say anything at all. They invited us to be part of something very special. Like it or not their baby will be your niece of nephew. Are you going to hate their baby too because of who its parents are?"

"I did try damn it." he said softly. "It's just I get around him and…let's just say there are some things you can't forget, some things you can't let go. And just so you know, I wouldn't do that to the kid. It can't help who it's parents are. I know that even if he don't."

A long moment passed. Kagome considered his words and the tone behind them. She had seen all his memories but most were just a blur of pain. He had never told her much about his life in the past. She wondered what things he was talking about, but she knew he was talking about himself when he said he knew a kid couldn't help who its parents were. She stepped closer to him her anger all but gone. She took his hand and sighed.

"Well, you didn't start a fight." she said at last. "And if you say you tried I believe you. Maybe one day you'll talk to me about some of the things you can't forget and until then I'll try and help you by giving you better memories recall."

She was a little surprised when his arms came around her. Not for the first time InuYasha wished he could talk more openly to the girl in his arms, but it just didn't seem to be in him. He had hid himself away for so long and was only starting to let some of those barriers, the barriers that allowed him to survive, down. "Kagome I… Thank you." he said. She smiled up at him. He released her and took her hand. They walked back to the house together.

"Great." he mumbled wrinkling his nose.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"The bouzo and Sango…" he started. "Do they have to live here?"

"You mean they're…" she trailed off. He nodded. "This is so wonderful. He must have really done it and she said yes. I am so happy for them. It seems like everyone really is getting to be happy this time…" _Everyone except me. No. You have InuYasha. Things could be much worse he could have died_. She wiped away the few tears that escaped at the thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I told you I'm happy for them and for Sesshomaru and Kagura." she replied.

InuYasha changed while Kagome was in the bathroom. She came out wearing a long shirt reaching to her mid thighs and he was sure it was one of his. She laid down. "It's me ain't it?" he asked. "Why you were really crying?"

"Yes." she admitted. "But probably not the way you think. At first I was thinking about how everyone was getting the happiness they deserve, but not me. Then I reminded myself that it could have been so much worse. You could have died and I…." she started to cry again. "But you didn't. I still have you and that is what I should be happy about." She looked up at him. "I do still have you right?"

InuYasha couldn't bear the pleading look in her damp eyes. He knew a single word from him had the power to heal her or the power to destroy her. "You have me wench." he said. "Even if I never understand why you want me."

She smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you because I love you." she whispered. "You know maybe hearing Miroku and Sango would bother you so much if…" She pulled away and put a hand on his chest. "Will you let me show you how much I want you, how much I love you, please."

"Kagome I…" he started.

"Please InuYasha." she interrupted. "Let me love you. I promise to stop if you ask. Please." She slid her hand down to the waist band of his pants and looked into his eyes.

How could he say no her when she was looking at him like that, asking him to let her show him that she loved him, especially when he didn't want to. His beautiful, loving, Kagome was practically begging him to allow her to touch him. He swallowed the lump in his throat but found he still couldn't speck, so he managed a small nod. The way she smiled at him pulled at his heart, that she would be so happy to be given permission to touch a vile, tainted being like himself.

At his nod Kagome slipped her hand into his pants and gripped him firmly. He growled softly but gave no objection so she continued. She stroked him slowly and planted soft kissed along his neck. He groaned softly. She smiled knowing that he wasn't going to stop her, that he was enjoying what she was doing.

"Fuck… Kagome…" he groaned. "Ahh…" He managed to opened his eyes and looked down to see Kagome, a smile evident at the corners of her lips. It was too much. "Shit… Kagome I can't…ahhh."

Kagome loved the way he had called her name. She loved knowing that it was her whom he allowed to give him pleasure, that she was the one he trusted above all others. She moved up his body and kissed him softly on the lips. "Goodnight InuYasha." she whispered. She pulled his arm across her as she rolled over to go to sleep.

As InuYasha lay there panting to catch his breath he started to feel a little guilty. A feeling which was compounded by the voice of his demon blood , in his head, insisting that he offer to give her a pleasurable experience of her own, demanding it. He knew he should, but the only problem was he didn't know exactly how to go about it.

He heard her sigh as he pulled her more tightly against him. He brushed the mark on her neck with is lips and she moaned. "Kagome…" he started. "I don't… I want to…" He slid one hand up under her shirt and rested it against the edge of her underwear. "Show me."

He let her guild his hand until it rested between her legs. When InuYasha pulled his hand away and slipped it under her clothes to touch her directly she whispered his name. "More." she pleaded softly.

InuYasha loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips. He couldn't get over her complete trust in him, allowing him to touch her in such a delicate area with clawed hands that could easily tear her apart. He marveled at the way she seemed to crave his touch. As she reached her release she cried out his name again, and as he watched her was glad that he would be the only man ever to see her like this, so beautiful, so alive.

She turned to face him and kissed him. "Thank you koi." she said. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha looked at the girl sleeping soundly in his arms. He hoped that when she woke there wouldn't be any awkwardness between them, but if there was he had no doubt that it would be his fault. When she started to stir he closed his eyes and pretended top be asleep.

Kagome was used to InuYasha being awake before her. She wondered if he was regretting the previous nights activities and was only pretending to sleep so he didn't have to face her. She reached up and ran her hand along his cheek. "Are you awake?" she asked.

He opened his eyes scowled at her. "I am now wench." he replied.

"Were you before?" she questioned.

He blushed. "Keh, of course I was." he told her. "I'm not a pathetic human. I don't sleep as long as you."

"Well then if you were pretending to sleep it must mean you like laying here with me." she said.

He blushed again. "So what if I do? You got a problem with that?" he asked.

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Of course not." she replied. "I like it too, but I have to get up."

While Kagome was in the bathroom he got up and changed clothes. He headed out into the living room. He was glad that Miroku and Sango seemed to be sleeping in. _Why wouldn't they? They kept me up half the night. We really need to get rid of this demon so they don't have to live here anymore. Knowing the bouzo I'll never get a full nights sleep again. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha was disappointed to find out he had been right about the bouzo and Sango. Everyday for the last week he had been forced to endure the two of them enjoying each others company. The only good part was Kagome continued to suggest that he might not mind so much if they were engaging in similar activities. He did feel a little like he was doing something wrong indulging himself with Kagome, but he forced himself to remember that she was his mate and what they were doing was less than most mates did with each other. If only he could remember.

He was waiting for Kagome to come cook him breakfast when the phone rang. He hated the damn thing and all the noise it made, but he answered it. "Hello." he said.

"InuYasha I may have some information that will lead us to our enemy." Sesshomaru said. "Come to my office and bring you mate as well as the monk and the exterminator. They will know where to bring you."

"I…" InuYasha started, but was met with dial tone. "Arrogant bastard."

"So InuYasha what did Sesshomaru want?" Miroku asked stepping out of the bedroom he shared with Sango.

"Bastard said he wants us to come to his office, that he has some information for us." InuYasha replied. "He hung up before I tell him to go to hell."

"Perhaps that is for the best." Miroku offered. "You do want to find this demon that is responsible for sending the demons that injured both you and Sango, so you not."

"Keh, I guess." InuYasha grudgingly admitted.

"Then we should use all the help we can get, even if it is from Sesshomaru." Miroku told him. "I will go inform Sango and you can tell Kagome. Sesshomaru will no doubt be expecting us soon."


	24. It's a Dirty Job

**A/N: Sorry it's took me a few extra days to get this out. It was a busy week. I will try my best to have the next chapter out more quickly. I would also like to thank those who continue to review and hope that at least a few more people would see fit to leave at least one review...please...But even if you don't review I hope you are enjoying my story.**

**There is a small lime at the end of the chapter so be forewarned.**

**That said enjoy the newest chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshomaru looked up as the small group entered his office. "Sit." He ordered. Everyone did as instructed except for InuYasha. Sesshomaru turned his gaze onto his brother. "Is there a problem?"

"Just tell us what you know so we can get the hell out of here." InuYasha replied.

"InuYasha, sit" Kagome said. "Please, for me."

"Keh fine." He reluctantly agreed, as he sat. "But let's hurry and get this over with."

"Kosotsu did in fact get sent to a youkai orphanage" Sesshomaru told them. "However no orphanage in all of Japan has any record of him."

"So then how can we be sure he was sent to one?" Kagome asked.

"It was included in the police record of his mother's murder." He replied. "If he was indeed taken to a youkai research facility, then someone went to great lengths to cover up his very existence."

"That would make sense if they are preforming illegal experiments." Miroku offered. "It would make for . . . Disposable subjects."

"That's horrible." Kagome said. "We have to find out so we can put a stop to it."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied. "That is why I have arranged for you, Miko, to interview for a job at the facility Monday morning."

"No fucking way." InuYasha said coming to his feet. "You ain't using Kagome, so get someone else."

"It has already been arranged." Sesshomaru stated calmly. "She has the necessary skill, and education. More importantly though she can be trusted. Besides I do not hear her objecting."

"I don't give a fuck if it has already been arranged. You can un-arrange it." InuYasha bellowed. "She ain't doing it, you . . . "

"InuYasha." Kagome said, cutting short his tirade. "It's not that big a deal."

"Damn it bitch. I said you ain't doing it and that is final." InuYasha yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.

She pinned him with a fierce glare. "What gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do?" she asked.

"You're my mate damn it. That's why." InuYasha replied.

Kagome stood up. "How convenient, that you choose now when it is useful to you, to acknowledge that fact." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sorry InuYasha. If you want to sit and tell me why you are so against this, then I will listen and consider your reasons, but mates or not, I make my own decisions. Anyway, you may be my mate, but I'm not yours, not really."

"Fuck this and fuck you." He growled. "Do whatever you want, like I care, bitch." InuYasha pulled open the door to the office and left. He'd be damned before he let them see how much her words had affected him.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to stave off the tears threatening to fall. "Excuse me." She said softly her voice shaking. "I... I just need a minute." She ran out of the office.

Sango was looking at her lap and Miroku was shaking his head. "He'll never learn." Miroku said.

"Do you think Kagome will be all right?" Sango asked. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

"The Miko is strong as is their bond." Sesshomaru said. "Worry not. Now this Sesshomaru has another meeting in fifteen minutes. I will give you both my orders. I trust you will pass them on to my baka brother and his mate."

Both Sango and Miroku nodded. The plan was simple. Kagome would go in for her interview to become a research intern. She would let slip the fact that she possessed spiritual powers, since most likely unwilling subject were subdued by such means. Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha, if he could behave himself, would go in for another inspection, just in case something went wrong and Kagome became suspect. If Kagome got the job, they would work out a plan to get the needed information.

Kagome found the nearest wash room. She went into one of the stalls and cried softly. She wondered if he understood how much he hurt her when he said things like that, even if she knew he didn't really mean it. She realized that she had gone a bit too far with what she had said. She also knew that he had lashed out at her for it, feigning anger to hide that what she had said hurt him, but she was just so tired of trying to keep it all inside, tired of pretending to be strong. She dried her tears and washed her face. Once the meeting was over, she would go find him and she was certain she knew where he would be.

InuYasha left Sesshomaru's office, but instead of going down, he went up to the roof. He leapt from building to building with no set destination in mind, but he wasn't surprised to find himself at the Higurashi Shrine.

Rebuilding had started, but fortunately no construction was currently taking place. He went to the well house and jumped in, hoping that he would be allowed, at least for a little while, to return to the time he remembered, a place he felt he belonged.

"Damn it." He yelled as his feet hit solid earth at the bottom of the old well.

InuYasha jumped out and made his way to the Goshinboku. The tree that spanned the ages. Something familiar to him. Something tangible that remained of his past. The tree that had sheltered him for fifty lost years, and where he met his future in a strange, stubborn, beautiful, and loving Miko, called Kagome. He jumped into the tree and settled himself on the branch that had cradled him as he rested many nights.

He knew that he had hurt her, and that she had probably cried once he was gone. He also knew that she hadn't deserved it. What she said was only the truth. She was entitled to make her own decisions and he was supposed to support her and protect her when she made bad ones.

He didn't want a woman who cowered and followed his every command. Kagome's spirit was one of the things that had drawn him to her, and that he had eventually come to love. He wanted a woman who was his equal, who could stand up to him, and stand beside him no matter what the fates put before them. He had found that in Kagome and then he punished her for it.

InuYasha made up his mind to find a way to apologize, to make it up to her when he went back to their home. For now thought he would sit in the branches of the tree that had born witness to both the best and worst moment of his life and think of nothing.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome exited the car at the base of the shrine steps. The first thing she noticed was the sign announcing the rebuilding of the shrine by Taisho Industries. A soft smile graced her lips. She knew it was InuYasha's doing. She turned back to the car and told Miroku and Sango not to wait, that she and InuYasha would make their own way back. The car pulled away behind her and she could feel him. His body was close, but that wasn't her concern. It was his mind that she feared would be out of her reach. She took a deep breath and ascended the shrine steps.

Kagome was at the top of the steps before he smelled her. The polluted air of the city was overpowering her scent. He pretended not to know that she was there. He wanted to see what she would do, and how mad she was, so he could prepare himself.

"Hey." Kagome called from below him.

She didn't sound mad. "Hey yourself wench." He replied. His tone if not his words had been accommodating.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Ain't that what we're doing?" He replied. He heard her give and frustrated sigh and it prompted him to jump down. "So talk."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have taken it so far. I should have been more considerate of your feelings. I know it's not and excuse, but I just couldn't keep it all to myself anymore."

"Kagome I . . . " he started. "I shouldn't have said what I did either. I didn't mean it and I know you can make your own decisions."

"Will you tell me why you don't want me to do it?" she asked.

"If they see youkai as disposable and can cover it up then if they find out about you too, who's to say they won't just try and dispose of you." He replied. He reached out and pulled her to him. "I can't lose you, Kagome. I can't. I won't. I don't understand why it has to be you."

"We're close to finally finding out what we're up against. "She told him. "This is important. Sesshomaru knows he can trust us. He can't say that for sure about anyone else."

"Why is that bastard so sure he can trust us?" InuYasha questioned.

"For one because this demon is after us too." She replied. "But more importantly, even with you as you are now, as much as you dislike him, he knows that you have honor and that you would not betray your own family."

"Keh." InuYasha replied. He didn't want to admit what she said was true, but he also knew that he couldn't deny it.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome stood in front of the research center. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her knee length black skirt and pulled at the edge of her white blouse to make sure it was straight where it was tucked in. She opened the door and tried to look confident as she stepped inside.

Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha were standing just inside talking to a short, balding man in a white lab coat. "I just don't see why you need another tour of the facility?" he said.

"Before our employer spends his money, he likes to know to exactly to what purpose it will be used." Miroku replied. "Of course if this is a problem, I am sure there are other places that could use his very generous donation."

The man looked past Miroku at Kagome. "Un . . . no. That's not a problem at all." He stammered. "Excuse me for a moment."

Kagome made sure to smile as the man approached. She could feel InuYasha watching her. She knew he could probably tell how nervous she was. Kagome offered a small bow and it was returned. She didn't like the way the man's eyes traveled the length of her body and from the flare of a familiar youki, InuYasha didn't either.

"How can I help you?" The man asked.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome and I am here to interview for a research internship." She offered.

"Ah, of course." He replied. "I am Dr. Sato. Give me one moment to find someone to show these people around and then we can go to my office to conduct your interview."

The doctor disappeared through a pair of double doors and InuYasha turned to look at her. She could see the question in his expression. "I'm fine." She whispered. He looked at her for another moment before turning back to Sango and Miroku.

A younger man also wearing a white lab coat led InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku through the double doors and Dr. Sato guided her to a small office. He slid a card key and typed in a series of numbers on the keypad. Kagome stepped into the office.

"Please have a seat." Dr. Sato said.

"Thank you." Kagome replied as she took a seat.

Dr. Sato sat behind his desk and opened the folder in front of him. "Let me start by saying that we are not actually looking for any new employees, but one of our benefactors insisted that we see you. He informed us that you were one of the brightest and most promising future medical students he had ever seen." He told her. "I have received your resume and must say I am impressed. It would seem that I am not the only one. All of your professors rated you among the best and were dismayed that you had not enrolled in the current semester. Many were relieved to learn you were only taking time off to gain practical experience. So tell me why you are interested in working here."

"Well, I haven't decided exactly what field I want to work in and I hoped that by putting myself in different medical settings I could find which one appealed to me most." She replied. "I also saw this as an opportunity to hopefully test my theory that spiritual powers can be used to heal youkai."

"Spiritual powers are used to subdue and purify youki. I don't see how such a thing could be possible." He told her.

"It is possible." She insisted. "I haven't ever tried it on a full youkai but I was able to heal a hanyou of a rather serious injury without completely purifying his youki. It is a matter of controlling how you use your power. I figured in a research setting I would be taken seriously." Kagome could see it in the man's eyes. She had just become infinitely more appealing to him as an employee.

Dr. Sato considered her words. If in fact she could do as she claimed it would be nothing short of a miracle. Healing youkai would save him a lot of work disposing of his failures. "Like I said we were not looking for any new employees, but your skills are simply too valuable to let pass." He told her. "If you would join me for lunch, we can work out the details of your employment."

Kagome worked to hide her discomfort. InuYasha would kill her if she went somewhere alone. "I am very sorry but I already have plans for lunch." She replied.

"In that case be here tomorrow morning at eight and we will discuss it then." Dr. Sato said. Kagome nodded. "I look forward to seeing more of you Miss Higurashi."

Kagome shuddered at the man's tone and at the presence of his hand grazing the small of her back as he ushered her out of his office. She headed for the door. "Thank you for this opportunity." She said with a small bow. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the building and hailed a cab.

The cab dropped her off at a parking garage several blocks away, where a car was waiting to take her home. She had the job. She did what she set out to do, but somehow she didn't think InuYasha would be pleased, especially after how that man was looking at her. Now she would have to go speak to Sesshomaru and devise a new plan as to how to proceed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-

Kagome hadn't given any thought to the doctor having touched her back, but once InuYasha and the others arrived she wished fervently that she had. They came inside about an hour after she arrived. InuYasha looked relieved to see her until he got close enough to smell her that is.

"What the fuck?" He yelled.

Kagome was taken aback by his outburst. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"That bastard had his hands all over you." InuYasha replied. "I'll kill him."

Kagome reached out and put a hand on his shoulder as he paced in front of her. "He did not." she said. "His hand just brushed against my back. It's no big deal."

He stared at her for a moment. "No big deal?" he repeated. "I saw the way he was looking at you wench., smelled the way he reacted. He had no fucking right to touch you. You ain't going back there."

Kagome sighed. "I have to go back." she insisted. "I got the job. This is our best chance at finding out about Kousotsu. It's not like we'll be alone together. Other people will be there. He won't be able to do anything."

"Keh, you think so?" InuYasha asked. "Maybe these other people will decide to help him."

Kagome's reply died on her lips. She hadn't considered that. People who were capable of taking youkai against there will and experimenting on them probably wouldn't balk at doing similar things to a woman. "I..." She started. "That doesn't matter. I can take care of myself. It has to be done."

"Take care of yourself like you did with Kouga?" he questioned. InuYasha cringed inwardly as Kagome winced at his remark. He knew it was a low blow, but he wanted to keep her safe. He had to convince her not to put herself at risk, even if he hurt her and she never forgave him.

"Maybe that's my problem." she said quietly. "I've been too dependent on having you there to protect me. After all if I had been able to protect myself you never would have been hurt. I have to do this and this time I will take care of myself." Kagome headed for their room and shut the door behind her.

Sango and Miroku to their credit sat at the kitchen table pretending not to have heard anything. InuYasha cursed himself. He hadn't wanted her to feel guilty. It was his job to protect her. Why couldn't she understand that he didn't want her to have to take care of herself? How could she not know that she was his to love, and his to protect, that if something happened to her it would be his fault for not being there for her? A small growl escaped. It wasn't that he didn't think she could handle herself. He knew that when it came down to it she could be a formidable force in her own right. He just didn't want her put in a situation where she might have to be. He could hear her crying softly in their room and he knew he would have to let her take the job, to show her that he trusted her, but he didn't have to like it.

Kagome laid down and cried. It hurt her that he would bring up Kouga._ He sure does have a good memory when it's convenient to him, especially since he doesn't actually remember what happened, only what I told him about it. I know he's just worried about me, but doesn't he trust me. I'm not stupid. If there was trouble I would call him or run away if I had to._

He sat down behind her on the bed. "Promise me that if anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way, you'll get the hell out of there." he said.

Kagome turned over and sat up. She rested a hand on his shoulder and her head between his shoulder blades. She knew he was trying to prove to her that he trusted her. She also knew how hard it was for him to give her this. "I promise." she replied. "Just as I promised to always stay by your side." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that night Kagome came out of the bathroom to find InuYasha already in bed. He was leaning against the head board and much to her delight he had decided not to wear a shirt to bed. As soon as she laid beside him his lips fell roughly over hers and his arm wrapped around her. His kiss was filled with so much need, such quiet desperation that it took her breath away.

She shuddered as one of his hands slid up the back of her thigh and cupped her bottom, pulling her closer to him. His other hand slid between then and squeezed her breast gently. She moaned into his mouth. Up until now she had been the one to instigate their encounters, but she couldn't say that she wasn't pleased with him taking the initiative. She lifted on hand to his ear and rubbed gently. He growled low in his throat and moved to kiss her neck.

Hesitantly he slipped his hand down between her legs and caressed her gently. He placed soft nip and soothing swipes of his tongue upon her mark as he relentlessly strove to bring her to her peak. It didn't take long for her to rasp out his name.

He body trembled as he held her against him. She panted softly to catch her breath. When she at last looked up into the beautiful golden gaze of her hanyou she saw the same desperation his kisses had possessed and more than that she saw fear. She brushed a hand lightly across his cheek. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and crushed her to his chest. "Say it again." he replied. "Promise me you'll be careful. I won't be able to survive in this time without you." He lowered his voice. "And I wouldn't want to."

Kagome gasped as tears filled her eyes. That he would express such a depth of concern about her, and admit something so deeply personal touched her and let her feel the depth of his love, even if he was unable to say the words. "I promise." she said. "I swear to you, I won't leave you. I won't let anything take me away from you. I love you."

She raised her head and he kissed her again. This time though it was a kiss meant to convey his love for her and his faith in her to keep her promise to him. He had to show her that to live without her would be to not live at all. Maybe if she knew just ho much she meant to him then it would give her the strength to survive if something were to happen, just as so many times he forced himself to stay alive and to win for her.

After a long moment he broke their kiss. She smiled softly at him. "Goodnight InuYasha." She whispered.

He smoothed her hair with his hand. "Goodnight." he replied.


	25. But Somebody has to do it

**A/N: Once again sorry this took longer than I had hoped, but my husbands family is in town and we have been atr his parent's house visiting them. Expect the next chapter to have some action. **

**A special thank you goes out to Kingleby who has reviewed every chapter of both this story and my other. I also want to thank Ryguy538 - NefCanuck - daydreamer62386 - kurayami22 - maoth - Caliban the wizard - sailor-saturn550 - crisco - tsunami-chan - rainbow - nordicaVB - Stephmote - angel8818 - nekoraibaka - iyoku-chan - Kagome-chan - bishie hunta - tobais...**

**I am really sorry if I missed anyone. Now on with the story...  
**

* * *

InuYasha debated whether or not to wake Kagome. She hadn't set the alarm and she had to leave for the research facility in about an hour. He really didn't like the idea of her going in there alone. No scratch that. He fucking hated it. He sighed and nuzzled her neck softly. "Oi wench time to wake up." He said. 

Kagome stirred. She rolled over and buried her face in his chest. "What time is it?" she asked.

"You have an hour before you have to leave." He replied. "Have I told you that I think this is a fucking terrible idea?"

She lifted her gaze to meet his. "You might have mentioned it." She replied. "I know you don't like it, but I promised to be careful and I meant it." Kagome got out of bed and got ready for the day. When she got dressed, she purposely picked out and outfit that did nothing for her figure. She wanted to be as plain as possible so as not to encourage her new employer.

She stepped out of the closet in slightly too large mid calf length skirt and a loose-fitting beige blouse buttoned up to her neck. She looked to InuYasha to see if he approved.

InuYasha looked over the outfit she had chosen and he could tell what she was trying to do. It was the least revealing thing he had ever seen her wear. She still looked beautiful to him, but she always did no matter what she had on. "Keh, it'll do wench." He told her.

* * *

Kagome forced herself to smile as she entered the research facility for her new job. Dr. Sato greeted her as she came in. She groaned inwardly as he ushered her into his office by placing his hand on her back. _InuYasha is going to be really upset when he finds out he touched me again. Hasn't this guy ever heard of personal _space?

They sat and Kagome filled out the paper work set before her. She noticed that even dressed as she was the man's eyes roamed her body. The way Kagome saw it there were only a few main ways a man looked at a woman. First was with disinterest. That would have been the way she preferred to be looked at by the doctor. Then there was polite interest. The way a man looked when he appreciated the view, but either wouldn't make a move, or would but with honorable intentions. She could have handled that. The way she preferred least, the way Kouga had looked at her and the way the doctor was looking at her now, was a look that let you know that they only had one thing on their mind and that they didn't really care if you wanted it or not. Finally though was the way InuYasha looked at her. She smiled as she thought about it. Sure when his eyes traveled the length of her body, she saw lust and desire there, but more than that she saw awe, respect, and love. She saw that he cherished her as much as he wanted her and that he belonged to her as much as he felt she belonged to him.

She wondered, if this man was conduction illegal youkai experimentation, and with unwilling participants, would it matter to him if she was unwilling for what he had in mind as well. She paled slightly at the thought. That didn't matter at the moment though. She had to do this, and it wasn't like she was helpless after all. Kouga had been youkai and that was why she hadn't been able to fight him off. This man was short and soft around the middle. She was confident she would be able to get away, if anything happened. Still maybe she should ask Sango to teach her a few moves just in case. Her friend would no doubt be happy to do it. That decided Kagome felt much better.

She slid the completed paper work back across the desk and was handed a card key. "This card activates any of the key pad locks around the building." Dr. Sato said. He handed her a small slip of paper. "This is your access code. Unlike the card it will only unlock the doors in the areas you have clearance for." The doctor cross his office and accessed the supply closet. He pulled out a pale pink lab coat. "Each position here is signified by a different color coat. Doctors of course wear white. Nurses wear dark blue and orderlies wear a light green. Interns either wear pale pink or blue. It helps new employees easily identify the rest of the staff until they learn their names."

Kagome took the coat and put it on. The rest of the day went by rather quickly. She was shown around to all the areas she would be working in and introduced to the staff. She was given a basic idea of what her duties would be and spent time familiarizing herself with the experiments she would be helping collect the data for. To her surprise she was also given a small desk and was told that she would be given a few hours each day to work on her theory that spiritual powers could be used to heal youkai. She hadn't really expected to be given a serious opportunity to work on what had been nothing more than a ploy in getting hired, but she decided to make the most of it. The only thing that hadn't gone well was that she once again had to fend off an invitation to lunch.

* * *

When five o'clock rolled around, she used her phone to call for a car. A cab showed up. The driver worked for Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed as she slumped down in the back seat. She wasn't looking forward to InuYasha yelling at her. Maybe he wouldn't be there and she could change before he saw her. She leaned toward the front seat. The driver was inu youkai.

"Um . . . Could I make a strange request of you?" she asked.

"I am bound to your orders Lady Tashio." He replied.

"Uh . . . okay." Kagome replied. "Could you tell me what I smell like? I mean scents that don't belong to me."

The driver looked at her in the rearview mirror to see if she was serious. "Other than your own scent there is of course the scent of the younger Lord Tashio, and some trace scents of several other people, but I assume you are really asking how well I can smell the unfamiliar male, mid forties, laced heavily with arousal. The answer is very well."

Kagome groaned. "Thank you." She said. "At least I'll be ready this time when InuYasha starts in on me."

* * *

Kagome went inside. InuYasha was pacing in the living room in front of Miroku and Sango. He stopped and looked at her as soon as she came in. As she stepped closer, she saw the moment he smelled Dr. Sato on her. She threw up her hands. "Wait . . . " she said hurriedly. "Before you get mad, I know what you are smelling and it isn't as bad as it seems. He did put his hand on my back, but most of what you are smelling is because the lab coat I have to wear over my clothes was given to me by him."

Kagome felt her body give an involuntary shudder as he stalked toward her. She felt his youki flare and expand, filling the room. It wrapped around her, capturing her. His eyes were glowing menacingly and his fangs were bared. In that moment he looked as feral as she had ever seen him and it excited her. She shivered as he walked around her, circling her like his prey, as he sniffed her to discern the truth of her words. Her hands trembled as he stood before her looking into her eyes.

InuYasha knew she was telling the truth. He was furious that another man had his hands on Kagome, especially since this man had other intentions. A few long seconds passed and another scent reached his nose. It was heavy and sweet and he knew it all too well. Kagome was aroused by his behavior and it was making it very difficult for him to stay mad. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to their room before her scent made him do something stupid like jump on her with Sango and Miroku watching.

With his body he pressed her against the wall. "Why did you let him touch you?" he questioned. His voice was low and dark.

She shivered as his hot breath brushed over her mark. She stifled a moan. "I didn't." She said softly. "It just happened. It isn't a big deal."

InuYasha felt his youkai blood raging, trying to fight its way to the surface. He leaned down and his lips crashed roughly over Kagome's. He demanded her submission. Neither InuYasha of Kagome showed any awareness as he shredded her shirt with his claws and flung it to the floor, or noticed as her skirt joined it.

Inside his head InuYasha was having a conversation with himself, that his youkai blood, which had momentarily seized control of his body, was trying desperately to ignore.

_What are you doing?_

_Mine . . . my mate._

_You can't do this. You'll hurt her._

_Mate wants me . . . Smells good . . . _

_Let her go._

_SHUT UP . . . Mate . . ._

InuYasha lifted Kagome from the floor and growled softly as her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the bed. It was InuYasha's turn to shudder when her hands slipped under his shirt and brushed across his bare chest. He ground against her and she moaned loudly. Just as a claw was about to cut away her bra a loud ringing filled their ears. Inu Yasha threw his arm out and the phone went flying across the room and ended up broken and embedded in the wall.

The door to their room flew open and Miroku and Sango came in. "What was . . . " Sango started. "Oh my . . . "

Inu Yasha jumped off Kagome, growling fiercely his eyes flashing. Kagome came back to her senses and noticed Miroku was staring at her. When she realized she was only wearing a bra and panties she grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her. She got up and stepped in front of Inu Yasha. Seeing his lack of control, she began to rub his ear. He leaned into her hand.

"Everything's all right." Kagome said softly. "It was just the phone you heard. I'll calm him down. Just go."

Sango and Miroku nodded and stepped out of the room shutting the door behind them. She stopped rubbing his ear and he opened his eyes. "Kagome . . ." he started.

"I'm going to take a shower." She interrupted. She headed for the bathroom still wrapped in the blanket from their bed. She turned back just before closing the door. "Please don't be upset. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't hurt me, or do anything I didn't want you to." She shut the door.

Kagome got in the shower. She couldn't help but feel completely frustrated. _Damn the phone. If it hadn't rung then we would have_ . . . She shook her head. No, it was better that the phone had interrupted. He hadn't been entirely himself and as much as she didn't mind that sometimes, she didn't want that to be the way it happened the first time. She laughed softly. It was strange, she knew, to be thinking of it as the first time since she and Inu Yasha had been together in two lifetimes, but for him it would be the first time. She turned down the temperature of the shower._ Why does he have to be so attractive, so masculine . . . this is not helping things Kagome. You are getting to be as bad as Miroku_ . . . She groaned.

* * *

If things could get any worse, Kagome didn't know how. Since that day in their room nearly a week ago Inu Yasha had hardly spoken to her. In fact the only time he came near her was when he laid down to go to bed. On top of it Kagome had yet to have a chance to get Dr. Sato's access code and the good doctor seemed to be as thick as Kouga and Hojou when it came to pursuing her despite her dismissal. At least she had been able to keep him from touching her. In fact the only good thing that had come of it was that it had given her a chance to learn some moves from Sango without Inu Yasha finding out.

Inu Yasha sat in one of the garden trees as the sun set. He knew he was driving Kagome crazy by staying so far away from her, but the truth was that he was afraid he would hurt her. Though he had been strangely aware when his youkai blood had taken control, it still scared him. It was that he didn't want to be close to her. It was just hard when he wanted to be with her so badly, but didn't know what would happen if he allowed himself to give in to his desires. Mate or not, he couldn't trust his youkai with her and he refused to risk Kagome's safety. Until he was sure he wouldn't hurt her, he would keep his distance.

He caught Kagome's scent on the breeze and knew she was coming to talk to him. She had already let him brood much longer than usual and he knew it had only been a matter of time. Even though he was expecting her, she surprised him yet again.

Kagome didn't say anything as she approached and when she was directly under him she sat down. She leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes. She had decided to try a different approach with Inu Yasha. She would make herself available if he wanted to talk and if not at least she would be with him.

After several minutes InuYasha's curiosity got the better of him. "Uh, Kagome . . . What are you doing?" he asked.

She sighed softly. "I just wanted to be near you for a little while if that's all right." She replied.

He didn't really know how to respond to such a simple, yet telling statement. "Keh. Do what you want wench." He said.

The sky grew dark and Kagome remained just beneath him. He wondered why she hadn't pressed him to tell her what was wrong. _Maybe I should tell her anyway so she doesn't think it was anything she did. If she understood why I am staying away then maybe she wouldn't look so sad. _Inu Yasha jumped down. Kagome didn't start, but she did open her eyes. "Can we talk?" he asked.

"If you want." She replied.

He sat in front of her "About the other day." He started. "It's not anything you did, you know. It was me. That's why I've been staying away from you."

Kagome studied his face for a moment and considered his words. Finally she understood. He was worried about losing control and hurting her, not about what they almost did. "You won't hurt me." She said softly. "Your youkai came out the first time we were together. He was the one who marked me, but even if that wasn't the case I know that you wouldn't hurt me because youkai, hanyou, or human, you are always my Inu Yasha. The one who protects me and cares for me and the one I love." She stood up. "I'm going to go make dinner. I hope you'll join me."

It never occurred to him that such a thing could be true, but it had to be since he knew Kagome wouldn't lie to him He cursed himself a fool for not talking to her sooner. He could have been spending time with her these last few days instead of sitting alone in a tree.

When Kagome saw him come in she smiled brightly at him and not for the first time he marveled at how easy it was to make her happy. She didn't need him to speak beautifully and flatter her like Miroku. She didn't expect him to give her gifts. She simply wanted to be near him without him pushing her away. He knew that he would never understand why she wanted to be with him. He knew he was rude and not really all that pleasant to be around most of the time, but Kagome accepted that as a part of he was and was happy with him. He decided he really would have to make more of and effort to see her happy. After all she didn't ask for much.

They ate together and after sat on the sofa and watched tv. When they finally went to be Inu Yasha held her close and kissed her until she was dizzy. She was completely happy as she fell asleep held in his arms, listening to the low rumbling coming from his chest.

* * *

The next morning Kagome arrived at her job with a genuine smile. She had a good feeling that this was going to be the week she would be able to get the information they needed and never have to come back. As soon as she stepped inside Dr. Sato rushed over to her. He seemed preoccupied as he led her to his office, so she chanced to watch him over his shoulder as he entered his code.

_Seven, one, two, five, seven. I got it. Seven, one, two, five, seven._ She wondered, as she chanted the numbers in her head to memorize them, what the doctor wanted her for. She soon found out.

"We have a serious problem." He said as his door closed. "There is a youkai here who will die by the end of the day if we can't find someway to help him. Since he will die anyway, he has agreed to let you test your theory on him. We need you to help him as soon as possible."

_Oh no, what can I do . . . I can't let anyone find out how weak I get after using my powers, but I can't let him die either . . . I need some of that tea and someone I can trust to help me . . . _"I will have to call someone to bring me what I will need." Kagome said.

"Very well." He replied.

Kagome called her house and found that luck was on her side. Sango answered. Even more unbelievable was that Sesshomaru had asked Miroku and Inu Yasha to meet with him. She told Sango what she needed and went outside to wait for her. Sango arrived Half an hour later.

"Just go along with whatever I say." Kagome whispered. Sango nodded.

They were led to one of the testing rooms and Kagome saw a youkai about her age tied to a table. He had a seal over his mouth. She turned to Dr. Sato. "Why is he restrained like that?" she asked.

"I assure it was for his and our protection. He has become delusional and was attacking everyone as well as trying to injure himself." The doctor lied.

Kagome nodded though she didn't entirely accept his explanation. She noticed that his youki was being repressed also since she could barely feel it. "I need everyone but Sango to leave." She said. "I need to be able to focus solely on the patient. Her aura is familiar enough that it will not be a distraction." The doctor looked at her a moment trying to see if she was being truthful. Finally he left. She turned to Sango. "You know what to do right? They can't find out what happens when I use my powers."

"Don't worry." Sango replied.

"If you can hear me, I am only trying to help. I don't know if they have been telling the truth but please trust me." Kagome whispered. The youkai glared at her. She could see the hate in his eyes. She pulled aside her collar. "My mate is Tashio Inu Yasha and Lord Sesshomaru is having this place investigated. So don't give up." She noticed that his eyes softened a bit and something new appeared in them . . . Hope. Kagome looked at Sango. "I don't think he is here willingly. I have to hurry and get proof for Sesshomaru." Sango nodded. "I'm sorry, this will hurt."

Kagome put out her hands and sought to heal the youkai before her. She could feel his youki lashing out at her and was thankful that it was subdued. His youki felt so strange like it wasn't completely a part of him. He was dying because it was fighting to break free from his body. She finally managed to connect his youki to his physical being and slumped to the floor.

Sango supported her as she helped her drink the tea. After a moment Kagome was back on her feet merely looking a little tired. "You have to ask Sesshomaru what could make a demon's youkai seek to leave its physical body." She said. "Ask him what could make something that is so naturally a part of him try and disconnect."

"I will." Sango replied. "Is there anything else." Kagome shook her head.

They let the doctors back in. "I did it." She said. "His youki is weakened though and he will need several days to recover fully. Should I remove the seals?"

"Oh no . . . " Dr. Sato replied, looking very excited. "You've done enough. Someone else will see to it." He examined the youkai and spoke quietly to a man beside him. Kagome knew he had spiritual powers. "Amazing simply amazing." Kagome heard him mutter as she walked out.

* * *

When the cab dropped her off she was summoned directly to Sesshomaru to report in her own words what she had discovered. She also told him that she now had the code and as soon as she could she would find out what they were hiding.

Inu Yasha wasn't pleased to learn what she had done, but had to admit that she kept her promise to be careful by calling Sango, and everything had worked out all right. It helped that she was able to tell him that she wouldn't have to work there much longer and that she was only waiting until she could be sure that she wouldn't be caught.


	26. Gettin Fired

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter out a little faster than the one before. Also Chapter 27 is 80 percent finished so it should be out in a very soon. Thanks again to all who have reviewed so far. Now on with the story...**

* * *

Kagome's first opportunity came on Wednesday. She came in to work only to find out that all the doctors were needed at a meeting with the government departments overseeing their research. It was time for their annual accounting. Since no one had informed her that she need not come in Dr. Sato told her to stay and finish her account of the healing she had preformed. 

Once everyone was gone and she was sure that it had been long enough that no one would be coming back to pick up something they had forgotten, she went to Dr. Sato's office and used her card and his code to unlock the door. She headed for the door to the filing room and unlocked it as well. She was pleased to find that none of the filing cabinets had locks. She supposed they were unnecessary since you could not enter the room without a code.

_Hmm . . . Where to start? How would something like this_ _be filed? _ She pulled open the first drawer. The files were marked with species followed by a letter and a pair of numbers. Most of the folders had more than one, colored tab, and almost all of them were marked with a black tab. She pulled one out and started to read. Most of the notations were made in some sort of numbered code that she didn't understand. At the end of the file it read 'failed stage one'. She pulled out another. It was much the same only this had a notation at the beginning that said 'donor for A17'. She found A17 and pulled it. In both files she saw a matching code and at the end of A17 it said 'failed stage two'.

She was beginning to form an idea of what the numbers meant. She put the files back and moved through the other drawers. Finally she found four files noted as species leopard. Three had black tabs as well as one color and one had blue, white, pink, and clear as well as red. She opened the smaller files first. All said the same thing, 'donor for K47'. K47 was the thickest file and had the most notations in it.

Right away she knew it was the one she had been looking for. It was a male leopard youkai of the right age and coloring. As she compared the files, she noted that each of the codes from the donors matched one added to file K47. At the end of each page a different note was made. The final note was, 'stage five success'. She took the files with her and headed to Dr. Sato's desk. She needed to access his computer to get the references for the code numbers in the files.

She smiled as she entered his door code as the password and was granted access. She scanned the files on his computer until she came upon one that said 'youki coding'. In the search field she entered one of the five digit codes and hit enter. The screen it pulled up told her that the youki she had entered had the power to manipulate and create electricity. As she continued, she found that K47 should have control of fire, ice, illusion, electricity and wind. These scientists had found a way to bond the youki of one youkai to another.

_That's why his body was rejecting his youki because it wasn't really his . . . And all the black tabs mean that . . . They killed them all . . . I have to get into the restricted area and see for myself. Then Sesshomaru will be able to see that no more youkai are sacrificed. _

Just as she was about to log out, another file caught her eye. It was labeled Top Secret. She laughed. _Is this guy kidding? Top Secret . . . He might as well have labeled it read me . . . I'll bet the pass code is the same too . . . _She clicked on the file and when prompted for the password she entered the same set of numbers and sure enough it let her in. _Too easy . . . _

She was not prepared for what she read. It was a report on the escape of subject K47. It gave a detailed account of the destruction he caused and the people he killed. Now she knew for sure that K47 was Kousotsu and that he had escaped for this facility. She printed out the report. She gathered the printout and the files she was sure no one would miss and took them back to her desk. She tucked them away in her briefcase and locked it.

Once Kagome had secured her evidence she went to investigate to room that only a select few people were allowed to enter. She was about to enter the code when she heard several voices coming her way. She canceled her card scan and hurried back to her desk. She forced a smile when Dr. Sato stuck his head in to check on her. She didn't know it at the time but she had made a mistake.

* * *

When she got in the cab, she pulled out her cell phone and called Sesshomaru. She made arrangements to meet with him as soon as she arrived at the house. 

Sesshomaru was furious to learn what had been going on. "Are there any youkai still being subjected to this?" he growled.

"I don't know for sure." she replied. "As I was about to investigate the doctor in charge returned. I should have a chance on Friday to get into the restricted area and see for myself."

"Very well." he replied.

* * *

As usual InuYasha was waiting for her when she came in. "Well?" he asked impatiently. 

"I did find some stuff out." she replied. "But I still have to go back. With any luck Friday will be the last time I have to set foot in that place."

"What did you find out?" Sango asked, as she and Miroku came into the kitchen.

They all sat at the table as Kagome explained to them what she had learned. She gave them a rundown on Kousotsu's powers and some of the details of his escape. None of them were looking forward to facing a demon who had so many powers and so much youki. They also couldn't believe no one had noticed before that so many youkai have seemingly disappeared.

* * *

That night InuYasha once again felt the need to express how much he disliked her going back to such a place, especially since they all now knew for sure what there people were capable of. "You've done enough wench." he complained. "Why do you have to go back?" 

Kagome sighed. "Because InuYasha, Sesshomaru has to know exactly what he will find when he goes in there to take them down." she explained. "He can't very well go in there claiming one thing only to look like a fool if it isn't true."

"Keh, I still think it's a lousy idea." InuYasha snorted. "What if they know you've been snooping around?"

"I don't see how that would be possible." She replied. "I was careful not to get caught. On Friday when it is my turn to stay late and wait for the cleaning crew I'll check out the restricted area and then I'll never have to go back there, so it won't matter."

InuYasha still didn't like it. He had a bad feeling about letting her go back, but he decided to let it go for now. After all in two more days she would be done with that place and if Kagome got mad at him she wouldn't suggest that they not go straight to sleep when they went to bed for the night. As it was he knew that she would sense that he was upset and she would want to comfort him. He wouldn't pass that up for anything.

* * *

Finally Friday came and for some reason Kagome awoke feeling very nervous. _Calm down girl. This is your last day and no one suspected anything or else you would have known yesterday, right? _Kagome got dressed. She couldn't wait to be done getting the information they needed. Soon all the youkai who might still be suffering would be free and she could stop worrying about being caught. 

All day there was no indication that anyone suspected a thing. Kagome watched everyone leave for the evening before returning to her desk. She made a quick call to Sesshomaru to tell him that she was about to go in. She scanned her card and opened the door.

Before her was a wall of stainless steel doors. She shuddered. It looked too much like a morgue for her liking. She was almost over come by all the strange youki in the room. Then she heard a soft growl from beside her.

"Bitch let me out of her." A male voice ordered.

She approached the small cage and noticed there was no lock only sealing soutras. It a youkai were to try and touch the bars he would surely be shocked into unconsciousness. The youkai inside the cage looked to be about sixteen, but there was no telling with youkai. He had long black hair and icy green eyes. There was a deep purple crescent on his forehead. She was almost certain he was an inu youkai.

"Please tell me how you came to be here." she said kneeling in front of him.

"Why should I tell you anything?" he growled.

"Because I am here to help you." she replied.

"Yeah and I'm just supposed to believe you, when you have me locked up here against my will." he said. Kagome pulled over the collar of her shirt. Before she could say anything the youkai spoke again. "Holy shit. That's the crest of the Inu no Tashio."

Kagome nodded. "That's right." she replied. "I am the mate to Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother and he is having this place investigated. After I report to him tonight he is going to see to it that any youkai trapped here are set free. So please tell me everything you can about how you got here and what is going on, starting with your name."

"My name is Hikyuu. My mother died giving birth to me and my father followed. I ended up in a youkai orphanage. I heard them talking the night they brought me here. I was supposed to be sent to live with other family members but they were told that I had died. I heard one man say that made me a perfect subject since I was already dead. They laughed about it." He told her. "They told me that Monday I was going to be evaluated and that I should consider myself lucky because they had a new miko who could keep me from becoming another failure. You're the new miko aren't you. The one all the doctors have been talking about, the one that healed a youkai."

"Well what do we have here." Dr. Sato asked. Kagome shot to her feet and turned around. _I though he left...How did he get in here without us noticing?_ "I can see you are wondering how I managed to get in here. There is another door only known to me. Now tell me, who are you working for."

Kagome backed into the wall as the doctor approached her. The cage was on her right. She could hear Hikyuu growling. "I don't know what you mean..." she lied.

"It's no use lying to me." he said. With surprising strength he grabbed her throat pinning her to the wall. "Did you know that every one's card has a unique signature and when a card is used with a code other than the one assigned it leaves a record in the security print out I get each morning? I think not. Would it also interest you to know that every room in this building is equipped with a surveillance camera? I know all about your little trip in to my office and the files. I also know exactly what you accessed on my computer. Without cameras how else would I have known what happened the evening of K47's escape? Now I ask again who do you work for?"

"You better let me go." she said. "You are in enough trouble already. You work with demons. You must know of the Inu no Tashio, that now that he knows what you have been doing, he won't allow this to continue."

"So you work for the _Great Dog Lord_." Dr. Sato said. "No one will get in the way of my research. Perhaps when I send you to him in pieces he will reconsider this ill planned attempt to interfere."

Kagome tried not to panic as he put pressure on her windpipe. She started to get light headed. "Will you help me?" she rasped at a level below human hearing. Fortunately for her she was asking a human for his help.

"Yes." Hikyuu said.

She reached out and managed to touch the top of the cadge. She sent her power into the seals breaking them. As soon as it was done Hikyuu threw open the cage door and knocked Dr; Sato across the room. Kagome slid to the floor clutching her throat and gasping.

Hikyuu stood over the half conscious doctor poised to strike. "Don't." Kagome cried. "I didn't free you so you could kill him. He see youkai as less than animals, don't prove him right." Hikyuu growled and kicked the doctor in the stomach before returning to her side. He helped her to her feet as an alarm started to sound. "We have to get out of here."

The door in front of them opened. Six hanyou orderlies came inside, blocking their exit. Five of them went for Hikyuu, leaving one to subdue Kagome. She knew she would have to be careful not to use too much power. Hikyuu knocked one of the hanyou unconscious almost right away. The others grabbed onto him as he struggled to get his arms free. As the orderly grabbed Kagome she sent out a short burst of power. He fell to the ground and didn't get up. She was glad his youki was so much weaker than InuYasha's and didn't take that much power to overcome.

Kagome next went to the aid of Hikyuu. She side stepped as on of the hanyou slashed at her. She winced as he grazed her arms with his claws. She used what Sango had taught her and swept his feet out from under him. Of course his reflexes had allowed him to flip away and land on his feet, but she had not been trying to make him fall. She had been trying to get him to release Hikyuu and it had worked. Now she was free to use her power on him.

With only three hanyou holding him, Hikyuu was able to wrench free. Kagome saw a dark purple glow form around his claws. He managed to grab the arm of one of their would be captors and in seconds the hanyou collapsed. Kagome could still feel the youki coming from the poisoned orderly so she knew that he was still alive.

The four faced each other. Kagome could see that the two who remained on their feet knew that they had no chance defeating a full demon and a miko especially since four of their group had already fallen. Right before her eyes Hikyuu disappeared into a ball of light and reappeared behind the two hanyou. He knocked their heads together. Kagome flinched at the cracking sound their skulls made as they impacted. She stared at the two men as they laid on the floor.

"Come on." he said. "I can hear more of them coming."

Kagome looked up at his voice and nodded. She stepped over the fallen bodies. They took off down the hall. Hikyuu simply knocked anyone who happened across their path out of the way. They made it to the door, but as Hikyuu tried to pass he was thrown back. Kagome could feel the spiritual power sealing the door. While it was true that she could pass on her own she couldn't leave Hikyuu behind. She ran her hands along the surface of the power before her. _Strong, but no where near strong enough to stop me. I guess sometimes it's a good thing that people always underestimate my powers. I just hope Hikyuu will keep helping me once he is away from here because after this I am going to be really tired. It's a risk I have to take... _Kagome closed her eyes and drew on her power. Soon there was a shimmer and the barrier blocking the door was no more. She slid to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Hikyuu asked.

Kagome nodded weakly. "Too much power." she whispered. "So tired."

She felt herself being lifted by the escaping youkai. Once outside he ran as quickly as he could without seeming any more suspicious than he must already appear to be carrying a nearly unconscious girl in his arm. He slipped between two buildings when they were a good distance away.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Need to get to Sesshomaru before they can get rid of the evidence." she said weakly. "Can you get us there?"

"You want me to take you to the home of the Inu No Taisho?" he questioned. She nodded. "All right. Try and hold on."

Hikyuu leapt up onto the rooftop of the nearest building. He raced through the city sure no one could see him as fast as he as traveling. He was surprised that the woman in his arms made no protest and showed no fear. She really was far too trusting. He could easily be rid of her. Of course he would never do something so low as kill a defenseless human female especially when the female belonged to the younger brother of the most powerful youkai in Japan. If she had been anyone else he would have been likely to have left her to her own devices once they were safely away, but she wasn't. He only hoped that when he arrived he would have a chance to explain that it was not he who harmed her before he was killed.

He landed on the other side of the great wall surrounding the Taisho property. They were surrounded immediately. "Release Lady Taisho at once." a fierce looking youkai yelled. "But do not think it will save your life."

The guards circled closer. "Wait." Kagome said softly. They stopped advancing. "He saved me. Please we must see Sesshomaru at once."

Most of the guards backed off. The two who stayed led the way to the great house at the end of the drive. He was shown into the office where sitting behind the desk was the taiyouaki himself. He gave the most respectful bow he could without dropping Kagome.

"Speak quickly." Sesshomaru ordered looking at the exhausted miko in this unfamiliar youkai's arms.

"We helped each other escape from some lab. She had to break a barrier and she said she was tired from using her powers." Hikyuu said quickly. "She told me to bring her here. I followed her command as her position requires."

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said once again stirring from her sleep. "You have to go now before they destroy the youkai still there and the other evidence."

"Set her down." Sesshomaru ordered. He spoke quickly to one of his servants and them made a quick call. "Now you will tell me everything you know."

Hikyuu told Sesshomaru everything he had overheard and witness. He also detailed the night's events. He paused as someone offered Kagome a tea which she drank. Before she could set the cup down the door slammed open. InuYasha lunged at Hikyuu and had him by the throat. "What the fuck did you do to her." he growled.

Kagome put a restraining hand on his arm. "He is the reason I was able to escape." she said gently. "They were going to kill me and even after we were both free he brought me here."

InuYasha glanced at her and released Hikyuu. He grabbed her shoulders. She winced as his hand brushed against her scratched arm. "Damn I told you this was a fucking terrible idea." he growled. He swept her up into his arm and headed for the door.

"InuYasha I must speak to your miko." Sesshomaru said.

"Fuck that. Let him tell you what happened." InuYasha growled throwing his head in Hikyuu's direction. "Kagome's hurt and she's done enough."

"InuYasha, I have to talk to him about what I know." she said.

"Later wench." he insisted. "After I've had a chance to look at your wound and after you admit that I was right about this being one of the worst damn ideas you've ever had."

He ignored her feeble protest as well as Sango and Miroku as they questioned him as he walked to their room. He shut the door with his foot. He set Kagome gently on the bed and went to the bathroom. He returned with a wet cloth and some bandages. He cleaned the cut and winced along with Kagome as he did so. He used some of the antiseptic spray Kagome always forced on him in the past and then wrapped her arm.

"Stupid wench." he growled. "I told you I didn't want you doing this."

"I'm all right." She insisted. "Hikyuu helped me and I'm here now."

Damn it Kagome." he yelled. "What if he hadn't helped you. Did you even think of that? He could have killed you or left you there."

"If you're waiting for me to say I'm sorry that I did what I did, it won't happen." She told him. "My going there was important. So many youkai have been killed there. I had to help them. Why can't you understand that? Would you have wanted me to just pretend nothing was going on? Shippou is and orphan it could have easily been him in that place."

"Why can't you understand that it is my job to protect you, that I can't live without you." he shouted. He fell to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "Damn it wench. Just promise me that you won't ever agree to do something like this again, that you'll let someone else handle it."

When she saw how deeply he was effected she couldn't refuse him. He was right. She didn't have to be the one. "I promise." she whispered.

He raised his head and kissed her. After a few moment he pulled away. "Now go take a bath." he ordered. "I cam smell that place all over you."

She got up and went to the bathroom. "Just so we're clear." she said. "I am taking a bath because I want to not because you told me to." With that she shut the door behind her.


	27. Restored

**A/N: All right this is the one many of you have been waiting for. As a warning this chapter has a heaily edited LEMON and a LIME. Full version on Mediaminer. SO if this seems short know that it was actually one of my longest chapters before I made it appropriate for this site. I am almost embarrassed how hentai it is in its entirety, but after so long I couldn't resist...**

**If you don't like citrus just skip to the last section... **

**Also I don't think that I told you what Hikyuu means in the last chapter...Hikyuu means brave warrior.**

* * *

While Kagome bathed InuYasha changed out of the jeans and T-shirt, he had been wearing and into a pair of pajama pants. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Kagome to come out. So many different thoughts and emotions were going through his head, he didn't know what to think, or what to feel. 

He was angry that Kagome had been put in such a dangerous situation and angry that she had been hurt, but more than that he was angry with himself for not having protected her. He was relieved and thankful that she was safe and that her injury was minor. What bothered him most though was that she had been in trouble and that he hadn't known. It didn't matter that he would not have been able to get to her in time to have helped her escape. The only thing that did matter was that she was the mate of his heart if not yet the one of his body and he should have known. It was his job to know. He knew there was one way to fix it so that in the future he would know and that was a problem as well.

He needed to make her his mate. He knew that Kagome wanted him, that she loved him. She told him so every day and showed him her love almost as frequently. It wasn't a problem of him wanting her either. He wanted her, so badly in fact, that it hurt. No, the problem, the real problem was asking her, making his desire known. Even though in his heart he knew she wouldn't reject him that she would never refuse him, the prospect of asking her scared him shit less.

All the years of self loathing and doubt clouded his view of himself as well as his judgement. He would never see in himself what a woman like Kagome could possibly love, or why someone so beautiful, so pure would want to saddle herself with him, a worthless, tainted hanyou, not only for the rest of her life, but for the rest of his. He knew it was a stupid fear and an unwarranted one, for Kagome had never seen him as worthless or tainted or any of the other things he had been told that he was more times than he could remember, but it stayed with him none the less.

Now though he had no time for such doubts. The danger to Kagome was real and he wanted, no he needed to be connected to her as his mate. He needed to be able to feel her if she needed him and he would be damned before he'd let his own cowardice hurt her.

He watched her leave the bathroom and go into the closet. He stood and crossed the room. Kagome stepped out and nearly bumped into him. She was wearing a pale pink slip of sorts with thin straps that fell only to the middle of her thigh.

The way InuYasha was looking at her, with uncertainty, but with desire as well, caused her to shudder involuntarily. "InuYasha?" she questioned gently. "Is something wrong?"

"Kagome I… You said you'd be mine again when I was ready." InuYasha said quietly.

She nodded. "Are you saying that you are ready now?" she asked.

InuYasha swallowed hard and nodded. "I want to be able to feel you the way I should as your mate." He told her. "You were in trouble . . . I didn't know. I wasn't there to protect you."

Kagome smiled and took his hand. "Then come to bed koi." She whispered. She pulled him with her as she led the way to their bed. She sat on her knees and beckoned him to join her. InuYasha knelt in front of her. She brushed her lips across his. "Kiss me InuYasha."

As he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid back so that his body was resting against hers. Kagome reached up and rubbed his ears earning a low growl from InuYasha. "Fuck Kagome…" he breathed.

"Give me you hand." she said gently. He leaned off of her and offered her his hand. She used his claw and began slitting open the pale pink nightgown she was wearing. She stopped just below her breasts. "Keep going."

"But… It'll be ruined." he protested.

Kagome laughed and cupped his cheek in her hand. "Now of all times you care about ruining my clothes." she said. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "You can buy me another one koi. Keep going."

InuYasha did as she requested and when the thin fabric fell open she was laid out before him completely bare. For a long moment he could only stare. She was perfect

Kagome was surprised to find herself blushing under his gaze. The way he was staring at her like it the first time he had looked upon her made her heart race. A small voice told her that to him this was the first time. "InuYasha…please…Touch me." she pleaded. He quiet plea broke through his thoughts. Kagome moaned as a clawed hand started at her hip and slowly made its way up along her side, coming to rest against her ribs. "More…please koi."

InuYasha moved to cup her breast. When he squeezed it gently she arched her back pressing herself harder against his hand. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He felt her hands slide into the waistband of the pants he was wearing. She pushed them off his hips and down as far as her arms would allow. Somehow he managed to kick them off.

He trailed kisses across her jaw and began nipping lightly at the existing mark on her neck. She moaned loudly in response and rubbed her thigh against him. "It's not enough." she gasped. "Please koi. I need you now. I've waited so long to feel you again."

InuYasha raised his head and looked into her eyes. He could see her longing in them and her desire for him. He was in awe that someone so beautiful and pure would care for him, let alone that she would love him and want him in such a way. As he raised himself off the bed slightly he felt her move so that one of her legs rested on either side of him.

He panted lightly. "Fuck…Kami Kagome you feel so good." he breathed.

"So do you koi." she replied. "I've missed you." She moved her hips and slowly he responded.

Soon they were both moving rapidly toward their release. InuYasha felt his control over his youkai blood waning, but as it overtook him he realized that it wasn't the same as before. He knew himself and he knew Kagome. He felt Kagome's nails digging into his back as she griped his shoulders tightly. She cried out his name as her climax over took her. As she gripped him he plunged into his own release. When the desire to pierce her neck once again with his fangs over took him he gave into it. Just as Kagome was coming down from the high of her climax she felt InuYasha mark her again.

He heard Kagome cry out, but as soon as he tasted her blood on his tongue echoes of other cries from their other joinings rang in his ears as well. He saw flashes of memories forgotten. He could hear her soft pants. Her arms were still wrapped around him tightly.

Minutes passed and InuYasha didn't move. "InuYasha?" Kagome questioned softly. "Is something wrong?"

He heard the uncertainty in her voice and he with drew his fangs from her neck. He lapped at the small wound until it closed. His head was still spinning a bit. He didn't remember everything. There were still large blank spots in his mind, but his memory had started to return at last.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes. He smiled. "Thank you koishii." he said softly.

Kagome noticed that once again purple slashes adorned his cheeks. She reached up and ran her finger along one of the jagged lines. "Why are you thanking me?" she questioned.

"For loving me, for continuing to stay by my side even when I couldn't remember us." he replied.

Kagome processed his words and tears formed in her eyes. "Do you… Are you telling me that you have your memory back?" she asked.

With his thumbs he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Not everything." he replied. "There are still big gaps, but now I get to be the only man that gets to remember making love to the woman of his dreams for the first time, on three separate occasions." He smiled broadly at her.

Kagome threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy Inu." she cried. "I love you so much. I loved you without your memory but…"

He kissed her cutting off whatever she was about to say. "You don't have to explain." he told her as he brushed his lips against hers. "I know what a baka and a jerk I was before, how I hurt you. I like me better this way too. I am sorry aisai, for hurting you, for forgetting. Can you forgive me?"

"You may be nicer but if you have to ask me that then you are still a baka." she replied laughing softly.

"You'll pay for that wench." he said giving her neck a soft nip.

She moaned. "Kami, I hope so." she told him.

He pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. "Far be it from me to deny my mate." he whispered against her ear. She shuddered beneath him.

Kagome cried out as his hand settled between her legs. She loved the return of his confident touch. His inexperience had been endearing and had made her heart race but nothing could compare to him as he was now. Once again totally in tune with her, knowing exactly how to touch her, to please her. She shivered as he nibbled her ear softly.

Her cries grew louder as she neared her release. "Good girl." he whispered. "I want to hear my name from you lips once more before I make love to you."

His voice and the words he was saying pushed her over the edge. "Inu…Yasha.." she cried.

He smiled as he stroked her cheek. "Kami I love you." he groaned.

She wrapped her arms around him. "You can't know how much I've missed hearing you say those words." she said softly.

"If I have any say in the matter you will never have to go another day without hearing them." he told her.

They made love long into the night and after they stayed up sometimes talking, but mostly just lying together enjoying being in each others arms. The comfortable silence was interrupted by the fierce growling of Kagome's stomach.

She placed her hand over the offending body part. "I seem to have worked up and appetite." she said. "I think you should make breakfast since it's your fault I'm so hungry."

InuYasha leaned over and kissed her. "I believe it was you who kept telling me not to stop." he teased. "How about we make breakfast together." Kagome nodded her agreement.

InuYasha watched her as she walked across the room to retrieve her robe. When she bent to pick it up off the floor he had to fight the desire to grab her and make her come back to bed. If it wasn't for the fact that she was hungry he would have. He sighed. He got up and pulled on the flannel pajama pants he had been wearing the night before, grabbed a shirt and followed her into the kitchen.

Kagome pulled out a frying pan while InuYasha pulled different things out of the refrigerator. As he set the eggs, cheese, mushrooms and left over chicken out on the counter she turned to him and smiled. "You read my mind." she said.

"Nah, I just know that omelets are the only thing you can cook." he teased. She glared at him. "I was only joking koishii."

"That's better." she said.

"You know how to make ramen too." he laughed.

"Why you…" she started.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "I love ramen and I love you." he said. "Now make me something to eat wench." Kagome sighed, but turned from his embrace and started to cook.

Sango and Miroku woke to the sounds of cooking and the voices of InuYasha and Kagome in the kitchen. They exited their room and stopped dead when they their friends and housemates. Kagome was at the stove cooking and behind her with his arms around her waist was InuYasha. His chin was on her shoulder.

Kagome bumped him back with her rear and he released her. She divided some of the food onto two plates, which InuYasha carried to the table. He looked at them. "Oi, what are you two staring at?" he asked.

"Morning." Kagome said happily, as she sat down.

Miroku noticed the return of the two jagged stripes to InuYasha's face. "Did something happen we should know about?" Miroku asked.

"InuYasha has his memory back." Kagome replied.

"How?" Sango asked.

"Kagome helped me." he told her as he gave Kagome a wink. His hand on her thigh squeezed her leg gently. "But I don't remember everything, yet."

Miroku smiled lecherously. "Would you care to tell us exactly how she helped you?" he asked.

"Worry about your own sex life bouzo now that you finally have one that is." InuYasha replied.

"Excellent idea InuYasha." Miroku said. "So Sango my love…"

"Can it pervert." Sango interrupted.

"There's more if you guys are hungry." Kagome offered trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

When they finished eating Kagome took the dishes to the sink. Sango joined her. "I'll get these." she offered. "You did the cooking after all."

InuYasha jumped at the chance and scooped Kagome up into his arms. She pushed against his chest. "Thanks." he said ignoring her pathetic attempts to escape his grasp. "We have some catching up to do."

"Put me down." Kagome insisted. "You're worse than Miroku."

"You love me that way wench." He said and positioned her over his shoulder. She struggled against him blushing furiously as he carried her to their room. He set her on their bed and laid down beside her.

"InuYasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Taking a nap with my mate." he replied. "Now be quiet and go to sleep."

When InuYasha woke up he reached for Kagome only to find her side of the bed empty. He sat up and heard soft noises coming from the bathroom. He opened the door, and leaned against the door frame. Kagome was humming softly to the music he could just hear coming from her headphones. She had a sponge in her hand and she was running to along her legs. He watched her, admiring how truly beautiful she looked.

Kagome turned slightly and saw InuYasha out of the corner of her eye. She smiled at him and took the headphones off her ears. "I seem to remember someone promising me that I would be invited the next time they took a bath." InuYasha said.

"Then why are you still just standing there." Kagome replied. Kagome scooted forward and let InuYasha sink down behind her. "Mmm…this is nice." She said as he nuzzled her neck. InuYasha moved one hand up to cup her breast and the other down between her legs. "Mmm… That's nice too."

"I'm glad you think so." He breathed into her ear. Kagome's head fell back against his shoulder and she moaned softly. He took the opportunity to lavish attention on her neck and shoulder.

As Kagome's back arched during her release her bottom rubbed against him causing him to groan. "Inu…" she breathed. "I think you're too good at that."

He smirked. "No such thing koishii." he replied.

Kagome scooted away from him and turned around. "Come toward me koi." she said. When he had scooted forward some she sat on his lap wrapping her legs around him. She threw her head back as his mouth worked its was from her neck, down across her collar bone, and finally capturing her breast in his mouth. As she reached her peak he drew his head back and looked at her.

"You're so beautiful like this koishii." he panted.

She leaned forward and licked along the edge of one of his ears. "Now it's your turn to come for me koi." she whispered.

Her breath caressed his ear sending him into a blissful oblivion. He gripped her hips tightly pulling her hard against him. A ragged cry escaped his lips. "Kagome…" he moaned.

She smiled. "I think I need another nap." she teased.

"I know I do." he told her. "When did you become so insatiable wench?"

She shrugged. "Are you complaining?" she asked.

"Hell no." he replied. "In fact lets continue this back in bed."

Kagome stood up and left the bathroom not bothering to grab a towel. InuYasha got out and watched her walk over to the bed. She crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees stopping in the center. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Well, are you coming or not?" she asked shaking her backside a little to entice him.

A low growl welled up from deep inside him. His youkai blood surged to the surface and in one swift motion her was on the bed behind her, gripping her hips. Kagome gasped in surprise. She looked back at him as best she could and noted a faint red glow behind the amber of his eyes. She smiled happy her temptation had the desire effect. She was looking forward to a less gentle InuYasha.

* * *

Kagome collapsed against the bed and InuYasha spooned against her. "Are you sure you aren't part demon?" he asked breathing heavily. 

"Pretty sure." she replied. "Why?"

"Because wench you wore me out." he told her. She giggled. "Not that I'm complaining, far from it."

She giggled again. "I guess I can give you a break." she said. "I wouldn't want you to get tired of me."

"That'll never happen koishii." he assured her. He ran his hand down along her arm and let it rest against her hip. It was then he noticed small scratch on her hip. "Did I hurt you?"

"No… Why would you think that?" she asked.

"I scratched you." he said quietly.

Kagome sat up and looked at her hips. She took his face in her hands. "You didn't hurt me." she told him. "I told you before I like it when you go all dominate dog on me. Why do you think I teased you the way I did?' She kissed him once on the lips. A yawn over took her. "Looks like I wore myself out as well." She laid back down only this time she was facing him. She snuggled deeply into his embrace.

InuYasha stroked her hair gently. "Sleep well aisai." he whispered.

"Mmm…Love you Inu…" she mumbled.

* * *

They were stirred from sleep by a ringing phone. It was well into the afternoon. InuYasha growled into the handset. "Who ever it is this better be good." he said. 

"I think I have waited long enough to speak to your mate and I am sure she would like to be informed as to the results of her work." Sesshomaru replied.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha told her. "He wants to talk to you."

"Oh no." she cried jumping out of bed. "I totally forgot. I have to talk to him and ...What happened? Did they rescue the youkai?"

"Relax wench." he interrupted. "We'll be there in a few."

Sesshomaru hung up the phone. The change in his brother's demeanor had not escaped his notice. He had his suspicions about what it could mean and in a few moment he would know for sure.

Kagome couldn't help but smile brightly at Kagura's curious look. She wrapped both arms around InuYasha's and rest her head on his shoulder as they made their way to Sesshomaru's office. InuYasha leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

Sesshomaru looked up as they entered. Not only could he see and feel that his brother had returned to his full power, but even more telling was that InuYasha showed no sign of discomfort or embarrassment as his mate clung to his arm. In fact he actually looked pleased.

Hikyuu stood as they approached. He gave a low respectful bow. Kagome went to him and gave him a hug. Hikyuu's eyes darted to her hanyou mate, who had attacked him the previous day for simply being next to her. Surprisingly the hanyou didn't so much as bat an eye. Then Hikyuu noticed he had the power and markings of a full youkai, which hadn't been there before. He wanted to ask what was going on but knew it would be better to wonder than incur the wrath of the taiyoukai especially since he had a favor to ask.

Kagome stepped back. "Thank you." she said.

InuYasha stepped up beside her and put his arm across her shoulders. "Please accept my thanks as well. I am indebted to you. I cannot repay you, but if there is anything I can do feel free to ask." InuYasha told him.

"There is no debt here." Hikyuu replied. "We helped each other and she could have easily left me behind and fled without having to exhaust herself. There is only one thing that I would ask. I know I am still underage, but I can't go back to the orphanage. I will work, do whatever it takes, but please do not send me back there."

Sesshomaru studied the young inu youkai. He hadn't intended to send the pup back. "Very well, leave us while I consider your request." he said. Hikyuu bowed and left the room. "What would you have us do about the pups request?"

"We've got plenty of empty apartments." InuYasha suggested. "He'll have to go to school, but he's old enough to have a part time job. We're bound to have something he can do. If the pup has family they might want to take him in, or at least look out for him., but I can't see sending him back after what he did."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I agree. Now I thought perhaps the both of you would be interested in the results of her efforts." he told them. "Last night the appropriate agencies were notified and raided the facility. Fifteen altered youkai still alive were found and the files confiscated. So far eleven arrests have been made. Dr. Sato among them. There is also going to be an investigation into the purchases of orphaned youkai as test subjects. The youkai have been taken to a separate facility to be evaluated in hopes of finding a way to restore them to their natural states, and they will remain there until places for them to live and reenter society have been arranged. If you would be willing to lend your unique talents it would be welcome." before InuYasha could muster a protest Sesshomaru turned his attention to his brother. "Of course you will be allowed tp accompany her."

"Of course I'll see if I can help them." Kagome offered.

"I will make the necessary arrangements." Sesshomaru told them. "If there is nothing else..."

InuYasha and Kagome stood to leave. At the door InuYasha turned back. "I should have said this before, but congratulations on the pup."

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment. "I will not hold it against you. You were not yourself at the time." He offered. "It is good to have you back." InuYasha smirked and ushered Kagome out the door.


	28. Strategic Strikes

**A/N: Here is your new chapter. Even though I have a beta now...finally. This hasn't been beta'ed because it took me so long to write I just wanted to get it posted. It will be corrected as soon as my hard working beta has a chance.**

**Here are the name translations **

**Takeshi-brave**

**Makoto- sincere**

**Kishin- noble**

**Hogosha- protector**

**I would like to thank all who have reviewed so far and I would really love some more of you to review. TODAY IS MY 25TH BIRTHDAY and it would make me really happy to get some reviews. Please...Ok now on with the story...**

* * *

"That's really great. I'm glad you are having a good time . . . I hope so too . . . I know. We will . . . I miss you too . . . I love you . . . All right. Bye mama." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed.

"How's your mother?" InuYasha asked.

"She's fine, but I can tell she is worried and wants to come home." Kagome replied. "Have we gotten a postcard for her yet?"

"I don't think so, when did she send it?" he asked.

"A few days ago." Kagome told him. "I guess it just hasn't come yet."

"She say anything else?" he questioned.

"She did say that Shippou and Souta are having a wonderful time, though she would like to know where they are getting all the money they have been spending. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Kagome sat up on her knees and scooted closer to him. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I might have given then a little money of their own." He said dismissively. InuYasha pulled her into his lap and slid one hand up her shirt as he kissed her neck.

She struggled to free herself from his grasp, before she got completely distracted. "From what mama said it didn't sound like a little." Kagome managed to rasp out as InuYasha assaulted her mark with his lips and his tongue.

"It's no big deal. Just 20000 yen a week." He murmured against her neck.

Kagome pushed away from his hard. "You're kidding right?"

"Keh, it's not that much." He replied. "Neither one of them has been spending it all. I checked."

Kagome sighed. "Our kids are going to grow up spoiled brats."

"Not with you as their mother." He said pulling her close to nip at her neck once again. "They might end up spoiled but they won't be brats, not with such a wonderful woman for their mother."

"You're just saying that because you want to get some." She laughed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, when he has a girl like you." InuYasha told her.

"There you go again." She replied.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"You're such a dog." She mumbled as he trailed kisses along her jaw.

InuYasha changed their position so that she was laying beneath him. "Can't argue there." He admitted. He pressed his lips to her ear. "Do you want me to beg?"

Kagome shuddered as his hot breath caressed her ear. "Maybe I'll have you beg next time." She gasped.

* * *

A pair of bright green eyes peered through the window of the large stately house of the Human Minister of Youkai Affairs. He had been specially chosen for this mission because of certain skills he possessed, namely he ability to completely mask his scent and youki. He knew there were others out in much the same position as he. Others who had jobs of their own.

It had been pathetically easy to sneak past both the human and youkai security on the property. He only wished that he hadn't been forbidden to kill anyone on the way in, but he knew it was to avoid alerting anyone to his presence. A soft, dark laugh escaped him. On the way out, after his job was done, would be an entirely different story.

The balcony door was locked, a slight annoyance, but one that was easily remedied. He prepared himself to strike. His blood was boiling, hungering for the kill. A fist shot out and behind it came the force of his youkai, obliterating the door.

An alarm sounded as the Minister and his lovely wife sat up in bed. They didn't even have time to scream before he was upon them. He thought of how much fun it would have been to spend time torturing them both and perhaps even having his way with the woman, even if she was only human, but he had his orders. A quick slash with both of his hands slit their throats and he laughed as the blood sprayed across his face.

The door burst open and three humans and two youkai came running in. He wasted no time. He sprang at them driving each fist into the stomach of one of the youkai. He pulled his hands free and licked the blood from one of his claws. While they were staring at his gruesome display he threw out his other hand and sent with it an electric shock created by his youki.

One human to his amusement turned and ran. The other stood completely still, showing no sign of fear. Before he could puzzle out what exactly that could mean something slammed into his chest. He fell back as shocks coursed through his body. The last thing he saw was the holy staff of a monk crashing down upon him, and he was no more.

* * *

InuYasha wrinkled his nose at the pungent odor or death and blood that clung to the air as they ascended the stairs. He glanced briefly at Kagome. He wasn't sure he wanted her to see what lay behind the doors ahead.

An hour ago Sesshomaru had called giving him an address and telling him that he must go there at once. He was instructed to bring Miroku and Sango with him for security. Sesshomaru himself was needed at another attack across town. He hadn't wanted Kagome to come along, but she had insisted.

Because of the nature of the attack, and the target, the normal police forces had been bypassed entirely and the Youkai Enforcement Agency had been called in. It was a special government branch designed specifically to handle renegade youkai and to make sure the secret of their existence didn't leak out to the general population.

One of the guards at the door recognized InuYasha and bowed respectfully. "Tashio-sama we were informed that you would be coming." He said. "Go right in."

Sango gasped as they entered the room. Kagome at first thought it was because of the horrific sight before them, but when she followed her line of sight Kagome realized that it was because her father was there. InuYasha strode right over to Sango's father.

"Are you the one I am supposed see?" InuYasha asked.

"Father . . . " Sango said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." He replied. "And I will once we have dispensed with the more pressing matter at hand. Tashio-sama I am Takeshi Makoto. I am head of the Youkai Enforcement Agency. We are very pleased to have the cooperation of both you and your brother. We have been working closely with him in this matter and would like to extend our thanks for the work that was done to expose the atrocities bring committed against youkai in the name of research."

"So what's going on?" InuYasha asked. "What happened here?"

"Apparently a youkai broke in through the balcony and slashed the throats of both the Mister and his wife. When security arrived it was already too late. The youkai then drove his fist through the stomach of the two youkai guards. Both survived, but won't be able to be questioned for at least twenty-four hours.He then killed one of the human guards with an electrical attack of his youki." Takeshi explained. "This we know from a houshi who worked for the Minister. He remained while the other guard went for help and used a sacred soutra and his staff to defeat the youkai."

"What's your take on why the Minister was targeted?" InuYasha asked.

"The Minister was not the only target tonight. So far four other important government officials have been assassinated." He replied. "Our theory as to why is based on the connection they all share. All five victims were involved in the youkai aspect of their departments. We believe that it is an attempt to take out those who would be in positions to prevent a panic if youkai were to be exposed."

"That makes sense." InuYasha offered. "I don't suppose anyone was able to pick up a trail to follow back to where he got his orders from?"

"Unfortunately even our best trackers were unable to pick up even a trace of the assassin on the property or around it." Takeshi told him. "You are of course welcome to see if you can find anything."

"Sango, stay with Kagome. While Miroku and I go have a look around." InuYasha said. "I doubt we'll find anything so we shouldn't be long."

"I think now would be a good time for you to explain what you are doing here Sango." Her father said.

"My job, just like you are, I assume." Sango replied. "I am part of Tashio Sesshomaru's personal security team because of my skills as a demon exterminator."

"Since when have you been a demon exterminator and was the monk with you not your boyfriend, that bartender, Miroku?" he questioned.

Kagome didn't miss the obvious disdain Sango's father had for Miroku.

"Miroku is my fiancé and he isn't that bar tender . . . His is a monk with great spiritual powers." Sango said. "Kagome is a powerful miko and when she mated with InuYasha she was given a vision, or how to awaken us all to our previous lives in which I was a demon exterminator. You were the headman of our village and an exterminator as well. It seems both of us ended up in the professions of our past."

"How is a monk going to support you?" her father asked.

Miroku cleared his throat from behind them. "I assure you Takeshi-san. Tashio Sesshomaru pays very well."

The way the two men stared at each other Kagome couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Sango. It was obvious her father didn't approve of her and Miroku. She decided to change the subject. "Did you find anything?" she asked.

"No." InuYasha replied. "We might as well get out of here. Takeshi-san we will be sure to let you in on any information we may come across."

"Sango, I wish to speak with you privately before you leave." Her father said.

Kagome noticed that Miroku didn't look pleased at all. "We'll wait for you at the car." Kagome told her.

Miroku led the way out of the room and Kagome and InuYasha followed closely behind him. Sango watched them leave. She had a pretty good idea what her father was going to say and she didn't really want to hear it. He had never liked Miroku.

"Daughter I will not give my blessing if chose to marry him." He said. "He is not a fitting husband for you. I also do not care for your new profession. It is not fitting for a woman. If you persist in either of these areas I will be forced to do something you will not like so that you will see reason. Surely you would not want your brother to suffer when you are no longer allowed to visit him."

"That . . . That's not fair . . . " Sango stammered. "You can't do that. Kohaku needs me. I love both Miroku and my job why can't you accept that."

"I have given you your choices." He replied.

"Fine." Sango spat. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room before her father could see her tears.

Sango walked right past the others where they waited for her and climbed in the car. Miroku turned to go back inside but InuYasha grabbed him. "This isn't the time." He said. "First worry about Sango and then you can deal with her father."

"You're right." Miroku said at last.

The car ride home was a tense one. Sango stared out the window the entire time. In fact the only sign she gave of knowing they were there was taking Miroku's hand when he sat beside her.

When they got home, Sango went inside and grabbed her Hiraikotsu and left for the gardens. Miroku followed her. InuYasha put his arm around Kagome who was near tears. He would never wish that Kagome was less compassionate toward her friends because that was part of why he loved her so much, but it was hard to see her upset and not be able to do anything to make it better.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "It'll be all right koishii. Whatever happened, Sango is strong and she and Miroku will find their way through it together. Just like we did."

Kagome nodded and let him lead her to the sofa. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. He turned on the television and smoothed her hair as they waited for Sango and Miroku to return.

Miroku stood back and watched as Sango threw her weapon with a mighty cry that sounded much less like the battle cry he was used to hearing and much more like a cry of anguish. When it returned to her she threw it again and again, until she caught it one last time and sank to her knees. A few moments passed and she let go of the strap and the giant bone fell to the ground beside her. She covered her face with her hands and though he couldn't hear her he had not doubt that the tremors that racked her body were because she was crying.

It broke his heart to see his beautiful Sango, who was the strongest woman he had ever met so broken. He went to his knees beside her. He wasn't sure that she knew he was there until she flung her arms around his shoulders and sobbed into his neck. Slowly he was able to make out her words.

"Why . . . Why can't he be happy for me . . . " She cried. "He can't stop me from seeing Kohaku . . . I won't give you up . . . Why is he doing this?"

Miroku rubbed her back. "Please my love, don't cry." He soothed. "Everything will be all right. We won't let him keep you from your brother. We'll think of something. Just don't cry."

Sango pulled back and looked into somber blue eyes. "He said he won't give us his blessing to marry and that he doesn't want me to work for Sesshomaru either. That if I do, he won't let me see Kohaku anymore. Why can't he be happy for me?"

She was no longer crying but she was holding to him tightly, trembling in his arms. "Do you still wish to marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I do. I love you." Sango assured him. "We're meant to be together. I won't let him blackmail me into giving you up and I won't quit my job either. Kagome and InuYasha are counting on me to help them. I can't let him rule my life." This time when Sango raised his head she looked determined, and Miroku was grateful to see the change in her.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to be without you. Soon Kohaku will be old enough that your father will not be able to keep you from him and until then if I have to use my powers to spell the entire hospital staff, you will see your brother." Miroku told her.

The radiant smile Sango bestowed upon him at his offer, made him even more sure that he would indeed do what he said just to see her happy.

Both Kagome and InuYasha were asleep when Sango and Miroku entered the house. InuYasha's ears twitched and turned in their direction. Once his senses had recognized them, his ears were still and he returned to a deeper sleep. Sango couldn't help but smile at her friends. They were so happy together and absolutely perfect for one another. Surely with all they had to over come, she and Miroku would be able to do so as well, and be happy together. She draped a blanket over the sleeping couple and let Miroku lead her to bed.

* * *

The next morning it was all over the news. Five assassinations of government officials all in one night. It was enough to have the public up in arms demanding to know what was going on. Every news station had their own theories. It was everything for terrorists to a governmental conspiracy, and one disreputable station was back harping on the UFO idea. About the only thing that no one mentioned were demons, which was a good thing.

InuYasha sighed and turned off the television. If they didn't find this youkai soon, they were likely to be exposed and all the work that had been done over the years to protect their secret would have been for nothing.

He glanced over at a still sleeping Kagome. Her arm wrapped around on of his legs as he sat up against the headboard. He brushed the hair back off her face and in response she snuggled closer to his leg. He couldn't help but smile. InuYasha couldn't wait for all this to be over so they could have the wedding he knew she wanted and then spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

Shippou walked along side Kagome's mother and Souta as they headed back to the small cottage on the beach that had been their home for the past weeks. In truth as much as he enjoyed being out of school and at the beach he hoped that soon they would be able to go home. He missed Kagome, his friends, and as strange as it was to admit to himself he missed InuYasha as well.

They were still a good distance away when he realized that something didn't feel right. He stopped walking and tried to figure out what his instincts were telling him. He didn't smell anything or sense any dangerous youki, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He thought over the worth that could happen depending on which of the two choices he made. He could ignore it, but then he ran the chance of letting Kagome's mother and brother walk into danger. The second option was to call InuYasha and tell him what was happening. InuYasha might be mad if it was nothing, but he figured it would be far better to make InuYasha a little angry than to make him a lot angry by letting him down. He had given his word that he would protect Kagome's family.

"Um . . . Mrs. H, do you have the cell phone?" Shippou asked.

"Of course." Asami replied. "Why?"

"I think maybe we shouldn't go back to the house until I talk to InuYasha." He told her.

"Is something wrong?" Asami questioned.

"I'm not sure. It could be nothing . . . " Shippou explained. "Something doesn't feel right. InuYasha is always telling me to trust my instincts and right now they are saying not to go into that house."

Asami handed Shippou the cell phone. "Better safe than sorry." She told him.

Shippou called InuYasha and waited for him to answer.

* * *

InuYasha was sitting on the couch when his cell phone rang. "Hello."

"InuYasha, I need to know what I should do." Shippou said.

"About what runt?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome who was sitting beside InuYasha looked at him with concern.

"It could be nothing, but we were all down at the beach and as we headed back to the house I started to have this feeling . . . " Shippou explained. "I don't smell anything of feel any dangerous youki, but I still think that there is someone in the house that shouldn't be there."

"You did the right thing calling me." InuYasha said at once. "Don't go back to the house. Let me talk to Kagome's mother." The next thing InuYasha heard was a gritty sound and voices he couldn't make out. "Shippou . . . answer me . . . "

Kagome grabbed his arm. "What's happening?" she asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Tashio-sama, my name is Hogosha Kishin and I am employed by Lord Sesshomaru. We have been seeing to the security of your mate's family." A man voice said.

"Put the kit on." InuYasha ordered.

"InuYasha . . . " Shippou said.

"Who's with you?" he asked.

"There are two youkai. The one you just talked to is a horse youkai and the other is a. . . . a hawk I think." Shippou told him. "He wants to talk to you again."

"Tashio-sama you may call Lord Sesshomaru and verify who I am. We have been guarding your mate's family for quite sometime on his orders." Kishin told him.

"I'll do that." InuYasha assured him.

InuYasha turned to Kagome. "Get Sesshomaru on the phone now. Ask him if he has a horse youkai and a hawk youkai watching your mom and brother."

Kagome hurried to the phone and did as InuYasha instructed. She wanted desperately to know what was going on, but knew that wasting time asking questions might put her family in danger. Sesshomaru answered on the second ring and told her that he did indeed have her family under surveillance. Kagome returned to InuYasha's side.

"He said that they work for him." Kagome said.

"All right. Sesshomaru says that you are his." InuYasha confirmed.

"Don't worry Taisho-sama. We are having the house swept as we speak." Kishin said. "The two humans and the kitsune will be taken to safety and guarded until we have further instructions from Lord Sesshomaru."

"Let me talk to the kit again." InuYasha told him.

"Are they all right?" Shippou asked.

"Yeah. Sesshomaru had them watching you." InuYasha informed him. "What's going on now?"

"The hawk youkai just went up to the house where two more youkai are dragging two bodies out of the house. They're going to take them to Sesshomaru to be questioned." Shippou replied.

"I knew I could count on you to take care of Kagome's family." InuYasha said. "You did good today kid. You need to go with them to a safe place. I want you to call me when you get there and tell me where they have taken you. Now let me talk to Kagome's mom."

"InuYasha . . . " Asami said. Her voice held a slight tremor.

"Hey mom, everything is fine, so don't worry." InuYasha assured her. "The people with you work for my brother and are going to take you somewhere safe. I'm really sorry about this. I hate that you all are involved in this because of me."

"Don't blame yourself." Asami said. "You are doing everything in your power to protect us. Just keep my daughter safe as well. They say we have to leave now . . . "

"All right. Just call back whenever you get to where they're taking you." InuYasha replied. "And don't worry I'll protect Kagome with my life."

When he hung up Kagome looked at him. "Are they all right?" she asked.

"They're fine. It turns out Sesshomaru had them protected." He told her. "I guess he was figuring on that demon finding your family and going after them. They captured two men, probably youkai, and Sesshomaru is going to be questioning them. If they know anything, he'll get it out of them. I guess I ought to thank him for having them watched, even if it was just because he was hoping to get a lead on Kousotsu."

"I hate this." Kagome said at last. "I can't stand that my family is in danger because of me . . . "

InuYasha pulled her to him. "It's all right koishii. We are going to find this bastard and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else, I promise."


	29. Unexpected and Unrestrained

**A/N: My first chapter to be beta-ed before posting...WooHoo. Thanks Azelle.**

**It's a little shorter than usual, but not much. It was just the best place to stop. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Once again thanks to all who have taken the time to review and a special thanks to those who wished me a happy birthday.**

* * *

Shippou, along with her mother and brother, were taken somewhere that they would be safe. Kagome was upset when it was decided that until Kousotsu was dealt with, that she would have no more contact with them. She understood that it was for their safety, but it was still hard.

When InuYasha ushered her out of Sesshomaru's office and back to their home, she didn't offer any resistance. Kagome let him put her to bed and cry against his chest as he lay beside her.

When her tears ceased, gentle kisses and whispered words of reassurance turned to something more. She gave all of herself over to him as he comforted her with his body and his youki.

* * *

Kagome rested her head and her hand on InuYasha's bare chest. She sighed contentedly as he ran his hand through her hair. When they made love, everything else went away and Kagome was grateful for the reprieve from her worries and her fears. Somehow whenever she was with him, being held in his arms, it made her feel like everything would be all right.

InuYasha breathed deeply, taking in the scent of the precious treasure in his arms. Her scent soothed his troubled soul. He had to find Kousotsu, for the sake of everyone, both human and youkai, but mostly he needed to find him for Kagome. She missed her family and until they were reunited InuYasha knew that she couldn't be completely happy.

* * *

For the most part, the next week was uneventful. There were two more attempts on the lives of government officials, but both were thwarted, thanks to the heightened security surrounding those in positions of knowledge and power. Unfortunately, both youkai assassins could not be subdued and were killed before any questions could be asked of them.

InuYasha was getting more than a little frustrated with their inability to catch even the slightest whiff of where Kousotsu might be operating from. He wished that the bastard would just make his move already. No matter how much 'enhancing' this demon had gone through, InuYasha didn't doubt that he and Sesshomaru could take him, if they could only find him.

InuYasha kissed Kagome quickly on the cheek as she sat at the table eating breakfast. "I love you," he said. "I'll call if I'm going to be late."

Kagome grabbed his tie and pulled him back down. She planted a lingering kiss on his lips. "That is the proper way to say goodbye to your mate," she informed him. "Have fun."

"Keh, as if," he scoffed. "I just hope this doesn't take all day."

Kagome watched InuYasha leave through the front door. She wished that he didn't have to go meet with Sesshomaru and the other youkai leaders, but she knew it was important. They had to discuss strategy as well as contingency plans if their secret was to get out to the public, and that was more important than spending the day with her.

Sango and Miroku came out of their room as Kagome was washing her plate in the sink. "You guys want something to eat?" she asked. "I made omelets for InuYasha and me and there is still some left."

"I'm afraid we don't have time," Miroku told her. "Sesshomaru wants us to meet with other members of the security team and we're already running late."

"And whose fault is that?" Sango asked.

"Ah, but my darling Sango, I did not hear you complaining as I-" Miroku was cut off by Sango clamping her hand over his mouth.

"Never mind that you pervert," Sango said curtly. "Sorry Kagome, but he's right, we don't really have time."

"That's all right. I understand," Kagome replied.

After Miroku and Sango left, it took Kagome all of an hour before she had cleaned everything in the house that was in need of cleaning. _I never thought__ I'd have a maid let alone that I would ever wish I didn't so that I would have more to clean._ She sighed.

* * *

Two hours later, Kagome stood up. She was tired of watching the mind numbing daytime television programming. Without Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, or her family, there really was no one she could call and ask to have lunch with her. Her friends from school would either be working of in class and InuYasha would kill her if she even considered meeting them somewhere for a quick bite.

Then it came to her. Kagome headed out the front door and up the path to the main house. Surely Kagura would be sympathetic, being in much the same situation as herself. Even if it was only an hour of polite conversation, that would be better than sitting alone in the house waiting for someone to return.

Kagome was poised to knock when the door opened. She was met with the magenta eyes of Kagura.

"What brings you to my home?" Kagura asked.

"I came to ask if you might want to have lunch together," Kagome replied.

"That was very kind of you, but I am afraid that I cannot," Kagura said regrettably. "I have to attend a charity luncheon to benefit youkai orphanages. In light of the situation with the researchers having used orphans in their experiments and the need for some kind of centralized database to prevent anything like this from happening again, I feel it would be remiss not to attend. You are welcome to accompany me."

"I wouldn't want to delay you," Kagome told her, "and InuYasha would be less than pleased if I went somewhere without speaking to him about it first. I don't doubt that I would be in no danger, but you know how he is."

Kagura laughed softly. "That I do. Despite the outward differences in our mate's personalities, when it comes down to it, they are very much alike; at least when it comes to protecting what is most important to them. Sesshomaru voiced many objections to my leaving the house without him, but I managed to persuade him."

"I shouldn't keep you," Kagome said.

Her last idea not having to come to fruition left Kagome with nothing to do and no one to do it with. She hated to waste all day inside watching television, especially since the sky was clear and the weather mild. It had been far too long since she simply relaxed among nature's beauty.

Kagome walked through the gardens. When she came upon a suitable spot, she sat with her legs crossed and concentrated on relaxing and getting in touch with her spiritual energy. She wondered just how far the bounds of her powers were, so she used them to seek out the youki most familiar to her.

* * *

InuYasha was getting really tired of listening to the most powerful youkai in Japan argue over how to handle the situation with Kousotsu and what they would do if youkai were exposed.

He didn't want youkai to be exposed, but he also wasn't a sniveling coward who wanted to whine about how terrible it would be for hours on end. InuYasha didn't doubt that it would be bad, but it was either going to happen, or it wasn't. He thought it would be infinitely more productive to discuss solutions rather than bitch about the problem.

"Enough," InuYasha growled. He didn't know how Sesshomaru could put up with it. "No amount of complaining is going to take care of this issue. We need to be asking ourselves what can be done to minimize the risk to both humans and youkai should our existence be leaked to the public, not whining about not wanting it to happen."

"If you are so smart _hanyou_, tell us what you suggest," the leader of the hawk youkai said.

"I would advise that you remember to whom you are speaking," Sesshomaru interjected.

The hawk youkai bowed his head slightly. "Of course Sesshomaru-sama. InuYasha-sama, please excuse my rudeness. It was concern for the safety of our way of life caused me to lose my temper."

InuYasha acknowledged the apology, not because he believed it to be sincere, but because to not do so would be beneath his position and would prove the hawk youkai's contempt of him justified. Besides, he didn't really care what some bird-brained youkai thought of him. The only people that really mattered had no problem with what he was and that was good enough for him.

"I would say that any solutions we come up with will have to based upon how widespread…" InuYasha trailed off as a familiar aura brushed against his youki.

It was faint, but there was no doubt in his mind that it was Kagome, reaching out to him. _She must be practicing her meditation… Good. This means that she can reach me beyond short distances._ He couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at his mate's power. She was without equal.

InuYasha tapped into his youki and let it touch her power.

"You were saying, brother…?" Sesshomaru prompted.

InuYasha blinked. "Forgive my distraction. As I was saying, anything we come up with will have to be directly dependent on how widespread the exposure actually is…"

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt InuYasha reach out to her. As his youki touched her aura, she felt with it his pride. She couldn't help but smile knowing that he was impressed with her being able to reach him, and returned to her meditation until her growling stomach became a distraction.

Kagome had a bowl of miso soup for lunch and then curled up the sofa to take a nap. She wondered why she was tired after a good night's rest and her time spent meditating, but not for long, as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Kagome felt like she was being lifted and opened her eyes to find herself in InuYasha's arms. "You're home," she said softly.

InuYasha looked down at the girl in his arms. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just thought you would be more comfortable in bed."

"That's all right. I'm not tired anymore," she told him. "What time is it?"

"Just after two," he replied, setting her on her feet. "Instead of breaking for lunch, we stayed in the meeting and called it an early day. I think Sesshomaru was preoccupied about something. He was even more distracted than I was when someone thought to touch me with their aura while I was in the middle of a sentence."

"I didn't interrupt anything too important did I?" she asked, sounding contrite.

"Nah, it was probably a good thing. I needed something to calm me down before I did something stupid like killing all the bastards," he told her. "For powerful youkai, they sure do whine like little girls."

"Did you get anything worked out?" she questioned.

He nuzzled her neck and breathed deeply. "Not much. We're meeting again tomorrow." He nipped softly at her neck and continued to take in her calming scent. Something tugged at the back of his mind but he couldn't quite grab onto it.

"Would you like me to make you something to eat?" she asked.

He raised his head. "Some ramen would be great."

Kagome rose up on her toes and kissed him before going to the kitchen and preparing his meal.

When she presented him with his steaming bowl of noodles he smiled at her. "Thank you, koibito. You're too good to me."

While InuYasha waited for his ramen to cool enough to eat, his ears twitched. He thought he heard a faint crashing sound, but when a minute passed with no further noises reaching his ears, he let it pass. InuYasha had just swallowed his first bite when a furious knocking broke through the quiet. He made his way to the door, Kagome following closely behind him.

"InuYasha-sama, you must come at once," the toad youkai cowered as the sound of breaking glass reached them. "Sesshomaru -sama is being consumed by his blood rage!"

"What caused this?" InuYasha questioned.

"A call... The Lady of the house had been taken," he replied. "You must do something!"

InuYasha turned to Kagome. "Go get the Tetsusaiga."

She hurried to the bedroom and came back clutching the sword. Kagome held it out to him as a wave of dizziness swept over her.

InuYasha steadied her. "You should stay here."

She shook her head. "I'm coming with you. You might need my help."

He studied her for a moment and could tell her mind was made up. He didn't have time to waste arguing with her. "Fine, but if I tell you to leave, you have to promise you'll do it."

Kagome nodded and let him take her hand as they ran for the main house. They reached the door and the sounds of destruction continued from within. Once again, Kagome felt lightheaded, but made no comment. She would worry about what was wrong after they helped Sesshomaru.

They office doors were nothing more than splinters. Sesshomaru spun to face them with crimson eyes. InuYasha motioned for her to wait in the doorway, and then approached his brother slowly. A low menacing growl filled the room and Kagome flinched at the torment in his youki.

"Listen to me, aniki," InuYasha said softly. "This will not aid us in finding your mate."

Faster than the eye could see, a gash appeared across InuYasha's cheek. Sesshomaru had lashed out at him with his energy whip. "Leave," he growled.

"I can't do that until you calm down," InuYasha told him.

One moment Sesshomaru was standing in front of the shattered windows and the next he was slashing at InuYasha with his poison claws.

InuYasha leapt back out of the way and drew his sword, blocking his brother's attacks. InuYasha didn't want to have to attempt to subdue his brother, but he was rapidly running out or options.

A soft gasp caught the attention of both InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome was leaning against the doorframe, and both went for her at the same time. InuYasha was seconds too late as Sesshomaru's claws closed around Kagome's neck. For her part, Kagome remained perfectly still.

"Let. Her. Go," InuYasha growled. He was fighting against letting out his own blood beast. It was true Kagome's powers saved him from becoming a mindless monster, but that did not mean his youkai would hesitate to kill any threat to his mate, even if the threat was his own brother.

"I lost my mate and pup, and so you must lose yours," Sesshomaru replied with a growl of his own.

Kagome saw InuYasha giving himself over to the darkest part of himself. "InuYasha, don't," she rasped. "Sesshomaru, I can lead you to your mate."

The pressure on her throat eased. "Explain quickly," he commanded.

"The talisman that protects her is drawing on my power," Kagome explained. "I can feel it, and I can follow it to her location."

Slowly Sesshomaru's eyes cleared and he released Kagome. He stood in front of InuYasha who was still growling. Sesshomaru had nearly committed an act strictly forbidden by youkai law. He had intended on harming the mate of his brother, one of his pack, who had done nothing to warrant his wrath.

"What amends do you command?" Sesshomaru asked.

Truthfully, InuYasha didn't want anything from his brother. He was angry that he had gone after Kagome, but he could understand the reason for his brother's rage. If their situations were reversed, he knew his reaction would have been much the same, but this was a matter of honor, and InuYasha had to choose a fitting reparation.

"An apology to myself and my mate," InuYasha replied. He knew this would be extremely difficult for Sesshomaru who was not used to having to admit wrongdoing.

Sesshomaru stood erect with his usual stoic mask in place. "My actions were beyond reprehensible. There is no excuse for my loss of control. I humbly ask for the forgiveness of you both."

Kagome gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"It was almost worth it to hear you admit you were wrong," InuYasha said. "Now, let's go get your mate back and kill the bastard who thought he could get away with messing with us."

"InuYasha," Kagome said softly.

He looked at her and saw her eyes fluttering closed. She slipped to the floor before he could reach her, but Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. InuYasha nuzzled her cheek and slowly she came around.

"Are you all right?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "I'm just tired. The talisman is draining my powers. I am going to need some of that tea to take with us."

"Perhaps you should remain here," Sesshomaru suggested "The talisman is not the only thing draining your energy."

Suddenly it all fit together in InuYasha's mind; The slight change in her scent that was barely detectable but somehow familiar and Sesshomaru's words while he held Kagome by the throat and again just now. _Kagome's having my pup... How is that possible? We haven't... We were careful to keep track of the cycle of the moon_.

Then he remembered a question Miroku had posed to him as he celebrated his first new moon as a hanyou and not as a human. He had wondered 'if there were any other side effects' they had yet to discover as a result of his youkai blood being kept at the surface. Was it really possible that it could have changed when he was able to reproduce?

"I don't understand," Kagome said.

"You're carrying my pup, koibito," InuYasha explained.

Her jaw dropped. "What...? I mean, the moon, and we didn't... How?"

"My best guess would be that along with freeing me from my night of weakness, our mating also made it so that I can choose when to conceive as a full youkai would," he told her.

"But that would mean that you wanted me to get pregnant," Kagome said.

A flush spread across InuYasha's cheeks. "Keh, it isn't my fault. I didn't think it would matter that I was thinking about how much I wanted you to be the mother of my pups, since I shouldn't have been able to get you pregnant."

"I will go arrange for the tea to be prepared," Sesshomaru said and he steeped out of the room.

"Are you upset with me, koibito?" InuYasha asked, brushing a stray hair off her face.

"I can't very well blame you. It isn't like you knew what would happen and intentionally got me pregnant without talking to me about it," she replied. "Besides, even though it is sooner than I expected... I'm happy to be having your baby."

"Really?" InuYasha questioned.

Kagome smiled at him and nodded.

InuYasha nuzzled her cheek affectionately and then kissed her deeply, holding her close. "I'm happy you're having my pup, too."

InuYasha picked her up and carried her to the only chair in the room that hadn't been destroyed.

"I can't believe it," Kagome said softly. "We're having a baby. Mama is going to be so excited."

InuYasha knew why tears began to form in her eyes. "We're going to get this bastard Kagome," he said gently. "You'll be able to tell your family soon, I promise."

"You're right," she said wiping her tears away. "Let's go."

"Maybe you shouldn't come along," InuYasha offered hesitantly. "I'm sure Sesshomaru and I can handle it if you point us in the right direction."

"You might need me," Kagome told him. "What if you can't find her? I want to go with you."

"You could get hurt," he said. "We have to do what's best for both you and the pup, and I think what's best is you staying here, where you'll be safe."

"But I'm safest when I'm with you," she countered. "I trust you to protect us. I really feel like I need to be with you."

InuYasha finally conceded to Kagome and agreed that she would come with them as long as she promised to stay back and let him and Sesshomaru handle all the fighting. She also had to promise that she would not under any circumstances put herself in danger.

Sesshomaru returned with the tea and placed a call to his security team and the Youkai Enforcement Agency. They would be standing by, and as soon as he learned the location of Kousotsu's hideout, he would call them in to aid them.

Kagome took her first dose of tea, and then they headed out to find Kagura.


	30. Lost and Found

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Sango stood in front of a group of nine men and four women all of whom had been trained to fight, subdue, and if necessary, to kill youkai. Eight were sent by the Youkai Enforcement Agency, which Sango had learned was despite the protests of her father. The other five were from Sesshomaru's own security team, and it was her job to train them in the lost ways of the taijiya. 

Sango had insisted that she be given full discretion in choosing whom to train. It was her responsibility to make sure that she did not pass on her knowledge to those who would abuse it. Sesshomaru had agreed at once and it was his persuasion that had convinced those in government. The taiyoukai had understood with much less difficulty than others had, that it was either Sango's way or not at all.

* * *

Miroku returned from lunch, during which he had spent much less time eating than he had spent consoling Sango. He could not understand why her father would be so against something that clearly made her happy. There was danger involved, but Sango could handle herself, and he would not fail to protect her again. 

Maybe that was where the problem lie. Miroku held no delusions about what Sango's father thought of him. He had initially hoped that it was simply his profession that her father did not approve of, but now he knew that was not the case.

Miroku sighed and pushed thoughts of Sango and her father aside and returned them to the task at hand. Before him were six men all possessing spiritual powers. It was his job to see to their combat training and increasing both their physical and spiritual strength.

He was to evaluate the level of their power in comparison to his own, and use the vast experience he had gained in his previous life to prepare them to face youkai in hand to hand combat.

Miroku was about to continue explaining his personal meditation technique when his cell phone rang. He flipped it open and turned his back to the gathered men. Without a word, he ran from the room to find Sango.

A whispered explanation as to his intrusion in her class and Sango was rapidly offering apologies as she grabbed her equipment. Both Sango and Miroku hurried out of the room together. They didn't have an exact location, but set off in the general direction that Sesshomaru, Kagome, and InuYasha were headed in, so that they could be close enough to aid them in the fight.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat behind the wheel of the car, doing something he had not done in many years - driving. 

While it was true that he had much quicker means of travel at his disposal, they were either impractical or too noticeable. After all, a man flying through the air on something resembling a cloud along with two other people could hardly go unnoticed, and InuYasha and his miko had no energy forms in which to travel. Nor could he go bounding through the city as a giant dog.

He could not ask his brother to cease offering support to his mate, and so, he was forced to drive.

The taiyoukai paid little regard to traffic laws as he followed Kagome's directions. They had no time to waste. His only guide's powers would wane, and the tea would only replenish them by half each time she used it. Since she had already used it once to restore her energy to its full potential, the next time she would only regain half her power. And when her power ran out, the protection she was offering his mate would vanish as well.

Sesshomaru looked at the small box sitting on the seat beside him. Inside was the fan his mate used to command the wind. He did not wish for her to have to fight, but knew that she needed to be able to defend herself, since they knew not what to expect upon finding her.

InuYasha looked at Kagome. Already he could see that she was growing weary, and he prayed that the repeated draining of her energy would not harm the new life growing inside her. A sharp pain struck him when she gave him a reassuring smile. That she would worry about comforting him even though she was the one at risk provided proof, yet again, of the depth of her love for him.

The buildings grew smaller and thinned out as they reached the outskirts of the city, and Kagome fighting to stay conscious, asked for another dose of tea.

Kagome swallowed the slightly bitter mixture and felt some of her strength returning. She noticed that Sesshomaru had increased the speed of the car yet again, and was relieved. Time was running out. If they didn't get to where Kagura was being held soon, she would be out of power and unable to replenish it.

* * *

Kagura sat in a straight-backed chair. It was the only piece of furniture in the dank room she found herself in upon waking. Though she did not possess her mate's acute sense of smell - her's was still far better than a human's would be - and the odors of blood and death permeated the air around her, making her slightly ill. 

The door opened and out of the shadows came two human men and two youkai. She evaluated the situation. The human men were of no consequence to her. She might not have her fan, but she was still a youkai and no human would be a match for her, especially since she would be protecting more than just her own life.

The youkai, though, could pose a problem. Perhaps if it were only one youkai she could escape, but with two as well as the human men, the chances of getting free without injury were not worth the risk of attempting it.

She had no doubt in her mind that Sesshomaru was coming for her. As soon as she was noticed missing, no force on earth or the heavens would be able to keep him from finding her. Her only concern was what her captors had planned for her until then. She didn't dare hope that they would be content to leave her alone. Men and youkai like these did not simply hold their captives and bide their time. She might be bait, but she was also a liability, even more so with the child she carried.

Those things, however, mattered not. No matter what her captor's intentions, she would not go quietly.

"So, the _Great Dog's_ bitch has finally come to," one of the youkai said.

Kagura thought he might be a vulture, with his talon like claws, but she couldn't be sure. He could just as easily have been any other bird type youkai.

"What's the matter, bitch? Cat got your tongue?" the bird squawked.

Kagura remained silent and wore the same stoic mask that usual adorned her mate's face. She ignored the asinine laughter of both the humans and the youkai at the ridiculously pathetic pun. If this was a measure of the intelligence of her captor, then she had nothing to fear.

The second youkai approached, and to her horror she noted that her was an inu youkai, a traitor to his own kind, and most likely, to his blood. There were few inu youkai that were not related - no matter how distantly - to Sesshomaru. She did not pity him what her mate was going to do when he was caught.

"Don't you know it's rude not to answer when someone is speaking to you?" the inu asked. "I would have thought the Inu no Taisho would have taught his bitch better manners than that. I guess I'll have to do it for him."

Kagura waited, showing no signs that she would try and intercept his attack. Much to her surprise, before his hand could make contact with her face it was repelled with a burst of pink light and the scent of burning flesh filled the room. She could feel heat from the talisman against her chest and forced herself not to show her surprise.

"Did you think a youkai of my mate's power and standing would not have me protected in ways filth like you could never breach, nor even begin to comprehend?" Kagura laughed. "You are fools."

"Insolent bitch," the inu growled. Holding his burned hand he turned to the humans. "You two, strip her down. Take everything off her. That purifying energy ain't coming from her. She must have some sort protective item on her."

Kagura sneered as the men approached. As soon as they were in her reach, she used her youki to repel then. While she needed her fan to direct most of her attacks, she was not without some small ability to command the wind without it. The two humans were knocked back into the wall.

"Enough," a male voice commanded.

Kagura shuddered as the most unnatural youki she had ever felt brushed along her senses. The owner of that youki stepped into the light. His red eyes burned into her. Finally, her true enemy was revealed. She could tell at once that he was not as mindless as those who served his wishes were.

Without warning, he lashed out at her with several different attacks at once. Thankfully the barrier sprang to life on its own accord and repelled them all.

"The power of your sister-mate will not last forever," Kousotsu said. "I am willing to wager that every attack on you weakens her, and so it is only a matter of time before she will no longer be able to protect you."

Kagura flinched as an electric bolt of youki flew at her. She knew his assessment was most likely correct and wondered exactly how strong InuYasha's mate was. She was probably the first youkai to every pray for a miko to have limitless power.

"What makes you so sure that I need her protection?" Kagura asked. "I am not without power if my own."

"Ah yes, you command the wind, but I command the wind as well, and without that fan of yours, you are no match for me," Kousotsu taunted. "So do not think to intimidate me, or that you will be able to stand against my power once you no longer have the miko's protection."

"I fear not the likes of you. You are nothing but a coward, too afraid to face my mate in the open with honor. You hide behind those that are foolish enough to do your bidding," Kagura replied. "Release me now, and perhaps I can convince my mate to spare your life.

"I am what I was made to be," Kousotsu growled. "You have no idea of the torment I have faced at the hands of humans. It is beyond your comprehension what I was forced to endure as little more than a child. Your _Great Dog Lord_, your precious mate; it was because of his father that I lost my own and my mother and was turned into what I am now. Humans will never be able to handle the knowledge that youkai exist. They are petty, spiteful, fearful creatures that will wish only to have us under their control. I am going to set us free, and no one, not even the Inu no Taisho is going to stop me."

The assault on Kagura resumed with an attack of youki turned to fire, and this time Kagura felt the heat of the flame. She wondered if it meant that her protection was running short already.

When the next attack came in the form of blades of wind and she felt nothing, she began to think she had imagined the heat. The onslaught continued and the shield held.

* * *

Kagome was lying curled up in the back seat with her head in InuYasha's lap. She wanted to expend as little energy as possible. They weren't even there yet and she was going to have to ask for another dose of the tea soon. If she was lucky, it would work twice more before becoming ineffective. 

Again she felt a pull on her power, and for a moment, darkness threatened. She curled her fingers and gripped the leg of InuYasha's pants to get his attention. She felt his hand smooth her hair gently.

"Did you need something, koibito?" he asked gently.

"Tired..." she murmured. "Tea."

Had InuYasha not been hanyou, he would not have heard her request, but as it was, he lifted her slightly and held the nearly empty thermos to her lips. When Kagome finished drinking and once again rested in his lap, he noted that there was only enough tea for one more dose.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, step on it, would ya?" he asked, trying not to let his concern seep into his voice.

"Close," Kagome said quietly. "To the left."

No sooner than she had spoken, a small, unpaved road came into sight on the left. Sesshomaru slowed only slightly as he turned. Less then five minutes had passed when a large white building came into view. It was only two stories high, but encompassed a large amount of land.

Sesshomaru pulled the car to a stop. He stepped out and used all his senses to search for any traces of human or youkai in the surrounding area. Though he found none, his instincts were telling him that he could not believe what his senses were telling him.

InuYasha exited the car and came to stand beside his brother. "You see what the monk and I meant by the balance around here being too perfect?"

"Will you be staying with your miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not staying here," Kagome said as she tried to climb out of the car unsuccessfully.

InuYasha went to kneel before her, hearing Sesshomaru issuing orders into his cell phone. "It'll be safer for both you and the pup if you stay out here."

"But it won't be safer for you," Kagome told him. "I know that you are going to need me."

"How do you know that?" InuYasha questioned.

"I can't explain it, I just do," Kagome replied. "Please? I don't have the energy to argue with you."

InuYasha growled, sighing, "Do you have the strength to hold on, wench?"

Kagome took the last dose of the tea, nodded, and climbed on as he offered her his back.

As they approached the building, Kagome tugged gently at InuYasha's hair. "Use the Red Tetsusaiga on the door."

InuYasha set Kagome gently on the ground.

Sesshomaru stepped aside as InuYasha drew the fang of his father and it transformed. He watched as his brother closed his eyes, and soon the sword was engulfed in a red glow. InuYasha raised the sword over his head and brought it down. A barrier could bee seen shimmering, then dissolving, and the door was blown open behind it from the force of the sword's power.

InuYasha flattened his ears to his head as an alarm started to sound from inside. While he picked Kagome up, Sesshomaru went on ahead and into the building, leaving InuYasha hurrying to catch up.

In a flash of green, one alarm box was silenced by Sesshomaru's energy whip. He watched his brother pushed a locked door off its hinges with no effort at all.

The youkai managing the security controls came to his feet. He didn't have time to utter a word as Sesshomaru's poison claws shot through his chest and out the other side, dripping the corrosive poison onto the control panel and silencing all the alarms permanently.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand free and headed out of the room ignoring the convulsing youkai on the floor.

"Which way, miko?" he asked.

Kagome closed her eyes. "She's below us, and to the left."

* * *

Kagura smiled inwardly as an alarm sounded. She knew it could only mean one thing: Sesshomaru had arrived. 

Kousotsu growled. "Damn it."

"Is there something wrong?" Kagura asked sweetly. "Are things not going according to your plan?"

"Quiet, bitch!" he yelled. "So the _Great Dog_ arrived sooner than I expected. This changes things, but fear not, I have another plan that will not fail. I leave you now." He turned to his youkai and human servant. "Continue to attack her barrier. You must drain it completely for my plan to succeed. Fail me and discover that there are many fates far worse than death."

* * *

Sango and Miroku received the call from Sesshomaru and sped to the location. When they arrived, a pair of helicopters were also landing nearby. A tactical team of six men exited each chopper, followed by Sango's father. 

In defiance, Sango took Miroku's hand as he approached.

Her father's frown deepened as he observed her gesture. "I see you have made your choice."

"I have," Sango replied.

"Then I-" her father began, but was cut off as Miroku grabbed him and pulled him close.

A shining barrier surrounded the three of them as a giant centipede demon came up, from the exact spot her father had been standing, and charged at them. The barrier fell and Sango wasted no time in throwing her Hiraikotsu, pushing her father to the ground as the giant bone came flying back into her hand, having completed its task.

The two teams of men ran over to offer aid to their commander. None had been prepared to act against such a threat. Lesser youkai were nonexistent in this time, or so they had thought. It had apparently never occurred to those in charge that even lesser youkai could have adapted and gone into hiding in remote areas, surviving on livestock and each other.

Miroku pulled out several sutras and readied his staff. "There are more coming."

"What was that?" Sango's father asked.

"A youkai, now stay out of the way," Sango replied as she launched her giant boomerang at a youkai about to take the heads off three of his men.

Both Miroku and Sango were wondering why youkai such as these would be working together at the command of another youkai, and both came to the same conclusion. Kousotsu must have promised them free reign to kill and eat humans in exchange for their cooperation.

Miroku spun as a serpent youkai sought to attack Sango from behind. He threw a holy sutra and then smashed his staff into the beast's head, destroying it.

"Thanks, monk," Sango said with a smile as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Think nothing of it," he replied. "You know, I enjoy watching your back, almost as much as I enjoy watching the rest of you."

"Pervert," she laughed. "Duck!"

Miroku crouched down and Sango swung her Hiraikotsu over his head, killing yet another youkai.

* * *

InuYasha carried Kagome down the stairs, following closely behind his brother. There were four hallways extending in opposite directions and Kagome directed them down the correct one. 

The air was stale and InuYasha wrinkled his nose as the stench of death and blood began to fill the air around him. He couldn't even smell Kagome. It would have taken them forever to find Kagura without Kagome's help, since it was impossible to catch her scent.

Sesshomaru was about to open the door at the end of the hall, when Kagome stopped him.

"Wait..." She said weakly. "Trap... Will purify."

Kagome raised her arm and reached out, over InuYasha's shoulder. There was a flash of pink light then Kagome's grip loosened completely. InuYasha moved to catch her, but Sesshomaru was quicker, and the taiyoukai gently lowered her to the floor.

A low growl filled the hall as Sesshomaru stood, and InuYasha knew why, as the faint smell of Kagura's blood reached him from the other side of the door.

The inu youkai guard sent a blade of his youki at Kagura, and the barrier that surrounded her was only able to slow it. She had just enough time to jump out of the way to avoid the full force of the attack, but it grazed her arm, making a shallow cut.

"It looks like your time has finally run out, bitch," he growled.

The inu youkai paused in his journey across the room toward Kagura as the door came flying off its hinges and into the far wall at the back of the room. Faster than the eye could see he found himself suspended in the air, one clawed hand around his throat, and the other imbedded in his stomach.

"Your lack of respect for my mate has sealed your fate," Sesshomaru growled. "My poison will see to it that you die a slow painful death."

A Sesshomaru spoke the bird youkai thought to sneak up on him and attack. Before the badly wounded body of the offending inu youkai even hit the floor, Sesshomaru spun and used his energy whip to decapitate the coward who had thought to attack his back.

The two humans stood huddled together, pressed tightly against the wall as far away from the red-eyed taiyoukai as they could be.

Kagura approached her mate. She didn't so much as flinch when he ripped off the sleeve of her shirt and inspected her wound. It was already healing, but he wrapped it with fabric torn from her garment. When he was satisfied, he turned his sights on the humans.

As he stalked toward them the pungent stench of urine and excrement filled the air. With a hand on each of their throats he pinned them to the wall.

"Do you wish to share his fate?" Sesshomaru asked, indicating with his head the inu youkai on the floor, currently convulsing and coughing up blood.

Both human men shook their heads as best they could, being pinned to the wall.

"Then you will tell me everything you know about the demon you work for," he said.

* * *

InuYasha carried Kagome away from the door and a good distance down the hall, so that if anyone were to manage to get past his brother and come running out, he would have the room to defend Kagome and prevent their escape. 

He crouched down in front of her and smoothed her hair, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Soon, koibito, I'll take you home so you can rest and recover your strength. Just stay strong a little bit longer for me."

InuYasha spun when he sensed someone approach. He stood knees slightly bent and arms at his side, ready to attack

"It is only I," Kagura said. "Sesshomaru asked that I come and tell you that he requires your assistance."

InuYasha looked at Kagome and back at Kagura.

"Worry not. I will watch over her and defend her with my life if need be," she assured him. Kagura walked over to Kagome and kneeled down. "She will be safe with me."

InuYasha didn't want to leave her, but knew that Kagura would keep her word. He raced down the hall to see what Sesshomaru needed.

* * *

Miroku and Sango were both panting lightly by the time the last demon was slain. It would have been much less tiring if the special government soldiers had been of more help, but it was obvious that none had been trained to deal with youkai like the ones they had just encountered. 

Miroku pulled Sango into his embrace. "Are you unharmed?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "What about you?"

"In need of a bath, but otherwise unscathed," Miroku replied.

Sango laughed lightly, even though it was her fault he had been sprayed with youkai guts as she killed a flying insect youkai right over his head. "Maybe next time I tell you to move, you'll do it a little more quickly."

"Ah, but then I would have no reason to ask you to bathe with me," Miroku whispered against her ear.

Sango blushed and looked up as her father cleared his throat for a few feet away. The look on his face was inscrutable. Miroku started to release her but she held him more tightly around the waist, and in response to her cue, he did the same.

"I am not a man who easily admits when he has made a mistake," her father said. "Though this is one I cannot afford to leave uncorrected. No father ever thinks any man is good enough for his daughter, but it became clear to me watching the two of you today that you, daughter, have made a wise choice. I have in the past given him no reason to aid me, and yet, he saved me without a second thought and protected you as well. I hope you both can forgive a man his mistakes and that we can start again from this point."

Miroku looked at Sango only to find her looking up at him with damp eyes. He could see that she was waiting for him to decide whether or not to give her father a chance.

"I have made plenty of mistake of my own," Miroku offered. "I would be willing to put any past hostilities aside and move forward. There is only one thing to be discussed before we do so."

Sango looked at him questioningly, and her father waited to hear what he would say.

"Will you also be willing to accept Sango's chosen profession and still allow her to see Kohaku?" Miroku asked.

"She clearly has a gift," her father said at last. "It would be wrong of me not to acknowledge it. It was also wrong of me to resort to such a threat. Can you forgive me Sango?"

Sango finally released Miroku and went to her father. She hugged him tightly. "Of course I can father," she said softly.

Sango released her father as InuYasha stepped outside with Kagome in his arms.

"Is she all right?" Miroku called.

InuYasha looked at him strangely for a moment before answering. "She just used too much of her energy. I am going to go ahead and get her out of here."

InuYasha continued on to a parked car, loaded Kagome in the back seat, and drove away.

* * *

InuYasha entered the room where his brother had two humans pinned to the wall. 

"Hey Sesshomaru, what did you-" he didn't finish, looking to the corner of the room to find Kagura sitting in a chair waiting for her mate to finish his interrogation.

"InuYasha, what are you doing in here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Surely you did not leave your mate vulnerable and unattended."

Without a word InuYasha ran back out into the hall.

Kagome was gone.

He raced up the stairs and through the building, stopping once he was outside. He spotted Sango and Miroku at once.

"Did you see Kagome?" he asked.

Miroku and Sango just gaped at him, neither able to comprehend how exactly InuYasha had managed to leave with Kagome in a car and then come running out of the building within the span of a minute.

"Damn it, answer me!" he yelled.

"We saw her," Miroku offered. "We saw you carry her out of the building and drive off with her in a car."

"How?" Sango questioned.

"That fucking bastard tricked me," he growled. "He's got Kagome, and it's all my fault. I promised to protect her and I failed when she needed me most."

InuYasha sunk to his knees.


	31. Seperation

Sesshomaru injected a small amount of poison into the two humans, rendering them unconscious, and dropped then onto the ground. He would have someone come and collect the filth, once he had an accounting of his half-brother's odd behavior.

He approached his mate and offered her the fan that gave her full use of her powers. "Come. Stay close. We do not know what awaits us when we leave this place."

Kagura bowed her head slightly and followed closely behind Sesshomaru as they made their made their way up and out of the building.

They encountered no resistance, nor any sign of InuYasha and his miko.

Sesshomaru stepped out into the sun and was greeted by the smell of many dead lesser youkai and many different humans: two of which were distinctly familiar. When he looked in the direction of those under his employ, to his shock, he saw InuYasha on his knees between them, and both Sango and Miroku looked as though they were trying to decide if it would be wiser to speak to him or to remain silent.

Then without warning, over the din of the helicopter blades and the men calling out as they checked the surrounding area for more youkai, came a low mournful cry, sounding almost like a howl. The sound stirred something in him and the Tenseiga pulsed at Sesshomaru's side. His hand gripped the hilt and he was thrown into a memory.

_He watched on as his mother fought fiercely against the leader of the panther youkai. His mother was beautiful in her true form: lush golden fur over taut lean muscle. Only now, gold was giving way to a much darker color, as her blood was spilled time and again. Repeatedly she was knocked down by vicious swipes of the panther youkai's claws only to rise again and press forward, her only goal his protection. _

_He could only watch as her lifeblood drained out of her, slowing her and weakening her youki, but not her will. Suddenly she lifted her head, catching the soft breeze that was blowing across the tops of the trees. He knew the scent she was seeking; the one she had been desperately hoping would come. His father was finally close enough to answer her call. His mother raised her head and in doing so exposed her throat. She had time only to call for her mate before finding her throat viciously slit by her opponent. _

_As young as he had been, the heavy scent of her hot blood mingled with the smell of death was one he understood. He instinctively hid himself, burrowing deeper into the warmth of the pelt that was born with him, the one that would when he transformed become his shoulder ruff and tail. _

_A thunderous roar and the falling of trees caused him to peek out from the place where his mother had hidden him. His father leapt over his hiding spot and landed in front of the panther youkai, and beside the dying body of his mother. As she died, she was forced to return to her human form having used too much of her youki to sustain her true self any longer. _

_His father spared not a single glance at her blood-covered form, as he tore into the beast that had earned his ire. He savaged the youkai that had thought to murder his mate and son and did not relent until the panther had been rent completely and was beyond recognition. _

_Knowing that now the danger was past, Sesshomaru ventured out of his hiding place and toddled slowly over to his father as he sat on his knees beside the body of her mother, his Mokomoko-sama slowly soiling with the colors of dirt and blood. He stopped, too afraid to move, as a low cry rang through the trees. _

_When at last his father quieted, an unnatural silence had settled over the area; not a single sound could be heard save for the rustling of the leaves on the trees. His father rose as his mother's body faded away leaving only her bones behind. He sent a wave of youki at them turning them to ash and a stiff wind carried them away. _

_Sesshomaru soon found himself lifted into his father's arms and they both looked in the direction his mother's remains had been carried. A whispered "thank you" was carried away on the breeze. _

It was sometime before he could realize that his father had been thanking his mother for protecting him, for her sacrifice. That had been over two centuries ago.

InuYasha felt detached from himself as he cried out the loss of Kagome for all to hear.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She was defenseless, vulnerable, helpless and you left her. You fell for a trick, and not even one that you hadn't fallen pray to before. You failed to protect her. I really am nothing more than a worthless half-breed. _

_We are only worthless if we don't go after her, and find her_, his human half said softly.

His youkai half was, for once, in complete agreement as it growled at him. _Get off your ass and go after our mate. Find the bastard who would dare to take, to touch, what belongs to us, and tear him to shreds. _

InuYasha growled loudly and dug his claws into the palms of his hands. He stood up.

Sango and Miroku looked on as InuYasha seemed to come to a decision inside himself and rose to his feet; briefly his eyes flashed red. Sango reached out and grabbed Miroku's hand. They waited to see what he would do.

While it was true that InuYasha no longer transformed into a mindless beast when his youkai blood took over, if he gave into the rage that was threatening to consume him, it could still be a problem. To find Kagome they would need a plan and an InuYasha that could be reasoned with, not one who would tear the city apart, completely aware of, but not caring about the problems it would cause.

Slowly InuYasha's eyes returned to their usual deep amber, though they were haunted by the shadow of his failure, and of his loss.

* * *

Hikyuu walked down the crowed street to the apartment building that was his new home. All of his neighbors were youkai who, like him, had been rescued from the research facility. Words couldn't express his gratitude toward the Inu no Taisho and his brother, as well as the younger lord's mate. 

He was reminded daily that it was she who spared him the fate of the other youkai in his building, as the unnatural youki of those who had been altered brushed against his.

Hikyuu paused in opening the side door as he caught the scent of the very person to whom he owed his life. It puzzled him as to why she would have come to this place. He knew that she was going to try and set right the youki of all those in the building, but that was supposed to be done in a medical setting, not in their homes.

He at last shrugged it off as unimportant. Her mate did, after all, own the building, and who was he to say that she hadn't come for that reason, or been called by one of the youkai, wanting to speak to her, or thank her. After all, several had spoken of their gratitude. One hawk youkai in particular told him how she had saved his life and given him hope that he would again be free. Surely it was nothing to be concerned about.

The following day when he left for the office where he was receiving his training for the job Sesshomaru had offered him, he detected no further trace of the Lady Kagome.

* * *

Kagome came awake slowly but didn't open her eyes. The last thing she could remember was using one final burst of her power to bring down a barrier that would purify any youkai that crossed through the door Kagura was being held behind. 

She tested her powers to see if they had been fully recovered by reaching out to see if InuYasha was near enough to hear her call for him. Kagome wanted to find out just how long she had been sleeping and whether or not the rescued Kagura safely. Instead of finding InuYasha though, she felt a strange youki.

"Awake at last, are we?" a smooth female voice asked. "No use pretending to sleep."

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. She found herself in a small room in which the single window was barred and the only furniture present was a bed, a side table, and the single chair occupied by the female youkai.

"Where am I, and who are you? Where is InuYasha?" Kagome demanded. "You better not have hurt him."

"Or what, miko? You will use your power on me? I think not, seeing as how that rosary will not allow you to cast a barrier to protect yourself, or purify youkai," the woman told her. "Now, Taiteki has instructed me to see to your wellbeing. You will eat, and then I will alert him that you have awoken at last."

Kagome eyes the plate of food on the side table dubiously. Could she really trust food given to her by a strange youkai? Was the risk worth sating her hunger?

"There is nothing wrong with the food, I assure you," the youkai said, as if reading her mind. "If Taiteki wanted you dead, then you would be so already."

Kagome considered her words and realized that they were most likely the truth. Why bother to wait for her to wake up just to kill her? She took a single bite of the food, and after a moment with no ill effect, she continued eating everything on the plate.

* * *

Despite his brother's assurances that he had every available man and youkai searching for any trace of Kagome, InuYasha had still gone out on his own every day, for the last three days and searched for Kagome. He had to in order to keep himself from going crazy. 

InuYasha couldn't sleep or eat. Even as a hanyou, the strain as he pushed himself beyond his limits, was beginning to show on his face and in his temper.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled. "Why the fuck did you call me here just to tell me you haven't found her yet? As if I didn't know that. You probably enjoy seeing me like this, torturing me, giving me false hope. You bastard!"

"I assure you, I take no pleasure in this," Sesshomaru replied tolerantly.

InuYasha was lucky that Sesshomaru's own pain at having thought his mate lost was still fresh, or else he would have found his brother much less amicable, through all his insults.

The taiyoukai had no doubt that InuYasha's mate was alive and well, but it did no use to try and reason with an outraged hanyou. Had Kousotsu wanted the miko dead, he would have killed her at the first opportunity. No, she must serve some purpose in his plan. Sesshomaru even had his suspicions as to why there had been no word from her abductor.

Kousotsu would know that they would demand proof that Kagome was unharmed before they would even consent to speak with him, which meant that he had to wait for Kagome to recover her power and wake up.

InuYasha snorted and was headed for the door, to continue his own search for Kagome, when the phone rang. He turned back.

* * *

Kagome knew him at once. There was no mistaking the youkai from her dreams. 

"Kousotsu," she breathed.

He growled, and all at once, had her hair gripped tightly in his fist. "Never speak that name aloud again if you wish to keep the half-dog's whelp you carry, is that clear?"

"Yes," Kagome replied quickly, and to her relief, he released her hair.

"It has been along time since I was simply Kousotsu," he told her. There was a certain melancholy in his voice, a hint of regret as he spoke those words. "Remain silent unless I give my permission for you to speak, or you will regret it. Is that clear?"

Kagome nodded.

She watched as he dialed the phone in his hand and waited.

* * *

"Taisho Sesshomaru," he answered. 

"So the great dog, deigns to answer his own phone," a male voice sneered.

Sesshomaru had no doubt who was on the phone, and InuYasha, seeing the look on his brother's face as he transferred the call to speaker phone, figured it out as well.

"Where the hell is Kagome you bastard?" InuYasha bellowed into the phone.

"Ah the half-dog is there as well," Kousotsu said amusedly. "I supposed it is better this way."

"Quit your fucking babbling and tell me where the fuck you've taken my mate," InuYasha growled. "If you've so much as touched a hair on her head-"

"Now, now, no need for threats," Kousotsu interrupted. "The miko is alive and unharmed. It would do no good to damage my bargaining chip."

"If she is truly well, then let her speak to us," Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Kousotsu grabbed Kagome's hair once again and held the phone to her ear. 

She gasped softly as he pulled sharply on her hair. "InuYasha?"

"Kagome, are you all right? Has he hurt you?" InuYasha asked quickly.

"I'm fine," she replied. "He hadn't done anything to me. InuYasha I - "

Kousotsu snatched the phone away. "You see? She hasn't been harmed in the least. Now listen closely, because if you ever want to see her alive again, you will agree to all my demands."

Kagome wished she could've had just another moment to speak to InuYasha. She had wanted so badly to tell him that she loved him, to let him know that she wasn't afraid because she knew he would be coming for her. She listened raptly to Kousotsu's demands.

"You will gather all the clan leaders to a place of my choosing at a time of my choosing, to bear witness when I challenge you to a battle," Kousotsu said. "When I defeat you in the fight, you will hand over your title of Youkai Lord to me, and both you and your brother will swear allegiance before all to the new Youkai no Taisho. If you chose not to accept my offer, I will send her back to you in pieces. I will give you one hour to decide."

Kagome gasped. What he was demanding was impossible. She would never expect Sesshomaru to give up so much simply for her life. She would have to try and find a way to reach InuYasha and let him know where she was, so that he could rescue her.

As soon as Kousotsu left the room, followed closely by the female youkai, Kagome reached out with her power. Almost at once she realized where she was. She could feel that many youkai were in the same building as her and all of them had unnatural youki.

She expanded her power further, ignoring everything else, until she felt a familiar youki that was perhaps less five kilometers away. She let her aura convey a sense of desperation and prayed fervently that he would recognize it for what it was.

* * *

Hikyuu was supposed to be listening to his employer as she explained the basic duties he would perform every day, but when he felt the tingle of spiritual power, he became distracted. He concentrated on what he was feeling wondering what the mate of the younger Lord Taisho would be doing reaching out to him, and more than that, it felt like she was trying to tell him something. 

He debated with himself whether or not he should call the taiyoukai and ask after the miko. Had he not caught her scent only days before, he would have been likely to dismiss what he was currently feeling. Just as the feeling left him, he came to his decision.

"Please excuse the interruption, Takamori-san," Hikyuu said, coming to his feet. He offered no explanation as he exited the room.

He pulled out the card given to him by the Inu no Taisho that listed the number of the phone line in his personal office.

* * *

Sesshomaru and InuYasha stared at each other for a few long moments upon hanging up the phone from their call with Kousotsu. It was clear what both were thinking though neither wanted to voice it. Sesshomaru could not give up his position, not even to save his brother's pregnant mate. There was simply too much at stake. 

Just as Sesshomaru was about to attempt to broach the sensitive subject. The phone rang again.

"It can't be him already," InuYasha said.

"Taisho Sesshomaru," he answered.

"Please forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama. If I am wasting your time, may I apologize in advance, but I had to call," Hikyuu said. "I mean no offense and am not trying to overstep my bounds, but I must know: the Lady Kagome, is she all right?"

Sesshomaru once again placed the call on the speakerphone. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"A couple of days ago, I thought I detected her scent in my apartment building, and just now, I am positive I felt her touching me with her power," Hikyuu replied. "Separately, I would have thought nothing of the incidents, but that they would happen so close together, they gave me pause."

"When you felt her power, was she close?" InuYasha asked urgently.

"I would almost say she was at my apartment building if I didn't know better," Hikyuu offered.

"Stay where you are, my brother will meet you there," Sesshomaru told him.

"So then, something has happened?" Hikyuu asked.

"Yes, but speak of this to no one," Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and turned to InuYasha. "We must use this to our advantage. You will go to Hikyuu and speak with him. Do not go to his building but remain nearby watching for any sign of Kousotsu or of your mate. I will agree to his fight, and once he has left to meet me, you can retrieve her. I will stall Kousotsu, and when you arrive, we will defeat him."

"Right," InuYasha said. "This bastard is going to regret ever messing with us."

* * *

Kagome sighed. InuYasha must be somewhere too far away for her to reach him, leaving her to depend on the perceptiveness of a teenage inu youkai. Still, she was hopeful. Hikyuu had shown before that he could be depended upon. 

The door opened once again admitting Kousotsu, or Taiteki, whichever one it was he wanted to be called. "Soon we will see just how much you are worth to your mate and his brother."

Kagome remained silent, thinking it better not to give away anything, than risk saying the wrong thing.

"I find myself curious… You have never seen me before yet you know me, how is that?" he asked.

Kagome didn't see any harm in telling him about her dreams. Maybe she could even make him remember the little boy who had played with his mother and asked for stories about his father. Surely there must be some good left inside him. "I dreamt about you."

"Tell me about your dreams," Kousotsu demanded.

"In one, I just saw your eyes, and felt the hate you carry in your heart because of what was done to you," she explained quietly. "In another, I saw what they did to you through your eyes. I felt the pain you felt as K47. I wondered along with you how the hanyou guards could allow such a thing, when one of their own parents was a youkai. It is the reason Sesshomaru sent me into investigate the research facility. The last dream I had was the one where I learned of who you were before..." Kagome paused, not knowing if he would be angered if she said any more after the way he reacted after she spoke his name.

"Then it was because of you that I dreamed of my mother for the first time in five years," he said distractedly. Kousotsu came to his feet and headed for the door. At the last instant, he turned back. "I thank you for that, and hope for your sake that the dogs accept my offer."

Kagome didn't know what to think. It wasn't in her to hate her captor, when deep down, she had glimpsed more than his hate. She knew that beneath the rage, there was a staggering depth of pain and sadness within him. He had been abused and changed into something wholly unnatural by no fault of his own.

While she knew that he could not go unpunished for his crimes - for choosing to seek vengeance against all for the crimes of a few, instead of trying to prevent what happened to him from happening to other youkai - she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and what he had suffered.


	32. Resolution

**A/N: I'm sorry this took an extra week, but it was avery difficult chapter for me to write. Fight scenes trouble me and I wanted it to be good, so that is the reason for the delay. My beta Azelle helped me with the fight scene, so I can't claim that it was all me, but I did wrote most of it and I hope you enjoy. On with the story... Oh an thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review. I really do appreciate it.**

* * *

InuYasha was perched on the roof of the building across the street from where they suspected Kagome was being held. He had been there ever since his meeting the previous day with Hikyuu. Sesshomaru had called him once to tell him the time and place where he would be meeting Kousotsu for their fight, and since then, he had been alone with nothing to do but watch, wait and think. 

The first thing he had decided to do was quit dwelling on his failure when it came to protecting Kagome. He would think about that after he had her safely back in his arms. Instead, he focused on forming a plan to rescue her and defeat Kousotsu.

With his plan worked out in his head, his thoughts turned to Kagome. His connection to her would have told him if she was afraid or in danger, but it did nothing to put him at ease, since that could change in an instant. He was anxious for evening to fall. It was taking all his restraint not to go after her, and to wait, so that they would finally have their chance to face their enemy directly.

He wished that Kagome would try again to reach out to him with her power. In a way, he envied Hikyuu for having felt her energy around him the day before.

* * *

Kagome hadn't seen Kousotsu since the evening prior. 

She nibbled at one of the rice balls left on her plate, but she was really craving some oden and had been since she woke up that morning, along with having a slightly tender feeling in her breasts. Thinking about that brought a smile to her face. Kagome was still having a hard time believing that she was going to have a baby, but it was a happy thought none the less.

She and InuYasha would have to have a long talk once they were together again. Kagome sighed. _Maybe I should see if I can reach him. I know he's looking for me._ She closed her eyes and concentrated, almost pulling her powers back at the shock of having found him. _He's so close... I guess Hikyuu did understand. _

* * *

InuYasha nearly cried out in relief when he felt the warmth of Kagome's aura wash over him. It faltered for a second and then returned stronger. He could feel her so close to him and he knew now for sure that he was looking in the right place. 

InuYasha could feel from her that she was both overjoyed and relieved to be able to reach him, and in return, he tried to convey the same feelings with his youki.

When she left him suddenly it felt as though he had been doused with cold water. It bothered him that she had broken their connection so abruptly. _ Damn it I don't want to wait any longer. She's so close. I hate this...Just a little bit longer._

* * *

"Well, you should be pleased to know the dogs value your life enough to face me," Kousotsu said as he entered the room. 

Kagome opened her eyes quickly, disappointed to be unable to continue to reach out to InuYasha, but knowing that she couldn't risk Kousotsu wondering what she was doing.

"Hours from now, the world as you know it is going to change," he told her. "When I am the Youkai no Taisho, humans will be forced to bow to the will of my kind or be killed. No longer will we have to hide what we are."

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked. "Youkai and humans have lived together in peace for centuries. I'm sorry you were hurt, but this won't change what was done to you."

"But it will change everything else," Kousotsu shouted.

He was silent for a moment and Kagome could see that he was trying to calm himself.

"You won't see me again unless your mate and his brother have done exactly as I asked. I have learned from various sources that you have sought to help youkai, and because of this, I promise you that should it be necessary, your death will be quick and painless," Kousotsu said. "I hope it does not come to that."

Kagome watched him leave the room.

* * *

InuYasha kept his eyes on the building until he finally glimpsed a ball of energy fly out one of the windows on the upper floors. He was almost certain that it was Kousotsu, but he wished that he had some way to know for sure. _Come on Kagome. If that was him, give me some sort of sign. Let me know it's time._

A few moments later he felt her. There was a sense of urgency in her aura and he knew she was waiting for him. InuYasha jumped down from the roof and walked out from between the buildings. He crossed the street and headed straight to Hikyuu's second floor apartment.

InuYasha's insistent knock was answered almost at once, and Hikyuu invited him inside.

"What's the plan?" the young Inu youkai asked.

"You're going to help me then?" InuYasha questioned.

Hikyuu nodded. "It's my duty," he replied. "But I also want to help."

"Then here's what we do. You go up to the first apartment on the eighth floor and knock. Check things out," InuYasha explained. "The cocky bastard probably doesn't have her guarded very well since he thinks we have no way of finding her. You're a poison youkai right?"

"Yes," Hikyuu replied.

"Good. Knock out whoever answers the door and then call down to me and I'll come up. We go in together and get Kagome out of there," InuYasha said. "Then you call Sesshomaru and he'll have someone come for whoever we run into in the apartment. Are you ready?"

Hikyuu nodded once. "Let's go."

Hikyuu knocked on the apartment door and waited. The door opened and a female youkai stared at him waiting for him to speak. He didn't smell a trace of Kagome or of any youkai for that matter, but he knew there were ways to block scents.

In a flash, he sank his claws into the sides of the female youkai's neck and injected her with enough poison to leave her unconscious for several hours at the very least, depending on the strength of her youki, and she fell to the floor.

"InuYasha-sama," Hikyuu called quietly, knowing the hanyou would hear him without him having to raise his voice.

InuYasha leapt up, two floors at a time, and landed beside Hikyuu.

"I think she was the only one here," Hikyuu explained, "but I can't be sure since something is masking all the scents in the apartment."

InuYasha gave a brief nod and the two stepped inside together. They were standing in the living room and to the left was the kitchen. The right end of the apartment had two doors and the left end had three.

"You take the left," InuYasha ordered.

The first door Hikyuu opened was a linen closet and the second a bathroom. He hoped that they were in the right place. Hikyuu opened the final door and found a small bedroom. The familiar young woman looked up at him and broke into a radiant smile.

"Hikyuu," she said softly.

Kagome let her eyes drift past the young inu youkai to the figure currently heading across the living room, and InuYasha stopped when he saw her. She jumped to her feet and ran past Hikyuu into the open arms of her mate.

"InuYasha, I knew you'd come," she whispered into his chest.

InuYasha stepped out of her embrace. His ears flattened against his head and his eyes downcast.

"I'll just go call Sesshomaru-sama," Hikyuu announced, making a hasty exit.

Kagome was surprised when InuYasha uttered a soft whine. "What's wrong?"

"I failed you, Kagome," InuYasha replied. "You needed me to protect you and I fell for a stupid trick. I could have lost you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I promise I won't fail you again."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him once again. "There is nothing to forgive. You're here now."

InuYasha embraced her and held her tightly. "I wish we could stay like this, but now I have to go help Sesshomaru."

"I'm going with you," Kagome said, taking hold of the rosary Kousotsu had placed on her, "but I need you to see if you can get this off me first."

"I don't suppose I am going to be able to convince you to wait at home, am I?" InuYasha asked.

"Not a chance," Kagome replied.

InuYasha sighed and grabbed a hold of the beads. He tugged sharply and they broke, falling all over the floor. "All right, koibito, let's go put an end to this."

* * *

The sky took on a deep orange hue as the sun fell below the trees. Sesshomaru stood alone in a large open area, in a secluded section of forest. At the tree line stood Kagura, and on either side of her stood Miroku and Sango. A short distance away waited the leaders of all the major youkai clans, including the neko youkai, as well as the horse and bat youkai. Even the wolf youkai had sent a representative. 

Sesshomaru watched wearing his usual stoic mask as a youkai materialized out of his energy form several meters away.

"I am pleased that you have at least followed my instructions thus far," Kousotsu said. "The miko is quite extraordinary for a human and I don't really wish to order her killed."

"This Sesshomaru came here to fight, not to talk," Sesshomaru replied. "I offer you one final chance to surrender to me"

"Not going to happen, oh _Great Dog Lord_," Kousotsu taunted.

"You will pay for your insolence," the taiyoukai said as his energy whip formed.

Sesshomaru aimed the green whip made from his youki at his opponent, and with a flick of his wrist, sent it flying in his direction. His aim was true, but the light of his youki simply passed through the youkai in front of him, dispelling the illusion.

"So, you would hide behind your magic tricks, instead of facing me," Sesshomaru called. "I should have expected as much from one who would resort to blackmail. You are but a coward."

"Coward, am I?" Kousotsu asked, and he unleashed blades of wind at Sesshomaru's back.

The Inu no Taisho jumped clear of the attack and then changed direction to press an attack of his own, poison claws glowing green as he swiped at his enemy.

"Rumors of your speed were not exaggerated," Kousotsu said as he used his the natural agility of his kind to avoid Sesshomaru, "but you will need to be more than quick if you hope to defeat me."

* * *

InuYasha had the gas pedal floored as he drove away from the bright lights of the city. He glanced at Kagome who looked as anxious as he felt. He knew she was worried about what could happen to Sesshomaru and to everyone else if Kousotsu were to win. InuYasha on the other hand couldn't wait to get his claws on the bastard that had taken her from him. 

"InuYasha, I want you to promise me something," Kagome said quietly. "Promise me that you won't kill Kousotsu unless you have no other choice."

"What?" InuYasha asked. "Are you crazy, Kagome? That bastard kidnapped and threatened to kill you. He's also been to blame for a lot of innocent people being killed, or did you forget about your grandfather?"

"Of course I didn't forget," Kagome snapped. "How could you even ask that?"

InuYasha reached across the car and took her hand. "Listen Kagome, I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you would care about him after all he's done."

Kagome sighed heavily. "I know it must seem strange to you, but I've felt what they did to him. I saw the little boy he was before they turned him into what he is now. He's what he was made to be."

"You act like he didn't have a choice," InuYasha reasoned. "Did he try to help any of the other youkai get out of that place? No. He only cared about getting revenge for himself. What was done to him was a crime, but that doesn't make what he's doing now all right. He chose to let them win, to become what they wanted him to be."

Kagome heard much more in his words that what was said. InuYasha had chosen not to be the monster that humans had claimed him to be. He had closed himself off, but had never allowed himself to seek revenge for those who had treated him with immeasurable cruelty.

"I'm not saying that he shouldn't be punished for everything that he has done, but I know that deep down he isn't all bad," Kagome explained. "You've done things that you aren't proud of, that you would have given anything to take back. We all have. What makes him less worthy of a second chance than you, than any of us?

InuYasha knew that she was thinking of the time he had slaughtered those bandits as they begged for their lives. While it was true that he hadn't been himself at the time, it had still been his claws that were covered in blood. His youki had been too strong for his hanyou body and his human heart to control.

Kousotsu had five times the youki he was born with. It was sure to have altered his mind as his body struggled to control powers that were not his own.

"All right, koibito," InuYasha said at last. "I promise that I won't kill Kousotsu unless I have no other choice, but I can't guarantee that Sesshomaru won't kill him."

* * *

Kousotsu was turning out to be a formidable foe. Sesshomaru had started out simply trying to give InuYasha the time he needed to rescue his mate. Now, however, he was fighting for real and still unable to take down his enemy. As much as he hated to admit it, he would likely need InuYasha to join him in the fight. 

Youkai laws forbid the use of weapons when a challenge for power had been issued, and because of this, Kousotsu was at an advantage having so much youki under his control.

There was a break in the fighting when InuYasha arrived. Kousotsu stepped back, at first seeing only the inu hanyou. "You've finally arrived," Kousotsu said. "Will you chose to join me in defeating your brother, or will you let your mate die?"

"Keh, neither, asshole," InuYasha growled. "I'm going to kick your ass and then go home with my mate."

Kousotsu's eyes drifted over to where the dog lord's mate was standing, and was furious to find the miko was there with her, both heavily guarded. Growling in a feral manner, baring his elongated fangs, he felt himself losing control of his rage and cracked his knuckles, claws itching to feel flesh sunder under their force. To smell blood permeate the air and bathe his tongue. But he wouldn't succumb to that primal urge quite yet. Youki based attacks had more of an advantage over simply slashing and biting an opponent. He needed to keep his facilities about him and use ranged attacks for now.

"Now what, bastard?" InuYasha taunted. "You want to give up?"

Kousotsu felt his blood rage consume him and he partially gave himself over to it, welcoming the rush of power that filled him completely, before savagely releasing it. His youki exploded in all directions, and both InuYasha and Sesshomaru were blown back in the blast. In its wake came a strange mist, both thick and heavy, as it settled over the area.

InuYasha rose in a crouched position, and somewhere nearby, he heard Sesshomaru do the same. He couldn't see more than a foot in front of his face and the only thing he could smell was Kousotsu. His body was tense and his ears swiveled about his head searching for any sound that could aid him since his other senses had been rendered useless by what he suspected was part of an illusion created by Kousotsu. Behind him, just before he felt someone's back press up against his own, he heard a soft growl that he recognized as belonging to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru made a soft almost inaudible sound in the back of his throat. It wasn't a growl and it certainly wasn't a bark, but it did convey a meaning, a means of communication not likely to be understood by their enemy. InuYasha heard the voice of his youkai blood. _Mates._ He realized that Sesshomaru was trying to tell him that one of them needed to go make sure Kagura and Kagome hadn't been injured.

That however became unnecessary as Kagome's voice rang out. "Miroku, I swear if you don't let me out of the barrier right now you won't live to marry Sango."

"I'm sorry, but my first duty it to protect you and Lady Kagura," Miroku replied. "It is worth more than my life should I let either of you come to harm."

InuYasha could hear Kagome's exasperated sigh. "Sango..."

"He's right, Kagome," Sango offered. "I'm sure they're both fine. InuYasha and Sesshomaru have both faced smarter and stronger opponents than this and survived."

Then Kagura's smooth voice cut through the air. "Remember your connection. You would feel it if he was no longer with you."

"I... I just wish I could do something," Kagome said softly.

Suddenly the air seemed to thin a bit and a shadowy shape materialized. InuYasha charged forward and leapt high in the air, bringing down his claws in a sweeping arc. "Sankontessou!"

The attack went right through Kousotsu and into the ground, and InuYasha landed in a crouched position. "Damn illusion," he growled, driving his fist into the dirt.

InuYasha came to his feet and heard the soft, whistling sound of claws cutting air, heading right for him. He sprang backwards in time to avoid a killing blow, but he ended up with four deep gashes across his chest. _Damn it, that was too close._

A few feet away he heard the rustle of clothing, and without warning a green light headed straight for his head. He ducked as Sesshomaru's energy whip threatened to decapitate him, and only when he heard a sharp hiss behind him did he realize that Kousotsu had been about to attack him from behind. "What the fuck? You almost got me, you stupid fucking bastard!"

"Have you forgotten never to let your guard down, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, obviously not concerned about the near miss.

"Asshole," InuYasha growled, shooting his half-brother a withering glare.

As Sesshomaru came to stand beside him, InuYasha noticed that he was not the only one bleeding. Blood was dripping from Sesshomaru's left shoulder.

Kagome waited impatiently, watching for even the smallest sign of InuYasha or Sesshomaru. She glanced at Kagura to see her clasping her hands in front of her in a clear gesture of nervousness that she had never before see the wind sorceress exhibit. She wondered if Kagura knew something she didn't, but was afraid to ask, not only because she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, but also because if something was wrong talking about it might give something away to Kousotsu.

InuYasha felt a deep sense of foreboding. All his instincts were telling him that Kousotsu was about to strike, even is his senses were not. He gave Sesshomaru a hard shove and dove to the ground, just in time for a blast of fire to pass over him, singeing his hair.

"Coward!" InuYasha yelled. "Damn it, show yourself."

"To what purpose, hanyou?" Kousotsu taunted. "You are no match for me."

InuYasha growled the voice seemed to come from all around him. In a breath, a fist connected with his the side of his head sending him flying through the air. He got up slowing shaking his head. InuYasha blinked several times as his eyes watered from the force of the impact.

Kousotsu was relentless, attacking both brothers time again, and never from the same direction. They were able to use their hearing to avoid the full force of the assault, but were still becoming weaker with each blow. Every new wound allowed more blood to flow from them, staining the earth. Both knew that something to turn the tide would have to happen soon, or else they were going to lose.

InuYasha knew that if they could just see Kousotsu to attack him then they could defeat him. As another glancing blow split open his shoulder, followed by a second that made him wonder if Kousotsu had severed his left ear, InuYasha knew he was going to have to have help. With a growl of frustration he stopped shielding Kagome from his emotions.

Kagome felt like someone had just walked over her grave as a chill traveled up her spine. Kagura looked pointedly at her. _They're in real trouble. InuYasha is hurt bad. I can feel it, and Sesshomaru must be too. I have to do something._

"Give me your staff," Kagome demanded.

"I told you before, I cannot," Miroku replied.

"Miroku, I am ordering you to give me your staff," Kagome said.

"I'm sorry," Miroku told her, "but I don't take my orders from you."

"Monk, give her your staff at once," Kagura commanded.

"But-" Miroku started.

"What were my mate's instructions?" Kagura interrupted.

"To protect you and Kagome and to follow your commands in his absence," Miroku replied with a heavy sigh.

"Then do as I have ordered," she said.

The barrier fell as Miroku placed his holy staff in Kagome's hands. She closed her eyes. _Please if anyone is listening, let this work. Jii-chan, Daddy, I need your help on this one. I don't know what I'm doing, but I have to do something. I can't lose him again._

Miroku watched as Kagome drew her arm back, holding his staff out parallel to the ground, her hand just behind her shoulder.

"Please work," she whispered and threw his staff like a javelin.

It glowed with the energy of her spiritual powers and cut a path through the mist. The impromptu spear landed in the ground, and the pink light spread, engulfing the entire area, and as quickly as it had come, the mist was gone.

Kagome gasped at what she saw. InuYasha was on his knees, covered in blood. Sesshomaru, while standing, didn't look to be in much better shape. Amber eyes met hers and she could read his thanks in them.

InuYasha stood and barely had time to jump out of the way as blades of wind were fired at him. Across form him, he saw Sesshomaru dodge an attack of fire. _Damn, he has a lot of power._ _How can he use two different youki attacks at once? _

InuYasha swayed slightly as he coated his claws in his blood. "Hijinkessou!" he cried, sending his blades of blood at Kousotsu, who dodged the attack easily. _Shit. He's too fast. Even faster than Sesshomaru._

"I've toyed with you both long enough," Kousotsu announced. "I am disappointed that the two of you didn't pose more of a challenge. Pity."

InuYasha was unable to move briefly as Kousotsu used his youki to capture his legs in ice. He broke free just in time to be struck in the chest with an electric attack.

Kagome screamed as InuYasha was thrown back and hit the ground hard, convulsing. She ran, ignoring Miroku and Sango as they tried to call her back. She was so intent on getting to InuYasha that she didn't notice when Kousotsu threw a wind attack at her.

Sesshomaru was forced to take the attack himself, to protect her, a mist of corrosive blood spraying the ground and hitting the lower portion of Kagome's left leg as he was knocked into the trees.

Kagome, ignoring the pain as the acidic droplets began eating away her pant leg and slowly biting into her skin, kneeled beside InuYasha, and was relieved to find that he was still alive.

"Foolish woman," Kousotsu growled from behind her. "Move and I will allow you to live. I am losing my patience, so act quickly. Defy me and-"

Kagome came to her feet between InuYasha and Kousotsu, interrupting him. "I won't let you hurt him."

She glanced behind her as InuYasha started to groan. When she looked back in Kousotsu's direction, claws were coming at her, and she threw up her hands to ward off the blow.

"You stupid bitch! I warned you!" Kousotsu snarled, but was suddenly held immobile, surrounded by a soft pink light. He struggled to break free, hissing and growling, his youki and blood rage rising further, dangerously so, hinting that he was trying to break free and use his true form. Lengthening jaws snapping at her, his body began to shudder and stretch as his shape grew, attempting to shift more into that of a panther, but it was no use; Kagome had him held too tightly in her power, halting and reversing the transformation.

She was unaware as InuYasha rose behind her.

Kousotsu screamed in agony as Kagome pulled his youki free from his body, so that it surrounded him in a circle of five tightly coiled colored bands of light. A single red strand remained joined with his body, indicating that it was his natural youki.

All gathered watched in awe as she reached out with spiritual hands and grabbed the white stand of youki. Sweat fell from her brow as her power spread along the band and purified it. She took hold of the blue rope of energy next and purified it as well. As she did so his claws shortened and his hair became solid black.

_Halfway there._ Kagome clenched her teeth and fought against the weakness that threaten to take her from her feet. _You can do this._

She moved on to the pink youki surrounding Kousotsu, and as it dissipated, his eyes returned to their normal color. Kagome swayed on her feet and was surprised when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She could feel InuYasha behind her, offering her his strength so that she could finish what she had started. Kagome leaned heavily against him.

Finally, she grasped the silver strand and let her energy flow along it until it, too, was completely purified. With the last if her strength, she returned Kousotsu's true youki to his body and released him, letting him fall to the ground.

InuYasha lowered Kagome gently to the earth and held her upper body against him. He wiped the damp hair from her face and the sweat from her brow. Her breathing was shallow and her pulse lethargic, but she was alive.

Behind him Sesshomaru was standing over Kousotsu who was on his knees staring at his hands. "How? What did she do to me? I'm as I was before..."

"Kagome used her spiritual powers to help you even after what you did to her," InuYasha growled. "Know this: if she hadn't made me promise not to kill your sorry ass, you'd be dead by now."

"Since it was her wish, I too will allow you to live," Sesshomaru interjected. "Though you will be held accountable for your actions."

* * *

InuYasha hadn't left Kagome's side for longer than a minute for two days, worried about her and their pup. He knew that it couldn't be good for either of them that she had exhausted herself so fully twice in less than a week's time. The burns on her leg from Sesshomaru's blood weren't too bad, but they would most likely leave faint scars behind. Thankfully, that was the only injury she had, and Kagome didn't mind the battle wound too much. The fight's outcome could have been much worse… for all of them. It was a small price to pay. 

Sesshomaru had called in Kagura's doctor to examine Kagome and check the pup, and he had advised against giving her anything to restore her energy. The doctor informed him that it was much better to let her recover naturally. He left InuYasha with a bottle of prenatal vitamins designed specifically for human women having part youkai babies and the assurance that Kagome and their child would be fine in a couple of days.

InuYasha was jerked out of a restless sleep by Kagome's soft moan. He could see her reaching for him in the dark and he caught her hand, pulling it to his chest.

"I'm here, koibito," he said softly, drawing her close and wrapping his arms around her. "I was worried about you, wench."

"What happened?" she asked.

"After you purified all the extra youkai around Kousotsu, he was taken into custody by the Youkai Enforcement Agency," InuYasha told her. "While you were sleeping a doctor came and checked both you and the pup. He said you're both fine."

"I'm glad, and I'm glad it's finally over," Kagome said quietly.

InuYasha could see her yawn in the dark. "Go back to sleep, koibito. We'll talk more in the morning."

Kagome made no reply other than to snuggle more deeply into his chest, and in less than a minute she was sleeping once again.


	33. A Wish Granted

**A/N: Once again I am sorry this took a little longer to get out than usual. I guess I am just a little sad that this story is almost done. In fact I only have half a chapter left to write. Chapter 34 is called The Honeymoon (A lemon chapter as if I needed to tell you with the title and all) and then Chapter 35 is the epilogue. It's been fun. This is the longest story I've written and believe it or not this fic started out as eight chapters and no direction in mind. It sort of wrote itself. Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy**

**REMEMBER AFTER THIS WE HAVE 2 CHAPTERS TO GO...**

* * *

When Kagome woke, she was greeted by a smiling inu hanyou.

"Are you hungry, koibito?" InuYasha asked as he sat beside her on the bed and brushed a stray hair back from her face.

"Starved," she replied. "I think I would kill for some ramen."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure that's what you want? You don't even like ramen that much and definitely not for breakfast."

She smiled at him. "Blame it on your pup, because right now, I want ramen so badly I can almost taste it."

He laughed. "At least we know the kid is going to have good taste. Stay right here and I'll be back with your breakfast."

Kagome nodded and InuYasha leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

InuYasha came back in the room carrying a tray with a bowl of ramen and a glass of juice, only to find Kagome gone. She stepped out of the bathroom and he turned toward her.

"What are you doing up?" he questioned.

Kagome ignored him and crossed the room. Once she was back in bed, she answered him. "I had to go to the little girl's room, if you must know."

"Keh, well don't get up again. You need to rest," InuYasha told her. "If I think you're rested enough, you can get up tomorrow."

Kagome rolled her eyes. They would have to have a long talk about him not smothering her with his over protectiveness, but that could wait. Today, she would stay in bed and enjoy having him take care of her. After all, she knew what if felt like to be afraid for the one you love.

InuYasha set the tray across her lap and Kagome picked up the two pink pills next to the glass of juice. "What's this?"

"Vitamins for you and the pup," he explained. "The doctor said you need to take two a day, in the mornings."

Kagome accepted his explanation and took the vitamins with a large swallow of juice, and then proceeded to eat the entire bowl of noodles InuYasha had prepared for her.

* * *

"Time to get up, koibito," InuYasha said, nuzzling Kagome. "I have a surprise for you." 

Kagome stretched in his arms and sighed softly. She was a little tired, but that was entirely InuYasha's fault. _Well maybe not entirely._ It had, in fact, been her that goaded him into a second and third expressions of his love for her the previous night, but it had been him that started it.

Kagome laughed softly. She wouldn't mind staying in bed all the time as long as he was with her.

"Something funny, wench?" InuYasha asked.

"You wouldn't let me get out of bed at all yesterday, but it's because of you that I'm tired right now," she accused. "You didn't seem to be the least bit concerned with my rest last night."

A light blush dusted his cheeks. "Can I help it if I missed my mate? Besides, you're the insatiable one."

"Can you blame me?" she asked in reply as she slid her hands along his chest. "It's really your own fault for being so amazing."

He snorted and grabbed her hands. "Trying to seduce me?"

"You don't want me to?" she questioned with a small pout.

"Any other time, hell yes, but right now we have to get up or we'll be late," he replied.

InuYasha got out of bed and picked her up. He carried her into the bathroom ignoring her questions.

* * *

Kagome had given up on asking him where they were going before they even made it to the car. She knew there was no point in it. As they drove through the city though, his destination became clear, even if she couldn't figure out why they would be going there. InuYasha parked in a pay lot about half a block from the Higurashi shrine. He took her hand as they walked. 

The first thing Kagome noticed was that the construction sign was gone._ Does that mean it's done? Is that why he brought me here?_

"InuYasha?" she questioned softly.

"Just wait and see, koibito," he replied as they ascended the steps.

Kagome gasped when they reached the top of the stairs. Tears sprang to her eyes as she took in the entire shrine, restored. Even her family's house had been rebuilt, though it did look a little larger and much newer than before. She was only vaguely aware that InuYasha was leading her across the courtyard to the house.

The kitchen shoji slid open and her mother, brother, and Shippou came outside to greet her. Kagome couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and she threw her arms around InuYasha.

"Thank you," she murmured, crying on his shoulder.

He smoothed her hair as her family approached, and when Kagome released him, she was immediately pulled into the arms of her mother.

"I missed you so much, Mama!" Kagome cried.

"I missed you too, dear," her mother offered.

Kagome laughed as she wiped her tears, turning to Shippou and Souta. "So, are the two of you too old to give me a hug?"

"I guess I could, as long as it's just this once," Souta offered with a smile. Kagome grabbed him ruffled his hair. Souta pushed away from her. "Sis... You know how long it takes me to fix my hair?"

Kagome hugged Shippou next. "I'm so glad everyone is all right."

"We are too, dear," Asami agreed. "Now let's go inside and eat the wonderful meal that someone thought to have delivered."

Kagome looked at InuYasha who smiled at her and took her hand. He held her back as everyone else went inside. "Are you happy?"

She nodded. "I love you. Thank you for this."

"So, are we going to tell your mother about the pup?" he asked.

She looked at him. "That's why you set this all up. You want to brag about the baby."

InuYasha shrugged. "So what if I do? Is it wrong for me to be proud that my mate is having my pup?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not wrong at all."

"That isn't the only reason though. I knew you wanted to see your family," he told her. "Mostly, I did it to see you happy."

Kagome stepped out of his arms and took his hand. They went inside and sat down to eat with her family, their family.

Asami was about to clear the table while everyone finished their desert, but Kagome stopped her. "Mama, Souta, Shippou: we need to tell you something."

Kagome's mother took one look at InuYasha and knew. His expression was the same one Kagome's father had worn after finding out she was pregnant with Kagome. She could barely contain her excitement. "Of course, dear. What is it?"

"Kagome's having my pup," InuYasha announced.

Asami came to her feet and hurried around the table to embrace both of them. "I knew it. Oh, this is wonderful. Congratulations! I can't wait. I bet they'll have those adorable ears!"

"You're really having a baby, sis?" Souta asked. Kagome nodded. "This is so cool. I'm going to be an uncle."

InuYasha looked at the strangely quiet kitsune. "Oi, kid, it's going to be your little brother or sister, so don't you have anything to say?"

Shippou looked from InuYasha who was waiting expectantly to Kagome who was smiling. She gave him a small nod and he broke out into a huge grin. "It's great, as long as I don't have to change any diapers."

InuYasha wrinkled his nose and turned to his mate. "I don't guess there's any way I can get out of that too, is there?"

"No way, Daddy," she replied. "I'm not going to be the only one doing that."

* * *

It was late when they finally headed home. Kagome reached over and took InuYasha's hand, and he brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. Kagome glanced into the backseat to find Shippou sleeping. She couldn't help but think that everything was finally the way it was supposed to be. 

Her mother was excited at the prospect of planning a wedding, even if it did seem a daunting task after InuYasha informed them that there would likely be several hundred people and youkai that had to be invited, lest they offend someone important. They were hoping to have the wedding in three months. Kagome knew it was silly, but she really wanted to be married before the baby was born, and even though she was likely to be showing a bit by then, she didn't want to be too big at their wedding.

* * *

The first and only snag in the wedding plans came when InuYasha informed Kagome and Asami that she had to wear his own mother's wedding kimono - instead of her mother's - because of his status in youkai circles. 

Asami remained silent, allowing Kagome and InuYasha to work this out on their own. She had always imagined that Kagome would marry in the kimono she had worn when wedding her father, but it was not up to her to decide.

"But InuYasha, I have to wear Mama's kimono. She wore it when she married Daddy," Kagome said.

"I know that, but you have to understand, our wedding isn't just some common affair. You are marrying into youkai court, and my mother's kimono was made specifically for her marriage to my father, and it bears our crest," InuYasha explained.

Asami knew Kagome remained silent to reign in her anger. She knew that InuYasha calling her own wedding a 'common affair' was not meant as a slight, and that he simply hadn't chosen his words carefully, but she also knew that Kagome wasn't likely to let such a statement pass, especially now when her hormones from the pregnancy were starting to kick in.

Kagome stood up and clenched her fists at her sides. InuYasha realized he had said something wrong, and his mind scrambled to figure out what it could have been.

"If my family is so _common_, then why are we getting married at all?" Kagome seethed. "Why even bother to have a wedding if I am simply bringing your status down to that of a common human? All you youkai care about is blood, so being mates should be enough then, right? Who cares if we get married? I certainly don't."

Throughout her tirade her voice has grown steadily louder until she finished with a yell and ran from the room.

InuYasha rubbed his temples. "Baka, you never think before you open your mouth." He raised his head and looked at her mother. "I didn't- I'm sorry."

"I know what you meant," Asami assured him. "While I admit it could have been better stated, you are correct. This wedding is going to be nothing like mine. There were less than twenty people at my wedding and none had the responsibilities of your family. I may have a compromise that will make everyone happy, if you can convince her to come back down here, that is."

InuYasha nodded and headed off after Kagome. He found her lying on her old bed, crying.

"Kagome..." he said quietly.

She turned away from the door. "What? Did you come to tell me how common my outburst was and how grateful I should be to be marrying into such a proud youkai family?"

InuYasha sat behind her and rubbed her back. He knew she was genuinely upset, but that part of it was her pregnancy. When human women carried part youkai babies, the normal effects of pregnancy tended to be amplified.

"Koibito, you know I didn't meant it that way," he started. "If I didn't stick my foot in my mouth at least sometimes, I wouldn't be me."

"That's true," she offered.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. You know I love you and I want to marry you. Your mother thinks she may have a way for everyone to be happy. Please come back downstairs."

Kagome sat up and he hugged her, and they went back downstairs together.

"Kagome, I think you should wear InuYasha's mother's kimono for the ceremony," Asami said. "Then, when it comes time to change for the reception, you will wear the kimono I wore for my reception. Finally, when you are ready to leave, you will change into something of your own."

"You really don't mind if I don't wear your wedding kimono?" Kagome asked.

"I did always picture you wearing it, but this way is better," Asami replied. "You will still be wearing one of my kimonos and honoring your husband at the same time. We have already made many consolations for this wedding; one more won't hurt. So, what do you both think?"

"It's up to Kagome," InuYasha offered.

"Okay," Kagome said at last.

The planning was complete a month before the wedding. In the end, many changes had been made to the traditional Shinto ceremony. While usually only a small number would be present for the actual ceremony, now all two hundred guest would be in attendance; most of them youkai and important government officials.

The ritual purification was going to be minimal due to InuYasha's and the baby's youki, and they were going to exchange rings in the western tradition. Another change occurred when InuYasha and Kagome had both asked Sango and Miroku to stand beside them as family when the time came. Two caterers were hired for the reception, which was also going to be on shrine grounds. One who made dishes that specifically catered to youkai, and another that catered for humans.

InuYasha informed Kagome that he had already made plans for their honeymoon, but wouldn't say exactly what they were headed.

Sango and Miroku found an apartment of their own and would be moving out a week before the wedding. While they didn't have wedding plans of their own just yet, everyone knew it would happen sooner rather than later.

Kagome didn't have much free time, even after all of the wedding planning was done. Under the supervision of her doctor, she was allowed to begin purifying the added youki of those youkai from the facility. It was slow going because she wasn't allowed to use too much energy, and usually, she was only allowed to purify one strand of added youki a day.

It was during this time that she finally found out what had been decided about Kousotsu's fate. While the youkai courts did make certain allowances because of his treatment and the strain so much youki would have put on his mind and body, he was still sentenced to one hundred years confinement. While serving his jail time, he would undergo counseling and be required to perform service activities for the benefit of both humans and youkai - namely working on the newly created orphaned youkai and hanyou database.

* * *

Kagome stood before the full-length mirror in her mother's room, Sango on her right and her mother to her left. She ran a hand over her almost flat stomach. In the elaborate kimono, you couldn't even tell she was pregnant. She had forgone the traditional makeup, knowing that InuYasha preferred her as she was. 

"You look beautiful, dear," Asmai offered.

"Thank you, Mama," Kagome replied. "Is it... Is it normal that I'm nervous? I mean, it's silly, I suppose, since this is just a formality, but..."

"It's perfectly normal," her mother assured her.

Kagome looked at Sango who nodded. "I'm not supposed to tell you, but I think it will make you feel better. I talked to Miroku a little while ago, and from what he said, InuYasha is a lot more nervous than you. It seems that he is worried you won't show up because you decided that you'd rather not have so many people know that you're with a baka like him."

Kagome giggled. "That does make me feel better."

Her mother glanced at the clock. "It's time to begin."

Kagome swallowed hard and nodded.

InuYasha stood waiting for his mate, and soon to be wife. When she came out, he couldn't help but smile. He was relieved to see that she hadn't covered her face, with a veil or with a bunch of makeup. Once she was beside him, the ceremony began. The priest started to perform the shortened purification, when to everyone's surprise, a soft pink glow surrounded the couple.

InuYasha looked at Kagome. "What is going on?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "I think my powers are trying to protect you and the baby."

The priest soon finished and the light dissipated. The ceremony continues with the ritual drinking of sake, during which Kagome made sure to no more than get a drop on her tongue each time she was required to drink. Finally came the part she was most nervous about; she and InuYasha had both decided to offer their own promises to each other.

"Kagome, for too long I was too stupid to see what was right in front of me, and even though I didn't deserve it, I was given a second chance to set things right. You were, and always will be, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I promise to love and protect you, and to cherish and honor you for the whole of this life time and all others that follow."

Now, most of the guests didn't realize what his words truly meant, but Kagome did and tears filled her eyes.

"InuYasha, I can't remember a time when I didn't love you, and I never want to have to live a day without you. We've faced so much together, and through it all, one thing has never changed. I know that I can trust you to take care of me, and want you to know that you can trust that I'll always be by your side. I promise you my love and affection, and my loyalty and respect, always."

The priest waited for them to exchange rings and then went on with the ceremony.

Sesshomaru, Kagura, Miroku, and Shippou stood as representatives of InuYasha's family, and Asami, Souta, and Sango stood for Kagome. They came forward and drank, symbolizing the joining of two families into one, and Kagome and InuYasha were finally pronounced husband and wife.

A few pictures were taken, and while the caterers set up the reception, Kagome and InuYasha went inside to change.

* * *

When Kagome came out in her mother's kimono, she saw InuYasha right away and it took her breath away. He was standing beside Sesshomaru wearing an outfit she thought she would never see again. She was frozen in place as he came toward her and took her hands. 

"What do you think?" he asked. "Sesshomaru found it in my father's things and he figured it was supposed to belong to me."

Kagome touched the familiar robe and ran her hand along the fire rat fur. He even had the Tetsusiaga at his hip. "It's perfect."

He pulled her close and pressed his lips to her ear. "Now, if I could only get you into that sailor fuku again…"

Kagome blushed deeply, but a hint of a smile played at her lips. "I think Mama saved a couple. Maybe I'll look for one before we leave," she whispered.

Now it was InuYasha's turn to blush.

Food was served, speeches were offered, and InuYasha and Kagome thanked their guests. While traditional music had been played during the ceremony, once everyone was done eating, modern music filled the shrine grounds and InuYasha pulled Kagome onto the temporary dance floor to celebrate.

She also danced with Sesshomaru, Shippou, Souta, and Hikyuu, as well as several others, including her current partner - the neko youkai whose mate she had healed. Kagome sought out InuYasha and found him dancing with her mother, blushing madly. She wondered just what her mother was saying to him.

InuYasha finally made his way back to Kagome and held her close as they danced. "I think we've been here long enough."

His voice was low and husky, and it sent a shiver up Kagome's spine. "I think so, too."

InuYasha smirked at Kagome and then found Asami, telling her that he and his new bride were going to change so they could leave for their honeymoon.

InuYasha put on a pair of black slacks and a red dress shirt. Pulling on a black sport coat, he waited for Kagome to come out of her old room, a small black bag in his hands containing his fire rat robe. He was leaning against the wall when she stepped out.

Kagome was wearing a red halter dress with a handkerchief hemline and red sandals. She too was carrying a small bag. She opened it and pulled out a familiar green skirt.

InuYasha swallowed hard as she arched her eyebrow at him. Kagome put the skirt away and took his hand.

They said goodbye to their guests and were wished luck and happiness, and they climbed into the limo, bound for the airport.


	34. The Honeymoon

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go and I will tell you now that it is already finished and beta-ed. It is my personal goal to get 200 reviews for this fic. I hope that over the next two chapters twelve of you will see fit to leave a word telling me what you thought of my story. I want to think everyone who has reviewed. Each review really does mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writting it. Expect the epilouge Monday at the latest.**

**A warning this chapter did have a lemon and it does have a lime which can be read on mediaminer, but we all know the rules so it is heavily edited. As I have said before I am never really sure where the line, but I don't think this is overly the M rating. I guess I should also say there is some minor role playing in this chapter. It was hinted at in the last chapter so I am sure you can figure out what I am refurring to.  
**

** Kagome's dress can be see at http(colon)/alldresses(dot)com(slash)store(slash)item(slash)D4585C**

* * *

Kagome's dress - they rode to the airport, Kagome knew they were leaving the country, but to where she didn't know, and she only knew that much because InuYasha had to ask her if her passport was current. She thought about asking but she decided that it would be more fun to be surprised. 

They arrived at the airport, but instead of going to the main terminal, the limousine took them to a small terminal reserved for the arrivals and departures of private planes. She figured that she should have known they wouldn't be traveling commercially.

Kagome knew it was safe for her to fly since she wasn't that far along in her pregnancy, but she was surprised that InuYasha was willing to let her do so. After all, he refused to let her ride the train or take a cab anywhere.

InuYasha took her hand and led her up the stairs into the jet. Kagome looked around and knew that this was someone's personal plane not one for hiring out.

"Sesshomaru let me borrow it," he explained. "He said for us to consider it a wedding gift. It's had certain modifications that make it safer for you to travel being pregnant and easier on youkai ear drums."

"I hope you thanked him," she said.

"Keh, of course I did," he snorted.

The pilot, a hawk youkai, came back and told them that they had clearance to take off. InuYasha took a seat beside Kagome in one of the soft leather seats and buckled in for take off.

* * *

Kagome fell asleep during the flight and woke up when they landed. It was dark outside and InuYasha ushered Kagome into the waiting limo before she could so much as get glimpse of where they were. 

They pulled to a stop and the car door was opened. InuYasha got out first and offered her his hand. "I hope you like where I picked for our honeymoon, koibito," he said. He held her close, arms wrapped around her from behind, lips against her ear. "Your mother told me you've always wanted to go to Hawaii."

She turned in his arms. "Hawaii, really? And this is where we're staying?"

"As long as you like it. If not, I'll take you anywhere you want to go," InuYasha replied.

She shook her head. "It's perfect."

After a brief exploration of their suite, which included Kagome admiring the very large Jacuzzi tub and the incredibly soft king-sized bed, InuYasha suggested that they go out onto the private lanai and watch the sunrise. He sat on one of the lounge chairs and pulled her into his lap.

"Are you tired?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I slept on the plane, and besides, I'm too excited to be tired."

"In that case... " he muttered as he started to nip gently at the side of her neck.

Kagome tilted her head to allow him better access -- that was, until she felt clawed fingers slide under the shoulder straps of her dress. "Don't even think about it. You will not ruin one of the dresses I wore on our wedding day. You want it off, then you do the hard way."

Kagome didn't need to see his face to know he was pouting, but he did move his hands to the top of her shoulder to push the straps down instead of cutting them with his claws. She leaned back into his chest as he placed wet, sucking kisses along her shoulder.

InuYasha gently urged her to sit up so that he could slide down the zipper and finish pushing down her dress. He growled softly at her bra and she laughed.

"It's in the front," she told him, using her own hands to open the clasp. She shrugged the straps off and at once, his hands were upon her.

InuYasha let his lips fall over her mark in a fervor. Kagome arched against him, a soft moan escaping her. He slipped hand under the fabric bunched at her waist only to be stopped by her hand on his wrist.

Kagome pulled free from his grasp and stood up. She almost laughed at the confused expression on his face, and she did laugh when it turned into approval as she straddled his lap. Small hands made quick work of the buttons on his shirt.

InuYasha groaned as Kagome ran her nails down his chest and across his abdomen, until they reached the waistband of his pants. She made short work of that button too. A hand snaked around her neck and pulled her down to meet his lips.

_It's not enough._ "InuYasha," she panted. "Please."

Kagome wasn't sure how he did it, but for a brief second her feet, which were hanging off either side of the lounge chair they were on, left the ground, and when they returned, there was no longer anything keeping her from him.

"K'gome," InuYasha rasped.

The position they were in put her head almost level with his ears and she took full advantage of the situation. Kagome loved the way he cried out as she ran her tongue along the edge of the furry appendage, but more than that, she loved knowing that she was the only who would ever get to bestow such loving affection upon them.

InuYasha couldn't take it and more. InuYasha watched with a smile as her head feel back and her low moan filled the air around them. She was so beautiful and she was his. That single thought consumed him, filled him, and made him whole. He couldn't help but thank whoever might be listening for sending Kagome into his life.

The beauty of her spirit was intangible and nothing could corrupt the purity of her heart. She looked at him and didn't see a hanyou; she simply saw the man he was and loved him for it. It was the single greatest gift someone could give and she had given it to him.

"K'gome, my K'gome," he breathed. "Kami... how I love you."

She looked at him and brought one of her hands from his shoulder to cup his cheek. "I know."

Kagome kissed him, offering all of herself to him. His body drove hers higher as they both reached for something wonderful and beautiful. She had no doubt that they would find it together. He was, as he had always been, the other half of her heart, the match to her soul. The hanyou who had fought youkai to protect her, traversed time to be with her and whose soul had refused to leave her, even in death, had finally found his home in her, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

InuYasha nipped the mark on his beautiful miko's neck as her soft mewls of pleasure filled his ears. He would never tire of the way her body reacted to his, or of holding her in his arms. Any thing less than forever with her would not be enough. She clung tightly to him, trembling as he joined her in release. InuYasha kissed her tenderly, reverently as he held her against him.

Long moments passed in silence, both perfectly content to stay as they were. A clawed hand ran through long raven locks and gentle fingers idly stroked inu hanyou ears.

"You ready to go inside, love?" InuYasha asked a drowsy Kagome.

The nearly sleeping woman nodded.

InuYasha stood up and stepped out of the pants that were around his ankles and carried his mate, who had her legs wrapped around his waist, into their room. He set her gently on the bed and pulled off her dress, before lying down beside her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as he held her.

"What for?" InuYasha questioned.

"For falling asleep on you," she replied softly, a yawn overtaking her. "You're probably not even a little tired."

"Not really," he told her. "But I don't mind laying with you while you take a nap. It's enough for me just to be with you holding you in my arms."

"I love you," she whispered, so quietly he almost hadn't heard her.

InuYasha watched her sleep. Kagome really was everything to him; she was his mate, his wife, the mother of his child, and she was his best friend.

* * *

On the last night of the first week of their honeymoon, InuYasha woke up alone on the sofa in front of the television. Kagome had wanted a short nap after dinner and he realized that he must have fallen asleep as well, but that didn't explain why Kagome wasn't with him. 

Then he noticed that on the table in front of him was a note taped to his fire rat robes. An amused smirk lit his features. If Kagome wanted him in his old clothes, then that must mean she would be wearing hers.

_InuYasha,_

_I had to go study for a test. I'll be back in two days, I promise._

_Kagome_

Kagome peeked out the bedroom door and saw InuYasha getting dressed. She hurried over to the small desk in the corner of the room and sat down. The door opened and she pretended not to notice.

"Oi wench, did I say you could leave?" he demanded.

Kagome turned to look at him, mock surprise on her face to match his feigned scowl. She almost wanted to forego their game as a sudden heat came over her at seeing him again in those clothes with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm really sorry. I know I promised I'd only be gone two days, but I have one more test I didn't know about. I promise, if you let me stay, I'll make it up to you."

InuYasha was hard pressed not to grab her and throw her on the bed as she sauntered over to him, in her old sailor fuku, with wide, pleading eyes.

"Please," she said softly, stopping just out of his reach.

"How?" he asked.

She put a finger to her lip. "Um… I won't ask to come back for a whole week?"

"What else?"

"I'll bring you extra ramen," she offered, and he shook his head. "Then what? I'll do anything. Just tell me what you want, InuYasha."

"Anything?" he questioned with a smirk.

She nodded eagerly.

He lowered his voice and stepped closer to her. "I want you."

She gasped. "InuYasha! Hentai! Osuwari!"

Kagome laughed as he flinched. She stopped laughing as he pulled her flush against him and growled.

"Think you're funny, huh, wench?" he asked.

Despite his tone, she could see the mirth in his eyes. "I just wanted to make it realistic."

This time he laughed with her. When their laughter died down, he kissed her. Her arms came round his neck and his hands slipped under her skirt to pull her against him.

InuYasha lifted her feet from the ground and her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and laid them down together. This would be one time that he would leave her clothes on as they made love. InuYasha took his time kissing her, gently exploring her mouth with his tongue, and savoring the softness of her lips.

Kagome shuddered as her hanyou slipped his hands under her shirt and raked his claws down her sides. She couldn't help but moan when one delightfully clawed hand ran up the outside of her thigh as he placed a sucking kiss over her mark.

"InuYasha," she pleaded in a breathy moan. "Please."

He smirked at her. "Don't be in such a hurry," he said gently. InuYasha brushed his lips against her ear. "Just let me love you, Kagome."

His mate only managed a jerky nod in reply as he ground the rough fur of his robes against her sensitive skin.

Kagome raised her head to watch him as he brought her foot to his lips. InuYasha placed a kiss on her instep before making his way up the inside of her leg with soft kissed and torturous nips, stopping after placing a single feather light kiss on the one spot that craved his attention.

InuYasha relinquished her right leg and had to fight off a laugh as she gave a soft growl of frustration. He wanted to please her, but he was far from done with his beautiful miko. Her left leg received the same treatment as the right, only this time he did not leave her upon reaching his goal.

"Ahh...yes," Kagome pleaded. "More, please."

As his body rested against hers, she was reminded that he was still fully clothed. Kagome tugged hard on the tie of his hakama. She pushed the loosened garment off his hips and somehow he managed to kick them off. InuYasha started to take off the rest of his clothes, but once they fell open revealing his chest to her, she stopped him.

"Leave it," she said with a blush.

He arched eyebrow at her and gave her a knowing smile.

He was a hanyou with power that matched any full youkai and yet he knew he was completely at the mercy of the petite human woman beneath him. There was nothing his beloved could ask of him that he would not do for her. Kagome was his both his biggest weakness and his greatest strength.

In the moment of her release, InuYasha was certain that no man had ever loved a woman as much as he loved his Kagome, and in the moment of this, he knew that no man had ever been loved as completely either.

Kagome swore to herself, as InuYasha lay over her with his face buried in her neck, that she would never take him or the absolute contentment she felt in his arms for granted. When he left her, she felt a pang or loss, but it left her as soon as he pulled her against his chest.

InuYasha smiled as he held Kagome. "In the past, if you had told me that I would actually get to act out all the fantasies I had of you and this uniform, I would have thought you were crazy."

"You used to think things like that about me?" Kagome asked.

He raised up onto his elbow and looked down at her with one eyebrow arched. "You didn't really think it took me an hour to catch a rabbit, did you?"

"I wish I would have known that then," she told him. "I would have enjoyed gathering herbs for Kaede a lot more if I had."

He smirked at her. "You seemed to enjoy it anyway. I know I did."

Her jaw dropped. "You mean…You watched me, and all this time I thought Miroku was the only pervert. I bet you watched me bathe, too!"

"Keh, I couldn't let you run off on your own, so I followed you. I nearly fell out of the tree I was in when I saw you, and I did fall when you said my name," he replied. "Besides, I only watched you that first time. The rest of the times I just stayed close enough to protect you, and it was a good thing too, since Kouga came sniffing around."

"Kouga… Oh god… he didn't?" she questioned.

"Like I'd have let that bastard see my woman," he snorted. "If anyone was going to approach you, it would have been me. In fact, some of my best fantasies started with me coming to offer to help you with what you were doing."

She shook her head. "I guess there is no point in worrying about it now. So, did you have any other fantasies about me?"

"Are you kidding? You name it, I thought about doing it with you," he replied. "My time, yours, the springs, the well, the Goshinboku. If you had known half of what I was thinking even some of the time… Miroku would have seemed innocent and pure compared to me."

"You know, you never said… " Kagome started. "Did you ever watch me bathe?"

"Do you mean, were there times when that damn monk didn't come making noise and getting us both caught?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

"All the time."

"You really were a pervert," she laughed.

"Only for you," he said.

* * *

When they last night of their honeymoon came, Kagome awoke from her afternoon nap to an empty suite. She didn't even have time to wonder where InuYasha had gone before a knock came at the door. 

"I have a delivery for Mrs. Taisho," a man's voiced called through the door.

Kagome opened it and was met with a member of the hotel staff.

"Mr. Taisho requests that you meet him downstairs in the main lobby in one hour," the man told her as he handed her a garment bag a small box and a bouquet of flowers.

She smiled as she took the proffered items. "Oh... thank you. Just let me grab my purse."

'That won't be necessary, Mrs. Taisho. Your husband has taken care of everything," the man replied. He offered her a small nod and left.

Kagome set the flowers in the sink and the small box, which she suspected was her shoes for the evening, on the counter. Gripping the hanger, she removed the bag covering her dress for the evening. It was a beautiful midnight blue and sparkled like the stars against the sky.

She went to the bathroom and pulled her hair up into a twist, leaving several long tendrils hanging down around her face. Knowing that InuYasha preferred her natural, she put on only the barest hints of makeup.

Once in the dress, she looked at her self in the full-length mirror. It fit her perfectly. The rouched neckline accentuated her breasts without being too revealing and the ruffle hemline served to conceal the gentle swell of her stomach. There was a second hemline of chiffon and the fabric trailed out behind her across the floor.

Kagome slipped on the shoes InuYasha had selected for her and headed down stairs with ten minutes to spare. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have a man who would go to so much trouble just to see her happy.

InuYasha was waiting for her as she stepped out of the elevator. He had known that the dress was going to look amazing on her, but he still found himself absolutely unprepared for the sight of her. When she smiled at him, his heart dropped into his stomach and she was standing before him before he once again gained the ability to breathe.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he replied, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I have something for you."

Kagome saw now what she hadn't noticed before as he held out a velvet covered jewelers box to her. She opened it to find a heart shaped amber stone, exactly the color of his eyes, surrounded by diamonds on a fine white gold chain. "It's beautiful."

"I've had it for a while and have just been waiting for the right time to give it to you," InuYasha said, lifting it out of the box. "I thought you might like to wear it tonight."

Kagome nodded and turned around. She shivered as he kissed the back of her once he had secured the necklace around her.

There was a car waiting for them just outside. After a long drive along side the coast, their first stop was dinner at one of the finest restaurants she had ever seen, and after their meal, he asked her to dance.

As they drove back to the hotel, Kagome knew that no matter how long she lived, these last two weeks spent with InuYasha would always be some of her most cherished memories.

"InuYasha, tonight was wonderful. Thank you," Kagome said softly.

He smirked and nipped at her neck. "The night isn't over yet, love. They way I see it, you can always sleep on the plane."

* * *

The next day they returned home and resumed their lives. 

InuYasha actually began to take an interest in the running of the company left to him and Sesshomaru by their father. With Kagura expecting as well and Sesshomaru reluctant to leave her, he and InuYasha agreed to split the work between them so that neither one ever had to go into the office more than two or three times a week.

Kagome, not content to sit at home all the time, began to work with Kagura on her volunteer projects and fundraisers. Sesshomaru and InuYasha also found this agreeable because their women would be sharing the work, and it was easier to protect them if they were together.

After searching for a home that was not on the grounds of his brother's estate for just over a month, InuYasha and Kagome decided to build a house of their own in a tract of forest left to InuYasha by his father that was near to the city but still far enough removed from it to be secluded.

With any luck, the house would be ready just before the baby was born so that they could move in shortly after.


	35. Epilogue

A/N: I may cry. This is the longest story I have ever written and I can't believe it's finished. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed and every one who didn't review but read and enjoyed it just the same. If anyone is wondering I have about 25 stories all in different stages of completion in the works and of all different types. There are a couple I am leaning towards posting and **at the end of the chapter you can read the summaries and vote **on which on you are most interested in. It's been a great ride. I hope you are satisfied when you finish this chapter...

Kenji- intelligent second son; strong and vigorous

* * *

Kagome smiled as she held her niece. Aiko was two months old and absolutely perfect. She had her mother's dark hair but her father's amber eyes and a tiny crescent marking her forehead.

Kagome had been overjoyed when she learned that Sesshomaru wanted to meet with InuYasha. She was a week overdue, the baby inside her promising to be as stubborn as it's father, and was more than a little tired of InuYasha fussing over her, like she was going to break if she walked more than ten steps. He seemed to forget that the doctor had specifically said that walking might actually help her to have the baby.

Kagome laughed softly. "At least this huge belly of mine is good for something," she said as she rested the arm cradling the baby on top of it.

Kagura looked at her sympathetically. She had given birth nearly four weeks early. "I'm sure it will be soon."

"I wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't for InuYasha," Kagome sighed. "I'm surprised he even lets me go to the bathroom by myself. He wasn't going to let me come with him today, even if it did mean I wouldn't be out of his sight."

Kagome thought back to their argument just a short while earlier.

_"I'm going to see Sesshomaru," InuYasha announced._

_"At the office?" Kagome asked._

_InuYasha shook his head. "Just up at the main house."_

_"Oh, that means I can come, right? I've been dying to go see Aiko. I bet she's gotten so big," Kagome said excitedly._

_"I don't think so," InuYasha replied. "You shouldn't be walking that far in your condition."_

_Kagome growled. "Honestly, InuYasha, I'm pregnant not dying, and remember - the doctor said short walks are good for me."_

_InuYasha snorted. "What does he know? You're my mate and I know what's best for you."_

_Kagome hated to resort to something so underhanded, but she couldn't stand being cooped up in the house any longer. She thanked her pregnancy hormones as she turned on the tears, knowing full well that he would let her come just to stop her from crying._

_"Awe, come on, koibito, don't cry," InuYasha said, coming to her side and wrapping his arms around her. _

_"You never let me go any where. I just want to see my niece, please InuYasha!" Kagome cried. "I need to get out of this house."_

_"You promise to tell me if you get too tired, or if you feel any pain at all?" he asked._

_She looked up at him, allowing her tears to stop. Now that he had offered, she knew he wouldn't take it back. "I promise."_

_"Fine, you can come with me," he said at last. "Sneaky wench."_

_Kagome blushed. He had known what she was doing all along, and to think he wondered why she loved him._

"I even had to resort to tears to get him to bring me over here with him." Kagome finished.

Kagura leaned close. "You can never speak of this, but Sesshomaru did follow me to the bathroom. I had to threaten him with my fans just to get a moments privacy."

Both women laughed, knowing that as ridiculous as their mates were when it came to protecting them, they wouldn't have it any other way.

Kagome gasped. "Oh no..." She groaned clutching her stomach with her free hand. "You better take Aiko. I can't believe this. InuYasha is going to be unbearable." She winced. "I can hear him now."

"I hope you can hear me, wench," InuYasha said. "I'm right here."

Kagome looked over her shoulder. For all that he would say about having told her so, she was still relieved to see him. Another pain hit her and this one wrapped all the way around her and through her back.

The smirk fell from InuYasha's face and he raced to her side. "What is it, koibito? Is it time?"

"I think so," she replied.

"I will call for a car, so that you may sit with her," Kagura said to InuYasha.

The stunned hanyou just nodded.

"Go ahead and say it," Kagome prompted. "I should have stayed home."

He looked at her curiously. "Why would I say that? If you were at home, I wouldn't be with you right now."

* * *

Several hours and a lot of tears later, Kagome was relaxing in a hospital bed, exhausted, surprised, and happier than she had ever been before. When she told the doctor that she and InuYasha didn't want to know anything about the baby other than hearing that everything was all right, she didn't know that meant she wouldn't be told that they were expecting not one but two furry-eared bundles of joy. 

Kagome looked on while InuYasha made soft growling sounds as he rocked their daughter. She knew that if she wasn't too tired to do so that the sight of them together would have been enough to bring tears to her eyes. Across the room her mother was doting over her son.

InuYasha looked at her and smiled broadly. "She looks just like you, koibito."

Kagome supposed it was true, if you didn't count the adorable dog ears laying flat against her head and ignored the striking amber color of her eyes – those, and single pink stripe on each of her cheeks.

"Well our son might as well not even have a mother as much as he looks like you," Kagome offered.

She didn't miss the look of pride on InuYasha's face. She hadn't been exaggerating. Her son was his father right down to the jagged purple markings that adorned his cheeks. Apparently her miko blood did the same thing for her children as it did for their father. They would never have to fear being taken over by their youkai blood.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the room silently so as not to disturb the sleeping pups and their mother. He came to stand beside his younger brother who was looking down into the bassinet, which held both the children. He knew that InuYasha was aware of his presence and that he said nothing spoke volumes about how their relationship had changed. That he would be trusted so near InuYasha's sleeping mate and children was an expression of trust. 

"Let us hope they take after their mother," Sesshomaru offered.

InuYasha glanced at his brother. "Can't argue with you there."

"Would you permit me?" Sesshomaru asked.

InuYasha nodded and Sesshomaru lifted his son in to his arms. The girl pup started to whimper at the loss of her brother, but a few soft growls from InuYasha soothed her. The little boy opened unfocused amber eyes to look at Sesshomaru and InuYasha laughed as a familiar scowl crossed his face.

"Yes, there can be no doubt this is your son," Sesshomaru said dryly. "Have you named them? An announcement must be made."

"Takara and InuTaro," InuYasha replied.

Sesshomaru nodded and placed Taro back beside his sister. "Father would have approved. Congratulations, little brother."

"Thanks," InuYasha said as Sesshomaru headed out the door.

He knew that his father would have been proud thanks to Kagome, but he also knew his brother's words meant more than he had said. In his own way, Sesshomaru was giving his approval as well, and InuYasha knew that he didn't have to fear that his family would not be accepted.

* * *

Kagome sat on a blanket under the largest tree in their yard as she watched InuYasha get tackled by their now five-year-old son and daughter. She could hear their laughter as InuYasha jumped up with a fierce growl and chased after them while they ran. 

She rubbed her hands over her gently swollen belly and thought about the coming days when InuYasha would have three hanyou pups to deal with. As if in response to her thoughts, she felt gentle pressure against her hand as the baby inside her kicked. It was the first time she had been able to feel it with her hand.

"InuYasha," she called.

He came jogging over one child on his shoulders and the other hanging on his leg. "Did you need something, love?"

She shook her head. "I thought Kara and Taro might want to feel their little brother."

Both pups released their father and sat beside her.

"Really, Mama?" Kara asked.

Kagome nodded and took a small clawed hand in each of her own hands and held them against her stomach. The baby kicked against them and Kara giggled. Taro looked to his father.

"Don't you want to feel, Papa?" the little boy asked.

Kagome smiled at InuYasha and he bent down reaching out and resting a hand against her.

* * *

Kagome sat curled up in InuYasha's lap as their six-year-old twins played with their little brother, Kenji, who was trying to figure out how to crawl. 

He stroked her hair. "Did you ever think it would turn out like this? You and me - the pups?"

Kagome looked at him and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I hoped that it would. What about you? Are you happy with the way things turned out?"

"Baka wench," he replied as he captured her lips in a kiss only to be interrupted by Kenji's wail.

Kagome arose to pick up the baby, and Taro and Kara took the opportunity to pounce on their father. Kagome laughed as InuYasha looked at her from under their children.

"You know, koibito, I can honestly say that I have never been happier." With that, InuYasha turned the tables and began to tickle his son and daughter mercilessly.

The sound of laughter filled their house and Kagome couldn't help but offer a silent thanks to Midoriko and the Shikon no Tama for making it possible.

**The End...**

* * *

As I said I actually have 25 stories in various stages of completion. 10 with 5 or more chapters already finished. I go through periods where certain concepts catch my interest and right now the following four fics are ones I have been working on regularly. Once I select which one to post next I will be working on that one regularly with at least weekly updates, until completion. I can't promise that any of these will be as long as this fic, but they will be complete stories in their own rights. So if you have a preference leave me a review with your vote. All my fics are Inu/Kag, Mir/San. Whichever garners the most interest will be the one I post. 

**Forced admission**-Naraku's newest incarnation has the power to delve into the mind. He is sent to find out the weaknesses and fears of InuYasha and the gang. Desire and the fact that hiding the truth can no longer keep them safe forces everyone to face up to how they really feel. (This one has the second most written)

**Emergence**-_ To become gradually visible or apparent, (of facts) become known, recover from or survive a difficult period_. Self doubt leads InuYasha to say things that he doesn't mean and it leads to a turn of events that force him to take a good hard look at what he stands to lose if he continues to push Kagome away. Will he take the chance fate has given him? (This would be my first choice. This one already has the most written)

**Unfettered**- _Liberated, free from chains. _One night of truth five years past and an abusive marriage leads to an unexpected reunion, on the advice of an elderly miko. A new beginning, and a new adventure as InuYasha and Kagome struggle to protect the Shikon no Tama, which happens to have two furry dog ears and his mother's smile. (I have worked least on this one, but it has the potential to be the longest)

**Escaping Umbra**- _The blackest part of a shadow from which all light is abscent_. AU Her mother is nearly catatonic after the murder of her father and brother, and in the wake of her family's tragedy she was hurt by someone who promised to take care of her. She turned to drugs to ease her pain and boys to make her feel like a normal girl. He was the only witness to his mother's own rape and murder; an orphan betrayed by the one he loved and forced to move to avoid going to jail for nearly killing someone. Can two unlikely friends lead each other out of umbra. (this one will have some dark fic elements)

I could always decide to post more than one, but I couldn't promise weekly updates on both, probably more like two weeks. Let me know what you think.


End file.
